Pandora's Notebook
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: Ella era solo una simple admiradora anónima cuyo único pecado fue plasmar sus sentimientos por él en papel, sin imaginarse que por un descuido, irían a parar a las manos de su enamorado secreto. "-¿Se puede alguien enamorar con simples cartas y poemas de amor?-","-¿Cuánto tiempo te ocultarás para evitar que descubra que tú eres la poetisa anónima, Sakura?-" AU
1. Introducciones y otras narraciones

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

-.-

_**Pandora's Notebook.**_

_**Cap. 1: Introducciones y otras narraciones.**_

—_Si me hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría, jamás me habría escondido tras el computador…— (Sakura K.)_

_**-.-**_

Sakura Kinomoto sabia que estar en ese lugar tan solitario y poco visitado no era lo suyo…

Y podían ser muchas las razones que apoyaran la aseveración, pero ahora no tenia mucho tiempo de pensar en ellas, pues lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas con aquella forma de auto-tortura impuesta por uno de sus profesores.

—Es así como llegamos a la conclusión de que la segunda guerra mundial fue uno de los mayores conflictos bélicos de la… mugrosa historia. — no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, antes de ver la pantalla de su computador portátil con molestia y recelo. Era cierto que tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa misma posición, pero lo que si conocía perfectamente era aquella asquerosa sensación de sentirse entumida de pies a cabeza.

Estiró los brazos un poco, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y echo un vistazo alrededor, la biblioteca del instituto resultaba ser el sitio mas silencioso de todos y por mucho que quisiera maldecir a su profesor de historia, debía aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo por el momento.

Aun si tuviera que morderse los labios para callar con sus quejas…

—Pero eso solo te pasa a ti Sakura, por tonta, debiste empezar con el ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial hace dos semanas, pero no lo hiciste— se reprendió a si misma, mientras acomodaba un poco el vestido negro que portaba, el cual era parte de un uniforme y no le agradaba del todo…

Suspiro de nuevo, sus cabellos castaños estaban divertidamente revueltos en su cabeza y sus ojos verdes ya empezaban a mostrarse fastidiados.

Lo único que quería saber era una sola cosa: ¿Cómo terminar con esa tortura si detestaba con su alma la historia universal?

Estaba de acuerdo que era importante saber los hechos históricos más relevantes, las guerras, la bomba atómica y otros, pero no era para tanto, además sus profesores se pasaban de estrictos con todos, siempre dejando tareas, trabajos, exámenes, un montón de cosas que al final estaba segura se irían a la basura…

En fin, de todos modos digamos que no podía quejarse tanto, estaba en uno de los mejores colegios de todo Japón, el maravilloso, asombroso, primoroso, etcétera, etcétera, Instituto Seijo, localizado en el tranquilo suburbio de Tomoeda.

¿Y que era eso?, pues simplemente una escuela a la que asistían un montón de jóvenes hijos de padres adinerados, futuros empresarios que a la brevedad se harían cargo de grandes emporios, un montón de riquillos listos que se creían lo mejor del mundo y que este por ende no los merecía, nadie en la tierra los merecía a los ingratos…

Y de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no seria algo muy lógico que ella como alumna de Seijo estuviera hablando así, pero realmente la culpa de que estudiara ahí no era de nadie mas que no fuera su madre Nadeshiko y su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, este ultimo siendo el principal autor del "crimen".

Su familia no era exactamente millonaria, se podría decir que tenían una pequeña fortuna gracias al éxito de su padre como arqueólogo y también al de su madre como modelo. Vivian modestamente en una casa algo grande en el centro de Tomoeda y eran prácticamente felices, aunque ella a veces llegaba a desesperarse bastante al tener como hermano a Touya, un pequeño niño de ocho años, medio molestón y malhumorado para su edad…

La cosa estaba en que su padre, al ver que no les iba tan mal en lo económico, se había dado a la tarea de buscar un instituto decente para ella y su hermanito, creyendo que ya era hora de darles una educación de "calidad", encontrando entre las opciones el instituto Seijo para adolescentes como ella y la academia Fukimori para niños como Touya.

Y bien, estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que el estudio era importante y todo, pero debía admitir que con respecto al instituto Fujitaka se había excedido un poco y ahora estaba ahí sufriendo las consecuencias de haberle dicho que si, pues había veces en las que no soportaba el ambiente tan soberbio de ese lugar y mucho menos lo excéntrico que resultaba ser en ocasiones…

—Y aquí esta mi linda amiga, la mas bella de todas…— y hablando de excentricidades.

Su verde mirada enfocó entonces a una chica de cabellos negros, piel blanquísima y ojos amatistas brillantes, los cuales ahora la analizaban lentamente, con un sentimiento oculto interpretado como "cariño amistoso".

—Hola Tomoyo— saludó, sonriendo igual y notando como ella ahora tomaba asiento en una silla cercana —.¿No tienes clase?

—Por ahora no, pude librarme de todo por un momento, ya no podía respirar…— Sakura rio con ligero agrado ante el modismo de su amiga, la cual al igual que ella se notaba ligeramente fastidiada.

Y no era para menos, Tomoyo Daidouji venia a ser la única persona que la comprendía en todo ese ambiente de millonarios caprichosos. La chica en cuestión era hija de Sonomi Daidouji, la dueña de una gran empresa de juguetes y aparatos electrónicos de última generación, estudiaba ahí al igual que ella y desde el primer día de clases ambas se volvieron excelentes amigas, pues compartían la misma opinión con respecto a ese instituto.

Volvió a sonreír, sin ella posiblemente su estancia ahí sería más pesada y horripilante.

—Me gusta que me entiendas— expresó, con voz suave, seguían en la biblioteca después de todo.

—Por algo somos amigas Sakurita…

—Y que lo digas.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué tal vas con ese trabajo de Historia Universal?, toca entregarlo mañana, ¿No?

—Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí desde hace dos horas— comentó, medio riendo, al tiempo que tecleaba un par de cosas en la computadora portátil, regalo de su padre y posteriormente levantaba un poco la mirada. —.Solo me hace falta hacerle unos últimos ajustes y estará listo para…

—¿Para?

—Para…

—¿Sakura?

—Ma-ñana— Tomoyo no entendió porque de pronto su amiga castaña se había quedado tan quieta como una estatua y menos porque ahora parecía querer esconderse detrás de la pantalla del computador, por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que fijar su mirada amatista unos pasos mas adelante, donde un chico alto, castaño y muy atractivo se paseaba alrededor de los pasillos de forma despreocupada.

Sonrió con picardía, ahora entendía el punto…

—¿Te esconderás ahí y no le hablaras?

—No Tomoyo, déjalo ya…

—No lo creo…— la joven Daidouji se levantó entonces de su asiento, acomodó su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta detrás de su espalda y luego de los preámbulos se preparó para gritar suavemente entre el silencio de la biblioteca: —Li Syaoran…

Ante el llamado el chico castaño volteo a verla y Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, pensando que de seguro se veía como una completa tonta detrás de la pantalla de su computadora…

—¿Sucede algo Daidouji?

—¿Puedes venir por favor?— el joven de expresivos ojos ambarinos se acercó hasta la mesa de estudio respectiva, siguiendo con su mismo porte despreocupado y terriblemente sexy, algo que por cierto colocó a Sakura aun mas nerviosa y la obligó a lanzarle un par de miradas chispeantes a su amiga amatista.

Es que simplemente ella era malvada cuando quería…

—Dime.

—Solo quería saludarte, no te vi esta mañana en la clase de matemáticas de mi amiga Sakura, además quería preguntarte algo sobre Historia Universal— se excusó falsamente, antes de lanzar una risita que erizo los vellos de la nuca de su amiga, poniéndola todavía mas nerviosa.

¡Si es que eso era posible!

—Claro, ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntar?

—Bueno realmente no soy yo la que desea hacer la pregunta, Sakura estaba dudosa con respecto a algunos detalles de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y quiso que te llamara para preguntarte— fue entonces que la mirada del joven castaño se centro en la chica ojiverde, la cual se sonrojó hasta el tope y no tuvo otro remedio mas que salir de su escondite tan poco imaginativo.

Sonrió torpemente y de inmediato pensó que de forma definitiva Tomoyo se las pagaría por eso…

—Eh ho-hola Li.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme Kinomoto?

—Bu-bueno, es so-solo que yo… — antes de que terminara de hablar o siquiera de formar una frase coherente, un par de campanadas se escucharon por todo el recinto, lo cual hizo que Sakura suspirara aliviada y que el ambarino se despidiera para emprender marcha a alguna de sus clases…

Lo vio partir y una vez estuvo fuera de su vista, su mirada jade se centró de forma rápida en la figura de su amiga nívea, la que por cierto sonrió angelicalmente, como si hubiera hecho su buena obra del día con esa acción tan vergonzosa.

—¡Tomoyo, no es posible que me hagas esto!— gritó, sin importarle que alguien pudiera llegar a reprenderla por andar provocando tanto alboroto.

—Sakura no te molestes tanto, solo lo hice para darte un pequeño empujón, si no te decides alguien mas te lo va a ganar…

—Pues fíjate que ya no me interesa— dijo, serenándose un poco —.Solo me conformo con verlo, estoy cien por ciento segura de que a él jamás le interesará una persona tan extraña como yo, ¿Lo has visto?

—No eres extraña, eres especial…

—Oh vamos Tomoyo, las cosas no son así y lo sabes— replicó con voz desanimada, antes de tomar su maletín en brazos —.Y mejor me voy a clase, me toca gimnasia y me muero de ganas por hacer ejercicio, mi cerebro se quemará si no salgo a respirar aire puro, nos vemos luego Tomoyo.

No dijo otra cosa mas, guardó la computadora en un estuche hermético y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la salida de la biblioteca, dejando sola a su amiga que solo suspiro ante la necedad de ella…

Sakura siguió paseándose a su mismo paso de tortuga, cruzando por varios pasillos y jardines antes de llegar a los vestidores del gimnasio, donde guardo sus objetos de estudio y se dispuso a colocarse su uniforme de deportes.

Cerró los ojos, ese chico, Syaoran Li, era justamente el único de todo el condenado instituto que lograba colocarla así de nerviosa.

¿Pero que esperaban?, él es guapo por naturaleza, además de ser atlético, inteligente y responsable, todo un sueño de muchacho que ella en un principio había detestado por creerlo un tipo de lo mas cínico, desvergonzado y mala persona.

¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente?, pues digamos que la situación empezó apenas unos meses atrás, cuando ella fue a la Academia Fukimori…

Ese día se le había encomendado la misión de ir por su hermano menor, todo esto a causa de que su madre no podía ir a recogerlo como siempre, por lo que después de salir de clases se encaminó hacia aquel sitio y espero por algunos minutos al pequeño Kinomoto.

La cosa era que justo cuando estaba por desesperarse a causa de la tardanza de Touya, pudo enfocar unos metros mas adelante a Li, quien como siempre mostraba su típico gesto de: "Yo-soy-el-invencible-Syaoran-Li-y-nadie-puede-tocarme-o-verme-siquiera", situación que logró confundirla muchísimo pues no comprendió que era lo que él podía estar haciendo en ese lugar, cuando ahí solo estudiaban niños de 6 a 10 años de edad.

Recordaba que había suspirado con un enfado enorme porque el muchacho tenia la fama de ser un completo demonio con las chicas y peor aun, ser un antipático con cualquiera que no fuera su amiga Tomoyo (la cual junto con Sonomi eran amigas acérrimas de su madre, la empresaria Ieran Li) y otros tipejos con los que solía juntarse todos los descansos en Seijo.

Y ella pudo seguir con todos sus pensamientos "mala vibra" en contra de ese chico castaño de no ser porque minutos después vio como una niña pequeña, calculaba de la misma edad de su hermano, salió corriendo de la Academia como si se le fuera la vida en ello y en un acto que la dejó sorprendida se lanzó a los brazos de Li, quien la recibió con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de Adonis.

Fue en ese instante que ella quedo algo así como hipnotizada, pues nunca desde que llevaba conociendo a Syaoran Li lo había visto sonreír de tal forma y mucho menos ser tan amable, gentil y amoroso con alguien.

Desde entonces, cuando su madre le asignaba la tarea de ir por Touya a Fukimori a ella le había dado un "no se que" por ir de forma apresurada, esperando a que Syaoran Li llegara ahí y esperara a su pequeña hermanita con toda la paciencia y serenidad del mundo, dándole entonces uno de los mejores espectáculos del planeta, que era ver su sonrisa adorable y hermosa, una sonrisa que no parecía querer mostrarle a nadie mas que no fuera la pequeña Fanren Li.

Porque tan chiquito era el mundo que su hermanito y la niña Li casualmente se llevaban de lo lindo, aunque a veces el gruñón de Touya era algo despectivo con su trato hacia ella.

Sonrió, aunque aquel espectáculo no se daba muy a menudo, seguía disfrutándolo siempre que podía…

—Kinomoto, la profesora te llama al campo, tienes que salir ya.

—Ya voy Nakano, gracias…—lanzó un suspiro al recibir el llamado de una de sus compañeras de gimnasia y cerró su casillero de una forma algo estrepitosa.

Luego de todo aquello Sakura había quedado flechada de alguna forma de Syaoran Li, no sabia porque pero algo en su interior comenzó a cambiar cuando lo vio ser tan lindo con su hermanita, además de que su alma le gritaba que él no podía ser tan malo como los chismes del instituto lo pintaban…

Después de todo los chismes al final eran chismes y no otra cosa.

Pero ya se lo había dicho a Tomoyo, era imposible que él se fijara en ella o que entablaran algún tipo de conversación que durara mas de cinco minutos, todo esto debido a que solo compartían un par de clases que eran Historia Universal y Matemáticas, en las que por cierto siempre se quedaba dormida o era reprendida por sus profesores al no prestar suficiente atención. Una situación que lógicamente le daba mala imagen frente a él.

Resopló cansada, considerando como última opción su recurso más sencillo y fácil…

—Solo obsérvalo, sonríe en silencio y vete como siempre lo hiciste desde entonces, sí Sakura, tu sí sabes— se mencionó a si misma, antes de sonreírse con alegría y salir del vestidor para comenzar con su ultima clase del día.

-.-.-

—Digas lo que digas no iré, te perderás de mi presencia y pasaré desapercibido en tu fiesta salvaje.

—Oh vamos _bro_ no es una fiesta salvaje, pareciera que no me conoces, además soy tu mejor amigo e incluso tu terapeuta personal…

—¿Me estas cobrando lo que has hecho por mi acaso, pedazo de imbécil?

—Bueno, si lo quieres tomar así… entonces, sí—Syaoran Li parecía más disgustado de lo normal y no era para menos pues frente a él tenia a la peor persona del mundo, el tipo más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra y el mismo que decía ser su "mejor amigo".

De cabello corto y algo alborotado, pelinegro, ojos azules…

Eriol Hiraguizawa.

—Deja de molestarme ya, ¿Por qué no simplemente haces tu fiesta sin mi?— la replica dicha por el chico ambarino fue ignorada olímpicamente por el joven ojiazul, el cual como todos en el instituto era familiar de alguien influyente en cuanto a los negocios.

¿De quien? Pues de Marianne Hiraguizawa la empresaria dueña de un gran emporio, el mismo que tarde o temprano le dejaría a su hijo, ese chico que ahora parecía desvivirse por tratar de convencer a Syaoran de que asistiera a algún tipo de fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la enorme mansión del pelinegro.

Algo que a Li lo tenía evidentemente sin cuidado.

—Syaoran ya te lo dije, eres mi mejor amigo y es imperdonable que no estés ahí para divertirte un rato ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?— respondió, saltando en su propia autodefensa y dando una palmadita en la espalda de su amigo que simplemente rolo los ojos, fastidiado.

Sus clases habían terminado desde hacia mucho y él parecía no querer dejarlo ir, solo hasta que aceptara su patética idea de asistir a una de sus fiestas salvajes.

Porque vamos, cualquiera que hubiera ido alguna vez a casa de ese infeliz sabía que sus "celebraciones de convivencia sana" eran totalmente fuera de lo correcto, con jóvenes bebiendo como desesperados, mujeres gritando como locas y parejitas que… bueno, mejor no entrar en detalles…

Esas eran las consecuencias de que la señora Marianne no estuviera casi nunca en casa.

—¿Qué hay de malo?, pareces un niño chiquito— replicó, luego de analizarlo todo con detenimiento, llegando a su misma conclusión de siempre, la misma que al parecer le daba mucha risa a Hiraguizawa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?, todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar, ¿Qué no dijiste que es una fiesta de disfraces?

—Ah… lo dices por eso…

—"Ah… lo dices por eso…"— imitó, haciendo un gesto burlón que en lugar de molestar, solo logró robar otra sonrisa más a su joven amigo —.No pienso disfrazarme como los otros tipos a los que invitaste o como tus "nenas".

—¿Mis "nenas"?— cuestionó el otro entre risas, mientras que el castaño asentía, suspirando y lanzando a la vez un par de palabras en chino, las cuales aparentemente parecían ser frases anti sonantes dirigidas a aquel engendro que se encontraba a su lado, carcajeándose posiblemente por aquel "chiste"…

Aunque para él no era ninguna broma ni nada similar.

Todos, entiéndase t-o-d-o-s, sabían que Eriol Hiraguizawa, a parte de ser organizador de "eventos", era el mejor conquistador, coqueto, Casanova, mujeriego, etc., del mundo. Por lo menos en el instituto no había chica que se escapara de sus "garras", a todas, entiéndase de nuevo, t-o-d-a-s, les regalaba sonrisitas sensuales, de aquellas que arrebatan suspiros enamorados y además logran que las mujeres en cuestión terminen desmayadas.

¿Desesperante?, ¡Claro que sí!, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Siendo su amigo le había tocado mas de una vez presenciar sus conquistas y ser de paso acosado por las amigas de sus "citas en turno", algo que evidentemente le molestaba y lo hacia rabiar de una forma impresionante porque él era todo lo contrario, serio, reservado y frio en cuanto a relaciones sociales.

Se entiende que con las chicas era igual, pues a todas, ultima vez entendido a: t-o-d-a-s, él las rechazaba, fueran bonitas, altas, bajitas, delgadas, ninguna se escapaba de su rechazo…

Y tampoco es como si fuera _gay _ o tuviera inmunidad a las mujeres, simplemente no estaba buscando ninguna relación amorosa con nadie y mucho menos el amor que bien podían darle en su casa su madre Ieran Li y su hermana menor de siete años, Fanren.

A las que por cierto debía ver cuanto antes, pues según esto había prometido comer con ellas esa misma tarde, cosa que no haría si seguía ahí como un idiota escuchando al imbécil que no dejaba de insistirle en el asunto de su reunión pecaminosa.

—Fin de la conversación, tengo que irme ya a casa, perdí tiempo aquí hablando contigo como si fuera otra conquista tuya…

—¡No, no!, nada de que te vas— exclamó el níveo, sosteniéndolo del brazo en una especie de llave de lucha, con el firme propósito de no dejarlo escapar —.Primero dime que iras y después puedes irte a casa…

—¡Eriol suéltame ya y no, olvídate de que vaya!

—Entonces te secuestrare, te amordazare y le diré a Fanren que su hermano se quedara esta noche a dormir en mi casa, algo que seria completamente normal— expresó, dando la solución a las quejas de su amigo quien se rindió por completo al escuchar sus planes —.Si quieres no te disfrazas pero ve, no me dejes solo…

—Ya bien, iré— musitó, siendo liberado al instante por un pelinegro totalmente satisfecho —.Pero solo por un par de horas, ni mas ni menos y no me disfrazare, si quieres obligarme o algo…

—Ya, de acuerdo, acepto tus tontos caprichos con tal de contar con tu presencia la próxima semana— le interrumpió sonriendo inocentemente mientras palmeaba de nuevo su espalda —.Anda hijo mío, puedes irte a casa…

—Vete al demonio— contestó, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza, caminando en dirección a la salida del instituto y sonriendo levemente luego de todo aquel debate que habían mantenido por mas de dos horas…

—¡La próxima semana, el sábado a las 8:00!— escuchó que gritaba y solo hizo un gesto de manos, antes de continuar caminando a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí…

Recorrió las calles de la pequeña ciudad con algo de aburrimiento, bien podían ir a recogerlo en alguna clase de auto lujoso propiedad de su madre, pero él siempre había preferido caminar y olvidarse de todas aquellas cosas tan exageradas.

A pesar de que su madre era una hermosa mujer de negocios y su hermanita una pequeña niña que lo tenia todo cuanto quería, no eran personas que pudieran considerarse caprichosas o soberbias como la mayoría de los empresarios, por su parte Ieran Li era lo suficientemente amorosa con él y Fanren, mientras que esta última era una pequeña niña con mucha vitalidad, muy noble y de buen corazón, pues nunca dudaba en compartir sus juguetes con otros niños, fueran o no de su misma "elite social", cuestión que a él realmente lo molestaba bastante.

¿Elite social?, ¿Qué se creían todos aquellos riquillos frenéticos?, ¿Dueños del mundo o que?

—Estoy en casa— anunció, luego de que terminó con su recorrido y llegó a su hogar, lanzando su chaqueta a uno de los sillones de la gran sala y esperando a que llegara el pequeño torbellino viviente…

—¡Syaoran!— no paso mucho cuando una pequeña niña castaña y de ojos ámbares como los suyos bajo las escaleras con prisa, solo para llegar hasta él y saltar a sus brazos, en una muestra de que seguramente lo había estado esperando desde hacia horas…

—Hey, ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

—¡Oh, bien!, ¡Juguemos, anda Syaoran!

—Claro, pero primero, ¿Dónde esta mamá?

—¡Mami!, ¡Llegó el rebelde!— el ambarino frunció el seño ante el apodo de su pequeña hermana, mas no dijo nada pues sabia que eso no podía ser obra de nadie mas que no fuera su madre…

Y dicho, ya que Ieran Li llego después, sonriéndole burlonamente antes de recibirlo con un abrazo, luego de que dejara a Fanren en el piso y que esta comenzara a dar vueltas alrededor de él esperando la hora de jugar…

—¿El rebelde?— preguntó, una vez la tuvo frente a él —.Sabes que soy todo menos rebelde…

—Sí, claro— respondió la mujer, sarcástica —.¿Saludaste a Eriol por mi?

—Como siempre…— susurro, asintiendo y conteniendo un suspiro resignado, aun no entendía porque su madre parecía mantener un aprecio por aquel tipo tan desquiciado —.Me invito a una fiesta, será la próxima semana, el sábado a las 8:00, no te pregunto si me darás permiso, sé que te agrada Eriol, tanto como para dejarme ir sin dudar…

—¿Fiesta?— interrogo la pequeña Li, deteniéndose en su carrera por dar vueltas alrededor de su hermano mayor y centrándose entonces en el tema de conversación —.¿Cuando?, ¿Puedo ir?

—No lo creo Fanren, esa fiesta es para chicos locos y salvajes como Eriol, no para niños…

—¿Entonces eres un loco salvaje y por eso vas?— Ieran Li lanzó una carcajada ante la pregunta inocente de su hija, que como casi siempre logró que Syaoran se sonrojara levemente y cubriera su rostro en señal de que se había clavado una estaca él mismo.

—No, Fanren, no me refería a mí…

—¿Entonces?

—Suficientes preguntas a tu hermano por hoy Fanren—intervino Ieran, una vez termino de reír, hincándose a la altura de su hija quien la miro con ojos curiosos —.Ve a lavarte las manos, y dile a Wei que ya estamos todos para comer.

—Pero Syaoran y yo íbamos a jugar— replicó la niña ante la orden, haciendo un mohín que hizo sonreír a su hermano y a su madre.

—Jugaran después de comer, pero solo unos minutos, aun no has hecho tus deberes, ¿Se te olvida? —Preguntó, la niña negó —.Entonces ve, anda…

—Está bien…—Fanren no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecer a la orden de su madre, llamando al mayordomo de la familia con insistencia, mientras que Syaoran y Ieran solo la observaron con ternura, presintiendo que seguramente en un par de minutos mas tendrían que charlar de nuevo con ella para que aceptara hacer su tarea sin rechistar.

—Tendré que prometerle que jugare con ella para que haga su tarea, ¿Verdad?

—Así es— hizo una pausa, antes de señalar acusadoramente la chaqueta que su hijo había dejado anteriormente en el sillón —.Te llevas eso a tu habitación, lavas tus manos y vienes a comer, ¿Queda claro?

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya no soy un niño como para…

—Ahora…— luego de decir esto Syaoran tomó la chaqueta y subió a paso rápido a su habitación sin rechistar, arrebatándole una sonrisa a su madre quien de forma inmediata se encamino a la cocina para ayudar a servir la cena —.Puedes no ser un niño físicamente Syaoran, pero de forma mental… lo dudo— se dijo a si misma, riendo.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey, que tal!

Bueno, bueno, este es mi segundo fic (no me resistí a publicarlo cuanto antes xD) y aunque no siento los nervios del primero no puedo evitar tener ese cosquilleo que me dice, ¿Les habrá gustado?, ¿Querrán mas capítulos?, en fin, el típico delirio del escritor novato, que mas bien vendría a ser mi delirio, pero no entremos en detalles…

Como ya lo he dicho, dejo la última palabra a los que lean esto, que son todos ustedes y que me digan que les ha parecido este primer cap, que como ya lo dice el titulo son solo las introducciones a los que serán nuestros cuatro personajes principales.

El titulo del fic es algo apocalíptico, pero divertido, según yo, esta en ingles y supongo será muy fácil entender porque le he puesto así. Aunque si tienen dudas siempre pueden preguntar y yo responderé con mucho gusto ;)

Cualquier cosa ya saben que están los reviews y esas cositas llamadas PM, mi e-mail lo he puesto en mi profile que por cierto debo actualizar otra vez…

Fanfiction me sorprende con sus actualizaciones pero bue… ese es asunto aparte.

Mando saludos y nos estamos leyendo en el segundo capi, el que actualice esta en sus manos… (xD no se crean, es solo una simple bromilla).


	2. Liberando los males de la humanidad

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD).

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 2: Liberando los males de la humanidad.**

—_¿Todo sucede por algo?, la verdad es que no, a mi siempre tiene que pasarme lo peor— (Syaoran L.)_

**-.-**

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche, nunca espero que su madre, aquella hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos esmeraldas, estuviera esperándola con los brazos abiertos, situación que evidentemente la desconcertó y le hizo dar un par de repasos mentales para preguntarse que rayos le sucedía a Nadeshiko ese día.

¿Que acaso habría pasado algo en su ausencia?

—Hija, acabamos de recibir tus notas del instituto, ¡Son fantásticas!— le dijo la mujer, luego de liberarla de su abrazo asfixiante y ella de inmediato alzó una ceja en señal de confusión mayúscula.

¿Sus notas excelentes?, ¿Cómo era posible que Nadeshiko se tomara un promedio de siete de una forma tan tranquila?

—Me alegra saber que no vas a asesinarme mamá, pero ¿Fantásticas?, ¿Acaso no viste mi nota en Historia y Matemáticas?— indagó incrédula, recibiendo una negativa de parte de su madre que de inmediato se dispuso a revisar las mencionadas asignaturas, dando después una exclamación de horror.

Sakura solo rolo los ojos, su madre era igual o mas despistada que ella.

—¿Reprobaste en Matemáticas y pasaste apenas en Historia?

—Sí, ¿Sigues pensando que mis notas son fantásticas?

—¿Debo preocuparme demasiado por eso?, ¿No puedes arreglarlo?

—Claro que puedo, es solo que…

—Perfecto, entonces pon de todo tu empeño, ¿De acuerdo Sakura?— la joven ojiverde no hizo otra cosa mas que suspirar y asentir con una leve sonrisita de diversión, lógico, su madre siempre le veía el lado positivo al asunto y aunque la tempestad fuera grande ella siempre estaba ahí con su sonrisa para darle solución a todo.

No dijo nada mas porque luego de la mini-charla Nadeshiko se retiró a su habitación, alegando que había sido un largo día en la agencia de modelos y deseaba descansar al lado de su amado esposo Fujitaka, quien por cierto ya se había adelantado y ahora reposaba tranquilamente en su cama, sin sospechar que su hija estaba ahí, suspirando aliviada porque él no hubiera visto las notas todavía.

Ya que de hacerlo se llevaría un buen jalón de orejas considerando que ella misma le prometió ser mejor en números y esas cosas.

—Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo mayor si quiero pasar— se dijo a modo de consuelo, antes de caminar a su respectiva habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Estiro sus brazos con pereza, para ella también había sido un día bastante largo en el instituto y ahora, después de haber terminado su trabajo de Historia con ayuda de Tomoyo, lo que mas se le apetecía era descansar, dormir, soñar con el cielo azul, un campo verde y relajarse finalmente para que al día siguiente pudiera emprender marcha de nuevo al instituto, dispuesta a poner de todo su empeño en estudiar.

Aunque fuera difícil lo debía intentar.

—Bien Sakura a dormir— se preparó entonces para poder cerrar los ojos, se colocó su ropa para dormir y cepilló su corto cabello castaño, pero una vez en cama no pudo dejar de pensar en el suceso mas relevante de ese día, mas en específico en lo ridícula que se había visto frente a Syaoran Li, por lo que se sonrojó antes de tapar su rostro con una almohada.

—Sakura eres una idiota, seguramente piensa que eres la chica mas rara, tonta y torpe del mundo…— ahogó un grito, no lo pudo evitar, se sentía avergonzada y todo por culpa de su amiga Tomoyo.

—_¡Ya duérmete Sakura monstruo!_

—¡Cállate Touya!— gritó abiertamente, luego de escuchar la aparente orden de su molesto hermano menor, el cual por cierto dormía en la habitación de al lado y tenia una insistente necesidad de llamarla _monstruo_ casi todo el tiempo.

Resopló con fastidio, el pequeño Kinomoto ya había guardado silencio pero ella estaba aun con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, no tenia ganas de dormir y verdaderamente no quería hacerlo todavía.

—Ya se que haré— fue entonces que se levantó de nueva cuenta de la cama, revolvió un poco las cosas que tenia guardadas en un cajón de su escritorio y finalmente encontró un cuadernillo con hojas rosadas, mismo que abrió, encontrándose con varias paginas llenas de letras y frases de ensueño, las cuales dirigía a aquel chico que estaba ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos desde hacia meses atrás.

Y sí, de acuerdo, parecía una loca obsesa pero digamos que ese era el único método que había encontrado para externar sus sentimientos, aquellos que siempre callaba cada vez que llegaba a ver a ese muchacho de penetrante mirada…

Lanzó otro suspiro más antes de sentarse en una silla y comenzar a escribir.

No tenia el valor para declarar nada de eso en público, así que le resultaba un alivio inmenso poder aunque fuera escribirlo, imaginando que él tal vez podría leerlo y decirle después que sentía lo mismo o algo así.

—Seria tan malo que él viera el contenido de este cuaderno, ¿O no?— una vez termino de expresarse rio suavemente ante su chiste personal y posterior a eso se encamino hacia su mesita de noche, en donde colocó el cuadernillo junto a sus horrorosos apuntes de matemáticas, solo para poder regresar a la cama y dormir finalmente con un sentimiento de paz inundándola.

-.-.-

Se sentía molido, literalmente…

La clase de matemáticas por primera vez le pareció algo monótona, su profesor se la había pasado hablándoles todo ese tiempo sobre asuntos familiares y muy personales de él, cosa que dejó a muchos con la boca abierta y otros mas descarados se atrevieron incluso a bromear con todo ese exceso de información.

Syaoran se sintió ligeramente apenado por ese hombre, pues a leguas se notaba que estaba un poco ebrio y esa era la causa de que estuviera diciendo tontería y media a la mitad de una de sus clases. No obstante y a fin de cuentas era su responsabilidad, por lo que decidió quedarse sentado, prometiendo al igual que todos los alumnos de aquella clase, que no se atrevería a decir ni una palabra con respecto a lo que sucedía justo en ese momento.

Levantó una ceja y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano, se sentía igual o mas cansado que en días anteriores todo por culpa de su pequeña hermana Fanren, a la cual el día anterior se le había ocurrido jugar al "caballito", idea que le obligó a subirla en su espalda y caminar en cuatro patas por toda la casa.

Se deducía que su columna estaba sufriendo las consecuencias y él por su parte solo tenía la opción de esperar a que toda esa tortura del "lamento de penas" terminara cuanto antes.

—Y ella me dejó… ¿Pueden creerlo?— todo mundo se quedó asombrado con la última revelación de su profesor, mientras que él siguió en su misma posición, debatiéndose en si salir del aula o permanecer escuchando aquel discurso tan patético…

Pero fue justo cuando tomó la decisión de agazaparse como insecto para dormir, que una joven alta, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños cruzo el umbral, arrancando suspiros y otros tantos piropos de parte del alumnado masculino, quienes no la perdieron de vista hasta que se quedo de pie al lado de su profesor medio ebrio.

—Buenos días jóvenes— un "buenos días" a coro se escuchó y luego de eso todos guardaron silencio —.La directora personalmente me ha enviado a notificar que él día de hoy algunos de ustedes deberán quedarse a ayudar con la limpieza de uno de los jardines del instituto.

Un abucheo general se escuchó, pero la joven prosiguió con su anuncio.

—Se ha decidido que en este fin de semana tendremos un evento de beneficencia donde se elaboraran postres para venderlos a las personas de Tomoeda y con las ganancias ayudaremos a una casa hogar, todo es a petición de algunos padres de familia y ese lugar será usado para llevarlo a cabo, así que necesita un aseo urgente, regar las plantas, colocar mesas, sillas y demás cosas para que todo quedé listo.

El anuncio por lo demás provocó que Syaoran comenzara a prestar atención, mucho mas cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase, Hiun Yuichiro, se puso de pie y con porte altanero dijo:

—Espere, espere señorita Secretaria, ¿Por qué nosotros?, ¿Qué no eso lo hacen las sirvientas?, además si quieren dinero, nosotros podemos soltarlo y ya, ¿Para que tanto teatro?— algunos rieron por el comentario, pero él se mantuvo silencioso, por algo detestaba el instituto y era eso mismo.

Tan delicados eran los tontos riquillos esos que creían que solo por tener dinero tenían derecho a ofender y ser unos completos holgazanes.

Patético.

—No son sirvientas las que hacen el aseo de las instalaciones, joven Yuichiro— espetó la rubia, quien efectivamente era la secretaria de la dirección general del instituto —.Y es a causa de los padres de familia que les estamos encomendando esa tarea, muchos de sus progenitores se han quejado con respecto a que no hacemos suficiente actividad de beneficencia y que es por eso que varios se vuelven unos perezosos, así como usted comprenderá, seguramente.

Los silbidos y las burlas no se hicieron esperar luego de la respuesta de la muchacha, pero de inmediato volvieron a guardar silencio esperando a que el anuncio terminara.

—A nadie se le obliga a hacerlo, los padres solo quieren que ustedes comiencen a ganar algo de dinero para dedicarlo a otros, por eso vine aquí a preguntar por voluntarios, los que deseen ayudar en todo, tanto en la beneficencia como en el aseo, hagan el favor de levantar la mano…

Ante la petición muchos se quedaron encogidos de hombros en sus lugares, cosa que lo hizo suspirar con cansancio y molestia.

Su cerebro maquino entonces la idea de participar, no obstante antes de levantar la mano una chica se le adelanto…

—Yo quiero ayudar…— se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar una voz a su lado, por lo que giro la cabeza en esa dirección y observó como Kinomoto, amiga de Daidouji, se levantaba de su asiento con una actitud bastante admirable, pues se veía segura de si misma y sus ojos reflejaban que en realidad tenia el deseo de ayudar en aquella obra para el evento de beneficencia.

Muchos la miraron de forma algo despectiva y otros mas le sonrieron con algo de agrado pero no se atrevieron a levantarse, por lo que sonriendo y siguiendo su ejemplo él también se puso de pie, atrayendo al instante todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, los mismos que empezaron a murmurar entre si.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y posterior a eso observó a la secretaria.

—Yo también ayudaré— la chica rubia sonrió levemente ante el ofrecimiento de ambos castaños y procedió a anotarlos en su lista, justo antes de que se retirara otros cinco chicos mas se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron en dirección a ella, alegando que también deseaban participar.

Desde su lugar Sakura simplemente pudo sonreír con agrado y se giro para ver a Li, quien ya estaba sentado de nuevo en su puesto.

—Oye Li…— llamó, él enfocó su mirada en ella —.Es fantástico que participemos.

—Sí, lo sé— no dijo más y la ojiverde solo pudo volver a tomar su lugar, pensando entonces que ese chico cada vez le parecía más increíble.

—Eres tan increíble…— susurro, teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchada, para que posteriormente volviera su vista al frente en dirección a su extraño profesor, que ya retomaba el control de la clase y volvía a su relato de vida.

Suspiro, habría que armarse de paciencia para terminar con esa clase.

-.-.-

—Muy bien muchachos, sigan así, pronto terminaremos…— los gritos de la joven secretaria dando ánimos a los estudiantes era una de las pocas cosas que se oían, todos ahí estaban reunidos para la misma labor que era arreglar uno de los inmensos jardines propiedad de Seijo, el cual no estaba muy descuidado pero si necesitaba de agua, algunos adornos y las respectivas mesas y sillas para el evento de beneficencia.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente al ver que varios de los alumnos estaban ayudando con sonrisas en sus rostros, posiblemente ellos serian al igual que ella de los pocos que creían que, no por tener dinero, significa que seas superior a todo el mundo, algo que le animo bastante, pues no era muy común ver eso en aquel colegio tan sofisticado.

—Bien, bien, pongan eso por ahí— sus ojos verdes enfocaron entonces a Syaoran, quien sostenía un par de cajas que aparentemente contenían algunas flores, lo cual la hizo sonreír aun mas y sonrojarse ligeramente al ver lo atractivo que se veía haciendo ese tipo de labores…

Es que simplemente era fantástico, espectacular, magnifico…

—¿Todo un bombón?— dio un salto al escuchar la pregunta tan cerca de su oído y de inmediato lanzó una mirada de susto a su mejor amiga, quien al igual que ella se encontraba ahí ayudando con las labores de jardinería y diseño.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio pero Tomoyo rio con picardía, como siempre.

—Tomoyo, me asustaste mucho…

—Y como no hacerlo, te la has pasado observando a Li desde que llegamos— acusó, viéndola sonrojar todavía mas —.Tienes suerte de que sea un poco despistado o creo que si se daría cuenta, sino es que ya sabe.

—¡No, no Tomoyo!, no digas eso y menos ahora.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Sucedió algo?— la pregunta hizo que de inmediato la castaña se pusiera ligeramente pálida, cosa que alarmo un poco a la amatista, quien la tomo del brazo para arrastrarla detrás de un árbol algo grande que ocultaba perfectamente su presencia.

—Siento si te estoy preocupando Tomoyo— se disculpó, Daidouji negó.

—Solo dime que sucede.

—Ayer no podía dormir por lo que escribí de nuevo en ese cuadernillo que tengo y que… bueno, tú sabes.

—¿Estas hablando de ese que tiene cartas de amor para Li?— preguntó, al tiempo que a su amiga se le subieran los colores al rostro —.Ya, entonces si estamos hablando de lo mismo, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, que yo sepa lo haces cada que estas nerviosa o no puedes dormir, ¿Por qué representa un problema?

—Sin querer lo traje hoy en la mañana conmigo— señaló, viendo como su amiga abría los ojos con total sorpresa —.Se me hizo tarde de nuevo, como ayer lo deje al lado de mis apuntes de matemáticas no me di cuenta y hoy por la mañana metí ambos dentro de mi maletín.

—Pero nadie lo ha visto, ¿Verdad?

—No, afortunadamente no— se apresuró a contestar, desesperada —.Por eso estoy algo nerviosa, dudo mucho que alguien de aquí llegué a tomar algo de mi maletín, lo escondí muy bien, pero de todos modos Tomoyo, ¿Y si lo encuentra?, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, va a pensar que soy una tonta.

—Sakura no eres una tonta y tranquila, si lo has ocultado bien no debes de temer, relájate, todo va a salir bien.

—Eso espero.

—¡Kinomoto!— ambas salieron de su escondite improvisado ante el grito, viendo como la secretaria se acercaba a ellas a pasó rápido —.¿Donde estabas?, te necesitó para que ayudes a Li.

—¿A quien?— cuestionó ella, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar bien cuando ya había sido arrastrada por la secretaria y llevada hasta donde estaba Syaoran, quien ya se había despojado del saco negro del uniforme y ahora estaba dentro de una pequeña bodega del jardín, que guardaba todos los artículos para el cuidado de las plantas.

Se sonrojó, de nuevo y buscó la mirada de Tomoyo, pero ella para su lastima ya había sido asignada a la tarea de ayudar a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Sonrió nerviosa, semejante pareja le habían puesto, pues ellos no eran los mejores amigos del mundo y aunque el joven ojiazul trataba, su amiga extrañamente lo rechazaba por todo, incluso hasta por respirar.

Solo esperaba que no lo asesinara antes de terminar con las labores de jardinería.

—¿Kinomoto?— llamarón de pronto, ella se giro hasta la persona que le hablaba y volvió a sonrojarse al ver que Li la observaba con un semblante medio confundido.

—¡Ah, si, dime!

—¿Vas a ayudarme o te quedaras ahí de pie pensando todo el día?

—Lo sie-siento— se disculpó, agachando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza —.Dime que tengo que hacer.

—Necesito que subas en esa escalera y bajes unos manteles para las mesas que se pondrán haya afuera— indicó, señalando la dichosa escalera que descansaba sobre un estante —.Lo haría yo pero tengo que sacar algunas sillas de aquí para que puedan llevárselas ahora y empezar a colocarlas ¿Puedes?

—¡Claro, no hay problema!— respondió sin dudar, antes de comenzar a subir peldaño por peldaño, mientras Syaoran llevaba fuera las dichosas sillas que se usarían para el evento del fin de semana.

Volvió a sonreír y de inmediato tomó los manteles que le había tocado bajar.

Los sostuvo firmemente con uno de sus brazos y con el otro se dispuso a regresar a "tierra firme".

No obstante antes de que llegara al antepenúltimo peldaño un par de chicas ingresaron corriendo a la pequeña bodega, aparentemente persiguiéndose la una a la otra, cosa que hizo que Sakura se asustara un poco pues en su descuido las chicas movieron la escalera, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—Santo cielo, ¡Kinomoto!— las chicas intentaron acercarse a la joven pero fue muy tarde, la muchacha había tropezado y ahora todo indicaba que iba a caerse de una forma muy dolorosa al piso.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, un segundo, dos segundos, hasta veinte, pero nada pasó…

—Ustedes deberían dejar de correr por ahí como niñas, ¿No creen?— escuchó una voz que hablaba, pero ella seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho!

—Vayan afuera a seguir ayudando— fue entonces que la curiosidad de lo que había pasado hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos de nuevo, solo para encontrarse con las chicas que se daban media vuelta y salían de la pequeña bodega, aparentemente muy avergonzadas por el regaño que habían recibido.

Frunció el seño con desconcierto, ¿Por qué parecía estar flotando?

—¿Tu te encuentras bien?, ¿O que acaso tengo que ir por alguien para que dejes de estar en trance?— al escuchar la pregunta Sakura giro levemente su rostro para encontrarse con que Syaoran estaba ahora sosteniéndola con ambos brazos, aparentemente había sido él quien la salvó de un accidente casi seguro.

Decir que estaba como farolillo era poco pues ahora se encontraba cerca de morada por tanto sonrojo.

—Lo-lo siento.

—Eres alguien demasiado rara, te disculpas por todo— luego de decir esto el ambarino puso de nuevo a Kinomoto sobre el piso, dejando que ella pudiera hacer un par de reverencias algo torpes y al fin lograra huir, con el rostro mas rojo que nunca y las manos temblarle de los nervios que sentía.

—Genial Sakura genial, ahora si piensa que eres una rara, tonta— se dijo, mientras seguía caminando a paso veloz, dispuesta a quedarse lo más lejos posible de ese muchacho en lo que restaba del día.

-.-.-

La tarde paso bastante rápida después del incidente de la bodega, todos pudieron regresar a sus casas luego de arreglar el jardín y dejar todo listo para el evento de beneficencia que seria el fin de semana.

Sakura que ya había terminado de ayudar a regar las flores del jardín ahora se encaminaba felizmente a la salida del instituto, esperando que no le sucediera ningún otro evento vergonzoso que pudiera poner en riesgo su integridad moral.

Sonrió de forma algo burlona, estaba comenzando a volverse una paranoica.

—¡Kinomoto, espera!— ante el llamado se giro de inmediato, solo para ver como una de sus compañeras de clase, Rika Sasaki, corría en dirección a ella de forma algo desesperada.

Sonrió al verla, ella era también una excelente persona, de corazón noble, muy bonita, no dejaba de admirarla por su madurez a tan corta edad…

—¿Qué sucede Sasaki?— cuestionó ella de forma amable, aunque no eran amigas intimas habían intercambiado suficientes palabras como para conocerse bien.

—Bueno, solo me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tus apuntes de matemáticas, veras, la clase pasada no pude venir y… ¿Podrías?

—Claro, solo que no garantizo que sean los mejores apuntes del mundo.

—No te preocupes, estarán bien— indicó, arrebatándole una sonrisa a Sakura que de inmediato se dispuso a sacar los respectivos apuntes de su maletín, extendiéndoselos después a Rika, quien gustosa los tomó, realizando un par de reverencias en agradecimiento.

Ambas se despidieron de forma amable y Sakura pronto pudo retornar a su hogar, sintiéndose aliviada, además de agotada.

Una vez llegó subió hasta su habitación sin ganas de hablar con nadie y se dejó caer sobre su cama cubierta con sabanas rosadas, pensando una y otra vez en el incidente de ese día.

—Tonta Sakura, tonta Sakura— se regañó, dando un par de golpes a su cabeza —.Ya ni como pensar en eso, lo bueno es que ya estoy en casa y puedo respirar porque ese cuadernillo seguro esta conmi… ¡El cuadernillo!

Luego de su grito desesperado Sakura corrió hasta su maletín, el cual abrió y revolvió como una completa loca, todo por el cuadernillo rosado, que por más que trato de ver no pudo localizar.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder y volteo el maletín con desesperación, desparramando su contenido sobre el piso. Estaba todo, lápices, una calculadora, sus libros, todo menos ese condenado cuadernillo y un bolígrafo rosado que siempre usaba para escribir.

Aterrorizada con la idea de haberlo perdido finalmente gritó:

—¡No puede ser!

-.-.-

Un bostezo se le escapó cuando pudo salir finalmente del instituto, estiro un poco los brazos antes de continuar con su caminata a casa pero no tardo en sentir debajo de su pie izquierdo un pequeño obstáculo que le obligó a ver lo que era y se encontró con que se trataba de un cuadernillo rosado que reposaba en el piso, junto a un bolígrafo del mismo color.

Levantó una ceja con desconcierto, lo tomó con una de sus manos y se dispuso a abrirlo, solo para averiguar de lo que se trataba o a quien pertenecía, pero antes de hacerlo su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir una melodía repetitiva, cuestión que le obligo a responder.

—¿Hola?

—_Syaoran, tienes que venir a casa, mamá espera por ti para comer, ya te tardaste mucho, ¡Ven rápido!_

—Ya Fanren, voy ahora mismo.

—_No tardes hermanito, te quiero_.

—Yo también te quiero Fanren— sonrió antes de cortar la comunicación y de inmediato guardo el cuadernillo en su maletín, ya tendría tiempo de leerlo y devolverlo a quien perteneciera, por lo que, siguiendo con las indicaciones de su hermanita comenzó a correr, apresurándose para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

-.-.-

—Estoy perdida Tomoyo, perdida, ¡Soy una bruta!, como se me ocurrió perderlo.

—Sakura cálmate, ya estamos aquí, verás que lo vamos a encontrar— ambas chicas ahora estaban de nuevo frente a la entrada del instituto Seijo, el cielo ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento, pero digamos que ese no era ningún impedimento para la chica ojiverde, quien ahora lo único que podía hacer era apretujar sus manos en señal de que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar claramente.

Era evidente que el cuadernillo lo habría tirado en el pavimento cuando le cedió a Rika Sasaki sus apuntes de matemáticas, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que se lo hubiera dado a ella, pero ahora ni una ni otra opción le eran para nada alentadoras.

Eso si considerábamos que, después de que ella se fue a casa, en el instituto se habían quedado Eriol Hiraguizawa, Rika Sasaki, otra joven llamada Naoko Yanagisawa y finalmente, para rematar, Syaoran Li...

La persona que por razones obvias, era la que menos podía ver el cuadernillo.

—¡No esta Tomoyo, no esta!

—Cálmate Sakura, debe de haberse quedado en algún sitio— mencionó la amatista, luego de dar por terminada la búsqueda y darse cuenta de que el objeto no estaba por ningún lado —.A lo mejor y se lo diste a Rika sin darte cuenta.

—¿Pero y si ella lo lee?

—Bueno, yo creo que podría guardarnos el secreto, ella es muy comprensiva también, ¿Es preferible a que Li lo tenga o no?— Kinomoto asintió levemente a la pregunta, pero seguía sin estar convencida del todo.

—Pero también pudo quedárselo Hiraguizawa o esa chica Naoko.

—Con Naoko podríamos hacer lo mismo que con Rika y con Hiraguizawa me encargare personalmente de quitárselo si él lo tiene, aunque lo dudo.

—Tomoyo, estoy perdida, lo sé.

—Solo intenta tranquilizarte— expresó, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro tembloroso de su amiga castaña —.Además, tu me has dicho que en ninguna de las cartas dice tu nombre, ¿O si?

—Pues… no— razonó, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga pelinegra.

—¿Entonces?, no le veo el problema, si llega a encontrarse con ese cuadernillo solo verá cartas dedicadas a él por una chica anónima, no tiene porque saber que eres tu.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Aunque sería bueno que te declararas después de eso, a lo mejor te facilita el camino y…

—¡Basta!, no le voy a decir nada de nada y… mejor vámonos, estar aquí creo que solo me estresa— declaró, interrumpiendo a Daidouji y al mismo tiempo arrastrándola prácticamente fuera del lugar, pensando en que posiblemente su amiga tendría razón.

Nadie garantizaba que fuera Syaoran Li quien tuviera el cuadernillo y de tenerlo posiblemente se aburriría de leer esas tontas cartas de amor, en consecuencia seguramente arrojaría el cuadernillo a la basura sin pensar siquiera en devolverlo por no tener el nombre del dueño escrito y además se olvidaría del asunto para siempre.

¿Por qué esa seria su reacción, verdad?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos los que estén detrás del computador, teléfono con wi-fi o lo que sea xD!

Pues… primero lo primero, no me tardé casi nada en actualizar ya que, debo informar, esta historia la tengo escrita hasta el capitulo 5, lo que evidentemente me deja con muchas posibilidades de actualizar pronto, aunque a veces no puedo por estar ocupada con otros asuntos de trabajos en casa, estoy de vacaciones al fin así que estaré menos ocupada ;).

En cuanto al capitulo, lo mas relevante hasta ahora es que a nuestra adorable Sakura se le ha perdido su valioso cuadernillo rosa y yo en mi papel de escritora malvada lo he puesto en manos de Syaoran, que todavía no lo lee, pero esta cerca de hacerlo xD las reacciones a posteriori estarán muy pronto por aquí, como ya dije tengo varios capítulos hechos y tratare de no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

Bien, las respuestas a los reviews del primer capitulo están en el profile, (al fin pude actualizarlo) yo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si no ya saben que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o preguntarme con respecto a esta historia hay muchas formas de contactarme, no muerdo ni nada parecido así que pueden dejarme reviews, PM's, e-mails, incluso mandarme palomas mensajeras con toda la seguridad del mundo ;), ustedes me ayudan a seguir adelante con este fic y me motivan muchísimo, a fin de cuentas los lectores siempre son los musos de los escritores… o… algo así xD

Ahora que tengo tiempo y con la cantidad de concursos de tv que he visto últimamente xD estaba pensando en hacer una encuesta o algo así y regalar alguna cosa xD aunque no seria nada tangible, mas bien una especie de One-Shot o algo dedicado a quien responda correctamente, pero no se si sea buena idea… si creen que debería hacerlo o no solo escríbanmelo vale.

Y como ya me he extendido bastante me despido, nos estaremos leyendo por aquí en el capitulo tres ;) saludos y hasta la próxima.


	3. En la búsqueda de la poetisa

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 3: En la búsqueda de la poetisa.**

—_El destino es muy caprichoso, mi amiga muy terca a veces y Hiraguizawa un idiota de primera— (Tomoyo D.)_

-.-

Al ingresar a su habitación luego de tomarse su tiempo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue dejarse caer sobre la cama.

El día lo había agotado muchísimo, cargar mesas, sillas, cajas, en fin, hacerla de trabajador social era una tarea bastante dura, mas si tenias que realizar ese tipo de labores físicas, lo cual ahora empezaba a hacer que razonara sobre el esfuerzo grandísimo que tendrían que realizar día con día los empleados de las construcciones.

Suspiró, no era un perezoso ni mucho menos, pero digamos que luego de que su hermanita rematara el gran trabajo del instituto con sus juegos de "el caballito", no le quedaban ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Sonrió levemente, la casa estaba silenciosa luego de que Fanren se hubiera dormido y él tendría que seguir su ejemplo muy pronto, claro, después de colocar sus apuntes en orden para regresar a sus labores en el instituto al día siguiente.

Lanzó un bostezo y se levantó de nueva cuenta, tomó su maletín del piso para posteriormente botarlo sobre su escritorio de una forma algo brusca, sacando al mismo tiempo un par de cuadernos, un estuche de lápices y finalmente un cuadernillo rosado con un bolígrafo del mismo color…

Al principio vio ambos objetos con gesto confundido o por lo menos eso fue hasta que recordó que los había encontrado sobre el pavimento antes de irse del instituto.

—Veamos entonces de quien es esto…—se dijo a si mismo, abriendo el dichoso cuadernillo con una de sus manos, encontrándose con la primer hoja vacía y luego con una página que estaba escrita desde el principio al fin, con una caligrafía hermosa.

Levantó una ceja sin saber porque esa forma de escribir se le hacia muy familiar, ¿La había visto antes en algún sitio?

_Te veo todos los días, siempre me preguntó ¿Qué pensaras?, ¿Qué harás después de clases?, las cosas que te gustan o disgustan, pero claro, no puedo ni siquiera tener una idea porque tú no me miras a mí._

_Te busco siempre con la mirada, tu no te das cuenta, se que no lo haces porque te concentras mas en ver a través de las ventanas, pero yo, como fiel admiradora silenciosa tuya, sigo al margen, imaginando que a quien ves es a mi, a nadie mas._

—Con que una cartita de amor, tenia que ser…— musitó, con una sonrisita burlona, continuando con la lectura de aquel poema tan improvisado.

_Desde ese día que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en lo increíble que eras, en la forma tan angelical tuya para sonreír, en lo que ocultas detrás de ese gesto que a mi me hace sentir tan especial, aunque no vaya dirigido a mi._

_Porque eres especial, impresionante, admirable, un montón de adjetivos no alcanzarían para dar una descripción tuya…_

_Solo tu nombre basta para mi, Syaoran Li._

—¡Que, que!— se obligó a si mismo a callarse, puesto que de gritar nuevamente de la forma en la que lo había hecho era muy probable que su hermanita menor despertara junto con su madre, quien evidentemente no dejaría las cosas así y llegaría luego con un bastón en mano para hacerle pagar por interrumpir su sueño sagrado.

Pero ¡Demonios!, ¡Como no gritar!, Se había encontrado entonces con un cuadernillo lleno de cartas de amor para él…

¡Y lo peor era que no podía reclamarle a nadie porque ni firmado estaba!

—Carajo, esa niña debe ser una torpe o demasiado lista como para no haber firmado— expresó con desesperación reflejada en sus ojos ámbares, los cuales posó después sobre el cuadernillo rosado en cuestión, que ahora estaba sobre su escritorio, abierto en la misma página.

Bueno, tampoco es como si nunca hubiera recibido cartas de amor, de hecho cada mes podría decirse, sin sonar demasiado egocéntrico, que recibía una de aquellas empalagosas y tontas declaraciones de chicas que querían revelarle sus "sentimientos".

Si es que se les podía llamar así porque él lo veía mas como un capricho.

Como fuera, una cosa era escribir una carta y otra hacer una tesis, lo cual evidentemente lo asustaba demasiado.

¿Y si lo secuestraban?

—Ya Syaoran Li, joder pareces una nenita— se dijo, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños con una de sus manos y luego de aquel pequeño descanso, provocado por la sorpresa que le causaba la situación, tomó asiento sobre la silla frente a su escritorio, dispuesto a leer la siguiente pagina.

Tal vez si leía mas encontraría respuestas de quien había escrito eso ¿Verdad?

_Yo sé que parezco una paranoica escribiendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi forma de desahogar los sentimientos que me invaden y a veces me dejan pensando en ti por varios minutos._

_Nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de que te enteres de lo que aquí esta escrito, de hecho no tengo el valor suficiente como para decírtelo, se que detestas que las chicas te acosen y dejen cartas de amor en tu casillero, por eso solo me conformo con verte._

_Todos los días, a veces te saludo tu no contestas, pero yo estoy bien con eso, se que eres así y eso es lo que me gusta de ti._

Bien, deténganse ahí, ¿Lo saludaba a veces?, ¿Eso quiere decir que tuvo contacto con esa chica misteriosa alguna vez?

—No, ¿O si?, Joder Syaoran, quien carajos te saluda y no contestas— se preguntó a si con cierto deje de frustración, pues era ahora cuando comenzaba a lamentar un poco el hecho de ser algo descortés con casi todos en ese maldito instituto del demonio.

Suspiró de nuevo, no supo porque pero de pronto ese escrito estaba empezando a perturbarlo y hacerlo sentir extraño, porque ¡Vamos!, había que admitir que nunca en su vida recibió una carta como esa, llena de cosas alejadas de lo cursi, solo con sentimientos plasmados que lograban ser transmitidos con cada palabra.

Y considerando que al parecer no quería que él se enterara de la existencia de ese cuadernillo, habría que añadirle puntos a la autora.

Todo indicaba que no era una acosadora, la pregunta ahora: ¿Quién era entonces?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo— se preparó entonces para leer la pagina contigua a esa, la misma que igual que las dos anteriores tenia un montón de palabras formando enunciados y oraciones complejas, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con la primera de todas ellas, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta lentamente por alguien, quien ingresó a sus "sagrados aposentos" sin siquiera anunciarse.

—¿Qué se supone que haces Xiaolang Li?— una ráfaga de viento helado le congeló la espalda cuando escuchó la tétrica voz de su madre, por lo que se levantó de su asiento, luego de cerrar el cuadernillo rosado y encaró a Ieran, quien le veía con un gesto de "haber-a-que-hora-se-te-ocurre-dormirte-jovencito-rebelde".

—Ma-madre, ¿Qué sucede?

—No respondas con otra pregunta, ¿Por qué no te has dormido, ya viste la hora?

—Sí, lo lamento es solo que estaba leyendo…— pensó por un momento, ¿Revelar o no revelar la historia?, he ahí el dilema —.Una novela de horror…

—Pues te lees tus novelas después, ya duérmete, sabes que si Fanren descubre que estas despierto querrá venir a hacerte compañía y…

—Sí madre lo sé, prometo que me dormiré en cinco minutos.

—Te doy cinco minutos Syaoran, no mas— él asintió algo cohibido ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, la que por cierto no se había creído mucho la historia de la famosa "novelita de terror" que podría estar leyendo su hijo, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que él no era de los que se quedaban muy tarde por leer cosas tan poco objetivas como esas.

A fin de cuentas lo único que le quedo por hacer a Ieran fue salir de la habitación de su hijo, dejándolo a solas, solo para que este último pudiera respirar aliviado, considerando que ya tendría tiempo suficiente como para saber de quien era el cuadernillo y porque de pronto estaba causándole tanta confusión las palabras ahí escritas.

-.-.-

Al bajar las escaleras de su casa se sintió mareada…

No había dormido toda la noche por estar pensando en el mismo asunto del cuadernillo y ahora en consecuencia su cuerpo estaba resintiendo tremenda desvelada. Sus ojos normalmente llenos de vida se veían algo apagados, sus piernas apenas sostenían su cuerpo y ni que decir de su cabello, estaba vuelto una completa maraña.

—Buenos días— cuando llegó al comedor para saludar a su familia se dio cuenta de que su padre y su madre la miraban con preocupación mientras que, en el otro extremo de la mesa, el pequeño Touya Kinomoto ya había escupido el zumo de naranja que estaba bebiendo al presenciar tan espantosa visión.

Y como no hacerlo, su hermana parecía, literalmente, el mismísimo fantasma de Canterville.

—Santo cielo Sakura, mírate nada mas, te ves terrible cariño, ¿No dormiste bien?— Nadeshiko de inmediato se levantó de su puesto para ayudar a su hija a sentarse, a la cual no le quedó de otra mas que obedecer a la indicación, sin rechistar.

Después de todo, ni ánimos tenía para contradecir a su madre esa mañana.

—Caray Sakura, te ves espeluznante.

—Touya, basta— reprendió Fujitaka con voz suave, dejando en silencio a su hijo pequeño —.Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien para ir al instituto?, si no puedo llamar y avisar que no asistirás.

—No te preocupes papá, solo pase mala noche, en cuanto termine de desayunar meteré mi cabeza unos segundos en agua fría, con eso me despejare un poco— anunció, dejando que su madre cepillara un poco su cabello con sus delicados dedos de muñeca fina.

Al termino del desayuno Sakura hizo lo debido, mojó su cara con un poco de agua fría y pareció mejorar, aunque sus ánimos seguían siendo los mismos, por lo que, antes de que se arrepintiera y le tomara la palabra a su padre, decidió salir de casa, caminando a un paso lento, pausado, como el de un fantasma…

Llegó al instituto mucho antes de lo acostumbrado, ingresó a su salón y tomó asiento de forma desganada, sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse hasta que finalmente dejó reposar su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en una posición no muy cómoda para dormir pero la única que podía hallar en ese momento.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso, solo que al levantar la cabeza su mejor amiga ya se encontraba en frente de ella, mostrando un semblante preocupado en su rostro de porcelana.

—¿Tomoyo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, nuestra clase juntas es en una hora.

—Sakura, te la pasaste dormida ese tiempo— informo, en un murmullo —.Tienes suerte de que no te hayan descubierto, además, nuestra clase ya terminó, es hora del descanso.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí Sakura, ¿Qué tienes amiga, te sientes mal?— la castaña decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella fuera del salón, en un lugar donde nadie pudiera oírlas, por lo que la tomó del brazo y salió junto con ella a uno de los amplios jardines del instituto, teniendo la precaución de que nadie las siguiera.

—No pude dormir ayer por el mismo asunto del cuadernillo, aunque no hay nada en el que me incrimine sigo sintiéndome nerviosa Tomoyo— explicó, luego de que revolviera un poco su cabello en señal de frustración.

—Ya entiendo, no te lo quería decir porque pensé que no era el momento pero…

—¿Pero?, ¿Qué?, ¿Paso algo?

—Cálmate primero amiga, necesito que respires— dijo, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga quien se relajó un poco ante el tacto tan suave —.Hable con Rika y con Naoko, les pregunte si de casualidad no habrían encontrado algún cuaderno por ahí…

—¿Y?, ¿Qué respondieron?

—Me contaron que salieron juntas con Hiraguizawa y que no vieron nada.

—¿Entonces?, ¿Ellos no lo tienen?

—Al parecer no— respondió, Sakura sonrió levemente —.Pero hay mas…

—¿Mas?, ¿Qué clase de cosa es ahora Tomoyo?

—Pregunté por Li, me dijeron que él se fue antes que todos, justo después de que tu saliste del instituto…— al decir esto la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Sakura se extinguió hasta quedar en una mueca de horror, lo cual hizo que su amiga agachara la cabeza con algo de pena.

—¿Me estas diciendo que si alguien tiene el cuadernillo, posiblemente sea Syaoran Li?

—Sí Sakura, hay una gran probabilidad de que él lo tenga— la joven Kinomoto se dejó caer sobre el suave césped, mientras que Tomoyo se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica que realmente parecía nerviosa y abatida. —.Vamos amiga, no te preocupes, si él lo tiene pues no importa, nunca firmaste ninguna página con tu nombre, ¿O si?

—No, no se, Tomoyo no me siento bien…

—Te entiendo, escucha, mejor vamos a la cafetería, tomamos un café o algo y podremos razonar todo de mejor manera, ¿De acuerdo?— Sakura asintió ante la idea, pensando en que por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer…

Fue así que ambas llegaron finalmente a la cafetería del instituto, un lugar bastante amplio, lleno de mesas blancas y cómodas sillas alrededor, las cuales estaban colocadas en un sentido especifico, dando la mejor vista del instituto que era el jardín principal con un montón de arboles de cerezo.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento la una frente a la otra, Sakura por su parte tenia un zumo de naranja entre sus manos mientras Tomoyo gozaba de una pequeña taza de café, cuyo contenido se encargaba de saborear cada cierto tiempo.

Ambas lanzaron un suspiro al unisonó, el día no había comenzado del todo bien y ahora lo único que podían hacer era eso, esperar lentamente hasta ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

De acuerdo, tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico el hecho de estar tan deprimido por una cuestión algo infantil como esa, pero vamos, es horrible saber que la persona que te gusta puede tener en su poder un cuaderno con un montón de cartas cursis para él y mas a parte, si se lo propone, descubrir que fuiste tu, en algo que obviamente le daría armas para pensar que eres una loca histérica obsesionada.

¿Cómo afrontar eso?

—Te digo que es extraño Eriol.

—Claro, yo también me pondría así si encontrara una cosa como esa tirada en la calle…— las voces de Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa sacaron de su estado de letargo a Sakura, quien enfoco su mirada verdosa sobre ambos chicos que caminaban entre las mesas de la cafetería, charlando de algo que a la ojiverde comenzó a parecerle sospechoso.

Se levantó de su puesto en cuanto los vio desaparecer y llevó a rastras a Tomoyo, quien no comprendió nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban siguiendo a Hiraguizawa y Li en medio de los pasillos del instituto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo Sakura?

—Seguirlos, los escuché decir algo sobre encontrar una cosa en la calle, así que vamos— la amatista no dijo nada y solo se dejo guiar por su mejor amiga, que luego de obligarla a esconderse varias veces finalmente se detuvo detrás de una pared.

Enfocó su mirada amatista sobre la figura de ambos muchachos, al parecer tenían una conversación que no querían que escuchara nadie más, pues hablaban en susurros.

Se acercaron un poco mas, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistas y pudieron escuchar mejor lo que estaban hablando.

—Leí solo unas páginas ayer por la noche, hoy en la mañana leí otras…— explicaba Li con gesto confundido, en tanto Hiraguizawa negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Y que con eso?, recibes muchas cartas casi a diario hombre, son tonterías de una mujer loca.

—Tal vez, pero es extraño, jamás había recibido una cosa como esa, aunque técnicamente no lo recibí, solo lo hallé en la calle por casualidad.

—Pues así como lo encontraste fácil puedes tirarlo y dejarlo en el olvido, ¿O que?, no me digas que ya te enamoraste— Sakura y Tomoyo solo escuchaban desde sus posiciones mostrando completo horror, aunque la primera estaba mas pálida que un papel, pues si mal no estaba oyendo…

—¡No digas estupideces!, una persona no se puede enamorar solo por leer estúpidas cartas de amor que encuentras en un estúpido cuadernillo rosado.

Li tenía el cuadernillo.

Él lo tenía.

Y lo llamó "estúpido cuadernillo rosado".

¡Pero lo tenía!

—Me voy a morir…— Sakura no pudo decir otra cosa mas, de pronto su respiración comenzó a fallarle y su pulso a disminuir, lo cual provocó después un desmayo que la dejo totalmente fuera de la realidad, mientras Tomoyo apenas alcanzó a sostenerla.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Santo cielo, amiga, despierta!— los gritos de Daidouji evidentemente llamaron la atención de Syaoran y Eriol quienes se acercaron al lugar de los hechos observando como una chica nívea sostenía a una castaña desmayada.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, entendiendo muy poco la situación.

—¿Tomoyo?, Wow, ¿Ensayan para alguna obra de teatro?

—¡Cierra el pico Hiraguizawa!, ¡Como si necesitara de tus burlas ahora!— respondió la otra con enfado, sin siquiera ver al ojiazul, que por el insulto se mantuvo mas serio que de costumbre.

—Eriol has el favor de callarte, será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería— propuso el castaño, dejando de lado a su amigo pelinegro que solo pudo rolar los ojos algo fastidiado.

Al ver entonces que su amigo no movería ni un dedo para ayudar a Kinomoto él se dispuso a tomarla en brazos y llevarla al ya mencionado lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por Tomoyo que seguía con su mismo semblante preocupado y por Hiraguizawa, que parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Al llegar la recostó sobre la camilla que indicó la enfermera, mientras Daidouji solo podía apretujar sus manos de forma nerviosa, su amiga estaba mal, eso se podía notar y peor ahora que ya habían confirmado el hecho de que Li tenía el cuadernillo.

¿Tan caprichoso era el destino?

—Bueno hermano, vámonos, ya hiciste tu buena acción del día— Daidouji lanzó entonces una mirada envenenada a Hiraguizawa, quien no se inmuto ante la forma en la que la chica nívea lo estaba observando, pues bien sabia que ese comentario la haría rabiar y era por eso mismo que lo había soltado, con todo el descuido del mundo.

Es que para él, ella se veía tan bien así de enfadada.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez Hiraguizawa?, no eres mas que un idiota.

—Oh vamos, ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecer que trajimos a tu amiga desmayada hasta la enfermería?

—¡Tu no hiciste nada!, Holgazán.

—¿Me dijiste holgazán?

—Sí, zángano.

—¡Óyeme Tomoyo, seré lo que quieras pero no un zángano, mas respeto!

—¡Tu eres el que debería tener mas respeto!, ¡Y no me digas Tomoyo, Hiraguizawa!— la pelea verbal entre ambos chicos, que por cierto había rebasado los limites del respeto, fue interrumpida por la enfermera que los obligó a salir de inmediato del lugar, no sin antes recibir de por medio unos cuantos empujones y replicas.

Syaoran por su parte no podía creerlo, su amigo estaba de sobra decir que era un idiota, pues por su maldita culpa ahora estaba ahí al cargo de Kinomoto, la tonta muchacha que siempre se quedaba dormida en las clases y que era más patosa que ninguna otra chica en el mundo.

—Tenia que ser yo y mi maldit…

—¿To-Tomoyo?— la pregunta dada por la chica castaña que al parecer volvía en si le hizo desviar la mirada hacia ella.

Se veía desconcertada, nerviosa y pálida, pero lo que mas le causo diversión de cierto modo fue ver como se reincorporaba graciosamente, frotaba sus ojos como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de despertar y ahora esta buscando a su madre.

Sonrió un poquito, si lo comparaba con su hermanita el gesto era bastante similar.

—Daidouji no esta aquí, pero que bien que ya te encuentres mejor— habló, dando la noticia a la joven ojiverde que al verlo se había quedado tiesa y muda, como si hubiese visto a una aparición fantasmal delante de ella y no a un chico común.

Levantó una ceja con desconcierto, pero antes de decir otra cosa Kinomoto se levantó de un salto de la camilla y salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo a él de detenerla o a la enfermera de reaccionar, simplemente se fue, como si el estar ahí estuviera torturándola lenta y dolorosamente.

Suspiro antes de posar su mano derecha tras su nuca.

Kinomoto era demasiado rara.

-.-.-

Se detuvo luego de correr en medio de uno de los angostos pasillos de Seijo, su respiración era rápida, su rostro estaba rojísimo y su corazón por otro lado palpitaba tan fuerte que el pecho estaba comenzando a dolerle mucho.

No supo como fue que llego a la enfermería, lo único que recordaba era que su prima y ella habían estado escuchando una conversación muy seria entre Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa, una en la que estaba involucrado su cuadernillo rosado…

¿Cuadernillo rosado?

Oh, oh…

—Él tiene mi cuadernillo, él lo tiene— se dijo con desesperación, pues aunque ella misma había pensado en que no habría ningún problema con eso, ahora le venia a caer una incertidumbre tremenda que no la dejaba estar en paz.

¡Ni siquiera sentía su respiración normal!

¿Qué iba a hacer?, es decir, ¿Cómo afrontar el hecho de que el mismo Syaoran Li pudiera descubrirla en el crimen de haber escrito cartas y poemas de amor para él?, ¿Qué decir?, ¿Cómo verlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse mucho?

—Kinomoto…— un gritó de terror se le escapó justo cuando una chica de cabello corto y gafas puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero antes de salir huyendo la muchachita en cuestión le retuvo, tratando de que se tranquilizara un poco —.Lamento si te he asustado, pero es urgente lo que debo decirte.

—Oh… eres tu Yanagisawa— mencionó la otra, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio inmenso y le lanzaba una mirada expectante —.¿Que sucede?

—Como sabes mañana tenemos el evento de beneficencia, la secretaria del instituto me ha dicho que todas las chicas debemos traer bocadillos, dulces y cosas de ese tipo para poder venderlas, tú sabes, así que solo venia a notificarte para que estés lista…

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Bien, me retiro, cuídate mucho— Sakura asintió de inmediato y posteriormente solo vio como Naoko Yanagisawa desaparecía tras una esquina, dejándola completamente a solas y sin ánimo de regresar a su salón de clases.

—Mejor me voy, sirve que tendré mas tiempo para hacer los dulces para mañana…— no se detuvo por mas tiempo, solo atino a correr de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a los casilleros y luego de que pudo tomar todas sus cosas salió del instituto. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el asunto del cuadernillo pero hasta entonces era mejor no encontrarse con Syaoran Li…

Eso si no quería que su cabeza hiciera explosión por algún sonrojo extremo que la situación pudiera provocarle.

-.-.-

El día siguiente llegó rápido y sin complicación alguna.

Los pocos participantes del evento de beneficencia en Seijo estaban ahora de lo más tranquilos, recibiendo a los visitantes que se veían de igual forma muy entusiasmados al ver tantos postres deliciosos en un solo lugar…

Y no era para menos, el jardín se veía de lo mas esplendido, las mesas en las que se encontraban los postres estaban perfectamente alineadas, mientras que detrás de cada una se encontraban las muchachas responsables de la preparación de aquellas delicias, sonriendo y a la vez intercambiando rebanadas de pastel, galletas y pudín por algo de dinero que serviría para donarlo a alguna institución en beneficio de los demás.

Sakura y Tomoyo por su parte se encontraban ahora entregándole a un par de adolescentes una caja con algo de pastel en su interior, mientras que sonreían y recibían a cambio unas cuantas monedas.

—Gracias por su compra— expresó la chica castaña, depositando el dinero en un pequeño frasco de cristal, que no solo contenía las ganancias del día, también las propinas que les daban por haber hecho bien el trabajo en la preparación de postres.

—Este evento esta resultando mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿Verdad Sakurita?

—Así es Tomoyo, si seguimos así conseguiremos mucho dinero para donar— respondió la otra, recibiendo una sonrisa angelical en respuesta a su frase tan verdadera —.Ya casi se acaba el pastel… tendremos que decirle a alguno de los chicos que nos ayuden con eso…

—No hay problema, yo voy por el siguiente pastel, tú quédate aquí— se ofreció la pelinegra, mientras dejaba su delantal encima de la mesa y acomodaba su cabello para salir corriendo después hacia el interior del instituto.

Sakura por su parte solo volvió a suspirar, mientras acomodaba en una esquina de la mesa algunos platos pequeños, cucharas y servilletas que servían para que las personas probaran los postres y se decidieran después a comprar alguno.

Sonrió mientras continuaba con su labor, aunque de no haber sido por su concentración tan intensa se hubiera dado cuenta desde antes que una niña castaña se encontraba frente a su mesa, observando con ojos caprichosos unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate que Tomoyo había preparado.

—¡Que rico!— la chica Kinomoto escuchó el grito y de inmediato se dispuso a observar al nuevo cliente, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Fanren Li.

La hermanita de la persona que menos quería ver ahora…

—Ah, eh ho-hola.

—¡Hola!— respondió la niña de forma enérgica, pero ella sintió un escalofrió enorme que le recorría el cuerpo entero —.Quisiera una bolsa con galletas… muchas galletas.

—Cla-claro, en un segundo— Sakura por su parte decidió que era mejor atender a la niña antes de que algo mas pasara, por lo que tomó una bolsa transparente y depositó dentro de ella unas cuantas galletas, las cuales eran contempladas con emoción por aquella niñita tan expresiva…

La misma que de un momento a otro dejó de ver su postre para ahora observarla con lentitud a ella.

—Oye…— la escucho decir y fue entonces que su rostro se tornó pálido —.Eres… tu eres… ¡La hermana mayor de Touya!— el grito le hizo soltar la bolsa con galletas, misma que cayo al piso y se dispuso a tomar, de no ser porque en medio del camino, sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente una de las manos de alguien, quien ahora levantaba la bolsa y se la extendía de la forma mas amable posible.

Levantó la mirada, sintiendo de pronto una ligera brisa que movía sus cabellos castaños y al ver frente a ella a Li Syaoran, sí, se sonrojó.

¿Qué tenia el día en su contra?

—Disculpa si mi hermana te esta causando problemas— se disculpó el castaño, con algo que a ella le pareció vergüenza, aunque si hablábamos de cosas bochornosas, Sakura era la que debería estar en primer lugar.

—No estaba molestando a nadie hermano— se defendió la niña con ahincó, interrumpiendo la sesión de disculpas de su hermano mayor, todo esto mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma caprichosa y un gracioso puchero empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro —.Solo me sorprendí porque ella es la hermana mayor de mi amigo Touya.

—¿Touya?, ¿Ese niño con el que siempre sales a todos lados?

—Sí, ¿Verdad que eres tu?— la chica castaña no hizo mas que asentir en silencio, mientras agachaba la cabeza y le extendía la bolsa que antes se había caído al piso —.Oh, ¡Galletas!, ¡Viva, viva!, ¡Tengo galletas!

—Fanren, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Oh, si, ¡Gracias Sakura!— la ojiverde se sorprendió enormemente por el hecho de que la niña supiera su nombre, aunque realmente no era de esperarse pues Touya seguramente le habría hablado sobre su familia.

Inmediatamente después Fanren salió casi corriendo en dirección a un banquillo para sentarse, mientras era contemplada con cariño por su apuesto hermano, el cual como siempre resultaba victima de miradas soñadoras por parte de Sakura Kinomoto.

La autora del "estúpido cuadernillo rosado" que ahora estaba en su posesión.

—Asi que… ¿Eres la hermana del amigo de Fanren?— la pregunta que él hizo, luego de que estuvieran un rato en silencio, logró descolocarla de una forma asombrosa, por lo que después de asentir, agachó la mirada con vergüenza infinita, algo que no paso desapercibido para el castaño, que solo atino a levantar una ceja con extrañeza —.De acuerdo.

—To-Touya me hablo de tu hermana— explicó ella, hablando firme y atrayendo de inmediato la atención del chico —.Dijo que es una niña excelente, me da gusto saber que mi hermano tiene una amiga como ella…

—Me alegra saber que Fanren recibe buenas críticas— respondió, con una mini sonrisa que a pesar de ser casi invisible, logró dejar a Sakura aun mas cautivada —.Pero bien, debo seguir ayudando a los otros, además de vigilarla a ella, nos vemos luego…

—Claro… adiós— ella solo lo contemplo irse, dejando que un suspiro se le escapara cuando ya no lo tuvo cerca, por lo que se dio vuelta y soltó un grito al ser sorprendida de pronto por Tomoyo, quien al parecer había regresado desde hacia mucho tiempo y también había permanecido observándolo todo.

¿Y como no hacerlo?, ambos se veían "divinos".

—Tomoyo, no me asustes así…

—¡Sakura ya declárate!— gritó la otra, interrumpiendo el reproche de su amiga —.Ya te dije que si no lo haces te lo van a ganar…

—Y yo te conteste que no me importa— dijo, imitando con algo de burla a la chica amatista, que solo rolo los ojos con fastidio —.Y ya deja eso, sigamos trabajando por favor…

—Esta bien Sakura, por ahora ganas tu, pero ya hablaremos luego…— la esmeralda solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque siendo Tomoyo la que hablaba era mas que obvio que esa conversación no acabaría ahí…

Algo que iba a fastidiarla después, pero por ahora prefería dejarlo todo así…

Ya tenia suficiente con lo del cuadernillo como para añadir charlas incomodas.

-.-.-

—¡Estamos en casa!— Ieran Li de inmediato salió a recibir a sus dos hijos, quienes se veían bastante felices por haber compartido el fin de semana juntos, algo que se notaba bastante no solo en la sonrisa de ambos, también en el rostro complacido de la pequeña Li, que se la había pasado comiendo de todos los postres sin parar.

—Que bien que ya están aquí, la cena estará en un momento más…

—¡No, ya no mas comida!— exclamó Fanren ante la noticia, realizando movimientos alrededor de su estomago en señal de que había sido suficiente por el día —.Comí mucho mami…

—Fanren te dije que…

—Sí, pero todo estaba tan delicioso— se excusó, con un gracioso puchero que hizo sonreír a su madre y a su hermano —.Pero estoy cansada… quiero dormir hoy, ¿Puedo?

—De acuerdo, Syaoran…

—Sí, yo voy… vamos Fanren— ante la evidente petición de su madre, que indicaba ir a la habitación de la niña para arroparla, Syaoran tomó de la mano a su hermanita que subió junto a él las escaleras, permitiendo así que llegaran al lugar antes mencionado y la pequeña pudiera descansar.

Syaoran por su parte se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero fue entonces que a medio camino recordó cierto cuadernillo que no había terminado de leer la noche anterior, por lo que, abandonando sus ideas de bajar al comedor, se dio media vuelta y casi corrió a su habitación, en donde descansaba el objeto del mal…

Bueno, no tanto así, pero era lo mismo a fin de cuentas.

—Bien, leamos la siguiente página…— Li tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, acomodó un poco la mesa y abrió el cuadernillo en la tercer pagina que contenía otra carta de amor, la misma que él se empeño en leer con mucha cautela, tratando de encontrar los detalles entre líneas…

_No puedo dormir…_

_El día de hoy te vi de nuevo, es lógico que te vea todos los días, pero hoy fue especial, hoy me viste y hablaste conmigo, aunque yo no respondí nada, me sentía muy avergonzada como para hablar._

_Aunque no fue una charla muy larga, me alegra el hecho de que respondieras a mis felicitaciones, ¿Sabes?, eres increíblemente inteligente, yo sabia que ibas a ganar ese concurso de matemáticas, pero lógicamente no lo sabes, ni idea tienes de que este cuaderno existe, tampoco de que yo lo hago, solo me queda conformarme con seguir viéndote, como siempre…_

—¿Concurso?— se pregunto de forma repentina, tratando de recordar aquello que estaba escrito…

Efectivamente hacia unos meses atrás había participado en un concurso de matemáticas, siendo promovido por su profesor quien, seguro de que ganaría, lo inscribió rápidamente sin darle derecho a replicar, lo cual no le dejó mas opciones que participar, ganando el primer premio sin mucho esfuerzo.

Lo que ahora estaba paseándose por su mente como un hámster enjaulado, eran los recuerdos del día que le sobrevino a su victoria anunciada. Estaba de sobra decir que todos en el instituto o por lo menos los que llegaban a apreciarlo de cierta forma lo felicitaron, incluyendo con eso a todas las "admiradoras" suyas, que incluso, según Eriol, le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa a la cual por lógica no fue.

Se preguntó entonces quien podría ser, hubo tantas chicas que lo felicitaron aquel día que no podía evocar a alguna en especial, aunque había otra cosa que le daba un dato importante y era el hecho de que, por lo que se podía leer, aparentemente compartía clases con la chica anónima.

Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y tomar una hoja blanca de papel de su cuaderno de historia universal.

Cursaba ocho materias en total incluyendo gimnasia, lo cual daba una lista bastante larga de chicas a las cuales investigar, pero eso no era lo mas relevante ahora, sino el hecho de que quería encontrar a la "poetisa", cuanto antes.

¿Por qué?, no lo sabia, solo tenía claro que aquellos escritos tan sofisticados e ilusorios le estaban dando muchísima curiosidad, tanta como para provocarle un deseo intenso de querer descubrir a la autora de semejante crimen.

Tenía que encontrar a la escritora, hablar con ella y dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

Costara lo que costara iba a averiguar su identidad.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Ahora si, no me he tardado… esto de tener los capitulos escritos desde antes si que da ventaja xD

Yo la verdad me siento feliz no solo por el fic y por su apoyo tan lindo de todos, también porque quedé maravillada con el dibujo que será la ¿Imagen promocional?, bueno simplemente con ese dibujo que ilustra a la Sakura de Pandora's Notebook y que muestra su lado adorable y preocupado por haber perdido su cuadernillo rosa.

El dibujo esta aquí arribita colgadito al lado del titulo y el summary, ¿Lo hice yo?, ¿El vecino?, ¿El perro?, xD la verdad es que lamentablemente no, yo no lo hice (ya quisiera yo dibujar algo así xD), mas bien a petición mía lo hicieron y es por eso que agradezco por este medio a la autora _Spring Night_, que fue la responsable del "crimen" del dibujo y de que no actualizara antes por esperar a que estuviera listo para ponerlo de una vez, así que acribíllenla a ella xD (broma chicos, no hagan nada de lo que se arrepientan después xD)

Pues bien, luego del agradecimiento vamos a analizar un poco el cap. ¿Qué pasó ahora?, la verdad es que nada muy emocionante hasta el momento, Syaoran ya abrió el cuadernillo, leyó algunas paginas y se está proponiendo descubrir a la autora, en tanto Sakura sigue igual de asustada y nerviosa por que la descubran. En cuanto a la relación Tomoyo-Eriol, debo decir que a mi la verdad me encanta ponerlos a pelear porque son igualitos en tantas cosas xD, aunque no se dijeron mucho pero… son solo los preámbulos xD

Como siempre a ustedes les dejo la última palabra, las respuestas a los reviews en el profile (bendito sea el tiempo libre xD) y una invitación que estoy pensando poner como firma personal al final de cada cap: Si a ti lector, sí, tú que estas leyendo esto a traves de algún aparatito electrónico con internet xD te gustó el fic, el capi, quieres darme alguna crítica constructiva para que mejore o simplemente darme ánimos para continuar como escritora, puedes dejarme un hermoso, lindo y maravilloso review, mandarme una de esas cositas llamadas PM o incluso un mail a la dirección que esta también en mi profile, de antemano te agradezco tu tiempo para leerme ;).

Saludos a todos ustedes que de verdad son un amor por apoyarme tanto, gracias y ¡Nos estamos leyendo en el prox. Cap.!


	4. Niños inocentes y fiestas poco decentes

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 4: Niños inocentes y fiestas poco decentes.**

—_Si algo me quedó claro es nunca retar a Daidouji, sabiendo que ella me puede ganar…— (Eriol H.)_

-.-

Touya Kinomoto resopló en silencio, descansando sus pequeñas manos en su pupitre y realizando al mismo tiempo círculos invisibles con uno de sus dedos.

La parlanchina Fanren Li se encontraba hablándole por más de tres minutos y parecía que no tendría descanso. Justamente a su profesor de Ingles se le había ocurrido faltar ese día, dejando la clase libre y dándole la oportunidad a la pequeña castaña de comenzar a relatarle lo sucedido en su visita al instituto Seijo.

Desde que había visto a Sakura el día anterior, durante el evento de beneficencia, a Fanren le había entrado un no se que por empezar a alagarla, algo que a él no le molestaba, después de todo era su hermana de la que estaba hablando, pero si esos elogios iban y venían sin cesar por mucho tiempo, era bastante obvio que él se iba a fastidiar mucho.

¿Qué tanto podría estarle viendo Fanren a su hermana?

—Y me dio las galletas, Sakura es asombrosa…— el último comentario de ella logró sacarle de quicio con mucha facilidad, por lo que negándose a la idea de continuar escuchando aquel monólogo, el pequeño Kinomoto se inclinó un poco hacia delante y cambió su posición en el pupitre, quedando frente a la pequeña Li que estaba a su lado, como siempre mostrándole aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y tierna que poseía de forma innata.

—Oye Li, deja de hablar de…

—Fanren — recordó la otra, corrigiéndolo y levantando uno de sus deditos en señal de sabiduría —.No te cuesta nada llamarme por mi nombre… T-o-u-y-a.

—De acuerdo…— hizo una pausa y ante la mirada expectante de la ambarina, añadió: —.Fanren.

—Así me gusta, ¿Somos amigos o no?

—Supongo que si, pero deberías dejar de hablar así de mi hermana, estoy de acuerdo que es muy buena gente y todo lo que dices, pero estresas un poco, Sakura es solo Sakura, no mas.

—Ya lo sé, pero me pareció una chica muy amable y linda, supongo que es hereditario— razonó, luego de levantar un poquito la cabeza y observar al techo del salón del instituto, el cual por cierto estaba casi vacio —.Tu también eres adorable Touya.

El pequeño Kinomoto se sonrojó bastante ante el atrevimiento de la castaña, no obstante prefirió ignorarla y regresar a su posición original, pues de darle el gusto de verlo tan apenado estaba seguro que se la pasaría molestándolo todo el rato que quedaba hasta la siguiente clase.

Eso en el menor de los casos…

—Por cierto, pronto será mi cumpleaños, en unas dos semanas habrá una fiesta para celebrarlo— se quedó callada y posteriormente volvió a sonreír —.Espero puedas ir junto con Sakura, ¿Verdad que iras?

Desde su posición la pequeña Fanren notó un leve asentimiento de su amigo, lo cual la hizo reír bastante, pues este ahora parecía querer ocultar su cabeza como un avestruz bajo la tierra, al mantenerla entre sus brazos que apoyaba contra la mesita del pupitre.

Rió, Touya era muy penoso cuando quería.

-.-.-

—¿Y tu para que carajos quieres saber quien es tu admiradora?— la pregunta de Eriol lo saco de sus cavilaciones y de paso le hizo reprenderse a si mismo por tener a semejante espécimen de pseudo-hombre como amigo, pues su pregunta solo le hacia darse cuenta de que no le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención a sus explicaciones anteriores…

Bien ya le había dicho que quería hacerlo para reclamarle algunas cosas, pero él, claro, no le había ni escuchado cuando empezó como siempre con sus regaños y replicas en contra.

—Ya te lo explique y si no entendiste es tu jodido problema, pedazo de imbécil— Syaoran siguió caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos del instituto, llevando consigo una pequeña maleta de deportes que utilizaría como siempre en la practica de gimnasia.

Siendo seguido por Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien ahora reía estruendosamente por su forma tan directa de insultarle, no tardaron en llegar al vestidor de chicos, donde se encontraron con un joven de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, que como cada ocasión les recibió muy amable y de cierta forma gentil.

El ambarino roló los ojos por instinto, quien no conociera a Takashi Yamazaki seguro pensaría que era un tipo de lo mas encantador y honesto, cuando en realidad era al igual que Eriol o peor, un mujeriego empedernido, además de mentiroso por naturaleza…

—Pero que sorpresa hombre, hasta que te acuerdas de nosotros los pobres— exclamó el ojiazul con recelo, dando un par de golpes al brazo de Yamazaki que solo sonreía con diversión. —.Seguro te fuiste a un motel barato del que no te dejaron salir hasta hoy, faltaste cuatro días, flojonazo.

—No fui a ninguno de tus moteles, estuve enfermo de la gripe que me pego una de tus recomendadas— se excusó el otro, cambiando su sonrisa amable por otra que dejaba de ser risueña, mas bien y en opiniones de Syaoran, parecía de asesino serial —.Y sobretodo tu eres pobre, futuro heredero de Marianne…

—¡Hey, mas respeto!, hablas de mi madre, no la tutees como si fuera otra de tus amantes… bestia infernal.

—Todos sabemos que tu madre esta bien, nadie lo niega.

—¿Y que decimos de la tuya eh?, hijo de pu…

—¿Se quieren callar?— Syaoran se vio en la necesidad de intervenir una vez la conversación comenzó a subir de tono, algo que le dio armas a Eriol para acercársele y seguidamente comenzar a acariciarle el cabello, como si se tratara de un pequeño gatito herido. —.¡Joder Eriol!, ¡Déjame en paz!

—Ya, bien, olvidaba que desde que te encontraste con tu cuadernito rosa estás más sensible, ya te dije que te olvides de eso hombre, solo tira ese pedazo de papel y sigue con tu vida, ¿Tan difícil es?

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, idiota.

—Deja de lanzarme de insultos Syaoran.

—Lo hare cuando de tu boca salga otra cosa que no sea pura mierda— Eriol solo pudo verlo algo mal, mientras Yamazaki desde su sitio ya estaba partiéndose el alma de risa, situación que no paso desapercibida para Hiraguizawa quien regreso hasta él para aplicarle una de aquellas famosas llaves de lucha libre.

Pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Takashi se liberó y levantó las manos para rendirse.

—¡Hey, hey!, ustedes dos no me han dicho algo, ¿De que cuaderno rosa hablas?— indagó, con un tono de voz algo burlón que removió cierto instinto asesino en el joven Li —.¿Que te dio por decorar tus libretas de apuntes Li?

—Nah, que le va a dar por decorar, si aquí tienes al macho alfa— respondió Eriol en defensa, mientras caminaba a su casillero, luego de haberse sacado la camisa blanca del uniforme. —.Lo que pasa es que esta perturbado por unas cartitas de amor que recibió de una admiradora, la muy loca le escribió un ensayo completo en un cuadernito rosita.

Las estruendosas risotadas de Yamazaki no se hicieron esperar y desde su sitio Syaoran solo pudo lanzarle una mirada asesina a Eriol, quien solo levantó los hombros en señal de que se sentía inocente y libre de culpa.

—¿Y que has hecho Li?, ¿Lo has tirado?, porque si no podía ser una burla muy buena ¿Qué no?

—No planeo hacer de esto una burla Takashi— lanzó el hijo de Ieran, convencido de que por mucho que odiara las cartitas de amor, jamás usaría una para burlarse de alguna chica, no era tan desgraciado como para hacer algo de ese calibre —.Tampoco hacerlo público, así que si alguno de ustedes dos habla, tengan por seguro que lo sabré y le voy a tirar los dientes a golpes…

—No te enojes mi querido amigo, solo queremos ayudarte, es mas…— Hiraguizawa se acercó de nuevo a él y palmeando su espalda en gesto solemne se atrevió a proponer: —.Nosotros tus amigos te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu poetisa anónima enamorada, podemos comenzar en mi fiesta este sábado, invitare a todo el instituto de ser necesario…

—¡A todo el instituto!, si que estas demente Hiraguizawa.

—Cierra la boca Takashi— ordenó, sonriendo —.Es un sacrificio muy grande para mi, tendré que invitar a los ratones del club de ciencias, pero sobretodo a la fastidiosa de Tomoyo Daidouji…

—Eso me huele a excusa bien planeada— contestó Syaoran en posición defensiva, luego de que hubiese terminado de cambiarse el uniforme por su ropa de deportes —.No dijiste lo mismo aquel día en el pasillo, sabes que Daidouji te trae herido…

—¿Herido?

—No lo niegues Eriol— intervino Yamazaki, que también ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora se hallaba viendo al ojiazul con un gesto burlón, en todo el esplendor de la palabra —.La tipa esta de campeonato, ¿No le has visto bien?, se cae de buena.

—¿Y eso que?, que este buena no significa que me agrade, después de lo que me dijo me queda claro que me quiere ver muerto, si asesinar no fuera crimen ella hubiera sido la primera en tomar una escopeta y llenarme de plomo la boca.

—No seria mala idea, haber si así te callas—habló Li, cerrando de un portazo el casillero del vestidor que le pertenecía, apoyándose en la pared y lanzando una mirada retadora a Eriol, quien no dudo en responder con una sonrisita socarrona —.Ya dile que la amas.

—No la amo, además ni me interesa, esta loca, pero por ti, hay que sacrificarse.

—Claro, no te interesa porque es la única, además de Kinomoto, que no se quiere acostar contigo— mencionó Takashi como un dato informativo, al tiempo que le arrojaba a Eriol una de las toallas que se usaban para después de la clase de gimnasia.

El pelinegro bufó, regresando el ataque y a su vez ajustando un poco sus anteojos de forma intelectual.

—Kinomoto caería con unas cuantas palabras bonitas, se ve que es la típica niña que quiere encontrar a un "príncipe azul" que sea un reverendo idiota y haga toda cursilería habida y por haber por ella— explicó, con tono sabiondo —.Pero ella no es mi tipo…

—Tampoco creo que sea tan fácil conquistar a Kinomoto, pero lo que si es que Daidouji ni con palabras bonitas cae— se burló Yamazaki de nuevo, lanzando una risita que hizo sonreír a Syaoran —.Lastima por ti y tu ego herido, te sientes mal porque estas acostumbrado a tirarte a todo el mundo, incluso al conserje, pero ya se te pasara.

—¡Estas de broma!, ¡Maldito!— Takashi salió corriendo de forma rápida al ver que con su último comentario el orgullo machista de su amigo se había encendido bastante, a tal grado de que ahora Hiraguizawa corría detrás suyo intentando cerrarle la boca de un golpe.

No obstante Syaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que salir del vestidor de forma lenta y pausada, pensando de nuevo en como seria posible que su amigo le pudiera ayudar a investigar lo de la poetisa anónima en una de sus reuniones pecaminosas, pues si no mal recordaba él siempre se la pasaba divirtiéndose sin prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus "amigas por encargo".

Suspiró, pensando ahora en la chica que habían sacado a flote hacia unos minutos.

Sakura Kinomoto, hermana del amigo de Fanren, parecía ser una chica muy tímida y rara, tanto como para ser ella una sospechosa, aunque realmente jamás le había visto algún interés que no fuera quedarse dormida en clases o estar por ahí tonteando al lado de su inseparable amiga Tomoyo.

Negó con la cabeza, sacándose la idea y corriendo esta vez a la explanada principal, donde empezarían la clase de gimnasia con calentamiento ligero.

Era absurdo pensar que la patosa de Kinomoto estuviera detrás de aquel tonto cuadernillo rosado…

-.-.-

—Me quiero matar…— la declaración fúnebre de Sakura provocó que Tomoyo por instinto le tomara de un brazo, evitando con ello que continuara caminando en la misma dirección, puesto que ahora se hallaban camino a casa de la castaña para realizar un trabajo de ciencias.

La muchacha amatista suspiró aliviada una vez la vio colocarse a su lado, la idea de que cruzara la calle en ese estado de zombificación masivo podría representar un accidente, el mismo que daría como un posible resultado los deseos tan fervientes de ella.

—Sakura no digas eso o voy a tener que hablar con Nadeshiko y el señor Fujitaka sobre esto.

—¡No Tomoyo, no le puedes decir nada a mis padres!— gritó la ojiverde, saltando en su propia autodefensa y muy consiente de que ellos eran también de las personas que no se podían enterar del asunto del cuadernillo.

Era más que obvio que su padre y su madre, principalmente su madre, se pondrían a interrogarla de forma continúa y agobiante, lo cual no era para nada alentador.

—Esta bien, pero deberías dejar de pensar en eso, te ves muy mal amiga y tu necesitas estar feliz, resplandeciente, tu belleza luce mas cuando sonríes— explicó la pelinegra, deteniendo un poco su andar.

Kinomoto no tuvo de otra más que sonreír forzadamente, tratando de convencer con ello a su mejor amiga, pues de no hacerlo estaba segura que le diría todo a sus padres y eso era un lujo que no se podía dar en un momento como ese.

De sobra estaba que se sentía bastante mal por lo del cuadernillo, la incertidumbre constante le estaba quemando y achicando el corazón, además de que aquella mano invisible, que por cierto se empeñaba en apretujarle el alma, no se iba y estaba muy segura de que no se retiraría hasta que ese cuaderno estuviera de nuevo en su posesión o hasta que desapareciera por completo de la faz de la tierra, dejando a su paso solo un mal momento.

Pero el trago amargo no se iría hasta ese entonces y contando con que Syaoran Li era persistente, posiblemente se le metería muy pronto en la cabeza la loca idea de comenzar a buscar a la autora del libro para reclamarle o algo.

Si era así, entonces ella se iba a morir enserio.

—Me da bastante pena el ver que no me estas poniendo atención en nada, Sakura— los diálogos de su amiga de pronto la hicieron despertar de su nube, dándose cuenta de que ella llevaba mas de diez minutos hablándole y ni un rastro de atención le pasaba por el cerebro.

Se sintió avergonzada y levantando la mano solo pudo hacer una reverencia en disculpa.

—Lo siento Tomoyo, ya sabes que desde la perdida de mi diario me la paso pensando en eso…

—Es mas que evidente— apuntó Daidouji una vez llegaron a la casa de ella e ingresaron, al tiempo que seguía a su amiga de cerca y la imitaba cuando esta dejó su maletín y su abrigo sobre un enorme sofá de la sala. —.Lo que si es que te tengo una noticia…

—¿Noticia?, ¿Te van a promover de nuevo en el club de piano?

—Para nada, eso seria una excelente nota, lo que tengo que decir no creo que sea muy halagador, de hecho— explicó, mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba la falda del vestido de forma elegante, lo cual recordaba que Tomoyo era para todo una chica de buenos modales —.Hiraguizawa me mandó un mensaje de texto a mi celular durante la clase de piano, no me mires así, ni idea tengo de cómo consiguió mi número.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír ante la mirada incomoda que su amiga estaba enviándole, pero tenia que admitir que aquella rivalidad entre los dos níveos le divertía muchísimo, pues siendo ambos casi perfectos en todo lo que hacían, suponía un gran espectáculo ver como uno a otro se retaban de forma constate.

Y aunque su amiga salía vencedora en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, se sentía un poco mal por Hiraguizawa, pues a simple vista se notaba su interés por querer ser amigo de Tomoyo y ella, por mucho, siempre lo asustaba como si fuera una mosca fastidiosa…

—¿Entonces?, ¿Qué decía el mensaje?, ¿Quiere salir contigo o algo así?

—¡Santo cielo, no!, ¡Líbrame de esas cosas Sakura!— se escandalizó, luego de escuchar las preguntas de ella —.Lo que si fue que se decidió por invitarnos a su estúpida fiesta el próximo sábado por la noche…

—¿Estas hablando de que nos ha tomado en cuenta para sus reuniones de elite?— indagó la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento inmediato en respuesta —.Me sorprende, Hiraguizawa nunca nos invita a nada…

—Exacto, además con el comentario que le solté el día que te desmayaste en el pasillo pensé que desistiría aun mas de la idea de invitarme—razonó, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y colocaba un dedo sobre su mentón de forma pensativa —.¿Estará tramando algo?

—No lo sé, pero ¿Vamos?

—¿Estas loquita Sakura?, ni de chiste, seguramente ahí estarán los idiotas de sus amigos… excluyendo a Li del titulo, claro— añadió luego de ver la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba su amiga —.O que, ¿Vas a decirme que quieres ir tu?

—Pues, planeaba hacerlo para ver si investigamos mas sobre el cuadernillo Pandora— declaró, añadiendo también un nuevo sobrenombre a su propio diario de amor, comparándolo con la mismísima historia de Pandora, eso al considerar que para ella contenía los peores males del mundo, aun y cuando estos fueran a ser sentimientos de amor plasmados en papel.

Tomoyo solo atino a sonreír apenas, elevando un poco las comisuras de los labios. El titulo nuevo de su amiga hacia su cuaderno extraviado resultaba divertido, pero el hecho de que quisiera ir a la fiesta de perdición de Eriol Hiraguizawa era un punto muy importante a tocar.

Más porque ella no quería asistir…

—Pues, no lo se Sakura, no creo que averigüemos mucho, después de todo, es una fiesta…

—Vamos Tomoyo, me da incertidumbre y por lo menos me gustaría saber si ya lo ha tirado o sigue en su poder— manifestó en un leve murmullo, cuidando que nadie mas en casa las escuchase —.Por favor Tomoyo, hazlo por mi, olvídate un día de tu odio hacia Hiraguizawa y acepta, es importante.

Ante la evidente insistencia de su amiga Daidouji no pudo evitar asentir, recibiendo en agradecimiento un cariñoso abrazo de ella, quien no paraba de decirle maravillas por ser la amiga más espectacular del mundo, en su opinión.

Se mordió los labios, no tenía más opción ahora que hacerse a la idea de aguantar el sábado a Hiraguizawa.

-.-.-

Cierto castaño estaba luchando de forma algo sobrehumana con su cabello, con la finalidad de que quedara mas o menos decente, pues en aproximadamente dos minutos mas se llevaría a cabo la famosa reunión "pacifica" de Eriol, quien concienzudamente le había llamado esa misma mañana de Sábado para recordarle su promesa de ir…

Las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente en esos días, según su amigo los planes de su fiesta serian otros, pues ya no habría disfraces ni nada, todo seria totalmente normal, dada la circunstancia de que añoraban encontrar en medio de todo el barullo algún indicio que les dijera quien era la poetisa anónima.

Según Takashi, si querían ayudar, Eriol debía ser el primero en quitar tan infantil regla, pues estaba de sobra decir que, si todo el mundo iba de disfraz, la búsqueda se volvería por lo demás inútil y estúpida, algo que Syaoran no dudo ni un segundo en apoyar, mas porque le parecía ridículo ir a una fiesta donde todo el mundo esta vestido de forma estrafalaria.

Lanzó un gruñido entonces al ver que su cabello no cedía y dejándolo ser, se dio media vuelta para salir lo antes posible de casa.

Después de despedirse de su madre y asegurarse de que Fanren ya estaba en el país de los sueños, se dedicó a caminar a paso lento en dirección a la mansión Hiraguizawa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Pensó por un momento en las palabras de su hermanita menor antes de que esta se durmiera. La niña entre tanto y tanto le había hecho prometer que, si veía a Sakura Kinomoto en esa fiesta, le daría una invitación de su parte para asistir a su fiesta infantil junto a su hermano Touya, la cual se llevaría a cabo en conmemoración a su cumpleaños numero ocho, situación que no le parecía desagradable, pero tampoco muy cómoda que digamos, puesto que Kinomoto para él venia a ser la chica mas extraña de todas en el prestigioso instituto Seijo.

Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer, a fin de cuentas la fiesta era de su hermanita y él no podía fallarle.

—Ni hablar— continuando con su marcha lenta y pausada llegó finalmente a la esplendorosa mansión Hiraguizawa, la misma que ahora se levantaba imponente, adornada con algunas luces de neón que le daban el aspecto de una casa de apuestas, además de que la estridente música interna daba mucho de que hablar.

No hizo otra cosa mas que avanzar otro poco y adentrarse lentamente a la casa, mostrando una de sus mejores muecas de desagrado al percibir un fuerte olor a alcohol que los invitados desprendían por si solos…

Era de esperarse, siendo fiesta de Eriol, todo mundo iba a asistir, incluso antes de lo acordado.

—¡Syaoran!— en medio de todo el alboroto Li logró distinguir la vocecita macabra y molestosa de su amigo, que se acercó rápidamente a él para recibirlo y ofrecerle al mismo tiempo uno de aquellos vasos con bebida exótica, el cual él rechazó de forma inmediata —.Que bueno que estas aquí bro, en un rato mas empieza lo mejor…

—Sí, ya, solo vine porque me condicionaste, además dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con lo del estúpido libro rosado, ¿O no?

—Ah, sí, no te creas que no he hecho nada, ya pregunte a varios si no saben de alguna chica que este mas apasionada por ti de lo normal, me dieron algunos nombres…

—¿Enserio?, ¿Cómo cuales?

—No te apresures tanto Li— dijo, dando un sorbo a su vaso con licor —.Antes de hacer conjeturas quiero preguntarle a Mihara, ella se sabe mejor que nadie los chismes del instituto, pero tu sabes que es la querida de Takashi, así que habrá que esperar a que venga, ¿Qué no?, si yo le hablo, capaz que confunde intenciones y arma bronca.

—Da igual, ya esperaremos…— Eriol asintió ante la evidente paciencia de su amigo, al que por cierto, luego de unos minutos, le llamó bastante la atención que la puerta de entrada de la casa volviera a abrirse, solo para dejar ver tras ella a un par de chicas, las cuales le arrebataron una de aquellas sonrisas burlonas que mejor le salían…

Es que eso simplemente se iba a poner muy divertido.

—¿Qué ves mirón?

—A tu chica estrella, animal— respondió con recelo, señalando hacia Tomoyo Daidouji quien junto a su mejor amiga Kinomoto trataban de acoplarse al ritmo de semejante reunión libertina —.¿No la piensas saludar?

—A decir verdad no pensé que fuera a venir, quizá quiere algo conmigo— Syaoran rio estruendosamente ante la oración expresada por Eriol, pues este se notaba perturbado por la presencia de aquella muchacha de aspecto decente —.Deja de burlarte de mi, puede ser…

—No todas se quieren acostar contigo imbécil, algunas tienen dignidad…

—Ah claro, se me olvidaba que lo dice el que nunca ha tenido a alguna entre sus manos— se mofó con ahincó, dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo que repentinamente, se había sonrojado bastante —.¿Hasta cuando vas a estar virgen eh?

—¡No es tu asunto, idiota!— gruñó mientras retiraba la mano de su hombro con fiereza. —.Deberías irte a molestar a otro sitio…

—Ya nenita, esta bien, iré a fastidiar un poco a Daidouji si eso te hace feliz— expresó firmemente, mientras comenzaba a alejarse —.Si llega Takashi me avisas…

—Sí, sí, largo…

Hiraguizawa se retiró entonces del sitio, caminando en dirección a Tomoyo y Sakura que se mantenían de pie al lado de un lustroso piano de cola, el mismo que por cierto decoraba la sala de la gran casa y que, a pesar de todo el alboroto que se vivía dentro, quedaba bastante bien como un detalle elegante.

Eriol no tardo en llegar y al notar su presencia Tomoyo desvió la mirada, aparentando interés en el instrumento musical frente a ellas.

—Tomoyo, que sorpresa, no pensé que vendrías…

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidí asistir junto con mi amiga, pero es tan aburrido que estamos pensando en irnos ya.

—¿No te diviertes?, mira que novedad— declaró sarcástico, recibiendo una mirada ácida por parte de Tomoyo —.Yo podría quitarte ese aburrimiento.

—Déjate de cosas Hiraguizawa, no voy a tener nada contigo, todos saben que eres un idiota.

—¿No me digas?

—¡Si te digo!— Sakura que se mantenía desde su posición como observadora solo podía sonreír nerviosa ante la discusión. La música de pronto bajó de volumen y ahora ambos níveos se encontraban discutiendo ferozmente en medio de la sala, donde eran vistos fácilmente por todos los invitados, incluyendo a cierto ambarino que no pudo hacer mas que colocar una mano sobre su frente en señal de vergüenza ajena.

¿Hasta cuando Eriol dejaría de ser tan infantil con esa chica?

—Pues bien, si crees que soy un idiota, te reto a un duelo de piano— propuso, dejando su bebida encima de una repisa y caminando hasta el piano para quitar una especie de plástico traslucido que lo protegía de cualquier ralladura o manchón.

—Vamos Hiraguizawa, no me dirás que crees que puedes ganarme en eso— Tomoyo sonrió de forma sarcástica, aceptando de pronto el improvisado duelo, mientras que desde una esquina, Sakura solo podía agachar la cabeza en signo de que todo eso estaba siendo absurdo.

Su amiga no podía ser tan competitiva, ¿O si?

—Pues que todos decidan, quien interprete la mejor pieza en este bebe…— señaló el piano, con autosuficiencia —.Gana el premio mayor, ver al otro correr desnudo por el jardín de la casa…— la ojiverde abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar la apuesta, mientras que Syaoran no hacia otra cosa mas que negar de forma repetitiva con la cabeza.

¿Su amigo estaba volviéndose loco? Porque todo parecía indicar que realmente estaba muy urgido por ver algo más de la chica que no fuera solo su boca lanzándole de insultos.

—Bien— Tomoyo Daidouji había respondido bastante segura a la apuesta, aun a pesar de que se encontraba en territorio ajeno, cosa que arrebató exclamaciones de emoción en los invitados e hizo que Syaoran, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercara hasta quedar al lado de una sonrojada Sakura, que al verlo… se sonrojó más…

Hasta ahora recordaba que él era mejor amigo de Hiraguizawa.

—Bueno, pues empecemos…

—Claro, tu primero Hiraguizawa, es tu fiesta después de todo— la amatista le cedió el honor al zafiro, teniendo en mente la pieza que interpretaría en unos segundos mas, por lo que le cedió el lugar a Eriol quien acepto gustoso el desafío…

Syaoran bufó desde su sitio y sin querer Sakura también, lo cual los obligó a verse de forma momentánea, siendo Kinomoto la que después rompería con el contacto visual al sentirse cohibida por tener al chico tan cerca de ella…

Estaba a unos pasos y ya ni sentía su respiración normal.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y Eriol, al ver que ya todos estaban preparando sus oídos para escucharle, se dispuso a interpretar la pieza que estaba seguro le haría ganar, llamando la atención inmediata de Sakura, quien abrió mucho los ojos al ver que ese chico era igual de bueno que su amiga en eso de la música…

Era de esperarse, ambos estaban en el club de piano y habían sido promovidos dos veces por sus profesores.

—Con que… Tarantella de Burgmüller, que inteligente…— su amiga había susurrado aquello con voz baja, pero por el tono se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que Eriol estuviera interpretando tan sublime pieza, ella tenia planeado hacer algo mejor…

Se quedó boquiabierta con la rapidez de los movimientos de Eriol al tocar, sus manos acariciaban cada tecla con mucha sutileza pero al mismo tiempo a un ritmo veloz y sofisticado, lo cual dejo a más de uno sorprendido.

Ese chico no parecía ser el mismo idiota del que su amiga hablaba ahora que se hallaba detrás del piano, se atrevía a decir que se notaba intelectual e incluso como todo un caballero.

—Como siempre esta de presumido— escuchó a su lado y desde su sitio giró la cabeza para ver como Syaoran Li parecía, al igual que Tomoyo, muy poco sorprendido por el talento de su mejor amigo…

—Es muy bueno en eso— mencionó, mientras Syaoran solo reía, arrebatando con ello una sonrisa animada en Sakura, quien por primera vez tenia el privilegio de escucharlo reír así.

Era algo demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

—Eso no quita que sea un presumido— recalcó el castaño de nuevo, escuchando el final de la pieza que su amigo había interpretado y con ello aplaudiendo un poco, a diferencia de los otros que estallaron en gritos y vítores.

—Supera eso Tomoyo— el chico había pasado al lado de la amatista diciendo esto, pero la joven hija de Sonomi no se dejo amedrentar por él, muy contrario a eso tomó asiento frente al piano y de nuevo todo mundo guardo silencio, esperando a que empezara con su interpretación…

Y una vez lo hizo todos abrieron la boca en un gesto que decía que, por mucho, estaba superando al joven ingles.

—Tomoyo es una mente maligna…— Eriol parecía bastante molesto por su falta de imaginación, pues Daidouji estaba ahora interpretando el papel de Mozart en la famosa Tukish March.

Sakura desde su puesto solo observo con cariño a su amiga, ella era por mucho la mejor en eso del piano y lo estaba demostrando ahora como un logro muy notable.

—Eriol, te han pateado con todo y zapatillas de tacón— Syaoran logró mofarse de su mejor amigo entonces, quien lo único que podía hacer era resignarse de buena vez a la idea de terminaría siendo él quien corriera desnudo por todo el jardín de su propia casa, porque justo cuando Daidouji concluyó la pieza de forma casi celestica, se dio cuenta de que había sido superado y justo ahora todos estarían exigiéndole que cumpliese con su palabra de hombre.

Y así fue, porque inmediatamente después todos empujaron al ojiazul fuera de la casa, con el propósito de verlo cumplir con su apuesta perdida.

—Yo… me voy de aquí— Sakura no pudo evitar decir eso una vez todos salieron de forma apresurada de la casa, su amiga incluso había ido corriendo a ver el espectáculo que se había ganado y a ella estaba de sobra decir que no le daban ganas de ver a Hiraguizawa desnudo.

Además de que suponía que eso se iba a llevar mucho mas tiempo de lo pensado y por su parte Nadeshiko se molestaría mucho si llegaba muy tarde a casa.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la casa de Eriol sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, deteniendo su marcha.

Se giró para ver a la persona que la retenía y se sonrojó todo lo que antes no se había sonrojado.

—Espera un momento Kinomoto, tengo una invitación para ti— el corazón de la castaña se detuvo por un breve momento al percibir el tono suave y amable del ambarino, quien por su parte solo se mantenía observándola con gesto confundido y ligeramente extrañado.

A esa distancia la chica Kinomoto se veía bastante atractiva. Con su cabello castaño corto ligeramente despeinado y el leve maquillaje en el rostro se veía de cierta forma angelical, algo que no paso desapercibido para él, pero que por obvias razones dejó pasar.

No se podía fijar en ella.

—Di-dime— Sakura por su parte, muy ajena a los pensamientos de Syaoran, se atrevió a hablar un poco entre tartamudeos y dudas, arrancando con ello una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Li.

—Mi hermana cumplirá ocho años la próxima semana y a causa de eso mi madre ha estado planeando hacer una fiesta en una cabaña cerca de las montañas— explicó lentamente —.Fanren me pidió que te invitara, así que supongo que si puedes ir junto con tu hermano le dará bastante gusto, puedes invitar a Daidouji si quieres.

—Ah, bueno, yo…

—Piénsalo y si decides ir avísame para que te de la invitación, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, lo haré.

—Bien, nos vemos luego— sin decir mas Syaoran caminó algo presuroso en dirección al jardín principal de la mansión Hiraguizawa, seguramente para apoyar un poco a Eriol que, para el momento, de seguro estaría cumpliendo ya con su apuesta, pues se escuchaban muchísimos gritos y silbidos burlones por parte de todos los invitados.

Suspiró de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo sonrió de forma risueña.

Claro que iría a esa fiesta así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, después de todo representaba la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar el cuadernillo y quemarlo… o algo así. Pero antes de eso debía primero obtener el permiso de sus padres, por lo que, sin perder mas tiempo, corrió esta vez en dirección a su casa, dejando la gran mansión atrás.

Ya tendría tiempo también para disculparse con Tomoyo por dejarla sola.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Que tal! ¿Me tardé?, pues no muchachos, esto sigue siendo una gran ventaja xD

Pues bien, este capi estuvo más dedicado a la relación de rivalidad resentida de Eriol-Tomoyo xD, aunque realmente nuestros dos castaños no se quedaron atrás con ese ultimo acercamiento de Syao y la invitación que le hizo a Saku de parte de su pequeña hermanita Fanren que no deja de ser un amor igual que Touya, los dos son adorables en su forma de niños lindos ¿O no? ;)

Haciendo una nota extra, ya mencione en el capitulo las piezas que interpretaron los dos níveos en el piano, pero lo vuelvo a hacer ahora recomendando que las escuchen si no las conocen, en mi opinión son muy buenas ambas, la que interpretó Eriol es "Tarantella" del pianista Friedrich Burgmüller y la que interpretó Tomoyo es la "Turkish March" (o marcha turca) de Mozart.

Como ya dije las dos me gustan, pero ustedes saben Mozart es Mozart y Tomoyo en mi opinión debía ganar… por ahora xD

Como estamos hablando de música me doy el tiempo de responder una pregunta que alguien me hizo hace unos días, preguntando en que me había inspirado para crear este fic. Mi otra historia Lemon Tree está inspirada en una canción y Pandora's Notebook creo que repite el mismo patrón pues también me inspire en una canción para llevarla a cabo. El nombre de la melodía es "Lovefool" la interpretan The Cardigans y si la escuchan creo que se darán cuenta porque me sirvió de inspiración.

Quien me sepa a lo que me refiero le doy... no se que le daré pero ya estaremos viendo xD.

Las respuestas a los reviews están en el profile mis queridos lectores (ahora si me dejaron opiniones largas *.*) , tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que quiero adelantar mas capitulos, pero yo espero estar por aquí muy prontito, ya saben el efecto vacaciones y eso xD

La última palabra es de ustedes y mi última invitación es: Si a ti lector, sí, tú que estas leyendo esto a través de algún aparatito electrónico con internet xD te gustó el fic, el capi, quieres darme alguna crítica constructiva para que mejore o simplemente darme ánimos para continuar como escritora, puedes dejarme un hermoso, lindo y maravilloso review, mandarme una de esas cositas llamadas PM o incluso un mail a la dirección que esta también en mi profile, de antemano te agradezco tu tiempo para leerme ;).

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Las consecuencias de un trabajo escolar

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 5: Las consecuencias de un trabajo escolar.**

—_¿Han experimentado el deseo de besar a alguien de pronto?, yo sí y lo tuve que reprimir… aunque no quería hacerlo…— (Sakura K.)_

**-.-**

—¡Que espectáculo el de anoche!— las carcajadas estridentes de Yamazaki comenzaban a desesperar bastante a Eriol. El ojiazul, muy lejos de reírse de sus chistes, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, se veía mas pálido que de costumbre, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y su nariz tan roja como la del famoso reno de Santa Claus.

Ese estúpido Rudolph.

Pero daba igual, ahora no podía ni golpear a su amigo ya que debía permanecer en cama, debido al resfriado común que le apareció esa mañana de domingo.

Se quejó en silencio, Takashi y Syaoran se encontraban ahora en su habitación viéndolo con algo que él interpreto como pena ajena. Sobraba decir que el muchacho ingles tenía su ego bastante herido por haber perdido su apuesta ante la elegante y macabra Tomoyo Daidouji, quien como todos sus invitados, no había perdido la oportunidad de burlarse de él por su ridículo público.

A buena hora se le había ocurrido apostar semejante cosa…

—¡Cállate ya Takashi!, te aprovechas de que no estoy bien, porque si no te habría ya roto la maldita boca— expresó desde su sitió, notando como ante su molestia Yamazaki levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Tú tienes la culpa a fin de cuentas— intervino Syaoran, tratando igual de no reírse de su mejor amigo, pues aunque él se empeñara en negarlo, era mas que obvio que Daidouji si le había clavado una buena puñalada —.Solo a ti se te ocurre apostar eso de correr desnudo en el jardín a mitad de la noche.

—Ya no digas nada— pidió, rendido —.Lo que ahora importa es saber si Takashi trabajó ayer y le sacó algo a Mihara…

—Oh claro que trabaje y no solo en eso…— anunció, diciendo lo último con un tonito pícaro que asqueo por momentos a Li —.Pero lo principal es que Chiharu me dio algunos nombres de chicas que últimamente están mas obsesionadas por nuestro macho alfa.

—¿Y bien?

—Aquí esta la lista— respondiendo a la pregunta de Eriol, Takashi sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una hoja de papel que extendió a Syaoran, siendo este último el que la tomara y leyera rápidamente su contenido, mostrando una mueca de espanto al ver fácilmente unos cincuenta nombres plasmados en el papel.

Se sintió como un estúpido total, ¿Eran tantas?

—Fiu— silbó Hiraguizawa, levantándose de la cama y viendo como su amigo ya estaba bastante horrorizado con la lista que tenia en las manos —.Esas son muchas, ¿Tan siquiera hay alguna que este bien?

—Si acaso solo serán Matsumoto y Kizuki, las otras son parte del club de ciencias y del club de repostería intensiva, ya sabes, las "esponjosas"— Hiraguizawa lanzó una sonora carcajada que fue interrumpida por su tos seca, producto del resfriado, aunque por su lado Syaoran estaba casi queriéndose morir ante eso último…

Las "esponjosas", como Yamazaki les decía, eran unas chicas pertenecientes al ya mencionado club de repostería, eran conocidas por los deliciosos pasteles que elaboraban pero también por presentar un desorden alimenticio en común, conocido en todos los países del mundo como obesidad.

Sí, ellas eran unas chicas bastante inteligentes y buenas en eso de cocinar, pero también superaban a Syaoran en masa muscular, lo cual vivió en carne propia un día que se le ocurrió buscar a su profesor de matemáticas en el salón de cocina, ya que inmediatamente después de que ingresó todas se le abalanzaron encima, tirándolo al piso y jaloneándolo de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un muñeco de tela.

Su rostro se tornó azul del espanto, la verdad no quería imaginar que alguna de ellas estuviera involucrada con el cuadernillo rosa.

—¿Qué?, ¿No quieres a una "esponjosita" como la poetisa?, que discriminación Li.

—Cállate Eriol, no estoy discriminando a nadie, pero esas mujeres igual que las otras son unas aprovechadas y ¿Sabes que? mejor debería irme a casa, debo pensar en esto— levantándose de la silla en la que estaba Li avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola y saliendo después sin ser detenido por ninguno de sus amigos, lo cual agradeció bastante, pues ahora lo que realmente deseaba era investigar si alguna de las chicas cuyos nombres estaban escritos en ese papel, coincidían con la descripción que el cuadernillo podría darle.

Suspiró de forma casi instantánea, al parecer eso iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-.-.-

—Creo que no es buena idea— la respuesta que su madre dio a su pregunta le hizo bajar los hombros desanimada, no creyendo que Nadeshiko estuviera negándole un permiso.

Hacia unos segundos ella y su hermanito menor le preguntaron a su joven y bella madre sobre la idea de asistir a la fiesta de Fanren Li, pero ella muy lejos de otorgarles un sí, había respondido con un casi no, todo esto porque supuestamente no era decente que ella y Touya anduvieran en sitios que quedaran muy lejos de su casa.

Y podría ser que tuviera razón, ¡Pero que importaba!, ella quería ir.

—Mamá, no es tan lejos, es en las montañas y…

—¿No has visto el reporte del clima en las montañas, Sakura?— indagó su progenitora, pero ella negó con gesto confundido —.Dicen que estará nevando los próximos días, no me gustaría que te enfermaras, ni tu ni Touya, los medicamentos no son muy baratos hoy en día.

—En dado caso tenemos ropa para ese tipo de clima, además eso no es una excusa mamá— replicó, sintiendo cada vez mas confusión porque su madre se preocupara tanto por medicamentos, siendo que ella no era así —.¿Hay alguna otra razón que no me has dicho?

—O más bien que no nos ha dicho— añadió el pequeño Touya, cruzando sus brazos de forma algo testaruda.

—Está bien, la verdad es que tenia planeado que visitáramos a su abuela Yoko y…

—¡Con que eso era!— la ojiverde no tardó en saltar de su sitio, sintiéndose bastante ofendida por lo que su madre estaba diciéndole.

—Ah, mamá por favor, no con la abuela Yoko— Touya no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de espanto al escuchar el nombre de la anciana mujer, pero él al igual que su hermana mayor tenían muchos argumentos para decir que no les agradaba en nada la idea de visitarle.

Su abuela Yoko era de hecho una de las personas mas amargadas sobre la faz de la tierra, podían decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que la madre de su madre era una mujer histérica, huraña y con poco sentido común, además de ser una de las principales opositoras de que Nadeshiko estuviera casada con Fujitaka, lo que a ellos obviamente le molestaba bastante, ya que no entendían como era posible que esa mujer pudiera tener algún tipo de recelo contra su padre que era tan bueno…

Se deducía por lógica que las visitas a la casa de esa señora, que por cierto era de lo más tétrica, resultaban aburridas, sin chiste y muy incomodas.

—Ya se que no les agrada para nada, pero es mi madre.

—Lo sabemos, pero creo que es hora de que dejemos de hacer visitas en familia a casa de la abuela, creo que tu bien puedes ir y será muchísimo mas cómodo para todos— opinó Sakura, en tanto desde el otro extremo su hermano menor asentía muy de acuerdo con ello.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea no voy a ceder ese permiso, su abuela esta algo enferma y creo que le animara mucho verlos…

—¡Pero mamá!

—Pero nada Sakura, es mi última palabra— la castaña no pudo evitar resoplar ante la necedad de su madre. Nadeshiko al igual que ella ahora se había cruzado de brazos como toda una mujer caprichosa, diciéndole en silencio que esa decisión era definitiva e irrevocable.

Touya desde su sitio también se sintió ligeramente molesto porque eso estuviera pasando, pero mas era su confusión al ver que su hermana estaba luchando tanto por ir a una fiesta infantil y no solo eso, parecía bastante desesperada por querer lograr su cometido, aun y cuando no conocía tan bien a Fanren Li.

Levantó una ceja con extrañeza, ¿Tanto le disgustaba ir con la abuela Yoko?, ¿O seria acaso otra cosa la que la motivaba a hacer eso?

—Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí, familia?— no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Fujitaka Kinomoto hizo su aparición en medio de la sala, preguntándose porque estaba escuchando desde hacia rato, tanto alboroto y ajetreo, cuestión que fue respondida de inmediato por Sakura, que se encargó personalmente de explicarle a su padre los motivos de tal discusión. —.Con que, es eso…

—Mi mamá dice que la abuela Yoko nos necesita, pero la hemos visto desde que nací—expresó Touya, en defensa de sus derechos infantiles.

—La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con ellos Nadeshiko, Sakura ya es mayor y Touya tiene derecho a ir a la fiesta de su amiga.

—Pero Fujitaka, mi madre quiere que vayamos todos.

—Ya lo se cariño, pero ella entenderá y si tanto quiere a sus nietos supongo que les perdonara por un día que no vayan a verla.

—¡Exacto mamá!, la abuela Yoko es comprensiva, ¿Qué no?— Sakura no pudo evitar decir eso como un plus a su defensa y Nadeshiko quedó completamente sin argumentos, dejando entonces que Fujitaka retomara el control de la conversación y fuera él quien diera finalmente el permiso para que sus hijos asistieran a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fanren Li.

La castaña sonrió complacida al igual que Touya, aunque este internamente aun se preguntaba que era lo que le sucedía a su hermana realmente.

-.-.-

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con una nota pegada en la puerta de su habitación en donde decía explícitamente que su madre y su hermanita habían salido de compras, seguramente a causa de que aun hacia falta cosas que comprar para la fiesta de cumpleaños infantil.

Suspiró y arrancando la hoja se adentró a su habitación, dejando sobre su cama la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y posteriormente tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, donde todavía descansaba el cuadernillo rosa que tanto le había perturbado en todos esos días.

Durante ese tiempo pudo leer mas paginas y anotar en una hoja de papel los datos que hasta ahora le habían parecido relevantes para la búsqueda de la poetisa anónima, lo que evidentemente le serviría como prueba contundente, además de la lista de chicas sospechosas, según Takashi y Chiharu Mihara.

No era que le creyera mucho a ambos, ya que el primero era un mentiroso innato y la segunda la chica mas comunicativa del instituto Seijo, pues se sabia todos los chismes del instituto e incluso los datos personales de cada uno de los estudiantes, lo que básicamente la convertía en una "base de datos viviente".

Aunque bueno, si lo veíamos todo desde ese punto de vista, podría ser que la lista que tenia en las manos no estuviera muy alejada de la realidad…

—De acuerdo, veamos…— leyó con cautela los datos que él recaudó hasta el momento y observando todos los nombres fue descartando varios, quedando entre las sospechosas cinco chicas. —.Solo quedan Katsumi Kawamura, Kim Kizuki, Eien Shikaru, Luka Igarashi y Rin Matsumoto — mencionó, mostrando una mueca de completo horror al término de su lectura.

Aunque a él no le pareciera mucho la idea, había que recalcar que todas ellas cumplían con la mayoría de las características del cuadernillo, es decir, con ellas compartía clases, recordaba que le habían felicitado por lo del concurso de matemáticas y lo mas importante, tal vez, era que hasta ahora ninguna de ellas le había enviado alguna cartita empalagosa, dejando claro que podían ser candidatas para ser autoras de ese libro de amor, que según esto tenia la finalidad de ser anónimo.

Negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que los nombres obtenidos no le eran para nada gratos…

Él conocía un poco de todas aquellas chicas, sabía que Kawamura Katsumi era una muchacha perteneciente al club de ciencias, era muy estudiosa y todo, pero muchos decían que tenia costumbres extrañas, hacia rituales en su casa y tenía amuletos raros colgados siempre al cuello.

Por otro lado Kim Kizuki era una chica atractiva, pero lo atractiva se le iba en lo tonta, reprobaba todas las materias y siempre decía comentarios fuera de lugar. Eien Shikaru también pertenecía al club de ciencias, a diferencia de Kawamura no hacía cosas raras pero al parecer tenía un problema temperamental, cada vez que se enojaba explotaba como una tetera con agua hirviendo e incluso era agresiva con los demás, situación que no le daba muy buena imagen.

Al contrario de Shikaru, Luka Igarashi era una chica que no pertenecía a ningún club pero se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca, era demasiado reservada, muy seria y parecía que nunca hablaba con nadie.

—En tremendo lio me metí— se dijo, antes de leer el último nombre de su lista y tomar en cuenta que, comparado con las demás, parecía ser el mas estable.

Matsumoto Rin era una chica muy bonita al igual que Kim, solo que la diferencia estaba en que ella era una estudiante regular, no destacaba por inteligencia, pero se defendía lo suficiente como para pasar sin problemas las materias. Era hija de un empresario muy influyente que alguna vez hizo negocios con su madre Ieran, así que la llegó a ver un par de veces en alguna cena de ejecutivos, notando como parecía algo tímida pero no al grado de Luka.

Frotó su frente en señal de sentirse ligeramente confundido, sabía también que dentro de lo promedio las únicas que encajaban mas eran Rin y Luka, pero por ahora ya no deseaba saber mas de ellas.

No entendía porque de pronto quería encontrar a la chica tras ese cuaderno, pero lo que si era que, de hallarla, estaba seguro que le reclamaría algunas cosas y le preguntaría otras, solo para que le dijera de una vez cual era la finalidad de escribir todo eso.

Suspiró, vio el cuaderno y releyó la página en la que se había quedado abierto…

_Si me preguntaran que me gusta de ti, lo que diría en respuesta: tu sonrisa._

_Después de todo es por ese gesto que estoy escribiendo esto, ¿Sabes?, te ves mucho mejor sonriendo, se te forman unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que me encantan, te ves bien simplemente y a mi es lo que mas me cautiva de ti._

_¿Qué si eres guapo?, Hum déjame pensarlo, la verdad es que si, lo eres, pero yo espero que mis pensamientos no te vuelvan un egocéntrico. Hace mucho me puse a pensar que desde el primer día que te vi creí que eras bien parecido, llevabas tu cabello revuelto, tus ojos ámbar a pesar de ver con indiferencia a todos tenían un brillo lindo, peculiar y bueno… lo demás es historia._

_No pienso escribir más sobre tu aspecto físico, no vaya a ser que tu ego crezca a tal punto de que derribes aviones en el cielo ¿Verdad?_

Una sonrisa se le escapó sin querer, esa chica era muy sincera, sin duda.

—Te voy a encontrar poetisa y deberás decirme a la cara todo esto— se dijo, antes de reír ligeramente y ver como al final del escrito solo había una tierna carita feliz junto a una leyenda que decía: _"Sonreír es lo que te vuelve mas especial"_

-.-.-

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes Sakura, está bien— Tomoyo, Sakura y el pequeño Touya caminaban alrededor de un pequeño pero elegante centro comercial. Las dos adolescentes caminaban juntas unos pasos atrás del niño, que estaba aparentemente buscando algo entre todas las tiendas del lugar.

—Lo siento de verdad Tomoyo, no quise dejarte sola.

—Ya lo sé, además el espectáculo de Hiraguizawa me dio a pensar que a lo mejor sus fiestas pueden llegar a ser muy buenas ¿Sabes?— Sakura realizo una mueca de nerviosismo al ver como su amiga reía de forma algo macabra, como si estuviera tramando un plan de aquellos que siempre ponían en ridículo al mejor amigo de Syaoran. No obstante lo dejó pasar y se centró en su hermano menor, quien se les había adelantado y ahora permanecía de pie frente a una joyería.

—Parece que Touya ya encontró lo que buscaba— Daidouji asintió con la misma sonrisa tierna que siempre mostraba cada que se trataba de un asunto infantil, aunque la situación en general se mereciera tal gesto…

Si estaban paseándose alrededor del centro comercial desde hacia mas de treinta minutos, no era por otra cosa mas que para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Fanren Li.

Touya estaba muy consiente de que no podía llegar a la fiesta de su amiga con las manos vacías, cosa que lo orilló a pedirle dinero prestado a su hermana para que pudiera comprar un buen regalo, situación que le dio armas a Sakura para burlarse un poco de él y hacerle pequeñas preguntas indiscretas sobre si le gustaba Fanren o solo eran amigos.

Obviamente el hijo menor de Fujitaka había negado fervientemente, además de sonrojarse, pero estaba de sobra decir que Sakura no iba a dar su brazo a torcer hasta descubrir la verdad detrás de los sentimientos de su hermano menor.

Es que era tan mono cuando se ponía en su faceta de niño apenado.

—¿Ya encontraste el regalo?— el niño de cabello negro asintió ligeramente ante la pregunta de su hermana, señalando con decisión un pequeño pero encantador brazalete con perlas que descansaba sobre el aparador de la joyería.

Sakura sonrió de inmediato, envió una mirada cómplice a su amiga y luego de los preámbulos se apresuró a entrar al local de la mano del pequeño Touya.

—¿Lo vamos a comprar ya?— escuchó que preguntaba, ella asintió —.Pero es demasiado costoso, nunca terminare de pagarte, Sakura monstruo.

—No tiene nada de malo, además Tomoyo también piensa cooperar con el regalo, ella también ira a la fiesta y puedes dárselo en nombre de nosotros tres, vale— el niño giró su cabeza para ver a Daidouji, sin sentirse aun muy seguro de lo que su hermana decía.

Al ver entonces que Tomoyo asentía, como siempre con su sonrisa afable, lanzó un suspiró y asintió sintiéndose derrotado.

Las adolescentes eran unas complotistas.

—De acuerdo— ante la aprobación de su hermano Sakura de inmediato llamó a la dependienta del lugar, pidiéndole de favor que le envolviera el brazalete. La mujer simplemente asintió a la petición sin rechistar y se retiró por unos momentos, seguramente para ir a buscar el brazalete, la caja y el papel de regalo.

—Ya verás que le va a gustar— Touya bufó simplemente y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda. Sakura sonrió con ternura ante el comportamiento típico de su hermanito menor, hasta que la melodía repetitiva de su teléfono móvil la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, obligándola a contestar al llamado que parecía ser de su madre Nadeshiko.

Levantó la tapita del celular y lo colocó cerca de su oído para escuchar que era lo que pasaba ahora con la mujer.

—Si mamá, ¿Sucede algo?

—_Sakura, acaban de llamar de la casa de la amiga de Touya, dice que lo esta esperando para terminar un cartel sobre algo—_ escuchó que decía, con una voz que le indicaba que seguramente, por haber estado prestando atención a otras cosas, ya no recordaba bien de lo que se trataba el trabajo escolar —._De todos modos Sakura, ¿Podrías llevar a Touya a casa de Fanren?, lo haría yo pero estoy a punto de salir a la agencia y no me da tiempo, ¿Puedes?_

—Claro que pue… espera, ¿¡A casa de Li!— La exclamación de la castaña atrajo de inmediato la atención de Tomoyo y Touya —.Pe… pero mamá es que.

—_Oh gracias hija, te lo voy a agradecer muchísimo, hasta la tarde._

—Espera… ¡Mamá!— para cuando Sakura quiso detenerla Nadeshiko ya había cortado la comunicación, lo cual le decía que tenía que cumplir con su deber como hermana mayor e ir a casa de Fanren Li.

Que a su vez era la casa de Syaoran… es decir, del chico que la traía muerta de amor, pero también de vergüenza.

—¿Monstruo?— su mirada verdosa viajo hasta su hermanito de ocho años. El niño la veía con insistencia y jalaba de la parte inferior de su falda con mucho interés por saber que le pasaba.

Sonrió un poquito, solo un poquito, antes de ver a Tomoyo que ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

—Touya y yo tenemos que ir a casa de Li— anunció, suspirando.

-.-.-

Cuando Fanren llegó a su casa lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr en dirección a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

La pequeña Li quería anunciarle a Syaoran que en unos minutos recibirían la visita de Touya, además de que anhelaba presentarle a su nuevo amigo de peluche, una jirafa muy bonita que su madre le había comprado en una tienda del centro comercial.

—¡Syaoran!— abrió la puerta de forma estrepitosa, pero se sorprendió demasiado al ver que su hermano mayor no estaba. Lo buscó por los rincones de lugar, incluso debajo de la cama pero nada, Syaoran no estaba por ningún lado. —.¿Hermanito?, ¿Estas aquí?— la pequeña Fanren se había acercado a una puerta que estaba cerca de ahí, una que daba en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y dando crédito a sus suposiciones, pronto el joven castaño respondió al llamado.

—¿Fanren?, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, ¿Vas a ducharte?— preguntó la niña, con tono inocente, mientras escuchaba la risa divertida de su hermano mayor —.Es que… quería mostrarte a la jirafa que me compró mamá, esta muy bonita…

—Puedes mostrármela cuando salga de ducharme Fanren, no te preocupes, vale— escuchó que decía, ella asintió felizmente —.¿Donde esta mamá?

—Salió de nuevo, dijo que regresa mas tarde, fue a hablar con el señor de las cabañas— explicó, acariciando las pequeñas orejas de su muñeco de felpa —.Oye hermano… Touya vendrá a casa, tenemos que terminar el cartel sobre los animales en peligro de extinción.

—De acuerdo Fanren, dile a Wei que abra la puerta ¿Está bien?

—Sí Syaoran, ya se que no debo abrir yo por que soy muy chica— la niña hizo un pequeño puchero que su hermano mayor no vio, pero casi pudo imaginarse. Fanren después de aquello salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras rápidamente, escuchando de paso como el mayordomo parecía recibir a alguien.

Sonrió enteramente al ver a su amigo Touya, pero más contenta se puso cuando diviso a Sakura llegar con él. La niña se acercó casi corriendo a ambos hermanos y luego de sonreír hizo un par de reverencias en agradecimiento.

—¡Gracias por venir Sakura!— gritó, tomando de la mano a la chica que se sonrojó ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña —.¿Te vas a quedar, verdad?

—Ahm… bueno yo, solo planeaba dejar aquí a Touya…

—Te puedes quedar también Sakura, es mas… ¡Pueden cenar con nosotros!— ante la oferta tan tentadora Sakura solo pudo hacer un gesto de nerviosismo. Ella no se esperaba que la niña le fuera a hacer un ofrecimiento como ese y menos quería quedarse en esa casa por mucho tiempo.

Ahí vivía Syaoran también y seguramente no tardaría en verlo, lo cual obviamente sería una experiencia muy vergonzosa para ella...

—Yo… la verdad no creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Touya!, ¡Tu si quieres quedarte a cenar!, ¿Verdad?— la pequeña de inmediato cambio las manos de Sakura por las del niño, quien algo sonrojado solo agachó un poquito la cabeza, negándose a mirar directamente el rostro sonriente y dulce de la pequeña niña Li. —.¿Touya?

La ojiverde se quedó algo pasmada por la reacción de su hermanito y al ver como la pequeña parecía ponerse algo triste porque ninguno de los dos contestaba a su oferta, sus sentimientos nobles salieron a flote, impidiendo que se siguiera negando a la idea de quedarse a cenar con la familia Li.

—De acuerdo Fanren, pero para eso deben apresurarse a terminar ese cartel, ¿O no?— la niña ambarina sonrió enormemente tras la respuesta afirmativa. De inmediato la pequeña tomó del brazo a su amigo y subieron las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, con el propósito de cumplir con la tarea que debían entregar, dejando que Sakura esperara pacientemente en la sala de la gran mansión.

La castaña se reprendió luego de un momento, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho que sí.

—Hay Sakura pero eso te sigue pasando por tonta… si tan solo ese cuaderno no se me hubiera perdido— se agachó un poco, colocó las manos sobre la cabeza y fue entonces cuando una idea llegó a su mente como ráfaga de viento —.¡Eso es!, si estoy aquí, es la oportunidad perfecta para recuperarlo, sí…

Sakura se levantó de inmediato de donde estaba sentada, caminó esta vez en dirección a las escaleras, cuidando de que nadie la viera y subió casi corriendo, siendo silenciosa con su forma de andar, tan propia de una bailarina de ballet.

Se mordió los labios al ver un pasillo lleno de puertas a lo largo, pensando ahora en cual de todas ellas podría conducirla a la habitación de Syaoran Li, porque seguramente ahí era donde estaba su cuadernillo, ¿En que otro lugar?

—Bien…— aspiró el suficiente oxigeno antes de pasar frente a la habitación donde suponía estaban Fanren y su hermano, escuchando de por medio las risas infantiles de la pequeña y la voz malhumorada de su hermano menor.

Negó con la cabeza, pensando en que tendría que quitarle ese mal carácter a Touya o iba a terminar siendo un cascarrabias antes de tiempo.

—Sakura, caray no es momento para pensar en eso…— se dijo a si murmurando, antes de analizar las dos puertas que quedaban frente a ella. Su teoría ahora se remontaba a que, siendo Syaoran tan apegado a su hermanita, seguramente tendría una habitación cerca de la suya, así que la opción más factible era abrir la puerta que quedaba al lado.

Volvió a tomar aire, colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrió…

Asomó primero la cabeza, analizando con su mirada el lugar. Era una habitación grande, espaciosa, estaba decorada con tonos verdes, había un estante de libros, algunas otras cosas por ahí, pero lo más importante era que la fragancia masculina que Syaoran usaba estaba impregnada en el sitio, una señal que le decía que había acertado a la primera y esa era la habitación que buscaba.

Sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa, antes de adentrarse por completo al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si con sigilo.

Caminó de puntitas, giró la cabeza hacia todos lados y fue entonces que pudo ver su cuadernillo sobre un buro, muy cerca de la cama del castaño. Se sintió todavía mejor al haber hallado el objeto que buscaba, así que sin perder mas tiempo se acercó lenta, pero segura, muy dispuesta a tomar el condenado cuaderno y tirarlo por la ventana.

Sin embrago de pronto un sonido la alertó de la presencia de alguien. Volteó hacia una puerta que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, encontrándose con que esta comenzaba a abrirse.

Asustada buscó un sitio donde esconderse, optando por ocultarse en un armario cercano.

Casi corrió al lugar, abrió la puertita en silencio, ingresó al interior del pequeño espacio y se acomodó como pudo entre los diferentes trajes que colgaban de las perchas.

—Sakura, Sakura tu no entiendes— susurró para si, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho. —.Que no me descubran, por favor— suplicó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes y observando la habitación de Syaoran gracias a unas pequeñas rendijas horizontales que tenía la puerta del armario.

El lugar seguía solitario, sin nadie que se apareciera por ahí todavía, así que al tomar el hecho de la puerta como una alucinación pensó en salir de nuevo y huir cuanto antes…

Sin embargo ella era poseedora de una mala, muy mala suerte, porque justo en ese momento Syaoran hizo acto de presencia en medio de la habitación.

Ella se sonrojó, no porque hubiera aparecido él o bueno, en parte era por eso, pero también porque al parecer el castaño acababa de tomar una ducha y solo traía puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura, solo una condenada toalla que lo hacia ver terriblemente sexy.

Sakura no pudo evitar verlo, claro que no, ¡Por favor!, ese chico tenia un cuerpo de muerte, caray, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, los músculos del abdomen y de los brazos estaban muy bien marcados, además de que el cabello, ese glorioso cabello que le incitaba siempre a tocarlo estaba mojado y se plegaba a su frente dándole un toque fenomenal, se veía mucho mas guapo que de costumbre.

Se veía tan… ¡Oh por Dios!

—_Soy una pervertida, soy una pervertida_— se repitió la ojiverde mentalmente, sintiendo que su rostro ya había llegado a su máximo punto de ebullición.

No pudo seguir viendo mas, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente en el momento en que le vio las macabras intenciones de quitarse esa estúpida toalla, seguramente con el propósito de ponerse los pantalones, pues no creía que él tuviera la intención de hacer un striptease o algo, no sabía que ella estaba ahí, ¡Y aun cuando lo supiera!, ella tenía la seguridad de que Syaoran no era se esos chicos seductores que tomaban facetas provocativas…

¿O si?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando escuchó unos golpecitos de afuera, se alegró entonces de que Fanren estuviera llamando a su hermano y también de que este último ya hubiera tomado su ropa de otro mueble de por ahí y se hallara completamente vestido, porque de lo contrario estaba segura que su cabeza le iba a explotar.

Menudo espectáculo le habían dado…

—¡Syaoran! ¡Ya te tardaste!— la niña hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, tomando de la mano a su atractivo hermano mayor que solo la vio con algo de ternura —.Sakura esta en la sala esperando, a Touya y a mi nos falta mucho por terminar, ¿Podrías hacerle compañía?

—¿Ella también vino?— la hija de Nadeshiko percibió un tono algo extrañado del ambarino, mas decidió no enfocarse tanto en eso, primero tenia que salir de ahí…

—Sí Syaoran, esta sola y no quisiera que se aburriera mientras espera a Touya— escuchó que decía la pequeña, con rostro compungido —.Y bueno… espero que no tengas problemas hermanito, los invite a que cenaran con nosotros, ¿Verdad que si pueden?

—Claro que si Fanren y de acuerdo… iré a hacerle compañía a Kinomoto, solo déjame tomar algo del armario— Sakura palideció de inmediato al escuchar las pretensiones de su amor secreto, viendo como se empezaba a acercar lentamente al lugar donde ella estaba escondida.

El ambarino puso su mano sobre la manija de la puertita y la jaló un poco abriéndola apenas…

—_Estoy en problemas—_ pensó ella como último recurso, él aun no abría la puerta por completo pero ella estaba segura de que pronto lo haría y entonces si, se iba a morir, ¡Se iba a morir!

—¡Syaoran luego buscas lo que quieres!, ¡Apúrate!— antes de que pudiera descubrirla Fanren lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo un poco hasta que el chico se rindió y desistió de la idea de abrir el armario, dándole un alivio momentáneo a Sakura que volvió a respirar luego de ese pequeño momento de estrés.

Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de otro detalle y era que los hermanos Li estaban camino a la sala, donde se suponía que ella debía estar…

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo del armario, pensó un poco en lo que podía hacer, el cuadernillo estaba a unos pasos pero ya no le quedaba tiempo, tenia que estar en la sala o de lo contrario él iba a empezar a sospechar y…

¡No, no!, tenía que hallar una solución.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada de la habitación, asomó la cabeza y vio con algo de agrado como Fanren y Syaoran se habían detenido en la puerta de al lado pues el castaño parecía estar diciéndole algo a su hermanita y ella solo lo escuchaba con atención, sin rechistar.

En el momento en que Fanren y él entraron a la habitación contigua, ella aprovechó y corrió de puntitas como condenada, llegó hasta las escaleras descendiendo rápidamente, pero en su huida se torció levemente el tobillo, luego de haber llegado al primer escalón de la casa.

Ahogó un grito —Maldi… auch, auch— reprimió sus intensas ganas de lanzar una palabra altisonante, en ese momento solo se conformó con llegar a la sala y sentarse, dando un ligero masaje a la zona que le dolía como los mil demonios.

Al menos por ahora ya estaba a salvo.

-.-.-

Cuando Syaoran salió de la habitación de su hermana largo un suspiro.

Ella le había convencido de entrar para conocer a su mejor amigo, puesto que a pesar de escucharle hablar constantemente del famoso Touya, él personalmente no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

El niño a diferencia de su hermana era algo inexpresivo, educado pero muy serio. No lo incomodaba ese hecho, para nada, pues a veces los niños muy eufóricos llegaban a ponerlo nervioso.

Su pequeña hermanita era bastante espontanea, algo traviesa y con un carácter muy hiperactivo, se suponía que él debía estar completamente acostumbrado a eso pero muy contrario a todo, cuando se trataba de otras pequeñas criaturitas ajenas a su familia, se sentía extraño, no sabía que decir y solo atinaba a sonreír torcidamente como un completo idiota.

Se encogió de hombros, daba gracias a que eso no pasó con el mejor amigo de Fanren.

—Como sea…— bajó las escaleras de su casa con algo de apuro. Su hermana también le había encomendado la tarea de hacerle compañía a Kinomoto y aunque todavía no se hacía mucho a la idea, tenía que ser amable con ella, no solo por que él a pesar de su fama de "demonio con las chicas" era muy educado, también porque la pequeña Li se lo pedía y él como hermano mayor jamás, jamás le había fallado a la adorable niña…

Si así era con su hermana no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría en caso de que llegase a tener una hija, claro… en un futuro bastante lejano.

—Buenas tardes— cuando llegó a la sala saludó como siempre a Kinomoto de forma cortés, la chica lo vio momentáneamente antes de desviar la mirada al piso, sonrojarse un poco y susurrar en respuesta un "Buenas tardes" —.Fanren me dijo que tu y tu hermano se quedaran a cenar con nosotros…

—Ah sí, espero que eso no te cause molestias— dijo ella con voz suave, él negó. —.Gracias entonces…

—¿Te paso algo en el tobillo?— Sakura se sonrojó notablemente ante aquello, pero Syaoran no había podido ocultar su curiosidad. Desde que llegó al lugar la había visto sosteniendo esa parte de su anatomía, dando pequeños toquecitos de vez en vez.

—N-no bu-bueno, solo me lastime un poco antes de llegar— mintió, sabiendo que obviamente no le iba a decir nada de lo que realmente le había pasado —.Pero estoy bien…

—¿Me permites?— Sakura asintió lentamente sin entender muy bien su petición o eso fue hasta que lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella. Se sonrojó otro poco pero no dijo nada, Syaoran se hallaba ahora revisando la zona herida, tocándola suavemente con sus dedos.

Él, desde su posición, no pudo evitar pensar que la piel de ella era muy suave, tanto como la seda misma, nunca le había tocado antes así que era mas que obvio que no había percibido ese detalle tan maravilloso de ella…

¿Maravilloso?, ¿Realmente lo era?

—¿Se ve mal?— él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la preocupación de ella. Salió entonces de su ensoñación y continúo con su inspección…

Se detuvo un poco cuando le vio quejarse —.Creo que si te lastimaste algo…— informó, viendo que de pronto esa sección de su piel estaba comenzando a enrojecerse.

—Ya veo…

—Espera aquí, no te muevas ¿De acuerdo?— ella asintió y le vio salir rápidamente en alguna dirección de la casa, para que luego de segundos regresara con un pequeño botiquín en las manos.

—Ah… Li, t-te aseguro que no es necesario eso…

—Tómalo como un favor por hacer que mi hermana este feliz— le dijo, hincándose nuevamente frente a ella —.Fanren te estima mucho por alguna razón, le has dado una buena imagen y si te ve quejándote seguro comenzara a preguntar, así que deja que lo haga— Sakura no pudo seguir negándose ante la idea y menos teniendo esa lógica como un respaldo, así que solo dejó a Syaoran hacer su trabajo, quedándose quieta.

Las manos de él daban un ligero masaje a la zona herida, con ayuda de una medicina en forma de crema suave que Sakura presentía era para dolores de ese tipo, torceduras, calambres, dolor muscular, en fin, un montón de cosas.

Kinomoto solo podía pensar en que se sentía feliz, tan feliz que incluso el incidente de minutos atrás se le borró totalmente de la cabeza. El chico de sus sueños estaba ahí, curando su tonta lesión del tobillo y la ojiverde a pesar de estar sonrojada solo podía sonreír tontamente, agradeciendo en silencio que fuera tan lindo con ella…

Aunque lo hiciera por su hermanita, de todos modos no dejaba de ser una hermosa atención.

—Ya esta— Li ya había vendado el tobillo de la chica, ella simplemente le había sonreído con agradecimiento y él sin saber porque giró la cabeza hacia otro sitio que no fuera el rostro de Kinomoto.

Esa niña era bonita, cielos, si que lo era, sus mejillas siempre estaban coloreadas de un curioso color carmín, sus ojos destellaban alegría, además de ser de ese color verde intenso que a él tanto le gustaba, el cabello corto le quedaba muy bien y ahora venia a descubrir que su piel era suave y cremosa.

La vio de nuevo, ella observaba el vendaje de su tobillo con curiosidad y sus labios hacían una que otra mueca, seguramente no le agradaba en nada la idea de haber terminado así…

Sin embargo eso a él le estaba dejando de importar, repentinamente los labios de Kinomoto se habían vuelto atrayentes…

Tan atrayentes.

—Muchas gracias Li…— Sakura también se giro a verle y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que él le estaba observando con detenimiento, por lo que obviamente se sonrojó pero no agachó la mirada, solo continuo viéndolo, él estaba tan solo a unos centímetros y no podía evitar tampoco lanzar una que otra mirada hacia sus labios…

Si se acercaba más… si llegaba a hacerlo entonces…

—¡Syaoran, ya terminamos!— Li se levantó rápidamente y observó como en ese instante su hermana, como siempre de la mano de su amigo Touya, ingresaban a la sala, dejando que él apartara rápidamente esos estúpidos pensamientos que le habían asaltado segundos antes.

¿Qué estaba por hacer?, ¡Maldición!, ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso iba a besarla?

—Muy bien Fanren… iré a decirle a Wei que prepare todo para la cena— él no se quedó mas en el sitio, simplemente caminó hacia la cocina, dejando que su hermanita, su amigo y la hermana de este se quedaran tranquilamente en la sala de su casa.

Se sentía un completo idiota, no se podía permitir hacer esas cosas, no podía fijarse en Sakura Kinomoto ni en nadie mas, primero debía encontrar a la autora del cuadernillo rosado…

¿Por qué? Se preguntan todos, ¿Por qué la insistencia en encontrar a la chica detrás de las cartas de amor?

Respuesta simple, ya no solo quería reclamarle, también agradecerle, conocerla…

Esa muchacha tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por él, tan fuertes que lograba transmitirlos fácilmente y con la lectura de todos aquellos escritos era mas que obvio que tarde o temprano iba a caer rendido ante tales poemas que él mismo inspiro, se sentía tan bien cuando leía todo eso, de verdad podía incluso apreciar que estaba hablando con una chica de sentimientos nobles, con alguien que de verdad le tenía un amor sincero, independiente del físico y del estatus social…

¿Cómo no empezar a querer a esa poetisa anónima?, ¡Por Dios él ya sentía que la quería con todo eso! Y obviamente, a pesar de no conocerla tenía que ser algo fiel hasta encontrarla…

Sí, definitivamente así debían ser las cosas.

-.-.-

Durante la hora de la comida Fanren se la pasó hablando animadamente, como siempre, sacándole una que otra sonrisa a Touya, Sakura y a su propio hermano, quien a simple vista se notaba algo pensativo y confuso.

Claro, Sakura no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a eso del ensimismamiento, ella se mantenía serena, probando bocado a bocado la deliciosa comida, pero nunca llegando a decir nada, solo quedándose en un silencio sepulcral, propio de una tumba en medio del cementerio.

Después del encuentro cercano con Syaoran no podía estar pensando en otra cosa más…

—Oye Sakura, ¿Sí irán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, verdad?— la pregunta de la niña interrumpió completamente los pensamientos de todos, porque esta parecía mas una afirmación que otra cosa.

Touya vio a su hermana y al presentir que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de responder, él abrió la boca para hablar por primera vez en lo que iba de la cena.

—Si iremos Fanren, nuestros padres nos dieron permiso— señaló Touya, algo apenado —.Todavía no tenemos quien nos lleve pero iremos…

—¡Que bien!— festejó la niña, con emoción —.Y eso de que alguien los lleve no es problema… ¡Nosotros podemos pasar por ustedes!— Syaoran se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y Sakura dejó todo pensamiento para centrarse en la propuesta de Fanren, quien como siempre lucia aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de niña.

—Oye pero no queremos causar molestias en tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños— agregó el pequeño de ojos oscuros, siendo apoyado en silencio por su hermana.

—¡No es problema Touya!, ¡De veras!, ¿Verdad que podemos ir por ellos hermanito Syaoran?

—Fanren yo no se si mamá…

—¡Mamá estará de acuerdo!, ¡Por favor!, Touya es mi amigo y ahora Sakura también, ¿Sí?— ante esa petición tan vehemente él no pudo negarse, así que simplemente asintió en silencio, dejando que su hermanita se emocionara hasta los límites de la felicidad y Sakura ya comenzara a sentirse bastante apenada…

¿Hasta donde iban a llegar con todo eso?

—De ser así… gracias— Touya tuvo que responder en nombre de su hermana mayor. No sabía exactamente que le había pasado al monstruo en el tobillo, pero lo que ya había descubierto es que todo tenía que ver con Syaoran Li y él como buen investigador iba a llegar al fondo de eso…

Apostaba su nombre a que lo haría.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Hola?, ¿Cómo están?

Yo como siempre feliz por traerles otro capitulo más que esta vez fue un poco… vergonzoso digámoslo así, para la pobre de Sakura xD.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir con respecto al capitulo, lo mas relevante creo que fue la visita de Touya y Sakura a la casa Li y los líos en los que se mete la chica castaña por su cuadernillo…

Yo de verdad me reí tanto con cierta escena del armario, pero bien, ya no comentare mas al respecto porque prefiero leer sus opiniones vale, aunque debo resaltar, como un dato muy curioso, que la escenita se me vino a la mente como una idea magnifica para este fic, cierto día que estaba viendo una película muy divertida, ¿Quieren saber cual?, ustedes me dicen y si me responden que sí entonces les doy el nombre de la peli a la siguiente actualización…

Lo dejo como una promesa de que si voy a actualizar xD

Las respuestas a los reviews en el profile y mi última invitación para ustedes, (ya la conocen verdad xD) es: Si a ti lector, sí, tú que estas leyendo esto a través de algún aparatito electrónico con internet xD te gustó el fic, el capi, quieres darme alguna crítica constructiva para que mejore o simplemente darme ánimos para continuar como escritora, puedes dejarme un hermoso, lindo y maravilloso review, mandarme una de esas cositas llamadas PM o incluso un mail a la dirección que esta también en mi profile, de antemano te agradezco tu tiempo para leerme ;).

Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Celebración e inconvenientes

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 6: Celebración e inconvenientes.**

—_El frio demencial me aturde, pero mas lo hace cierta chica rara con complejo de niña pequeña, ¿Kinomoto será así todo el tiempo?— (Syaoran L.)_

-.-

Cuando llegó a casa subió las escaleras con prisa. Touya estuvo muy cerca de detenerla pero ella simplemente no le dio tiempo de hacer nada…

¡Se sentía tan ridícula!, ¡Por favor!, había cometido la estupidez mas grande del mundo y ahora su mente se encargaba de reprochárselo a cada momento, mostrándole imágenes tortuosas de Syaoran Li semidesnudo, con el cabello mojado y ese cuerpo de Adonis que enloquecería a cualquier mujer…

¡Cielo santo, que perversión!, ¿Desde cuando ella se ponía a pensar en él en _esa_ forma?, ¡Era ilegal hacerlo! O tal vez no, ¡Pero debería serlo!, sus pensamientos si resultaban típicos de una chica loca, acosadora, pervertida y sedienta de verle el cuerpo a un hombre.

¡Ella no era así!, que quedara claro, solo se vio forzada por las circunstancias, por ese estúpido cuaderno rosado que no pudo recuperar y por el mismo Li a quien se le había ocurrido la "fabulosa" idea de tomar una ducha en el peor momento…

—Ya, ya… ¡Largo, largo!— Sakura gritaba a los cuatro vientos como queriendo espantar los pensamientos con sus manos. La mente no le dejaba estar en paz y su frustración por recuperar el cuadernillo le hacía escuchar vocecitas molestas en su cerebro, unas que decían: _¡Sakura eres una tonta, pervertida!_

Definitivamente eso no lo iba a superar ni con años de terapia…

—¡Sakura!, ¡Tomoyo esta al teléfono!— la melodiosa voz de su madre dándole el anuncio a gritos la sacó de su nube, recordándole de paso que su mejor amiga seguro se habría cansado de esperar su llamado y como buena compañera ahora estaba buscándola para saber los detalles de su visita con Li.

Se levantó a duras penas del piso, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre su buro y contestó:

—Hola Tomoyo…

—_¡Sakura!, ¡Como te atreves a dejarme con la incertidumbre!, ¡Desde que nos despedimos en el centro comercial no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu visita a casa de Li!— _chilló la amatista del otro lado de la línea, prácticamente exigiendo una explicación a su tardanza tempestuosa —._¿Y bien?, ¿Qué paso?_

—¡Mas bien que no paso!— gritó ella en respuesta, con el rostro tan rojo como el de una cereza —.Se me ocurrió la tonta idea de recuperar el cuadernillo aprovechando que estaba ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta me metí al cuarto de Li, ¡Justo cuando él se estaba duchando!

—_¡Madre mía!—_ exclamó Daidouji —. _¿Entonces te descubrió?_

—No, no, alcancé a meterme en su armario, no me vio pero yo a él si… ¡Tomoyo, no puedo evitarlo, me siento como una pervertida total!, de verdad, ¡Juro que no era mi intención verlo después de que saliera de la ducha!— expresó, hundiendo el rostro en la cabeza de uno de sus osos de peluche, escuchando ahora como su mejor amiga comenzaba a reírse —.Tomoyo… ¡Tomoyo no te rías!, ¡No es gracioso!

—_Hay Sakura es que solo a ti te pasan esas cosas, pero dime, ¿Es cierto que Li tiene un cuerpo de revista?_— ante la pregunta pícara de su prima ella se sonrojó todavía mas, lanzó al oso de peluche contra una pared y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

¡Le estaba diciendo que se sentía como una muchacha de sucios pensamientos y ella con esas preguntas!

—¡Tomoyo, eso no se pregunta en un momento así!— regañó, encogiendo sus hombros en señal de indignación. —.¿Y de donde sacaste eso del "cuerpo de revista"?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—_Sakura todo mundo habla de Li Syaoran, incluso las chicas del coro hacen comentarios y a veces llegan a decírmelos, pero bueno no te voy a seguir picando con eso_— aclaró, dándole un alivio momentáneo a la castaña —._También quería preguntarte sobre la fiesta de la pequeña Fanren, ¿Ya tienen a alguien que los lleve?, si no yo puedo pasar por ustedes…_

—Eso es otro punto Tomoyo— añadió, con voz calma —.Fanren propuso la idea de llevarnos a su propia fiesta y tu sabes que Li es muy apegado a ella, así que…

—_Van a ir ellos por ustedes… mira nada más que monada—_ mencionó la de cabellos azabaches, emocionada —._Entonces supongo que nos veremos haya, ¿Li ya te dio las invitaciones?_

—Sí, mañana te doy la tuya en el instituto, al parecer la fiesta si se llevara a cabo en las montañas Fukishi, según dijo Fanren su madre esta arreglando el hospedaje en una cabaña.

—_Ya veo, entonces todo estará bien—_musitó Tomoyo, antes de lanzar una pregunta que a Sakura no se le había ocurrido: —._¿No sabes si va a ir Hiraguizawa?_

—¿Hum?, la verdad no me enteré de eso, pero yo creo que es posible… es amigo de Syaoran— respondió, con duda —.¿Te parece una mala idea?, yo no creo que te moleste luego de lo que paso en su casa la ultima vez.

—_Posiblemente Saku, pero de todos modos yo espero que no vaya… me facilitara las cosas y hará mas amena esa fiesta…_

—Ya veremos Tomoyo— susurró la castaña, con voz resignada. —.Ya veremos…

-.-.-

—¿Y tu porque quieres ir a la fiesta de mi hermana?— Syaoran Li se hallaba cómodamente sentado en una silla de su habitación, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confusa.

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en esa posición, jugando con una pequeña pelota de beisbol que se había encontrado dentro de su armario y escuchando a través del teléfono las suplicas de su amigo Hiraguizawa, a quien al parecer le había entrado un no se que por ir a la fiesta de la pequeña Fanren el próximo Sábado.

Bufó sin entender nada, ¿Qué el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

—_Es solo porque quiero salir, es todo, con el resfriado me prohibieron tomar alcohol así que no voy a poder hacer fiestas o ir a algún bar— _escuchó que decía, de forma lenta —._Además el idiota de Takashi se va a ir también con sus padres a no se donde, así que tu deber es invitarme a la fiesta para que no me aburra…_

—¿No me digas?— replicó, sarcástico —.Eriol, a mi no me engañas, a ti te aburren un montón las fiestas de niños, según tu porque no hay "rubias exuberantes y pelirrojas ardientes".

—_Las rubias no lo son todo y las pelirrojas Takashi me las gana—_ escuchó que explicaba, lanzando un pequeño gruñido —._Además a Fanren le agrado y la señora Ieran me adora, ¿O no?, si tu familia quisiera hasta podrían adoptarme…_

—Y yo sería el primero en oponerme— habló, dejando la pelota de beisbol sobre la mesa y centrándose en la conversación que mantenía con su amigo, al parecer su comentario anterior le había dado mucha risa pues ahora se hallaba tosiendo de forma incontrolable —.Eriol… ¿No quieres que te contrate un exorcista?, o estas poseído o en verdad tienes tos de perro…

—_Cállate Li, tu solo invítame a la fiesta de Fanren._

—Si tanto quieres ir ya sabes que puedes, solo que no te lo recomendaría, es posible que en las montañas esté nevando y con ese resfriado tuyo a lo mejor te mueres o algo…— Syaoran dudo por un momento, antes de mostrar una sonrisita macabra —.Sabes que… estaré encantado de que vayas "amigote".

—_Se tus intenciones Syaoran, pero ya verás que estaré repuesto para ese momento_— garantizó el níveo, con voz segura —_.Además con mi presencia te aseguro que la fiesta será mejor y tu hermanita se va a divertir mucho mas…_

—¡Claro!, teniendo a semejante bufón ¿Cómo no?— aseveró el ambarino, con una sonrisa de triunfo —.Enserio Hiraguizawa, ¿De verdad quieres ir solo porque temes pasar un fin de semana aburrido?

—_¿Qué otra explicación?, y para que te lo sepas a veces un chiste te garantiza una buena noche…_

—Eso de tus noches no me importa, yo solo estaba pensando en que seguramente crees que al ir Kinomoto también estará ahí Daidouji ¿O no?— indagó, con tono acusador y escuchando a la vez solo silencio en respuesta —.¡Ahí esta el punto!, pero escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil, te puedo permitir que hagas tus idioteces en tu casa y en el instituto, pero si vas a ir a la fiesta de mi hermana a causar alboroto por tus tontas peleas con Daidouji, entonces yo te voy a romper tu patética cara de galán mal pagado, hijo de pu…

—_Cálmate Syaoran, tómalo con tranquilidad—_ le interrumpió el níveo, con nerviosismo —._Y sí, está bien, también lo pensé por Tomoyo, pero yo no haría nada en la fiesta de tu hermanita, ella es una niña, no merece ver lo macabra que es Daidouji…_

—Sí y tampoco lo idiota que eres tú…— completó, con calma —.Estas advertido…

—_Sí, ya macho alfa, te doy mi palabra, nos veremos en el instituto para que me des la invitación._

—Claro— el castaño cortó la comunicación luego de eso, alzando la vista al techo y arrojando hacia arriba la pelota de beisbol, cachándola cuando caía.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo al tener de nuevo la pelota entre sus manos. Hasta ahora recordaba que tenía ese pequeño objeto en su poder a razón de que revisó su armario y se encontró con que algunas cajas que contenían algunos recuerdos de infancia se habían caído al piso, los trajes de las perchas se hallaban amontonados y un extraño olor dulzón, como a flores, inundaba todo el interior del mueble…

Algo muy raro, se dijo a sí mentalmente, porque él no tenia una novia que lo visitara y dejara su aroma impregnado en su ropa, así como tampoco contaba con extrañas manías que involucraran utilizar fragancias de mujer.

¿Seria acaso cosa de su hermanita?

—¿Syaoran?— su mirada se desvió del armario en cuestión y viajó entonces hasta el umbral de la puerta, en donde se hallaba su madre viéndole con un poco de duda —.Fanren me ha dicho que el próximo sábado tienen planeado pasar por los hermanos Kinomoto a su casa, ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, bueno… Fanren lo propuso— explicó el chico, con tranquilidad —.Supongo entonces que me permitirás tomar prestada tu bella y preciosa _joya._

—Era eso lo que venia a decirte, si vas a usar a mi bebé entonces ten cuidado, ya sabes usar cinturón de seguridad y todo.

—No te preocupes madre, todo bajo control— Ieran Li salió de la habitación, enviándole un par de miraditas de advertencia al castaño que solo rio ligeramente.

La "joya" de la que hablaban no era mas que una camioneta propiedad de su madre y aunque Ieran no era muy fanática de los autos, le tenia cierto aprecio a ese vehículo porque según ella era como un recuerdo de su fallecido padre, pues antes de morir le había heredado a su "bebé" para que ella lo utilizara como mejor le pareciera.

Sonrió ladinamente, su madre a veces exageraba.

-.-.-

La semana se paso como agua de rio, tan rápida y presurosa que Sakura todavía no se creía que ya fuera sábado.

Esa misma mañana, cuando su madre le dijo que habían llegado por ellos, su corazón se desbocó como nunca y su pulso se aceleró a tal grado de no dejarle respirar bien.

Ella y Touya se encaminaron a la puerta de su casa, se despidieron de sus padres y avanzaron hasta la lujosa camioneta negra que estaba estacionada frente a ellos, justo en el momento en que uno de los cristales de las ventanas descendía y mostraba a Syaoran Li frente al volante, con unos lentes de sol que lo hacían ver aun mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

Sakura se sonrojó ante la visión, pero Touya frunció el ceño.

—Buenos días Kinomoto— saludó, observándola con cautela y recibiendo en respuesta una reverencia algo torpe.

—Buenos días Li.

—Si ya están listos, suban…— la puerta trasera se abrió gracias a la ayuda de Fanren y el ambarino por su parte le hizo señas a Sakura para que abriera la puerta del copiloto y subiera, algo que la castaña dudo un par de segundos en hacer.

—¡Vamos Sakura, sube!— la chica castaña sonrió levemente ante dicho por la pequeña niña Li, así que, viendo como su hermano ya estaba sentado al lado de su amiga, se decidió finalmente a abrir la puerta, ingresando y cerrándola después con suavidad.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, analizando todo lo que estaba dentro de ese vehículo aunque no había mucho que decir, solo que el asiento era bastante cómodo y a pesar de tener cristales polarizados, el paisaje de afuera se veía muy claramente…

—¡Que bien que vinieron Touya!, ¡Me hace feliz saber que estarás hoy conmigo en mi cumpleaños!— exclamó una voz infantil en el fondo, cuestión que le obligo a voltear, encontrándose que en los asientos traseros, su hermano y la niña Li se veían mostrando una sonrisa.

Sonrió también ante la evidente amistad entre los dos, girándose para darles un poquito de privacidad, pero al hacerlo se topo con que Syaoran se había inclinado un poco sobre donde estaba ella y abría de nuevo la puerta del copiloto para cerrarla mejor.

Se sonrojó al tenerlo así de cerca, pero no dijo nada.

—Estaba mal cerrada— se explicó, aunque ella ya sabia eso —.¿Nos vamos?

—¡Si!— el grito animoso de parte de su hermana lo hizo sonreír levemente y posterior a eso arranco el vehículo, poniéndolo en marcha…

El viaje hasta las montañas Fukishi fue un poco largo, pues la carretera estaba ligeramente ocupada por autos que se formaban en hileras, lo cual volvía algo dificultoso pasar por ahí. Sin embargo Sakura no parecía tener ningún inconveniente con ello, después de todo estaba compartiendo un sitio al lado de su amor secreto y aunque este no lo notara, a ella le producía una sensación de confort, como si de pronto todos los problemas del cuadernillo y su identidad como poetisa anónima hubieran desaparecido.

Todo el camino continúo en silencio. Cuando lograron salir de la carretera se fueron internando dentro de un bosque algo profundo, mientras que conforme subían a través de un terreno algo pedregoso, la temperatura iba descendiendo lentamente.

Syaoran había dejado de lado los lentes de sol, mientras Sakura ya se había abrigado bien con una bufanda, un suéter y un par de guantes, al igual que su hermano menor, quien seguía charlando con Fanren acerca de algunos asuntos infantiles, como las clases en la Academia o los juguetes que ella había recibido desde el día anterior en su casa…

Luego de un tiempo finalmente pudieron visualizar su destino, pues frente a ellos se alzaban las montañas Fukishi, mismas que se dividían en cuatro zonas: Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y a la vez se cubrían en su totalidad por blanca y brillante nieve, tal y como lo habían indicado los reportes meteorológicos…

En el centro de la Zona Norte se encontraba el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de la pequeña Fanren Li, es decir una hermosa cabaña bastante amplia, de dos pisos y aspecto acogedor.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante al ver la hermosura de tal lugar, el pequeño Touya desde su sitio estaba igual o incluso más impresionado que su hermana mayor y la pequeña Li al ver que ya estaban en el lugar clave, solo podía lanzar ligeros grititos de emoción…

—¡Syaoran!, ¿Ya puedo bajar de la camioneta?— indagó la pequeña, al ver que su hermano ya había aparcado el vehículo frente a la cabaña.

—Sí Fanren, solo ten…

—¡Bien!, ¡Vamos Touya!— el ánimo desbordante de la niña no permitió que Syaoran concluyera con sus indicaciones sobre seguridad. La pequeña hija de Ieran tomó del brazo a su inseparable amigo y con su ropa para invierno bien puesta, salió de la camioneta a enfrentar el clima congelante que prevalecía fuera del auto.

—Cuidado…— Syaoran suspiró rendido ante el comportamiento algo hiperactivo de su pequeña hermana y Sakura desde el asiento del copiloto sonrió con nerviosismo, observando a través de las ventanas como la niña daba un par de giros, con una sonrisa en su rostro y su hermano tomado de las manos.

Rio un poco ante la visión, aunque Touya ya se notaba algo mareado por tanta vuelta se percibía que los dos se llevaban bien y de cierto modo gozaban de la compañía mutua.

—Nosotros también deberíamos salir— ella asintió levemente ante lo dicho por Li, así que con gran decisión se inclinó un poco hacia uno de sus costados, posando su mano sobre la manija de la puerta del vehículo y tirando un poco para abrir.

—¿Eh?, No se abre— declaró con algo de vergüenza al notar que, efectivamente, la puerta no parecía abrirse.

—Ah, sí, espera un momento— Li descendió del vehículo entonces, cerrando la puerta del conductor con algo de apuro, caminando por el frente de la camioneta y finalmente llegando hasta el otro lado, para ser él quien finalmente abriera —.Lo siento, olvide que tiene el seguro de protección… para Fanren…

—Sí, entiendo, no hay problema— ella solamente pudo enviarle una dulce sonrisa que, sin darse cuenta, logró provocar un pequeño sonrojo en el atractivo rostro del joven Li.

Sin embargo él de inmediato se obligó a sacudir toda vergüenza con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha para ayudarla a descender de la camioneta, en un acto de caballerosidad que Sakura sintió como algo maravilloso.

La ojiverde aceptó el gesto después, manteniendo dentro de si algunas dudas y un sonrojo externo, que ya podía hacerse pasar como una huella de lo que para ella significaba su cercanía. Pero fue justo en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron que no supo describir bien lo que sintió, solo que una extraña calidez le inundo el cuerpo, impregnándose en ella de una forma tan profunda que incluso la sentía ya muy dentro de su corazón.

Tampoco es como si Syaoran desde su sitio no hubiese sentido nada, es mas, estaba empezando a suponer que cualquier contacto que mantuviera con esa chica de dulce mirada, iba a ser como una experiencia nueva, indescriptible y codificada en un lenguaje difícil de reconocer. El tacto de sus manos era tan suave y fino que le provocaba una sensación de cosquilleo en los dedos, como una necesidad insaciable de querer tener entre sus manos la piel tan delicada de ella…

Se sintió muy extraño, tan extraño que incluso comenzó a creerse todo eso como una alucinación, una jugarreta de su mente que estaba ahí solo para provocarle más confusiones.

—Hijo, ya están… Oh, vaya— la presencia repentina de su madre hizo que de inmediato Li le soltara la mano a Sakura, centrándose ahora en el rostro y la expresión divertida que Ieran mostraba, seguramente al ser testigo de tan inocente escena —.Me supongo tú eres Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana del pequeño Touya, ¿Verdad?

—A-así es señora, mucho gusto— respondió la castaña luego de un ligero tartamudeo, inclinando su cabeza en una reverencia —.Por cierto, muchas gracias por invitarme a mi y a mi hermano, es un placer haber venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Fanren.

—No tienen nada que agradecer querida, al contrario, gracias a ustedes por venir— mencionó la mujer con tono afable, dejando a Sakura sorprendida no solo por lo bella que era, también por los buenos modales con los que hablaba —.Como seguro sabes ustedes llegaron mucho antes de la hora, así que todavía no llegan los invitados…

—No se preocupe, es mas si gusta yo puedo ayudarla en algo, ya sabe como agradecimiento porque pasaran por nosotros.

—Pero si ustedes son los invitados, yo no podría hacer algo así…

—Créame que no será ninguna molestia.

—De acuerdo jovencita, pero creo que primero deberían entrar a la cabaña, no pueden quedarse afuera todo el tiempo— indicó Ieran, señalando a los niños que seguían jugando a unos pasos de donde se encontraban ellos —.Así que si puedes llevarlos adentro te lo agradecería mucho.

Sakura aceptó de inmediato sin refutar nada más, así que haciendo una última reverencia en señal de respeto caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano y Fanren, indicando que seria mejor que pasaran al interior de la cabaña o de lo contrario podrían enfermarse por estar tanto tiempo expuestos al clima invernal.

Ieran simplemente vio a la muchacha con agrado, notando como ante sus palabras su pequeña hija Fanren obedecía sin más, al igual que el pequeño Kinomoto.

—Linda joven— expresó, llamando la atención de su hijo mayor al instante —.¿Es compañera tuya en el instituto?

—Solo compartimos un par de clases— respondió él, levantando una ceja —.A todo esto, ¿Cómo sabes eso madre?, yo nunca lo he mencionado…

—Una madre siempre sabe todo Syaoran, además tu hermana no paro de hablar de ella durante la mañana, se ve que le ha tomado aprecio por ser la hermana de su amigo— explicó, manteniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro —.Además es bonita, tal vez y esta sea tu oportunidad hijo…

El ambarino se giró a ver a su madre con gesto sorprendido, percatándose de que la sonrisa tierna la había remplazado por un gesto travieso y aparte de todo parecía estarle diciendo aquello como una evidente insinuación que decía: "Es tu oportunidad de sentar cabeza, pues la chica me ha caído de maravilla"

—Oye madre que quieres decir con…— para el momento en que quiso replicar, se dio cuenta de que su madre ya había caminado hacia la puerta de entrada de la cabaña y ahora le estaba indicando con un gesto de mano que entrara de una buena vez…

Bufó, sintiéndose avergonzando, su madre cuando quería era muy inoportuna con sus comentarios…

-.-.-

Cuando ingresó a la cabaña por un momento tuvo la sensación de pisar territorio de la realeza.

El sitio era sublime, cálido y muy acogedor, sin duda. Los muebles se veía que eran finísimos, la suave alfombra que decoraba todo el piso le daba un toque aun mas hogareño y en las paredes del lugar colgaban replicas de pinturas famosas, ¿Cómo no reconocer la "Mona Lisa" de Da Vinci o "The Starry Night" de Van Gogh?, ambos cuadros decoraban la sala de la cabaña junto a un par de lámparas colgantes de madera, las cuales no alumbraban por el momento, pero estaba segura que por la noche darían un espectáculo fantástico al iluminar tan hermoso escenario.

Se quedó embobada unos minutos por tal belleza e incluso podría jurar que se hubiera quedado así por más tiempo de no haber sido por Ieran Li, quien encantada por su inocencia le tocó el hombro, haciendo que despertara.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, ¿En que desea que le ayude?— preguntó ella, con apuro, arrebatando una risa encantadora de tan hermosa mujer.

—Si tanto deseas ayudarme no puedo impedírtelo— razonó, señalando hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina —.El mayordomo de nuestra casa, el señor Wei, está terminando por decorar el pastel de Fanren, ¿Podrías ayudarle?, a mi no me gustaría dejarlo trabajando solo, es un favor muy especial…

—¡No se preocupe!, yo voy a ayudarle— Ieran sonrió ante la respuesta, viendo como la muchacha castaña desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina, dispuestísima a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Sakura por su lado se adentró al lugar, encontrándose al instante con el mayordomo que la madre de Syaoran decía.

—Buenas tardes— saludo ella, con una reverencia algo torpe —.La señora Li me ha mandado con usted, me ha dicho que hace falta que le ayuden a decorar el pastel, oh por cierto… soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto— respondió el hombre de apariencia amable, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto —.La niña Fanren ya me ha hablado de usted, dice que es la hermana de su mejor amigo, el joven Touya.

—Ah… si— respondió la ojiverde, posando una mano detrás de su nuca —.Pero dígame, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Lo único que falta es colocar estas fresas alrededor del pastel— habló, sosteniendo un tazón que contenía un montón de fresas perfectamente cortadas y muy deliciosas a la vista —.¿Podría usted ponerlas señorita?, yo todavía tengo que terminar con algunas cosas mas, así que…

—No habrá problema señor— interrumpió ella, tomando el tazón con fresas y caminando hacia el pastel que igual se veía bastante delicioso —.Vaya, ¿Es casero?

—Así es señorita, lo ha hecho la misma señora Ieran, con ayuda del joven Syaoran— describió, con tono amable —.Ambos son buenos cocineros.

—Ya lo creo— Sakura no dijo nada mas, solo comenzó a rodear el pastel con fresas, colocando unas en la parte de arriba y otras en los laterales, usando de toda su dedicación para que el pastel quedara aun mas delicioso de lo que ya se veía que era.

Así continúo con su labor hasta que ya no hubo más fresas que colocar. Por lo que al termino de su tarea sonrió, muy satisfecha con el trabajo hecho y dejando el tazón vacio de lado, admirando su creación.

—Le ha quedado muy bien señorita Kinomoto— expresó el mayordomo, complacido —.Es usted muy hábil.

—No es para tanto— dijo ella, con nerviosismo —.Yo solo espero que a Fanren le guste.

—Yo estoy seguro de que sí— Sakura permaneció sonriente, observando con agrado que las múltiples clases de repostería dadas por su padre habían rendido frutos, pues había sido Fujitaka quien le enseñó todo lo necesario para la decoración de pasteles, panecillos y demás postres.

Claro, se suponía que debería haber sido Nadeshiko quien le instruyera en eso, si considerábamos que las madres siempre eran las mas capacitadas en esas cosas de cocina, por así decirlo, sin embargo su familia no era como cualquiera y digamos que en ese aspecto los roles estaban algo invertidos.

Su madre de hecho era un desastre en la cocina, mientras que su padre era casi un chef profesional.

—Wei, mi madre me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con… el pastel, ¿Tu lo hiciste?— los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos cuando Syaoran arribó en la cocina. El castaño se veía aparentemente muy sorprendido por la magnifica decoración del pastel para su hermanita, pues incluso se había quedado ligeramente pasmado por la visión.

—No joven Syaoran, lo hizo la señorita Kinomoto— Sakura se sonrojó notablemente ante esto, ya que de inmediato Syaoran fijó su mirada ambarina en ella, inspeccionándola lenta y minuciosamente, como si fuera un pequeño ratón encerrado en una caja de laboratorio.

—Te ha quedado muy bien Kinomoto— felicitó, permitiendo que Sakura lo observara de nuevo y se diera cuenta de que ahora le estaba regalando una sonrisa, una bella, hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que ella creía solo le daba a su hermanita.

Se sintió feliz, tan feliz que no podía describirlo.

—Gracias— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y aunque Syaoran no lo supiera ella no solo estaba solamente agradeciéndole por los elogios del pastel…

También por el gesto que le había regalado de forma espontanea.

-.-.-

El conducir a él no se le daba, definitivamente.

Eriol Hiraguizawa tenia bastante claro que eso de la independencia era muy difícil, mas cuando tenias que obligarte a ti mismo a conducir un convertible de lujo por terreno pedregoso, pues siendo las montañas un lugar completamente lleno de piedras, tierra y ahora nieve, resultaba muy difícil llegar cerca de la cima, sobretodo si todavía tenias encima los vestigios de un resfriado que al final, terminó por durarte toda una semana completa.

—Esa Tomoyo…— dijo una vez llegó hasta la cabaña donde seria la fiesta, aparcando el auto al lado de la camioneta de la familia Li y abriendo la guantera para sacar una pequeña caja de pañuelos.

Una vez tuvo entre sus manos uno de aquellos utensilios se limpió la nariz casi con recelo, mandando a volar la cajita al tiempo que veía su reflejo en la pantalla oscura de su teléfono móvil, bufando y sintiéndose desgraciado como nunca. Su nariz seguía manchada con un leve tono rojizo y aquella horrible tos seca seguía persiguiéndolo a ratos.

Todo eso del refriado era una mierda, pero más mierda era él por apostar algo como "correr desnudo en el jardín".

¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza cuando lo pensó?, ¿Un elefante rosa con conejos azules en el lomo?

—Nada mas esto me faltaba— se abrigó bien antes de salir al clima tan demencial de afuera. Se colocó una bufanda alrededor del cuello, unos guantes ligeros en las manos y una vez que ya estuvo preparado abrió la puerta del convertible, pisando la suave nieve que decoraba la tierra de las montañas.

Exhaló un poco, notando como su aliento cálido comenzaba a volverse un suave humo blancuzco al contacto con la brisa fría del lugar.

Analizó el sitió con sus ojos azules, ajustó un poco sus anteojos y se dispuso a llamar a la puerta de la cabaña…

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron algo ofuscados cuando vio aparecer una limusina blanca, la cual por cierto tenía un par de banderitas al frente y en un costado tenia unas iniciales redonditas y claras, las letras "SD" que abreviaban el nombre de la famosa Sonomi Daidouji…

—Pero mira nada más que sorpresita— se dijo así, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con escrutinio a la chica que ahora descendía elegantemente del enorme vehículo —.Tomoyo si vino a fin de cuentas…

No dijo mucho al respecto, estaba de sobra el hecho de que no iba a hablar solo y menos a discutirse a si mismo temas que tuvieran que ver con esa macabra mujer, así que simplemente se dedicó a observarla, tomando en cuenta todos sus movimientos tan bien planeados, la elegancia con la que parecía hablar a sus miles de guardaespaldas y la hermosura con la que se despedía de ellos, avanzando en su dirección.

Sonrió ladinamente cuando vio como el rostro de ella se comprimía en una mueca mal hecha, señal que le decía que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

—Tomoyo, ¡Que gusto tengo de verte!— exclamó el níveo, con una buena dosis de sarcasmo —.Me fascina la idea de volvernos a encontrar…

—No sabes, que bueno volver a vislumbrar tu rostro enfermo— replicó ella, usando el mismo sarcasmo en contra —.Dime Hiraguizawa, ¿Todavía estas resfriado?, porque no te ves nada bien, yo que tu me iba, así sirve que piensas en mejores apuestas y no en tonterías en las que fácil te puedo ganar.

_Touche._

Con ese ultimo comentario de por medio Daidouji avanzó hasta la puerta de la cabaña, tocó un par de veces y fue bien recibida por Ieran Li, quien le conocía por los múltiples negocios que había atendido con Sonomi, hacia un par de años atrás.

Eriol gruñó un par de palabras inentendibles, mas no se quedo a esperar en el sitio, de inmediato también corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y fue aun mejor recibido por la mujer de cabellos negros, quien de forma automática le hizo pasar al interior.

—Eriol querido, es un gusto volver a verte— saludó la mujer, estrechando manos con el níveo que sonrió amablemente —.Que bien que hayas venido.

—Gracias Ieran, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, usted principalmente se ve el día de hoy muy bella.

—Pero que cosas dices muchacho, tu si que eres galante en todo sentido— Ieran rió por la ocurrencia del amigo de su hijo, pero lejos de alegrarse por ello Tomoyo estaba que lanzaba chispas, más ahora que ya se había reunido con su amiga Sakura y esta le estaba dando un par de terapias mentales para que se relajara un poco, sacando de por medio todo ese coraje reprimido por habérselo encontrado ahí.

De verdad que Hiraguizawa no tenia vergüenza.

—Es un cínico de lo peor y aparte hipócrita— murmuró apenas —.Nada mas míralo Sakura, se nota que es un idiota, lo malo es que Ieran ni cuenta se da de eso…

—Creo que ustedes necesitan calmarse o hablar Tomoyo.

—¿Hablar de que?— indagó ella con interés, mientras Sakura solo sonreía nerviosamente —.Solo se dedica a molestarme y hacerme sus insinuaciones fuera de sitio, es mas que obvio que pretende que yo sea otra mas en su lista de conquistas, pero que ni lo sueñe Sakura, que ni lo sueñe porque incluso en sus pervertidas fantasías lo voy a patear en donde mas le duela si lo intenta.

—Sí Tomoyo, pero no hagas eso en el cumpleaños de Fanren, por favor.

—Ah, para nada Sakurita, yo soy gente civilizada— aclaró, con una sonrisa apacible —.Por cierto, aquí esta el regalo que compramos en la joyería, desde que me lo diste a guardar el fin de semana pasado, antes de irte a casa de Li, lo he guardado como un completo tesoro.

—Gracias Tomoyo— indicó la otra, tomando de sus manos el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rosa —.¿Crees que sea lo mas indicado dárselo ahora?

—Yo creo que sí, aun no es la hora de inicio de su fiesta y creo que el pequeño Touya podrá tener mas espacio para darle su regalo— contestó, de forma segura —.Tu sabes como se cohíbe ante tantas personas, así que yo pienso que es lo más indicado.

—De acuerdo— Sakura le sonrió un poco a su amiga antes de llamar a su pequeño hermanito, quien se separo de Fanren para caminar en dirección a ella.

—¿Qué quieres Sakura monstruo?— la ojiverde frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el apodo, mas prefirió no darle importancia, pues solo atino sonreír torcidamente, antes de extenderle el regalo que iba destinado para Fanren Li —.¿Debo hacerlo yo?

—Sí, tu eres su invitado principal, así que ve, anda no seas tímido— la joven Kinomoto hizo girar a su hermanito con ayuda de sus manos, dándole un leve empujoncito que hizo sonrojar a Touya, pues en ese mismo momento Fanren volteo a verlo, mostrando una inmensa curiosidad en sus ojos ámbares.

—Ehm… err, Fanren yo…— no obstante el niño de cabello negro comenzó a sentirse muy presionado, no solo por la mirada atenta de Fanren, también porque de pronto los adultos ahí presentes se habían detenido en sus actividades, comenzando a prestarle muchísima mas atención de la que debían.

Bufó, esa gente era tan entrometida…

—¿Sí Touya?

—¡Vamos afuera!— el pequeño no soportó estar rodeado de tanta gente tan fisgona, por lo que tomó a la niña de la mano y se apresuró a salir con ella, dejando que el resto de los adultos sonriera con evidente ternura.

-.-.-

Touya se detuvo en su huida una vez ya no escuchó las voces de los adultos, así que soltó la mano de Fanren y se dedico a verla con determinación.

—¿Qué pasa Touya?— cuestionó la pequeña, pestañeando un par de veces en señal de confusión mayúscula, pero lejos de responder con una frase, Touya extendió su respectivo regalo a ella, quien sonrió enormemente, tomándolo con rapidez de sus manos —.¡Gracias!, pero no era necesario darme un regalo, si estas aquí es suficiente para mi.

—Sí, claro… es por cortesía—explicó el pelinegro, tratando de que la niña no notara el leve sonrojo que marcaba a sus mejillas —.Solo por eso… tampoco pienses otra cosa.

—No lo hago— Fanren rio ligeramente, observó el regalo y luego de cerrar los ojos se inclinó un poquito, depositando un beso inocente y tierno en la mejilla de Touya.

El hijo menor de Fujitaka se sonrojó todavía mas, llevó una de sus manos al sitio que había tocado Fanren con sus labios y empezó a realizar movimientos repetitivos, como si quisiera limpiar aquel gesto invisible.

—¡Fanren!, ¡No hagas eso!, ¡Es horrible!

—¡Claro que no!, además… algún día me pedirás que sea tu novia, ¡Y yo aceptare!— la pequeña niña Li se sentía muy segura al decir eso, pero desde su sitio Touya solo podía contemplarla con gesto aburrido…

Estaba muy loquita al pensar que eso podría llegar a pasar.

-.-.-

—Bueno, solo hacen falta las velitas para el pastel…— Ieran Li se quejaba un poco con su hijo Syaoran, la fiesta de la pequeña Fanren ya había dado inicio y la mujer, por otro lado, se la había pasado todo ese rato buscando las condenadas velas, obteniendo resultados completamente nulos.

Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo solo podían ver desde los sofás de la sala a los pequeños niñitos que corrían alrededor de toda la cabaña, cabe mencionar que la pequeña niña castaña, hermana de Li, estaba liderando a los niños en un aparente juego de las escondidas…

Pero estaba claro que si alguien podría ganar eso, eran las tontas velitas que no aparecían.

—Seguro se te olvidaron en algún otro sitio madre— explicó Syaoran, medio refunfuñando —.Yo puedo ir por las de repuesto que están en el sótano, solo…

—¡Yo iré por las velas!— madre e hijo se sorprendieron grandemente por el ofrecimiento tan acelerado de Daidouji, incluso Sakura que estaba sentada a su lado se sorprendió muchísimo, pero digamos que Tomoyo tenía razones de sobra para hacer aquello.

Mas porque desde minutos atrás Hiraguizawa, que también estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, le venia molestando con sus comentarios tontos e irreverentes, los mismos que se encargaba de susurrarle al oído de vez en cuando.

La nívea, al ver que nadie se oponía, simplemente comenzó a caminar con pasos presurosos a un pasillo desolado, encontrándose con que al final de este estaba la puertita que daba hacia el sótano de la cabaña. Suspiró un poco antes de adentrarse al sitio, entornando los ojos para ver un poco entre la ligera oscuridad y sonriendo cuando por fin pudo iluminar el lugar con ayuda de un foquito que colgaba del techo, el cual por cierto se mecía de un lado a otro, como el péndulo de uno de aquellos relojes antiguos.

Eriol Hiraguizawa sonrió ladinamente al ver que la chica había hecho eso con el firme propósito de huir, así que, luego de anunciar que iría a "ayudarle", siguió sus pasos en dirección al sótano, ingresando una vez llegó a su destino, cerrando la puerta tras de si y bajando las escaleras que estaban frente a él con lentitud, emitiendo un rechinido que provocó un leve estremecimiento en Tomoyo.

—¿Y ahora que quieres?— soltó la azabachada, viéndole con algo de enojo —.Te dije en la sala que dejes de molestarme y si te quieres vengar por lo de tu apuestita, pierdes tu tiempo Hiraguizawa.

—Vamos Tomoyo, si yo solo quiero ser tu amigo— respondió el ojiazul, con tono travieso —.¿No podemos ser amigos?

—Déjate de cosas ¿Sí?— Daidouji decidió que era mejor no hablar más con respecto al tema, eso si no quería hacer que ese sótano se convirtiera en un campo de guerra. Por lo que, luego de hallar las velitas en una caja, pasó al lado de Hiraguizawa, lo ignoró olímpicamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras del lugar, una a una hasta llegar a la puertita de entrada.

Poso su fina y delicada mano de pianista sobre el pomo de esta, empujando un poco para que esta se abriera, sin embargo eso no ocurrió…

—No… no puede ser— Tomoyo dejó las velitas sobre el piso, colocó ambas manos sobre la manija y empujó de nuevo, obteniendo resultados nulos —.Entonces al contrario…— siguiendo su propio instinto jaló la puerta, golpeó e incluso la pateó pero nada sucedió…

Estaba atascada.

—¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?, pensé que querías huir de mi…

—¡Y piensas bien!— gritó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas —.Pero la puerta esta atascada…

—¿Es enserio?

—¡Me ves con ganas de estar bromeando!— Eriol no tuvo replica ante eso, se notaba a simple vista que la amatista lanzaba chispas por los ojos, así que decidió hablar menos y actuar mas…

Se acercó a la entrada del sótano e hizo lo mismo que Tomoyo minutos antes, jaló la puerta, empujó un poco, golpeó levemente, pero nada…

—Creo que estamos encerrados…

-.-.-

—Tomoyo y Hiraguizawa ya se tardaron— Sakura caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala de la cabaña, pensando en cuanto tiempo se podría estar tardando su amiga en encontrar las mencionadas velitas para el pastel de Fanren.

Después de que ella se fuera al sótano, con Eriol siguiéndole los pasos, Ieran descubrió que en el bolsillo de su suéter de lana estaban las velitas que antes no aparecían, por lo que ya estaba todo listo para que Fanren pidiera su deseo de cumpleaños y también para que todos pudieran degustar de un buen trozo de pastel.

Sin embargo su amiga no aparecía y ella se estaba preocupando bastante.

¿Le habría pasado algo malo?

—Kinomoto…— dio un saltito al escuchar la voz masculina de cierto castaño tras de si, lo cual la obligó a serenarse un poco, antes de verlo con fijeza —. ¿No han regresado del sótano?

—No, ya pasaron muchos minutos, ¿Crees que estén peleando?— indagó, levantando una mano hasta posarla sobre su pecho —.Porque esa es la única solución que encuentro.

—Vamos a ver, ¿Te parece?— Sakura asintió ante la propuesta del castaño, al tiempo que le seguía por en medio del estrecho pasillo que conducía al lugar donde, se suponía, estaba Tomoyo, notando como poco a poco iban dejando atrás el barullo de la fiesta infantil, es decir los gritos y risas de los niños.

Al llegar a la puerta del sótano ambos se encontraron con que esta estaba cerrada y que sorpresivamente, del otro lado, se escuchaban sonidos raros, como voces ahogadas.

Sakura abrió los ojos en demasía, ¿Eran gemidos?

—¡Tomoyo!— gritó, sin poderlo evitar, tratando de que a su mente no llegaran ese tipo de _oscuros pensamientos_ sobre lo que podía estar pasando ahí dentro —.¡Tomoyo!, ¡Responde!

—¡Eriol!, ¡Joder!, ¡Que le estas haciendo a Daidouji!— gritó el ambarino también, sin explicarse que era lo que ambos níveos podrían estar haciendo o en su defecto lo que su amigo urgido podría estar haciéndole a la joven amatista.

Desde el otro lado del escenario ambos níveos se detuvieron en su cometido de empujar la puerta y prefirieron centrarse en las voces de sus mejores amigos, quienes al parecer habían ido a rescatarlos.

—¡Syaoran!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Estoy encerrado con Tomoyo!, ¡Y me quiere violar!

—¡Cállate Hiraguizawa!, ¡Como te atreves!— ambos castaños suspiraron aliviados, ya que al parecer solo estaban encerrados y no haciendo otro tipo de cosas que se pudieran considerar como indecentes.

Sakura en ese momento solo pudo observar como el hermano de Fanren se acercaba a la puerta y la inspeccionaba un poco, queriendo a su vez encontrar una solución al problema en el que se habían metido ambos níveos.

—La puerta se abre en nuestra dirección, así que…— hizo una pausa, antes de continuar —.Eriol yo voy a jalar la puerta y tu la empujas, ¿De acuerdo?— propuso Li, como una alternativa para que ambos chicos pudieran salir de aquel sitio.

—¡Si, ya!, ¡Solo sácanos de aquí!— al recibir la afirmación Syaoran asintió lentamente, se giró a ver a Kinomoto y le hizo señas de que retrocediera un poco.

La castaña asintió de forma inmediata y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, mientras Li posaba ambas manos sobre el pomo de la puerta, concentrando toda su fuerza en lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡Bien!, ¡A la cuenta de tres!, ¡Una!, ¡Dos!, ¡Tres!— él jaló la puerta, Hiraguizawa la empujó, mas esta no se abrió ni tantito —.Eriol… ¿Que no tienes fuerza?, ¡No empujaste ni mierda!, ¡Joder!

—¡Cállate Li!, ¡Sigo debilitado por el estúpido resfriado!, ¡En todo caso culpa a Daidouji!

—¡A mi no me involucres en tus tonterías!

—¡Ya basta!— Sakura decidió intervenir al ver que los tres chicos parecían estar echándose la culpa los unos a los otros, por lo que se volvió a acercar a la puerta, esta vez mostrando decisión en sus ojos verdes —.No vamos a arreglar esto a gritos, así que Tomoyo ayuda a Hiraguizawa a empujar la puerta y yo ayudare a Li desde aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Ninguno de los cuatro puso objeción a la idea, Sakura simplemente se colocó enfrente de la puerta, tomando con ambas manos la manija y Syaoran desde su sitio no tardó mucho en colocarse tras de ella, rodeando su cuerpo con el suyo y posando sus manos por encima de las de la ojiverde.

Ella se sonrojó enormemente al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de él, mas estaba consiente de que no era el momento para pasar vergüenzas.

Primero tenían que sacar a sus amigos de ese embrollo.

—Esta bien, de nuevo, ¡Una!, ¡Dos!, ¡Tres!— Sakura y Syaoran jalaron la puerta con fuerza, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol empujaban el gran pedazo de madera con toda la energía posible. Sin embargo pronto la manija no soporto tanta presión y se separó de su lugar, haciendo que ambos castaños cayeran al piso.

—¡Li!, ¡No me jodas!, ¡Ya rompiste la puerta!— Eriol desde el otro lado, solo veía como en el lugar de la manija había quedado un pequeño orificio por el que obviamente no iban a poder salir. Pero desde su sitio Sakura y Syaoran ya no escucharon más las palabras de ellos, pues a causa de la caída habían quedado en una posición muy cercana, la ojiverde encima del ambarino, con sus rostros muy cerca…

Tan cerca que incluso podían percibir el aliento cálido del otro.

—L-lo siento— se disculpó ella, tímidamente —.Y-yo solo…

—No, no hace falta la di-disculpa— él se sorprendió mucho por estar tartamudeando de esa forma, siendo que él nunca, entiéndase _nunca_, había mostrado tal actitud con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre pese a que Ieran le hacia avergonzarse a veces, por cosas que en verdad eran dignas de catalogarse como embarazosas.

Sin embargo la cercanía de ella le estaba aturdiendo mucho, no solo porque su delicado cuerpo estaba encima del suyo, también porque su cabello tocaba su frente grácilmente y esa fragancia dulzona que usaba, un aroma como de fresas silvestres, le estaba inundando todos los sentidos, dejándolo extasiado.

Se vieron a los ojos unos momentos, mas el contacto visual no prevaleció por mucho, ambos cerraron los ojos y solo supieron que se acercaron tanto que los latidos de sus corazones se desbocaron y sus labios apenas llegaron a rozarse un poco, provocándole a cada uno una sensación de temblequeo indescriptible.

Si tan solo se acercaran un poco más…

—¡Li!, ¡Donde diablos estas!, ¡Sácame de aquí!— los gritos y golpes que Eriol le dio a la puerta hicieron que ambos despertaran de aquel sueño pasajero. Sakura se incorporó rápidamente y Syaoran de igual forma se levantó de un salto, mostrando extrema confusión a lo que antes había pasado.

—Ca-cállate Eriol, estoy pensando— se excusó, controlando su tono de voz y al mismo tiempo negándose a la idea de ver hacia donde estaba la chica Kinomoto que, al igual que él, mostraba un tierno sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡Pues ya te tardaste!— gritó el níveo, dando un par de patadas extra a la pesada puerta de madera —.¿Que hago entonces eh?

—¿Pues que mas?, En vista de que se rompió la manija tendrás que empujarla tu o darle una buena patada para que se abra— respondió el ambarino con simpleza —.Así que toma fuerza, animal, tu eres el hombre ahí dentro ¿No?

—¡Joder!— Eriol desde el interior solo podía pasearse en círculos. Ya había intentado con patadas pero su cuerpo todavía resentía el resfriado y su fuerza había disminuido considerablemente a causa de ello, lo cual obviamente lo dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

Sin exagerar.

—¡Ah, ya me harte!— ante el asombro del ojiazul Tomoyo, que ya estaba bastante desesperada, tomó aire, retrocedió un poco y luego de prepararse asestó una fuerte patada a la puerta, misma que logró abrirla, dejando sorprendidos a Syaoran, Hiraguizawa y la misma Sakura que todavía no se quitaba el sonrojo de encima.

—To-Tomoyo— la chica amatista no hizo caso a los tartamudeos del ojiazul, solo tomó a su amiga de la mano y se dispuso a caminar con ella muy lejos de ahí, dejando a Li y a Hiraguizawa totalmente anonadados por aquella acción algo… violenta. —.Esa mujer es macabra, macabra, tiene pactos con alguien…

Syaoran no dijo nada, estaba bastante sorprendido con aquello, pero mas que eso se sentía todavía aturdido por aquel casi beso con la castaña. Resopló un poco, levantando su vista del piso y manteniéndola fija en dirección a donde antes le había visto desaparecer junto a su mejor amiga Daidouji.

—Yo que tu, dejaría de meterme con una mujer así— se retiró finalmente, dejando que su amigo pensara un poco en los riesgos que corría, así que regresó a la sala, lanzó una ultima y muy discreta mirada a Kinomoto y sonrió, llegando a una sola conclusión, porque tal vez, solo tal vez… Sakura no le era tan indiferente como pensaba.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Que tal, mis queridos lectores!

Yo estoy aquí reportándome de nuevo con otro capitulo de Pandora's Notebook. Si les soy muy sincera ya lo tenia listo desde hacia un par de días atrás, pero no me había dado tiempo para entrar a la pagina de FFN…

Aparte que, en mi legítima defensa xD, puedo agregar el hecho de que he estado ocupada con la labor de ser algo así como un Beta Reader. La verdad yo no soy experta en esto de la escritura pero creo que en cuanto a ortografía me defiendo bien o… algo así xD y es por eso que cuando me requirieron como ayuda extra para un fic no me pude negar, menos ahora que el tiempo me sobra a montones, pues no tengo muchas ocupaciones o compromisos, a menos que vaya a salir por ahí a divertirme, pero bueno… Eso viene a ser, como diría mi abuela "harina de otro costal" xD

Ahora que estoy en eso, si alguien que me lee también quiere que le ayude en algo así yo con gusto acepto, solo me mandan PM y quedamos vale ;)

Pero bien, pasando al capitulo, yo personalmente como la escritora ame este capi, no se como lo vean ustedes, pero es que esto es simplemente el fruto de una inspiración romántica que me llegó hace unos días y también que no me pude reprimir a la idea de poner un acercamiento de esos con nuestros castaños.

No digo mas porque me pongo de cursi xD y ahora lo que quiero hacer es responder a la petición del nombre de la película que mencione el capi pasado, esa que me inspiro para hacer la escena del armario con Saku xD.

El filme en cuestión se llama, en ingles: "_It's a boy/girl thing"_ y en español creo que la pueden encontrar como "_Ella en mi cuerpo y él en el mío"_, es una peli canadiense del estilo humorístico, bastante divertida aunque también tiene toques picarescos, yo digo que es recomendable para que la vean los mayores de dieciséis años, si deciden hacerlo luego me comentan que les pareció xD

Pues yo ya no tengo nada mas que agregar, solo que las respuestas a los reviews en el profile, como ahora es costumbre xD y mi invitación de siempre es que, si a ti lector, sí, tú que estas leyendo esto a través de tu computadora, teléfono con wi-fi, iPod, lo que sea, te gustó el capi o no te gusto mucho y quieres hacerme una critica constructiva, puedes hacerlo dejándome un hermoso review, mandarme una cosita llamada PM si tienes cuenta en FFN o contactarme a mi mail que esta en mi profile, todas las dudas, comentarios y sugerencias las acepto con gusto y trato de responderlas siempre que el tiempo me lo permita ;)

Gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capi.

P.D: Para los que lean Lemon Tree, estoy trabajando en el capi, de verdad, no he podido actualizar aun pero yo espero hacerlo la próxima semana, solo les pido otro poquitín mas de paciencia, gracias de antemano por su apoyo ;)


	7. Igualando condiciones

-.-

_**Pandora's Notebook.**_

_**Cap. 7: Igualando condiciones.**_

—_Recordatorio: __Nunca contradecir a mi profesora de piano, mas cuando en su poder esta que yo trabaje sola o en equipo, pero siempre con alguien que no me agrada— (Tomoyo D.)_

-.-

—Te digo que le gustas, eso debe ser…— Tomoyo no reparaba en dar sus aseguraciones a los cuatro vientos, a pesar de que al lado estuviera su amiga Sakura con el rostro rojísimo, las manos temblorosas y una mueca que demostraba la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al recibir toda esa "cátedra del amor".

Ese lunes en el instituto todo transcurría con la misma normalidad de siempre, así que, empleando una de sus horas libres, ambas se daban el tiempo para caminar alrededor de los pasillos relucientes de Seijo y de paso Sakura estaba aprovechando para contarle a su amiga sobre el asunto del _casi_ beso con Syaoran Li.

No habían tenido un tiempo para charlar a gusto el fin de semana, el sábado por ejemplo, luego de todo el asunto del sótano, Tomoyo no había querido hablarle mucho, ya que la azabachada sentía cierto temor interno de que en cualquier oportunidad, pudiera desquitar su coraje contra su mejor amiga que no tenia la culpa de nada, mas en especifico, no tenia la culpa de que Hiraguizawa fuera un aprovechado y además de eso un idiota de primera…

Y realmente no es como si Sakura pudiese quejarse mucho ante eso, pues ella desde su sitio no podía ni quería soltar alguna indiscreción en ese ambiente infantil que les rodeaba, además de que el encuentro cercano con Li le había puesto muy nerviosa, mas que de costumbre y cuando su estado de desasosiego llegaba a esos limites, ella no podía hacer mas que quedarse muy callada y quieta, como si fuera una de aquellas piezas valiosas de museo que no se mueven ni hablan.

Algo muy raro y en cierta forma patético, pero nadie podía culparla, es decir, cualquiera en su situación hubiera reaccionado de esa misma manera, ¿O no?

—T-Tomoyo no creo que eso signifique…

—Sakura si tuvo la intención de besarte, eso quiere decir que le gustas aunque sea un poquito— insistió la amatista, luego de interrumpirla —.Con cualquier otra se hubiera quitado, todos en el instituto sabemos como es él con las chicas y eso es una actitud fuera de lo normal.

—P-pero Tomoyo es que…

—No deberías sentirte avergonzada por…

—¡Tomoyo escucha!— Daidouji se quedó ligeramente congelada porque su amiga le hubiese gritado y Kinomoto solo pudo sonrojarse de nuevo al ver lo que había hecho —.L-lo siento es que… no creo que eso sea posible, a-además todavía esta mi cuadernillo, ¿Qué va a decir si se entera que yo escribí todas esas cosas?, seguro me rechazaría de inmediato por creer que estoy loca.

—Tú no estás loca Sakura— aseveró la nívea, cruzándose de brazos —.Y además Li debería sentirse agradecido de que una chica tan linda como tu le escriba cosas tan bellas, tu misma me enseñaste cierta vez una de esas cartas y a mi me parecieron preciosas y con mucho sentimiento, ¿Por qué a Li no habría de opinar lo mismo?

—Porque él no esta interesado en nadie y odia las cartas de amor— respondió ella de inmediato —.Y el que nosotros estuviéramos casi cerca de… de… bueno tu sabes, posiblemente no indique nada, solo un impulso o…

—Claro, entonces cada que Hiraguizawa quiera besarme yo también tendré el impulso de responderle, cuando su presencia no me agrada en lo mas mínimo— señaló Tomoyo, como un ejemplo que se adecuaba muy bien a la situación —.Lo que quiero decirte Sakura es que nadie corresponde a un gesto así solo por simples impulsos, por lo menos debes agradarle a la persona, que bueno, algunos hombres son como Hiraguizawa que aprovechan a besar a cualquiera a la primer oportunidad, pero yo estoy segura que Li no es de esos…

—Yo también.

—Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, piénsatelo muy bien— al término de su consejo el campanario de la escuela comenzó a emitir un sonido intenso que indicaba el cambio de hora, por lo que luego de que Tomoyo se despidiera para ir a su clase de piano y canto, Sakura decidió que era mejor seguir la sugerencia de su amiga y pensar detenidamente las cosas que recientemente le estaban sucediendo, yendo una tras otra, sin parar.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras caminaba en dirección a la piscina del instituto.

Apenas recordaba que ese día tenía clase de natación.

-.-.-

—Ya hombre, hay un montón de chicas mas buenas que Kinomoto y tu sigues pensando en ella desde el sábado— Eriol y Takashi como siempre parecían no querer dejar de burlarse a costa suya y es que, desde que Syaoran había tenido la _grandiosa_ idea de contarles lo sucedido con Sakura en la cabaña, los dos se habían partido de risa y acto seguido habían comenzado a soltarle comentarios con relación a las mujeres en general o por lo menos las que ellos creían, eran mejor opción para él que Sakura Kinomoto.

Par de malditos.

—No estoy buscando nada con nadie— aclaró lanzando un gruñido —.Y no estoy pensando en Kinomoto, mas bien ustedes siguen sacando el tema.

—Ya Syaoran no te enojes— añadió Eriol, acercándose a su amigo para darle una palmadita en la espalda —.Solo que estaría bien si de una buena vez te decidieras a dejar tu preciada castidad, ya tenemos diecisiete, no es común que tu sigas en la abstinencia y que no te interese ninguna.

—Ni busco tener aventuras de las que ustedes tienen, ¡Y tampoco es como si mi vida sexual te importara!— exclamó el castaño, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro —.A mi no me interesa que seas un maldito promiscuo.

—De acuerdo señorita, entonces sigue pensando lo de _virgen hasta el matrimonio_, que si eres cursi.

—Cierra la puta boca.

—Hey, tranquilícense no es para tanto— intervino Yamazaki, al ver que sus dos compañeros estaban viéndose ahora con algo de competitividad y cierto enojo que, en su caso, no podía ser una muy buena señal —.En dado caso Kinomoto tampoco esta nada mal, tiene buen cuerpo, solo que es algo… extraña, nunca habla.

—Solo lo hace con Daidouji, que por cierto Eriol… te dio una buena patada el sábado— el turno de reír ahora fue de Syaoran y Takashi, mientras que desde otro ángulo, Eriol solo podía sonreír con un muy marcado sarcasmo, evidenciando que el comentario no le era para nada gracioso.

—Te digo que esa mujer es macabra, pero no estábamos hablando de ella, discutíamos acerca de tu virginidad y de que deberías quitártela cuanto antes— expresó el níveo, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación —.Kinomoto no seria un mal blanco…

—¡Que dices!— se escandalizó Li, esta vez sonrojándose —.Estas completamente loco, no pienso tener ninguna clase de encuentro de esa naturaleza con Kinomoto, además ¡Ni siquiera la conozco bien!

—Bueno Li, pero con lo que pasó en la fiesta de tu hermana nos dejas en claro que no te es indiferente, así como tampoco a nosotros…— ante su mirada de extrañeza, Yamazaki añadió: —.Hey no me mires así, digo que no nos es indiferente en el aspecto físico, pero no es nuestro tipo, Kinomoto es demasiado tímida para nuestro gusto y a ti te queda muy bien.

—Exacto, te queda muy bien para que te estrenes… o espera, me equivoque de término, para que "hagas el amor"— Yamazaki y Eriol estallaron nuevamente en risas, en tanto Syaoran solo podía verlos con un gesto de enojo total.

¿Qué se creía ese par para burlarse de él de esa manera?

—¡Cállense los dos!, eso es mi asunto y que les quede claro que no usare a Kinomoto ni a ninguna otra para eso— sentenció, de forma concreta —.No soy un maldito como ustedes.

—De acuerdo Li, no tienes porque insultarnos así— expresó el ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos —.De todos modos nos queda investigar la identidad de la poetisa, ya pasaron muchos días y aun no tenemos nada más que la lista que te dio Takashi.

—Me quedan dos sospechosas— anunció Syaoran, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos —.Igarashi y Matsumoto, lo que dice en el cuaderno rosa apunta mas a ellas, a todas las demás las descarté.

—Vaya, vaya, debemos admitir que no te quedaste sin buenas opciones al final, por lo menos Matsumoto no esta mal— dijo Eriol, al tiempo que rolaba los ojos con impaciencia —.¿Y que vas a hacer?, no creo que quieras correr a preguntarles si alguna de ellas dos te escribió un estúpido cuadernillo lleno de cursilerías, ¿O si?

—Para nada, pero todavía no se como actuar…

—Deberías comenzar con acercamientos—propuso Takashi, levantando su dedo índice en señal de sabiduría —.Si te acercas un poco podrías averiguar mas y si es cierto que alguna de ellas lo escribió, tarde o temprano terminara por confesártelo.

—Takashi tiene razón— apoyó Eriol mostrando una sonrisa ladina —.Las personas no soportan sentirse descubiertas por mucho así que es una buena idea.

Syaoran quiso decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que en ese instante un par de campanadas anunciaba que tendrían que separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases, así que despidiéndose, Hiraguizawa emprendió marcha a su enseñanza de piano en tanto Syaoran y Takashi caminaban juntos en dirección a la piscina, muy apresurados por tomar la instrucción de natación cuanto antes...

Pues según el anuncio que les había dado su profesor extraño horas atrás, esa clase prometía ser una de las mejores en todo el año.

—¿Habrá que comprobarlo no?— cuestionó Yamazaki en tono sarcástico, recibiendo como única respuesta el asentimiento fúnebre de Li.

-.-.-

Cuando llegó al auditorio del instituto se encontró como siempre con sus compañeros de clase en medio de una preparación vocal, su profesora de piano y al lado de esta, con aquella típica y ya muy gastada sonrisa hipócrita, a su tonto_ némesis_, es decir a Eriol Hiraguizawa…

Bufó suavemente por lo bajo, pero fuera de todo decidió que era mejor no enojarse por ese día, sus clases eran demasiado importantes al ser ella una fiel amante de la música, por lo que obviamente no iba a permitir que un evento tan insignificante le arruinara aquel hobbie tan preciado.

—Señorita Daidouji, que bueno que nos acompaña— saludó su superior, al tiempo que la recibía con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Tomoyo correspondía al gesto como siempre de forma cortés, subiendo al escenario del auditorio delicadamente y al final, colocando ambos pies sobre el piso de mármol pulcramente limpio.

Eriol desde su sitió la contempló con una ceja levantada, mas no dijo nada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en su interior estaba cierto temor de que en cualquier oportunidad, aquella macabra joven con aspecto angelical pudiera patearlo de una forma dolorosa y cruel, tal y como lo había hecho con la puerta del sótano en el que se habían quedado atascados el fin de semana.

Fuera como fuera, Tomoyo sabía infundir inseguridad y miedo… cuando quería.

—El día de hoy vamos a trabajar en la melodía que vamos a presentar en el festival del coro— anunció la profesora, mientras juntaba sus manos de forma risueña —.Todos van a participar, pero, como es evento especial, planeo que solo dos de ustedes trabajen juntos en la melodía que será nuestro espectáculo estrella.

Un par de vítores se escucharon, seguidos de varios aplausos animados que daban a entender que la idea les parecía muy interesante a todos...

La profesora, que igual estaba bastante alegre, retomó el control de su clase, silenciándolos rápidamente al levantar una mano, para seguidamente sonreír de forma tenue, enviando a la vez un par de miradas a Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes arquearon las cejas sin entender a que iba el gesto.

—Daidouji y Hiraguizawa, ustedes dos son mis mejores alumnos, así que he decidido que trabajen juntos en la canción principal.

—¡Que!— se alborotó Tomoyo al escuchar la idea, en tanto se encogía levemente de hombros y observaba a Eriol con reproche —.Profesora eso es inaudito, yo no planeo trabajar con él, así que lo lamento, pero no participare en esto.

—Señorita Daidouji, no esta a discusión el asunto, no creo que deba recordarle que su calificación, al igual que la de todos, depende de este evento— se exaltó la profesora también, provocando que Tomoyo hiciera una leve mueca de inconformidad al escuchar aquel dato que ella decía —.Usted puede ser mi mejor alumna, pero no voy a consentir ningún capricho, así que tendrá que trabajar con el joven Hiraguizawa y es mi última palabra.

La sentencia definitiva de la profesora Mizuno fue una de las peores cosas que pudo escuchar en la vida, no obstante tenía muy claro que no iba a poder replicar de nuevo, pues de hacerlo seguramente a su mentora se le ocurriría algún otro aforismo absurdo, así que por el momento, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Muy a pesar de que ella ya comenzara a molestarse por la mirada victoriosa de Hiraguizawa, quien lógicamente, se sentía como en las nubes por haber ganado esa batalla.

Gruñó por lo bajo, tal vez hubiera perdido temporalmente, pero la guerra todavía estaba en juego.

-.-.-

Sakura sabía que el ver a Syaoran en traje de baño ese día, no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado para la clase de natación y es que tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando su profesor tuvo la _fantástica_ idea de hacer que tanto su grupo de gimnasia, como el de Li y Takashi, tomaran solo por esa ocasión, la clase en conjunto.

Bien, de acuerdo, la culpa de todo aquello no la tenia el profesor, porque era mas que obvio que ese hombre no le había dado la idea de meterse en la habitación de Li hace unos días y menos le obligó a verlo semidesnudo, pero había que admitir que eso le estaba resultando una tortura tremenda, por el simple hecho de que su mente se lo reprochaba a cada momento y ¿Por qué no?, le jugaba malas pasadas...

Aclaremos, no se estaba quejando, de hecho el verlo era una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar por el resto de su eterna y despistada vida, sin embargo por ahora, las cosas no estaban tan bien en su mente como para que le llegaran esas _sorpresitas_ de improvisto.

Bendita cabeza suya y benditas ideas tontas…

—Vamos a ver, la clase de hoy haremos competencias de nado, todos serán calificados acorde con los parámetros de velocidad, tiempo y estilo— anunció el profesor, que como siempre estaba frente a ellos dándoles indicaciones, vistiendo de paso un horrible uniforme de deportes que en definitiva no le favorecía en nada, pues lo hacía ver mas… rechoncho —.Todos tendrán una calificación aprobatoria mientas den un buen desempeño y los que ganen los duelos tendrán como recompensa puntos extra para el examen teórico.

Ninguno de los estudiantes pudo evitar lanzar un vitoreo estruendoso y acto seguido se arrejuntaron alrededor del profesor, quien señaló en una lista los nombres de los primeros dos alumnos que participarían…

—Tenshi Aihara y Syaoran Li— Sakura no pudo evitar ver como en ese momento la gran mayoría de las chicas comenzaban a suspirar y a murmurarse cosas entre si, lo que evidenciaba un cierto fanatismo por el joven castaño, quien, ignorante a toda aquella situación, ya había caminado hasta la línea de salida y estaba colocándose en la típica posición de inicio de los nadadores profesionales.

Y en cuanto el profesor dio el silbatazo de salida, Li rápidamente se sumergió en el agua cristalina de la piscina con una velocidad sorprendente, moviendo las piernas y los brazos de forma enérgica, sincronizada, dejando atrás a su contrincante, para que al final, fuera él quien ganase la competencia.

Las chicas gritaron levemente al verle salir de la piscina y la ojiverde sólo pudo sonrojarse un poquito al ver lo atractivo que se veía, porque a pesar del esfuerzo él no se notaba muy cansado y su atractivo rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa que ella pudo distinguir, pues si se le analizaba mas profundamente se le veía contento y muy satisfecho, aun cuando se empeñaba en mostrar su eterno gesto de seriedad absoluta.

Sin querer sonrió también, ella igual estaba feliz porque él hubiese ganado…

—P-profesor...— su mirada verdosa dejó de observa a Li en el momento en que una de sus compañeras levantaba tímidamente la mano, llamando con voz trémula al hombre que siempre les daba clases de gimnasia.

Se giró para ver quien era la propietaria de aquella voz y fue entonces que se encontró con una chica atractiva, cabello largo de color negro, ojos oscuros y piel clara, se trataba de su compañera Rin Matsumoto.

—¿Qué le sucede señorita?

—Es solo que yo, bueno, no se nadar... de esa manera— algunas risitas burlonas no se hicieron esperar y Sakura por su parte no podía sentir mas que ligera pena, simplemente porque no era justo que se burlaran de ella, siendo que en determinado momento no todos pueden ser perfectos en muchas cosas.

Eso era muy injusto.

—Silencio— pidió el profesor, al ver que por ese momento el control de la clase se le estaba escapando de las manos —.No se preocupe señorita Matsumoto, le asignaré a la persona mas indicada para que le enseñe a nadar lo mas pronto posible.

La hermana de Touya estuvo a punto de ofrecerse como voluntaria, ya que ella se consideraba buena en eso de los deportes y además sabia muy bien como enseñar a nadar, prueba estaba en Rika Sasaki, a quien por cierto había ayudado con eso el verano pasado, cuando ella amablemente le pidió aquello como un favor muy personal, pues al igual que Rin, tenía el problema de no saber impulsarse en el agua adecuadamente.

Sin embargo el profesor detuvo sus intenciones en el momento en que revisó su lista de asistencia y señaló, de entre todos los estudiantes, el nombre de Syaoran.

—Joven Li, usted será el encargado de enseñar a la señorita Matsumoto a nadar adecuadamente— Sakura se quedó de piedra ante aquello y Li por su lado no pudo negarse, ya que al ser orden de un profesor, era mas que evidente que él debía cumplir cuanto antes sin rechistar o poner excusas tontas.

Para el momento la castaña ya había girado de nuevo su rostro, observando con ello como Matsumoto caminaba para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Syaoran y luego de sonrojarse muy notoriamente, hacia una delicada reverencia, diciéndole quien sabe que cosas con ayuda de sus labios finos, muy similares a los de una muñequita de porcelana.

Desvió la mirada, arreglando un poco su cabello castaño, tomando entre sus dedos algunos mechones y sintiendo de pronto una sensación punzante en el estomago, muy parecida a la de mil agujas clavándosele.

—Perfecto, Li y Matsumoto, vayan a aquella sección de la piscina para que empiecen de inmediato— expresó de nuevo el profesor, sacándola de sus pensamientos y señalando una zona algo alejada de donde ellos estaban, la cual tenia un bajo nivel de agua, especial para esas ocasiones —.Los demás continuaremos... las siguientes en competir serán… Mihara y Kinomoto, al agua.

Sakura asintió lentamente ante la orden, pese a que se encontraba por completo ausente.

Mientras caminaba hasta la zona de salida sólo pudo enviar un par de miradas discretas hacia donde estaba su fuente de inspiración, Syaoran ya había llegado a la zona indicada por el profesor y ahora se encontraba ayudando a Matsumoto para que ingresara al agua, tomándole de las manos en un gesto que intensifico aquellas punzadas en su estomago, mas bien, ese vacio que a veces se podía advertir en ciertos momentos de nerviosismo.

Solo que la diferencia estaba en que ella no se sentía nerviosa…

Desvió por un momento la mirada, observando como a su lado ya estaba Chiharu Mihara, quien era en ese momento su oponente durante el duelo acuático, así que, después de sonreírle copiosamente, se inclinó un poco para colocarse en posición de salida, regresando momentáneamente la vista hacia el sitio donde Syaoran seguía en su papel de instructor de nado.

Rin se encontraba pataleando en el agua, en tanto Syaoran la sostenía de la cintura en una posición horizontal, ayudando a que no se hundiera. No obstante, al querer poner los pies en el fondo de la piscina, la chica resbaló y tuvo que apoyarse del castaño para no ahogarse en ese lugar.

—¿Ya la vieron?, es una aprovechada— a lo lejos Sakura pudo percibir aquel comentario de parte de alguna de las muchachas, pero ella no quiso poner atención a eso, de pronto aquella extraña sensación estaba acrecentándose, haciendo que se sintiera muy extraña y con una leve opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración.

Y no fue hasta después de escuchar la señal de salida que su letargo finalmente concluyó, obligándola a concentrarse en la competencia, simplemente para que pudiera ganar y recibir la bonificación en su calificación de ese día, pues al final era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

De forma rápida y ágil fue desplazándose en el agua, usando su cuerpo de la mejor forma posible y dejando a Chiharu bastante atrás, pero en el momento justo en que estaba a punto de llegar a la otra orilla, pudo sentir de forma muy abrupta e inesperada, como los músculos de su pierna izquierda se contraían aceleradamente, provocándole un dolor punzante y agudo que no le dejó seguir con la carrera.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

—¡Profesor!, ¡Kinomoto se ahoga!— Chiharu, que pudo verlo todo desde su posición, observó con horror como su compañera, víctima de lo que seguramente era un calambre, comenzaba a hundirse en el agua, sin que pudiera evitarlo o siquiera luchar para hacerlo.

Syaoran, a pesar de estar enseñándole las técnicas de nado a Rin, también había puesto muchísima atención a la competencia que estaba en juego, claro que había visto a Sakura, después de todo entre él y sus dos amigos habían estado hablando acerca de ella durante su hora libre y digamos que fue de cierta forma imposible dejar pasar ciertos detalles, como el hecho de que ella tenia buen cuerpo y se veía bastante bien con el traje de baño del instituto, el cual era de una sola pieza y acentuaba su figura perfectamente.

Era claro que él se sonrojó bastante al ver que camino seguían sus cavilaciones, así que trató de concentrarse mas en Rin, quien casualmente o no tan casual, era una de las sospechosas en el crimen del diario de amor. No obstante Sakura de nuevo estaba reclamando su atención, pero fuera de todo, lo alarmante no era eso, sino que todos se habían centrado en ella de un momento a otro, al darse cuenta que se estaba ahogando.

—Es Kinomoto...— el ambarino ignoró los comentarios de Rin, quien señaló algo que él y todos los de ahí consideraban una cosa muy evidente, así que, lejos de quedarse quieto, de inmediato se sumergió en el agua, en respuesta a un súbito impulso que le decía que debía ayudarla.

—Alguien ayude a Li, ¡Rápido!— Takashi, al ver que ninguno parecía reaccionar, también se metió al agua, con el propósito de echarle una mano a su amigo que, luego de acercarse lo suficiente por debajo del agua, vio como Sakura había dejado de aguantar la respiración y ahora comenzaba a flotar, completamente inconsciente.

Se apresuró entonces tomarla por la cintura y volver de inmediato a la superficie, donde Takashi le ayudó a sacarla del agua para que después la recostaran sobre el piso de azulejo verde que decoraba la piscina.

—¡Llamen al equipo medico!— ordenó el profesor, hincándose al lado de la joven castaña y tratando de mantener calma en medio de todo el barullo que se vivía.

Syaoran sólo podía observarla sin saber que hacer y fue que al ver eso, Yamazaki no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco por encima del rostro de Sakura, tratando de escuchar la respiración de la ojiverde…

—No esta respirando— mencionó Takashi, declarando lo que ya parecía ser evidente, enviando de pronto una mirada fugaz a Li, quien lo observó rápidamente —.Hay que usar RCP, pero yo no se como hacerlo, tu sabes Li, así que hazlo.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a Takashi y también al conocer lo que su propuesta conllevaba.

En efecto él sabía lo básico de primeros auxilios, luego de que Ieran le obligase a ir con ella a uno de esos cursos intensivos durante las vacaciones pasadas, sin embargo se sentía nervioso y desorientado, porque ¡Demonios se trataba de Kinomoto!, de la chica con la que últimamente se estaba confundiendo mucho y estaba seguro que todo aquello le iba a perturbar mas que antes.

—¡Li, rápido!— todo mundo de pronto estaba a su alrededor forzándolo a que actuara de una buena vez en lugar de quedarse ahí, pensando y sin hacer nada, pues si los segundos continuaban pasando era muy probable que eso se convertiría en una tragedia.

Fue entonces que, al darse cuenta de que en efecto la chica no respiraba se asustó y sacando fuerza de voluntad de donde no la había, posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de ella, presionando de forma moderada, uno, dos, tres tiempos, deteniéndose luego para tomar todavía mas valor, acercarse a su rostro y seguidamente situar su boca sobre la de ella, brindándole el oxigeno suficiente para hacer que respirara de nuevo.

¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda!, no podía creer lo que estaba aconteciendo, él ya comenzaba a sentir que se iba a morir de una taquicardia instantánea, mas porque ese contacto era prácticamente como un beso, de resucitación, ¡Pero a fin de cuentas un beso!, situación que no le beneficiaba a sus pensamientos y a su ahora muy delicado sentido del tacto…

Se aseguró a si mismo que si llegaba alguien que le dijera que era imposible sentir los labios de la otra persona al dar RCP, entonces él mismo se iba a encargar de quemar en leña verde a quien fuera el mentiroso o mentirosa, según el caso…

Sus finos labios eran simplemente un dulce deleite y él estaba utilizando mucha, exagerada, excesiva, extremada fuerza de voluntad para no besarla en toda ley, para no perder el control...

¡No y mas no!, tenia que regresar a la realidad, era su deber que esa muchacha volviera a respirar...

Se separó de nuevo, esta vez tratando de mentalizarse que aquello no era mas que una simple técnica para mantenerla viva, así que volvió a realizar la misma operación de antes, la presión sobre el pecho, la respiración boca a boca y fue entonces que luego de haberse separado de nuevo Sakura reaccionó finalmente, al mismo tiempo que realizaba una mueca de ligero dolor y expulsaba, mediante una tos continua, la pequeña cantidad de agua que se había tragado.

Todo mundo suspiró aliviado al ver como ella volvía en si, Syaoran la ayudo a que se sentara pero evitó verla y evitó hablarle, simplemente cuando el equipo medico llegó, él se levantó y salió del lugar, con pasos apresurados, nerviosos…

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, si no quería ser él quien se muriera de la vergüenza.

-.-.-

Estaba claro que no soportaba a Hiraguizawa, sencillamente porque era de las pocas personas capaces de sacarle canas verdes e incluso moradas…

Mientras volvía a releer la hoja donde venía la letra de la canción principal del evento, no podía evitar recordar que Eriol le había estado fastidiando todo el rato con sus miraditas extrañas y comentarios indirectos y aunque ahora mismo él ya estaba practicando la melodía, utilizando el reluciente piano de color blanco que era propiedad de Seijo, parecía que no quería perder ni un momento para querer intimidarla con cualquier cosa, ya que seguía viéndola de forma escrutadora y terriblemente molesta.

Como lo detestaba…

—¡Profesora!— llamó la azabachada de pronto, atrayendo la atención de su superior y a la vez sintiéndose harta de la situación que estaba viviendo —.Necesito un atril para practicar mi canto, ¿Dónde puedo tomarlo?

—Oh claro señorita Daidouji, en la bodega del fondo puede usted tomar lo que necesite— Tomoyo no perdió ni un segundo mas en ello, simplemente dejó el papel de la canción sobre uno de los asientos del auditorio y casi corrió hasta la mencionada bodega, encontrando un montón de instrumentos musicales guardados y el objeto que ella buscaba, es decir, el atril que le serviría para sostener la letra de la melodía, mientras ella relajaba su ira con las manos libres.

Avanzó ligeramente para tomar el objeto, sin embargo al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Eriol, quien logró provocarle un ligero, pero efectivo susto.

—¿¡Que quieres!— gritó la amatista, al sentirse desesperada —.Ya me has molestado suficiente, no me hagas…

—Tomoyo no quiero que estemos enojados, vamos a trabajar juntos…

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, solo deja de fastidiarme— hizo amague de irse, pero el ojiazul no se lo permitió. —.Escúchame bien Hiraguizawa, podremos trabajar juntos pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un… torpe.

—¿De verdad?— Daidouji quiso responderle, sin embargo pronto todo ahí se volvió silencio. Él la mantenía acorralada contra una pared y al parecer no quería dejarla salir.

Tomoyo se negó a bajar la mirada, sabiendo que de hacerlo perdería esa batalla, algo que evidentemente la dejaría en ridículo y con la imagen de una chica avergonzada por el muchacho mas mujeriego de todo Seijo, así que se mantuvo con la vista fija en los ojos zafiro de él, retándole con ese gesto, no cediendo ante nada…

Eriol igual no quería perder pero por su lado todo eso se le estaba haciendo demasiado aburrido y _poco interesante_, así que sin más se inclinó rápidamente y atrapó raudamente los labios de ella, dejándola completamente atónita.

Tomoyo, al saber que no quería quedarse así por mas tiempo, levantó una de sus manos dispuesta a propinarle una buena bofetada que le hiciera irse, no obstante él pronto se vio tomándola de las muñecas, inmovilizándola y por primera vez dejándola a su completa merced, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera ayudarle a quitarse o evitar ese beso.

Y a pesar de que en un principio su deseo era separarse, Tomoyo después se vio correspondiendo al beso, por alguna fuerza interna que estaba muy fuera de su razón consiente, no pensaba y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo, solo que ese tacto le estaba provocando muchísimas sensaciones nuevas y aunque Eriol hubiera dicho en algún momento que besarla seria una nimiedad, él también empezaba a experimentar un extraño cosquilleo en los labios, que igual se combinaba con el sabor de la boca de Daidouji.

Pero nada importaba, porque ahora ambos níveos, que parecían ser siempre unos fieles enemigos acérrimos, estaban besándose de forma intensa, sin saber exactamente la razón o lo que les motivaba a hacerlo.

-.-.-

Después de que le hicieran un montón de observaciones pertinentes en la enfermería, tomó su maletín, su chaqueta de deportes y salió rápidamente, sin dar excusas de a donde iba o cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar a casa

Había tenido que suplicar profundamente para que no le llamaran a sus padres, pues sabia que de enterarse ambos se preocuparían muchísimo y Sakura no deseaba eso. Ya tenia suficiente con todo lo sucedido, con el calambre que le dio, con su casi ahogamiento y también con el bochorno que se cargaba al enterarse de que Syaoran fue el que le salvó, pero de una forma que le hacia sonrojar de solo recordarlo.

Era evidente que la hija de Nadeshiko no había planeado que su primer beso fuera de ese modo, aunque bueno, técnicamente no hablábamos de un beso como tal, ¡Pero que importaba!, estaba que se moría de vergüenza y ahora no hallaba como agradecerle sin que antes su cabeza explotara por la presión que sentía.

No percibió nada de eso, era mas que obvio que al estar cerca de morir de lo que menos te percatas es de quien esta a tu alrededor o de lo que pasa realmente, solo ves todo completamente ennegrecido, escuchas voces en la lejanía pero no sientes nada, ¡Nada!

De haberlo sabido en ese instante seguro si se habría muerto, pero de un infarto al miocardio…

—Hay Tomoyo...— mencionó para si compungidamente, al tiempo que seguía caminando por entre los pasillos de Seijo, fijándose la meta de llegar al auditorio del instituto, que era donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de piano de su amiga.

Caminó a pasos lentos y coordinados, debía hablar con Daidouji cuanto antes. Por lo que sabia su clase duraba dos horas y todavía faltaban como quince minutos más para que el plazo terminara, así que la esperaría, posteriormente ambas regresarían juntas a casa y así ella podría desahogar las penas que tanto le asechaban.

Suspiró levemente, levantando de forma ligera su mirada esmeralda y no fue hasta que llegó frente a la gran entrada del gran auditorio, que se percató de que el lugar estaba por lo demás vacio y extremadamente silencioso, pues sólo una persona se hallaba en medio de todo, recargada sobre la pared de forma despreocupada y con los ojos cerrados.

Su cara se colocó rojísima al identificar de quien se trataba, no se esperaba que él estuviera ahí, la única razón que se le ocurrió fue que seguramente estaba esperando a Hiraguizawa o algo por el estilo, puesto que el ojiazul tomaba clase con Tomoyo y además era su amigo, lo cual resultaba una explicación lógica para justificar la presencia del ambarino en el sitio.

Mas eso no importaba ahora, lo único que deseaba era darle las gracias y de ser posible, salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieran.

De pronto la idea de esperar a Tomoyo se había vuelto obsoleta.

—H-hola— se atrevió a saludar, con voz tímida, contemplando como al llamado Syaoran abría los ojos y le observaba, sorprendido —.Q-quiero agradecerte por lo de hace rato, salvaste mi vida...

—No tienes que agradecer— respondió él, acercándose un poco mas para quedar a una distancia algo corta de ella —.¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, gracias— dijo ella de nuevo levantando la mirada un poquito más para verle —.B-bueno… y-ya me voy.

—Espera… ¡Espera Kinomoto!— tal y como se lo planteo, Sakura salió corriendo tan pronto como pudo y Syaoran, al presentir cual era la posible la causa de esa ferviente huida, salió corriendo tras ella, llegando hasta uno de los jardines de Seijo, donde le dio alcancé, la tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a detenerse bruscamente.

Una reacción instintiva hizo que él la halara hacia si con suavidad y por causa de la velocidad que Sakura llevaba al correr, su cuerpo, en consecuencia, terminó a centímetros de distancia de la figura de Syaoran, quien le vio con determinación en sus orbes ámbares.

—Lamento si te he puesto incomoda con… con lo que paso— expresó inmediatamente, dejando conmocionada a la ojiverde —.Es… es solo que…

—Yo… no, no tendría nada que disculparte, me salvaste la vida y…— no supo que mas decir, la situación entre ellos no era lo mas confortable y cualquier cosa que alguno quisiera decir moría antes en su garganta, quedándose en un olvido permanente.

Aunque tampoco es como si desearan hablar…

Todo lo que les rodeaba cambio, el ambiente, la vergüenza del momento, todo, porque fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron en medio de un camino invisible, obligándolos a mantener un contacto directo.

Él la observaba atentamente y ella, aun con su adorable sonrojo encima, solo podía analizar bien aquellos ojos que le analizaban, como si tratara de hallar algún misterio oculto detrás de su persona, algo que deseaba conocer y no podía.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido cuando él se inclinó un poquito en su dirección y ella por instinto cerró los ojos, a la vez que abrazaba su maletín con ambos brazos y lo levantaba hasta la altura de su pecho…

Syaoran quedó encantado con aquella reacción tan embellecedora y al ver como los labios de ella se curvaban un poco, formando una leve mueca, tomó la decisión de acercarse mas, teniendo dentro un instinto que le decía que la besara de una vez y se dejara de niñerías, que tomara por esa ocasión un veredicto firme sobre lo que estaba por pasar...

Evidentemente por su cerebro también pasó la idea de desistir, de dejar eso de lado, sin embargo al ver su rostro de niña, sus mejillas levemente rojas, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, supo que quería continuar y fue entonces que mando al demonio todo, la razón, su lógica y las consecuencias que pudieran haber después.

Levantó su rostro con una mano, pasando sus dedos por sus suaves mejillas, se inclinó mas y acortó definitivamente la relativa distancia que quedaban entre ellos, posando sus labios en los de Sakura que, en ese instante, sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo completo y un cosquilleo enormísimo le llenaba internamente, una sensación que comúnmente es descrita como _mariposas en el estomago_…

Pero no pensaba, solo sabia que Syaoran estaba jugando con sus labios de una forma simplemente encantadora, su boca aprisionaba la suya suavemente, provocándole roces estremecedores que le causaban un temblequeo constante, en tanto el ambarino solo seguía en su tarea de disfrutar el momento, notando que los labios de ella eran suaves y finos, simplemente deliciosos, portadores de un sabor que se asemejaba mucho a una combinación de frutos rojos…

_Cerezas y fresas silvestres._

¿Las cosas podían cambiar drásticamente?, sí, lo hacían y ahora ambos castaños eran un vivo ejemplo de ello, mientras continuaban en medio del jardín solitario, con un beso que los estaba uniendo de una forma nueva e inesperada…

-.-.-

El alboroto que se vivía en el aula era algo de cierta forma típico, a pesar de que la Academia fuera una institución decente los niños seguían siendo niños y ciertamente no reparaban en nada para divertirse durante ese tiempo libre.

Fanren y Touya, a diferencia de los otros, no estaban jugando, solo seguían sentados uno frente a la otra, aunque internamente la niña se debatía en si dejar solo a su mejor amigo para jugar o por el contrario continuar cerca de él, que parecía no querer decir ni _pio_.

Todo un dilema infantil.

—Oye Touya…— llamó luego, atrayendo la mirada del pequeño Kinomoto —.¿No te has aburrido?

—Ehm… no— respondió de forma simple —.Ya te dije que si quieres puedes irte, no me interesa…

—Pero es que…— el próximo discurso de Fanren quedó en el aire. Repentinamente el tutor de su clase había ingresado abruptamente en el aula, acallando los gritos y las risas de los pequeños que, al sentirse observados por una autoridad superior, tomaron asiento de forma inmediata.

La pequeña niña Li agachó un poco la cabeza, acomodándose mejor en su pequeño pupitre, creyendo que tal vez al final del día podría hablar con Touya, sólo para saber el porque ahora parecía estar evadiéndola, bueno, mas que de costumbre…

¿Le habría hecho algo?

—El día de hoy voy a presentarles a un nuevo compañero, viene de intercambio desde Osaka y espero que sean muy amables con él, pasa por favor—Touya bufó despreocupado y Fanren pestañeo un par de veces al ver al niño delante de ellos, pues este tenia el cabello de un extraño color plata y sus ojos eran de un enigmático color celeste —.Él es Yue Tsukishiro, comenzara con las clases hasta el día de mañana pero hemos decidido presentarlo ante ustedes para que le conozcan de una vez.

—Gusto en conocerlos— los niños abrieron los ojos en demasía al ver tal cortesía por parte de alguien que era igual a ellos en edad y fue en ese instante que, desde su sitió, Fanren solo pudo continuar observándole de forma insistente, tratando de saber que era lo que Yue escondía detrás de esa mirada tan extraña y penetrante.

Se veía que era muy serio, mucho más de lo que era su amigo Touya, lo cual nunca creyó que fuera posible.

—Bien, eso es todo, en unos minutos mas podrán irse, esperen la campanada de salida— los pequeños asintieron ante la orden y una vez el titular salió todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción, ignorando a Yue que paso de largo y tomó asiento detrás de Touya, pues era el único pupitre que estaba vacio.

Fanren se giró a verle y le sonrió de forma animada, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada seca por parte del niño.

—Hola, soy Fanren Li y él es Touya Kinomoto, si quieres…

—No gracias— la niña ambarina se sintió bastante cohibida y de cierta forma asustada por la mirada penetrante de Tsukishiro, así que, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose esta vez a Touya, quien no le prestó mucha atención.

—Voy por un jugo, ¿Quieres que…?

—No Fanren, gracias— la hija de Ieran de pronto comenzó a sentir eso como una especie de complot infantil, mas no dijo nada y solo asintió, sonriendo de una forma algo triste, antes de caminar fuera del salón de clases para ir en dirección a la cafetería.

Al verla salir Touya no pudo disimular su repentina curiosidad, así que se giró hacia donde estaba Yue y le vio, con una ceja alzada.

—Eres interesante— expresó, sonriendo torcidamente. —.Soy…

—Touya Kinomoto, ya lo dijo Li— interrumpió Yue, correspondiendo a la sonrisa con un gesto de igual magnitud —.Tu también eres interesante…

—Bien.

—Bien— los dos estrecharon manos en señal de hermandad, de cierta manera sus personalidades se complementaban, así que suponían que no les sería difícil congeniar.

Justo en ese instante Fanren regresó con dos jugos en las manos, creyendo que a lo mejor a Touya se le antojaría alguno al final, por lo que caminó un par de pasos al frente, mostrando una sonrisa de ánimo que se borró, cuando vio como el hermano de Sakura charlaba muy bien con Tsukishiro, de una forma que nunca había hecho con ella.

La niña agachó la mirada hasta posarla sobre sus zapatos negros, sin saber porque de pronto tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ese nuevo compañero de intercambio.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí yo (Mell o Melody como gusten xD), estrenando nick y un capitulo mas de Pandora's Notebook.

Vamos a ver… ¿Qué decir?, digamos que ahora ha pasado de todo, leves accidentes (o no tan leves xD depende de cómo lo vean), discusiones, malos presentimientos y besos, oh gloriosos besos que ya hacían falta ¿O no? xD creo que no me dejaran mentir.

No puedo decir nada con respecto a esto porque creo que se me ha secado el cerebro (xD), a causa de la repentina inspiración desbordante que me permitió terminar este capi, además de que me siento algo frustrada porque últimamente he tenido problemillas con mi ordenador que se empeña en estar tan lento como una tortuga y gracias a eso he atraído problemas con el capitulo siguiente de mi otro fic Lemon Tree, de verdad me disculparan la palabra pero me siento realmente cabreada ¬¬.

En fin, a los que lean mi otro fic discúlpenme por el retraso, creo que terminare tardándome mas de lo normal, pero créanme, hare lo posible para arreglar este problema, cuanto antes.

Retomando un poco lo concerniente a esta historia, debo comentarles algo que me parece importante, pues hará cosa de tres o cuatro días atrás que una amiga me vino a preguntar si tengo en mente hacer un Lemon, sí, Lemon (escena no apta para menores xD) para esta historia, según me dijo ella no sería algo muy extraño ya que de pronto llego a meter ciertos comentarios con relación a temas mas… profundos e íntimos, claro ejemplo esta en este capi durante la conversación de Syaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol.

Y siendo yo a veces tan penosa xD, en ese momento contesté con un rotundo no, pero igual me lo pensé detenidamente y he decidido que es una mejor idea preguntarles a ustedes como lectores si les gustaría que escribiera una de aquellas escenas, obviamente de contestarme afirmativamente les notificaría la decisión final y el rated pasaría de _T_ a _M_, así que ustedes dirán, es algo que queda en sus manos xD

Pues bueno, ya para acabar esta vez solo voy a agradecer por nombre a los reviews del capi pasado, como ya dije mi computador anda mal así que no puedo contestar apropiadamente, pero si agradecerle a: _guardiana, Ceciali, Yuki Nekoi, Stellar BS, Lucy Marie Star, Maru-chan1296, izaku-chan, aisisres, , SoffiiGaby, Neftali24, Spring-Night, Guest, kimbe-chan, La chica sin pan y kagome555m._ Este capi va dedicado a ustedes, gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo y si alguien me faltó no duden en reclamarme xD

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capi, saludos a todos ;)


	8. Un problema, una solución

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, sólo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**Nota especial: **¡Hey! Los saludo desde antes porque, en vista de que me acabo de enterar que la pág. de FFN prohíbe poner letras de canciones y eso, entonces hago la recomendación musical para este cap. en especial, la canción que utilicé para hacerlo lleva por nombre "You raise me up" y es interpretada por Lena Park, como ya mencioné es una recomendación para acompañar con la lectura y eso xD, queda a su gusto escucharla, sin mas espero que les guste el capi y nos leemos en las notas finales ;)

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 8: Un problema, una solución.**

—_De haber pensado que me volvería adicto a los besos de Tomoyo, tal vez nunca me hubiera atrevido a besarla— (Eriol H.)_

-.-

Llegó a su casa, azotó la puerta, aventó su maletín y se dejó caer, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, casi queriéndose arrancar los cabellos con los dedos, a pesar de que el gesto comenzaba a lograr que la cabeza le doliera…

—_L-lo siento… yo… es que…_

—_N-no, yo… a-adiós Li._

El sólo recordar las últimas palabras de Sakura le estaba volviendo loco, pues inmediatamente después del sublime contacto ente ambos Kinomoto se había colocado rojísima, su rostro claramente mostraba estupefacción a lo ocurrido y al final de todo había salido corriendo de la escena, como si no quisiera verlo nunca jamás en la vida, seguramente al creer que era un aprovechado de lo peor y que además de todo estaba burlándose de ella.

Pero no era eso, ¡Lo juraba!, él lo que menos quería era mofarse de Sakura, solamente había querido… ¡Mierda, ni siquiera sabía lo que deseaba!, el beso fue algo así como un impulso, un anhelo que nació de forma interna desde que ella fue de visita a su casa y él pudo fijarse mejor en ella, en su aspecto físico tan condenadamente atrayente y en aquellos gestos de niña que le estaban empezando a cautivar, encantándolo de sobremanera.

¿Cómo podía haberlo evitado?, ¿Cómo?, si su alma se lo había pedido casi a gritos.

—¿Syaoran?, ¿Estás bien?— la inocente y repentina voz de su hermanita logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, así que, dejando un poco su estado de introspección, levantó la mirada y pudo verla con detenimiento, ella estaba frente a él, con el rostro contraído en una ligera mueca de preocupación, a la vez que sostenía uno de sus osos de peluche con fuerza.

Sonrió con languidez, antes de levantarse lentamente.

—Sí Fanren, no te preocupes— expresó con voz cansina, recibiendo en respuesta un leve asentimiento de su hermana menor —.¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Ah… eso, todo estuvo… bien— Syaoran se confundió esta vez, ya que su hermanita de pronto había cambiado su semblante comúnmente alegre por uno decaído, cosa que obviamente no podía ser buena señal, siendo Fanren como era de alegre y risueña.

—¿Pasó algo?— indagó con prisa —.¿Tuviste problemas?

—¡No, nada!, es que no hubo cosas muy interesantes el día de hoy, pero ya mañana será distinto— se apresuró ella a contestar, sonriendo de una forma algo falsa que Syaoran, por estar pensando en ciertos _encuentros cercanos_, no notó —.¿Vamos a cenar?, tengo hambre.

—Claro, ¿Avisamos a mamá?

—¡Sí!, ¡Yo voy!— Syaoran volvió a sonreírle a su pequeña hermana, para posteriormente verla salir corriendo en dirección al estudio, lugar donde seguramente estaba Ieran Li.

Suspiró, se levantó del piso, tomó nuevamente sus cosas y caminó lentamente hacía las escaleras, subiendo de forma desganada. Él igual sabía que a Fanren le pasaba algo, pero momentáneamente prefería pensar que no era así, que todo en su mundo infantil estaba bien y que él era el único en esa casa con problemas o más bien, con un cuadro de turbación enorme, que por cierto tenía como principal culpable a Sakura Kinomoto.

Resopló una vez estuvo en su habitación, de pronto comenzaba a recordar a la poetisa anónima...

—Syaoran Li… que idiota eres— se dijo a si mismo, luego de observar una de las tantas paginas del cuadernillo de amor, dándose cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un problema enorme, al estar debatiéndose entre dos chicas completamente inocentes…

_El día de hoy soñé contigo, lo sé, tal vez soy mas paranoica de lo que pensaba pero no pude evitarlo, soñé que salíamos, que el contacto entre nosotros no era imposible y menos el poder finalmente intercambiar palabras contigo, claro, sin que la lengua se me quedara trabada o empezara a sonrojarme muchísimo, quedando ante ti como una completa tonta._

_Me habría gustado que el sueño se volviese realidad pero lamentablemente eso no pudo ser y aunque por un momento me sentí triste pronto me di ánimo, porque tal vez podría ser que en algún momento pudiésemos hablar de cualquier cosa trivial y yo estaría feliz, por muy insignificante que eso pareciera._

_También lo tengo muy claro, posiblemente soy conformista, pero es obvio que no planeo atosigarte, no soy así, aunque a veces desearía serlo para que de entre todo el mundo, al fin puedas notarme, Syaoran Li._

-.-.-

—¡Pero que bestia!, te han marcado como buey de corral— Eriol refunfuñó, sintiéndose irritado. Takashi desde el pupitre contiguo estaba partiéndose de risa, mientras que de vez en vez, apoyándose de su dedo índice, tocaba la marca rojiza que le había quedado desde el día anterior, luego de que Daidouji le hubiera propinado un buen bofetón que le volteo la cara e incluso le tiró al piso las gafas.

Claramente él no se había esperado eso, de hacerlo seguramente lo habría esquivado, pero la cosa le tomó por sorpresa, puesto que al separarse de Tomoyo esta no había esperado ni un poco para atacarlo, simplemente lo hizo y posterior a eso salió de la bodega muy apresurada, como alma que lleva el diablo…

¿Y él?, él nada, sencillamente se quedó unos minutos mas dentro de aquel lugar medio polvoriento, maldiciendo su suerte y tratando de disminuir el dolor penetrante que Daidouji le provocó en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Ya cállate Takashi!, ¡Con una mierda!, yo no me burlé tanto el día que Mihara te azotó la cabeza contra el casillero— replicó el ojiazul, apartando la mano pretenciosa de su amigo con un manotazo, en tanto Yamazaki como casi siempre se encogía de hombros, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no deseaba recordar aquel episodio de su vida, pues en efecto Chiharu también llegó a golpearlo, luego de que él le lanzara una de sus típicas mentiras.

Syaoran, que estaba a espaldas de ellos agachó la cabeza, pensando en que por lo menos a él no le había ido tan mal, aunque bueno, seguía sintiéndose incomodo, mas porque sentada a su lado estaba Kinomoto, esperando pacientemente a que la clase de Historia Universal diera inicio.

Desvió la mirada, todavía no hablaban bien sobre lo sucedido, pero considerando esa actitud evasiva de ella, Li estaba comenzando a creer que un dialogo iba a ser imposible.

—Buenos días tengan todos— sus ojos ambarinos dejaron de ver a la castaña y fue entonces que se centraron en la figura prominente de la profesora, quien acababa de ingresar y se notaba bastante apresurada por comenzar de una buena vez con su clase —.El día de hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a un nuevo compañero de clases, viene de intercambio desde Osaka, espero que sepan comportarse adecuadamente con él y ayudarle en todo lo que les sea posible…

—Oh sí, carne fresca— desde su asiento Syaoran percibió aquel susurro medio burlón de su amigo Takashi, mas lo ignoró completamente en el instante en que un chico de su edad, cabello plateado y amables ojos grises cruzó el umbral de la puerta, presentándose a ellos con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, un placer conocerlos— los murmullos como siempre no se hicieron esperar, las mujeres principalmente se encargaban de lanzarle miraditas soñadoras y algunos piropos, todas… a excepción de Sakura, que mantenía ante todo la mirada fija en una de las ventanas, todavía sumergida en su pequeño mundo de profundos pensamientos.

Desde el día anterior estaba así y no creía poder cambiarlo tan fácil…

—Muy bien, su lugar estará… al frente de la Kinomoto, señorita, levante su mano por favor— la profesora como siempre se estaba encargando de recibir de buena forma al nuevo estudiante, sin embargo Sakura no respondió a la indicación y pronto tuvo encima las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase —.¿Señorita Kinomoto?, ¡Señorita Kinomoto!

—¡Sí, lo siento!— el posterior golpe que la mujer dio sobre su escritorio hizo que la esmeralda se levantara de su puesto con rapidez y asintiera un par de veces con la cabeza. Todos rieron ante aquello pero Tsukishiro simplemente pudo sonreír, al igual que Syaoran.

Es que a veces era tan despistada…

—Nada señorita, tomé su asiento y por favor presté mas atención a la clase— la castaña obedeció de inmediato a la orden de la profesora, manteniendo en su rostro un evidente sonrojo, en tanto Tsukishiro, alentado por la superior, avanzaba hasta sentarse frente a ella, quien al verle de inmediato inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—L-lo siento muchísimo— susurró, todavía avergonzada por el episodio —.Por cierto, bienvenido a Seijo.

—Gracias y no hace falta una disculpa señorita Kinomoto, a todos nos puede pasar— respondió él a su disculpa, de forma amistosa, recibiendo en consecuencia una deslumbrante y muy cálida sonrisa de parte de Kinomoto, que evidentemente se sentía muy aliviada porque el chico nuevo no la estuviera tachando de tonta, rara u otras variantes.

No obstante desde su lugar Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia el pizarrón, luego de presenciar todo ese _dialogo insignificante_, dedicándose a anotar sus respectivos apuntes del día, con una extraña sensación inundándole el pecho.

-.-.-

Nunca se había sentido tan sola…

Fanren estaba caminando alrededor de un extenso jardín de la Academia Fukimori, con un _bento_ en las manos y su mejor cara de desilusión, pues ese día su amigo Touya había decidido compartir el almuerzo con Yue, claro, una vez pudo hablarle para decirle que por lo menos en esa ocasión, ella debería irse a ingerir su acostumbrada ración de comida con alguien más.

La pequeña Li no pudo objetar nada, el menor de los Kinomoto se veía muy a gusto con su nuevo amigo y la hermana de Syaoran no quería interrumpir su felicidad, después de todo ese era su deber como compañera, permitir que Touya se divirtiera, aun y cuando ella comenzara a sentirse desplazada y lo dicho, totalmente sola.

—¡Hey Li!— alzó su mirada ambarina luego de que avanzara mas y percibiera en la lejanía aquel llamado. Una niña de su clase, Ritsuko Noishi, le estaba haciendo señas con una mano y le incitaba a que se sentara junto a ella, que igual estaba sin ninguna compañía.

Fanren al ver que no seria mala idea, se encamino a pasitos lentos para llegar a donde estaba la otra pequeña, tomando asiento sobre el verde pasto que decoraba el jardín y quedando a su lado en una posición de agradecimiento por el hecho de que la invitara a compartir el almuerzo.

—¿Sabes?, es muy raro no ver a Kinomoto contigo— le expresó la niña, después de unos segundos —.¿Se pelearon?

—No, es que… hoy tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo que?

—Cosas— insistió la pequeña hija de Ieran, queriendo dejar de lado el tema, al tiempo que le sonreía animosamente —.No importa, vamos a comer, ¿Sí?

—Ah sí, sobre eso… ¿Me das de tu bento?— indagó Ritsuko con curiosidad, inclinándose un poquito por encima de la pequeña cajita de flores que Fanren tenia en las manos —.No pude traer mi propio almuerzo, ¿Sí?, yo se que tu eres muy amable Li.

—Eh… b-bueno sí, toma— la niña ambarina, con toda la generosidad del mundo, extendió su comida a la otra, quien de inmediato aceptó la cajita, destapándola para comenzar a engullir rápidamente todo lo que había dentro de esta.

Fanren solamente pudo contemplarla con resignación, al parecer los planes de Noishi eran que ella le cediera el almuerzo y no ayudarla a sentirse menos sola, lo cual ciertamente le hizo sentir mucho peor al ver que su amigo Touya le estaba haciendo mucha falta, mas de la que había pensado en un inicio.

-.-.-

—Quiero matarlo Sakura, enserio que quiero hacerlo— Tomoyo estaba arrugando las hojas de papel que sostenía en una clara muestra de ira reprimida, mientras que desde su asiento Sakura seguía contemplándola ligeramente asustada.

Desde que llegó al auditorio para verla ensayar la joven amatista no dejaba de lanzar comentarios negativos en contra de Hiraguizawa, alegando que el beso del día anterior había sido un golpe bastante bajo y muy aprovechado de su parte, cosa que la castaña respondió de forma inmediata cuando le dijo que no podía quejarse tanto, siendo que ella había correspondido, según lo que la misma Daidouji le había contado.

Obviamente la hija de Sonomi se sonrojó un poco ante eso, porque igual no sabía la razón de aquella inesperada reacción suya, pero igual se obligó rápidamente a recobrar su postura de: "Odio-a-Hiraguizawa-con-toda-mi-alma", dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera esa ferviente necesidad de seguir ahuyentándolo como la mosca repulsiva que era.

—Sí, debe ser incomodo, pero tendrás que seguir trabajando con él hasta el viernes que es el festival— añadió la castaña, luego de que Tomoyo hubiera guardado silencio —.Lo siento si digo cosas sin sentido pero…

—No te preocupes Sakura, ya lo sé— respondió la otra, con una sonrisa —.Aunque no te entiendo, Li te besó y tu estas como si te hubiera ocurrido una desgracia.

—Es que es una desgracia— aseveró la ojiverde con impaciencia, moviendo las manos a un ritmo acelerado y nervioso —.Si hubiera sido en otro momento habría estado feliz pero ahora, Tomoyo el todavía no sabe que yo soy su admiradora anónima, si se entera, si llega a saberlo entonces va a alejarse de mi, lo sé, por eso no quiero que todo esto se profundice.

—Si ese es el problema entonces deberías decírselo ya, ¿Para que seguir ocultándolo?, es evidente que le gustas y yo creo que entenderá el que tu escribieras todo eso.

—¿Y si no?

—Tratándose de ustedes todo es posible— la castaña sonrió nerviosamente ante la risa algo macabra de su amiga Daidouji, mas decidió que por el momento no iba a pensar en ese asunto, pues primero quería aclararse todo el embrollo que traía encima y también meditar bien sobre lo que habría de hacer.

Sí, no negaba que ese beso, ¡Por todos los cielos!, era el mas exquisito que le habían dado, bueno, era el único que le habían dado pero había sido muy especial, mas de lo que ella se imaginó en sus sueños y hermosas fantasías de cuento de hadas, sobretodo porque lo había recibido de Syaoran, lo cual terminaba haciéndolo todavía mejor.

Aun sentía aquel suave tacto sobre sus labios, sus manos sobre su cintura, el vértigo, las _mariposas en el estomago,_ todo, sólo que eso se venía a caer a momentos al pensar en lo del cuadernillo rosa, al creer que de seguro Li ya habría leído lo suficiente como para suponer que la autora necesitaba ayuda psicológica por presentar tal "obsesión"…

En menudo problema se había metido.

—Sakura, es tu celular— la esmeralda asintió suavemente ante lo dicho por Tomoyo, en efecto su teléfono móvil estaba emitiendo una leve melodía y ella, luego de oprimir un par de botones, finalmente pudo vislumbrar un pequeño mensaje de texto de su madre, Nadeshiko:

_Hija, necesito que vayas por tu hermano a la Academia, estoy algo ocupada, gracias y nos vemos mas tarde en casa, con amor._

_Mamá._

—Debo irme, mi madre quiere que recoja a Touya— mencionó, una vez termino de leer el mensaje, viendo como Tomoyo asentía con una sonrisa, diciéndole en silencio que no debía preocuparse, pues ella, aun sin su compañía, trataría por todos los medios de controlarse para no cometer un asesinato, con Eriol en el papel de la victima.

Al ver entonces que todo estaría bien Sakura se despidió, para posteriormente salir del instituto y dirigirse hasta la Academia Fukimori, esperando por primera vez que el destino no fuera tan caprichoso y de paso se le ocurriera poner a Syaoran Li en su camino.

Eso si no deseaba morir de una combustión espontanea.

-.-.-

La campanada de salida dio la señal para que todos los pequeños pudieran retornar lo antes posible a sus casas.

Fanren se mantenía en su pupitre, metiendo todos sus útiles escolares en su maletín pero quedándose completamente callada, algo que era evidente no sucedía con frecuencia, pues la niña castaña siempre tenia la asombrosa habilidad de mantenerse sonriente y muy feliz, sin importar lo que pudiera estar sucediendo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo ella no podía decir nada, porque realmente no tenía con quien hablar y Touya… Touya simplemente seguía conversando con Tsukishiro, de cosas que la hermana de Syaoran no podía escuchar bien, a causa del demás barullo que hacían sus otros compañeros.

Suspiró, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, si tan sólo pudiera hablar aunque fuera una vez con él…

—Oye Fanren.

—¡Sí!, ¡Dime Touya!— la repentina petición cumplida hizo que su rostro de niña se mostrara ilusionado, mientras el pequeño Kinomoto sólo la observaba con un gesto extrañado y Yue igualmente levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión —.Eh, lo siento, es que…

—No importa, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—¡Sí!, ¿Qué es?

—¿Puedes cederle tu lugar a Yue desde mañana?— ante el requerimiento del pequeño pelinegro la sonrisa de Fanren se borró por completo, en una clara muestra de que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa y evidentemente no se lo esperaba —.Es algo incomodo hablar con él estando atrás de mi, así que…

—Sí, ya… entendí— la niña ambarina asintió suavemente, dio una reverencia, tomó su pequeño maletín y salió del aula a paso ligeramente rápido, agachando la cabeza con derrota en tanto pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojitos sin brillo.

Oficialmente, había perdido a su mejor amigo.

-.-.-

Cuando llegó a la Academia donde estudiaba su hermano, jamás espero encontrarse con Tsukishiro, quien aparentemente igual estaba esperando a alguien.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente, desde que se habían visto en la mañana pudo percibir que Yukito era un muchacho de lo mas amable, además de comprensivo, así que motivada por su siempre y eterna cortesía, avanzó hasta llegar frente a él, quien la notó de inmediato y se apresuró a saludarla con una ligera reverencia.

—Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto.

—Buenas tardes Tsukishiro— respondió ella, inmediatamente —.Ehm… ¿Vienes por… alguien?

—Sí, mi hermano Yue estará estudiando aquí— explicó el de ojos grises, sonriéndole con ánimo.

—Ya veo— la hija de Nadeshiko se sorprendió bastante ante aquello, mas prefirió reservarse cualquier comentario, además de que esa tarde no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar con una charla muy profunda, siendo que sus perturbaciones internas seguían atacándola a ratos…

Y fue justo cuando ese pensamiento le invadió la cabeza que, al enfocar su mirada jade unos metros mas adelante, se encontró con Syaoran, quien seguramente también iba a buscar a Fanren ese día.

Ella lo vio momentáneamente, pero decidió dejar de hacerlo cuando el ambarino advirtió aquello, causándole un sonrojo que no paso nada desapercibido para Yukito, pues este de inmediato enfocó su mirada en el castaño que sólo bufó fastidiado.

Él todavía no conocía bien al _nuevo_, pero su simple presencia le estaba haciendo sentir molesto…

Demasiado molesto.

—¿Syaoran?— en el momento en que escuchó el llamado sus ojos dejaron a Tsukishiro para divisar la figura de su hermana menor, quien ya había salido del edificio de la Academia y le estaba observando con ligera sorpresa en sus ojos.

Pero lo que mas le alarmó fue que luego de ello Fanren comenzó a llorar con mucha tristeza y acto seguido corrió hasta donde estaba él, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos, levantándola del suelo para cargarla, en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

—Oye Fanren, ¿Qué te sucede?— indagó preocupado, mas ella no contestó —.Fanren me estas asustando, ¿Alguien te hizo algo?— la pequeña castaña seguía sin responder, sólo se encargaba de mantener su cabeza oculta en el cuello de su hermano mayor, negando varias veces, como diciendo que no era nada muy grave.

Pero eso era obvio que no convencía a nadie.

—V-vamos c-con mamá— hipó la menor luego de segundos, pero todavía sin verle, por lo que Syaoran asintió y simplemente se retiró, llevándose a su hermana en brazos, no sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada a Sakura y Yukito, que habían presenciado toda la escena.

Kinomoto al ver lo sucedido no pudo evitar preocuparse también, pues a pesar de no conocer a la perfección a Fanren sabía que ella era una niña de lo más alegre y que algo la hiciera llorar de esa forma era algo inquietante…

—¿Te encuentras bien Kinomoto?— le preguntó Yukito al verla tan pensativa, pero la ojiverde sólo pudo asentir lentamente.

No tenía idea del porque, repentinamente, comenzaba a sentir que la culpa de eso la tenía su hermano menor.

-.-.-

—Con que de eso se trataba…— Fanren asintió lentamente, todavía hipando, en tanto Ieran le veía con algo de tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño, envolviéndola en un maternal abrazo que esperaba pudiera transmitirle paz.

Syaoran en tanto, prevalecía de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la niña, manteniéndose al margen de toda la situación.

No negaba que lo que Fanren les había contado le hacía sentirse furioso, puesto que para él su hermana era una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, al igual que su madre, sin embargo estaba consiente de que era un asunto meramente infantil y por mas que él o Ieran quisieran meterse, no podían obligar al hermano de Sakura a que continuara siendo amigo de la pequeña Li, si este no quería.

Pero bueno, tampoco era la forma de romper con eso, ¿O sí?

—Vamos hija ya no llores, además, siempre habrá mas niños y niñas que quieran ser tus amigos— añadió Ieran, tratando de que la pequeña se animara un poco —.No puedes seguir así por siempre Fanren, no está bien.

—P-pero…

—Es difícil Fanren pero tienes que aceptar que a lo mejor Touya quiere estar con otros niños— le interrumpió, mostrando una cálida sonrisa —.Y tu también puedes hacerlo, puedes convivir con otras niñas…

La pequeña Li pareció comprender un poco las palabras de su madre, ya que de inmediato se separó de ella y sonrió un poquito, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza en señal de que seguiría el consejo de su progenitora y trataría de encontrar a más amigos.

Porque si Touya había tomado la decisión de apartarla de su vida, entonces ella haría lo mismo.

—E-está bien mamá, Syaoran, gracias— dijo, tallando un poco sus ojitos y dejando que las lágrimas finalmente desaparecieran —.¿Vamos a comer?— Fanren tomó de la mano a Ieran y se dispuso a bajar con ella las escaleras de la casa, pues al parecer había recobrado un poco las energías y con ello su apetito...

Syaoran sonrió un poco ante eso, aunque internamente seguía preguntándose que otros problemas les iban a traer los hermanos Tsukishiro, porque debía admitir que con eso, ambos no estaban siendo de ningún agrado para él…

—¡Vamos Syaoran!— el ojimiel asintió rápidamente cuando su hermana volvió por él, así que prefirió dejar de lado ese asunto, por lo menos mientras estaba cerca de su hermanita.

Ella ya había tenido un día lo bastante malo como para que él la preocupara con estúpidos presentimientos poco fundamentados.

-.-.-

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué le hiciste a Fanren?— los brazos de su hermana mayor estaban cruzados testarudamente y a decir verdad, el gesto que tenía en el rostro no ayudaba mucho a que esas premoniciones suyas se disiparan.

Desde que salió de la Academia, con Yue acompañándolo, Sakura se había encargado de enviarle una mirada de reproche por algo que él ni sabía, pues de lo único que pudo enterarse era que al parecer Fanren había salido llorando de la escuela y eso era algo que ahora su hermana le estaba achacando a él.

Pero Touya no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber sucedido, para él Fanren había estado bien en todo el día, ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que le pasaba si ella no daba signos de nada?

—Ya te dije que no sé, Sakura monstruo— se defendió, sólo que al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al llamarle así, pues el rostro de ella mostraba un enojo verdadero que se acentuó luego de escuchar el sobrenombre.

Su nerviosismo se volvió más grande, de seguir así su hermana posiblemente lo iba a castigar en nombre de sus padres que, inoportunamente, no se encontraban en casa.

—Yo sé que tu fuiste Touya, ¡Y no me digas monstruo!, ¡Así que mañana le vas a pedir a Fanren una buena disculpa por lo que sea que le hayas hecho o dicho!

—Pero es que…

—¡Pero nada Touya!, es mi última palabra y lo vas a hacer si no quieres que le diga a mamá y a papá que hiciste llorar a una niña inocente— Touya quiso replicar a la amenaza, no obstante supo que iba a ser una mala idea con su hermana en ese estado de histeria masivo, así que simplemente se guardó sus comentarios y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, suspirando un poco.

¿De que se iba a disculpar?, ni siquiera sabía si él realmente tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado, ¿O sí?

_¿Puedes cederle tu lugar a Yue desde mañana?_

Una pequeña luz de pronto iluminó su cerebro, mostrándole el recuerdo de lo que había pasado antes de salir de la Academia.

¿Por eso había llorado?, en su opinión no era mas que una simple petición de cambio de puesto, no era como si le hubiera rogado que se fuera del país, además ella siempre se la pasaba a su lado todo el tiempo, tampoco habría que hacer tanto drama, ¿Verdad?

—Ni hablar…— se dijo en un murmullo, su hermana ya había caminado a la cocina para preparar la cena y lo había dejado ahí sin otra opción más.

Como fuera, si no había de otra entonces al día siguiente llegaría a la Academia, le pediría disculpas y regresaría a su vida normal sin ningún contratiempo, después de todo Fanren no era de las niñas que se quedaban deprimidas o se enojaban por cosas como esas, así que sería todo, él le diría lo siento y bastaría para que ella volviese a sonreír como siempre.

¿Verdad?

-.-.-

—Parece un afeminado, obsérvalo— Eriol obedecía sin mas a las ordenes de su amigo Takashi, que no se detenía al señalar en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Tsukishiro almorzando, aunque realmente no es como si pudiera pasar desapercibido, pues había un montón de chicas rodeándole y cabía destacar que ninguna de ellas estaba mal físicamente, al contrario, la mayoría eran muchachas bastante lindas.

Eriol bufó y Syaoran sin querer también lo hizo.

—Ya déjalo estar Takashi, a quien le importa— mencionó el ojiazul con voz cansina, en tanto llevaba a su boca una porción de la deliciosa comida que servían en la cafetería de Seijo —.Te puedes conseguir mejores en otro lado, además todas esas son de primer año, a ti no te gustan.

—Bueno y a todo esto, ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes?— interrogó el de ojos rasgados, sin creer que ese día ambos chicos estuvieran en esa posición tan pensativa, como si estuvieran ignorándolo y en su lugar se encargaban de analizar cosas mucho mas importantes que el "ladrón de chicas"

¿Qué les pasaba ahora?

—No sucede nada Yamazaki— respondió Li al cabo de unos segundos, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para bajar la cabeza y esconderla entre sus brazos —.Además es cierto lo que Eriol dice, a nadie le importa eso…

—Ah claro, bueno yo pensé que podría interesarles porque Kinomoto y Daidouji también están ahí— ni bien Takashi terminó con el supuesto anuncio, cuando ambos chicos se colocaron de pie, observando en dirección a la mesa de Tsukishiro con mucha insistencia, dándole una respuesta clara y contundente —.¡Aja!, ¡Con que eso es, par de cabrones, por ellas me estaban ignorando!

—¡Cierra la puta boca Takashi!, eso es jugar sucio— respondió Eriol en defensa —.Además fue un… un impulso, curiosidad.

—Eso es mierda Hiraguizawa, de Li pude esperarlo porque es un cursi, pero tu si que me sorprendes— señaló acusativamente, recibiendo de paso una mala mirada por parte de Syaoran —.Tal parece que ya no solamente buscas tirarte a Daidouji y ahora hasta resultaste "enamorado".

—¡Te digo que te calles!, ¡Tu que vas a saber!— volvió a decir el níveo, con empeño —.Y si tanto te interesa entonces ve, tírale los dientes para que deje de conquistar a medio instituto y deja de molestarnos con insignificancias sobre la dudosa sexualidad de Tsukishiro.

—Bien, perfecto, me voy entonces, ahí se quedan ustedes, par de remilgados— Syaoran no quiso responder mal a su otro amigo, sabia que seguramente estaba muy frustrado por el hecho de que Tsukishiro le estuviera quitando su "mercancía", no obstante él no tenia ni humor para hablar sobre eso y suponía que Eriol tampoco por la forma en la que le estuvo contestando todo aquel rato.

Frunció el ceño, él admitía que se sentía así por Sakura y la confusión interna del asunto, ¿Pero Eriol?

—Ahora sí, ¿Tu que rayos tienes?, ¿Estas así por Daidouji o que?

—¡Ah, que mierda!, Ya dije que no— se apresuró el otro, lanzándole igual una miradita molesta —.¿Por qué insisten con eso?

—Por nada, sólo que siendo como eres me extraña que no te preocupe que Tsukishiro tenga mas admiradoras que tu y Takashi juntos— justificó —.¿Ya lo ves?, es por Daidouji entonces.

—No… no sé— admitió el otro, alborotándose el cabello con una mano —.Desde que pasó lo del beso en la bodega me siento extraño, jamás me había sentido tan confundido por una mujer y menos por Tomoyo, ella es fastidiosa y a veces me hace rabiar, no lo entiendo.

—No me digas que… ¿Enserio te esta gustando?

—De ser así lo mismo te preguntó yo, ¿Qué tanto le estás viendo a Kinomoto?, pensé que estabas fijándote en la estúpida poetisa, no en ella— golpe bajo, se repitió Syaoran, porque a pesar de que su amigo le decía todo eso en represalia a su pregunta anterior, debía admitir que algo había de razón, pues igual no sabía que le estaba sucediendo con Sakura desde hacía dos días atrás, ¿Sería que le estaba gustando?, no, no sabía, mas bien eso no podía ser.

De ser así ¿Dónde quedaba la poetisa?

—Ya pensare luego en eso…

—Como quieras hombre, pero bueno, mientras tendrás que aguantarte otro rato— el ambarino vio como Eriol levantaba la mirada y le hacia algunas señas discretas con las manos, por lo que, movido a causa de la curiosidad, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Sakura, que caminaba hacia su mesa con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

Él no supo que hacer o que decir, así que dejando las cosas fluir se enderezó, esperando a ver que era lo que Kinomoto planeaba hacer.

—H-hola— saludó una vez estuvo frente a ellos, con un exiguo sonrojo y recibiendo un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos —.Tomoyo me dijo que te requieren en el auditorio para seguir practicando Hiraguizawa y… Li, a mi me gustaría… hablar contigo.

—Sí, esta bien, ¿Eriol puedes…?

—Sí ya, de todos modos tengo que irme, nos vemos luego— Eriol se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, agradeció con un gesto a Sakura y posteriormente se retiró, dejando a ambos castaños completamente solos.

Syaoran le hizo un gesto de mano a la chica para que se sentara, viendo como ella asentía y obedecía de forma casi inmediata, tomando el lugar que Eriol anteriormente había dejado libre.

—Yo… simplemente quería disculparme— explicó con una tenue sonrisa, dejando a Syaoran por completo turbado —.Es sólo que ayer que te vi en la Academia no pude evitar ver lo que paso con Fanren y creo que mi hermano menor tiene la culpa, por eso me estoy disculpando si es que Touya hizo algo o por su culpa es que tu hermana estaba llorando, lo lamento enserio.

—No creo que debas disculparte por ello— expuso el hijo de Ieran, con una leve sonrisita —.Eso es un simple problema infantil y ayer mi madre habló con Fanren al respecto.

—Ahm, bueno de todos modos creo que era necesario decirlo y… ¿Por qué fue?, es decir, bueno, te pregunto porque Touya no me dijo nada.

—Creo que tu hermano prefiere ser amigo del hermano de Tsukishiro— respondió, dejando a la ojiverde muy sorprendida —.Pero te digo que no importa, es… un problema de niños.

—Supongo que si…— ninguno dijo nada después de eso, Sakura internamente estaba tratando de asimilar el comportamiento tan egoísta de su hermano y Syaoran por su lado no sabía que era lo que podía decirle, estaban hablando como si nada luego del beso y el que estuvieran sus dos hermanos menores en medio de esa conversación, no creía que fuera algo muy… adecuado.

Negó con la cabeza, tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado o de lo contrario no iba a poder estar en paz consigo mismo.

—Oye Kinomoto sobre lo que sucedió la ultima vez yo quisiera…— Syaoran empezó a hablar con determinación, atrayendo la mirada expectante de la hermana de Touya, quien simplemente había asentido, animándolo a continuar…

No obstante en ese momento Rin Matsumoto llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, interrumpiendo con el posible discurso que saldría de los labios del ambarino y de paso logrando que una frustración enorme le llegara al cuerpo.

¿Qué carajos tenían todos en su contra?

—Lamento si interrumpí, es que bueno, Li, el profesor de matemáticas me pidió que hablara contigo— se disculpó, ligeramente avergonzada, en tanto Syaoran sólo podía maldecir internamente al destino y en cierta forma al profesor de su asignatura favorita…

A buena hora se le ocurrió mandarle a una mensajera.

—No hay problema Li, hablamos después, hasta luego— sin mas ni mas Sakura se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y salió de la cafetería, dejándolos a solas, creyendo que por ahora era mejor retirarse.

Syaoran por su lado quiso decirle que lo esperara, mas su reacción había sido demasiado rápida como para intentarlo siquiera, así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue suspirar, en tanto veía a Rin con algo de insistencia y fastidio.

—¿De que se trata?

—Ah bueno, verás, sucede que últimamente he tenido problemas con los exámenes y al ver eso el profesor me ha pedido que recurra a ti para que seas mi… tutor— habló, permitiendo que Syaoran abriera los ojos en demasía por la repentina sorpresa que eso le causaba —.S-si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, yo solamente…

—Está… bien Matsumoto, si lo dice el profesor entonces te explicare lo que no entiendas

—Oh, bueno, te lo agradezco mucho Li, ¿Te parecería si empezamos esta tarde?, me gustaría comenzar lo antes posible, espero no te moleste

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la tarde en la biblioteca del instituto.

—Claro, gracias— Rin se retiró, regalándole una sonrisa que él respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, en tanto la veía salir del sitio y a su vez golpeaba la mesa con su mano vuelta puño, sin creer que su profesor se tomara tales atribuciones con él.

¿Por qué la insistencia de manejarlo a su antojo?, que fuera buen estudiante no quería decir que podría hacer su santa voluntad con lo que a su vida refería, además, ese señor no sabía si él tenia otras ocupaciones mas importantes que ser tutor, en pocas palabras, eso era un ultraje, ¡Un ultraje!

Aunque bueno, si lo pensaba bien, podría ser que fuera una idea medianamente buena, pues de paso podría investigar si Rin era la poetisa o no.

Suspiró nuevamente, no tenía idea de cuantas veces ya lo había hecho en el día pero le importaba poco, únicamente esperaba que todo aquel rollo no se le fuera a complicar más de lo que se consideraba _normal_.

-.-.-

—Quería decirte que siento lo que pasó ayer, es todo— Touya estaba charlando de forma momentánea con Fanren, exponiendo las disculpas que le tenía reservadas para esa mañana, muy a pesar de que la niña no le estaba viendo directamente, pues sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en el piso del salón de clases —.Y bueno… ¿No vas a decir nada?

—No— respondió la niña simplemente, dejando que un leve suspiro se le escapara antes de ver a su compañero —.Acepto tus disculpas.

—De acuerdo— Touya se giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a caminar en dirección a Yue que permanecía en el pupitre de al lado, seguro esperando a que regresara para que ambos pudieran seguir hablando de cosas interesantes, sin embargo la repentina voz de Fanren le detuvo en su cometido e hizo que se volteara a verla nuevamente:

—Hablé con los profesores para decirles que ya no serás mi compañero en los equipos— anunció con voz firme, dejando a Touya muy sorprendido —.Es todo Kinomoto, adiós— Fanren le sonrió como casi siempre y posteriormente pasó a su lado ignorándolo, dando saltitos con cada paso que daba y llegando hasta la entrada del aula para luego salir, cerrando la puerta con un leve ruido que se perdió entre todo el barullo del salón.

Pero desde su sitió Touya se había quedado pasmado, ¿Había escuchado bien?, Fanren, la misma Fanren que él conocía ¿Le había dicho Kinomoto?

No podía ser, porque entonces eso quería decir que ella ya no lo consideraba su amigo y ahora comenzaba a verlo como un simple compañero de clases, nada mas, aunque por lo que le dijo con relación a los equipos de trabajo incluso tampoco lo estaba considerando como parte de su vida.

—Oye Touya, ¿Pasa algo?— la voz de Yue le sacó de sus cavilaciones y él sencillamente negó con la cabeza, creyendo que entonces así serían las cosas.

Él no necesitaba que una niña estuviera pegada a su lado como un chicle y si Fanren se había molestado sólo porque él encontró a alguien que _sí_ le entendía entonces así sería todo, a partir de ese momento declaraba que la amistad con Li se había terminado para siempre…

Para siempre.

-.-.-

Ya era viernes y el festival musical con sede en la preparatoria Seijo estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Sakura se encontraba junto a Tomoyo en uno de los camerinos, contemplándola con agrado, pues ese día en particular su amiga se veía hermosísima, luciendo un elegante vestido azul que acentuaba su figura y hacia que sus ojos amatistas relucieran mucho más de lo que siempre lo hacían.

—Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido Tomoyo— anunció ella, dedicándole aquel cumplido a su mejor amiga que sonrió, complacida —.De verdad, estoy segura de que toda la atención del festival va a ser para ti y para Hiraguizawa.

—Hay Sakura, no me hables ahora de él— pidió la hija de Sonomi, desesperadamente —.Suficiente tuve con verlo estos días que estuvimos practicando la canción.

—Bueno sí, pero según me dijiste él dejó de molestarte estos últimos dos días ¿O no?— aseveró ella, viéndola asentir —.Ahí lo tienes, eso quiere decir que no puede ser tan malo como tu creías.

—Quien sabe Sakura, quien sabe— musitó, lanzando un suspiro cansado —.Lo único que quiero es que esto termine para ya no tener mas contacto con él, es una fortuna que el festival fuera a ser tan rápido.

—Bueno, ya lo tenían todo listo prácticamente, según me dijiste la profesora decidió que entre todos interpretaran una melodía que ya habían estado practicando desde meses atrás y la nueva canción a dueto entre tu y Hiraguizawa no les dio ningún problema— precisó Sakura, ladeando un poquito la cabeza y moviendo sus ojos cada vez que su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro, seguramente sintiéndose algo nerviosa por el evento…

O tal vez podría ser que no fuera el festival lo que realmente la traía algo… distante.

Lo que la joven castaña estaba diciendo era simplemente la verdad, pues la profesora de piano había tenido una táctica muy buena, ya que al ver que los del coro no habían tenido problemas al interpretar la canción que tenían en su _repertorio_, por así llamarle, dedicó todo su tiempo en preparar bien a sus dos alumnos estrella, que en este caso, serían los que interpretarían la canción principal, estando Eriol al piano y Tomoyo detrás del micrófono.

La verdad era que no culpaba a su amiga por sentirse ligeramente ansiosa, resultaba un tremendo trabajo interpretar una canción frente a tanta gente, puesto que, al ser un evento tan importante, no sólo estarían los alumnos de Seijo como únicos espectadores, también los estudiantes de otras preparatorias allegadas al instituto.

Realmente la culpa de ese estrés podría no tenerla el festival en sí, pues si lo veíamos desde su perspectiva ella no iba a participar en este y no podía evitar sentirse perturbada, todavía por el beso con Syaoran, aunque mas que eso estaba ligeramente conmocionada porque, desde hacia un día atrás, se había enterado que Li le estaba dando tutorías de matemáticas a Matsumoto, quedándose con ella después de clases, en encuentros que no podían ser citas como tal pero que a Sakura le hacían sentir bastante zozobra.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que era esa sensación, porque podrían ser celos, así como incertidumbre de que el hermano de Fanren pudiese fijarse en Rin de un momento a otro, ya que, tenía que reconocerlo, Matsumoto podría no ser una modelo de revista pero era linda, a simple vista se veía que era una chica muy bonita, además de amable y ella estaba llegando a pensar que no podía ser competencia alguna.

A parte de que Syaoran todavía no sabía sus sentimientos…

Obviamente ya le había dicho eso a Tomoyo, ella le contestó como siempre con un sabio consejo, diciendo que no debía desvalorizarse de aquel modo sin antes pelear, no obstante Daidouji tampoco le pudo brindar muchas palabras de aliento, porque igual la amatista estaba muy contrariada respecto a su correspondiente encuentro cercano con Hiraguizawa.

Menudo obstáculo amoroso les venia a poner la vida.

—Creo que mejor me voy a tomar mi asiento Tomoyo, ya casi es hora— habló luego la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso en respuesta —.Relájate, todo saldrá bien, te ves fabulosa.

—Gracias Sakurita— la ojiverde no dijo nada mas y regalándole una ultima sonrisa de apoyo salió del camerino, caminando hasta llegar a la zona principal del auditorio, donde ya estaban comenzando a llegar todos los alumnos y profesores invitados.

Buscó momentáneamente a alguien entre tanto ajetreo, encontrándose con Yukito, quien ya le había reservado un lugar en primera fila.

Se aproximó con prisa al sitio, esquivando a un par de personas y logrando encontrarse al final con el muchacho de ojos grises.

—Gracias Yukito.

—No es nada Sakura— ella tomó asiento rápidamente, observando como segundos después su compañero de clases tomaba su respectivo lugar junto a ella, sonriéndole complacido.

Durante esos dos días Sakura había hablado un poco mas con Yukito, encontrando en él a una buena persona en la que estaba segura podía depositar su confianza y aunque todavía no le revelaba el secreto del cuadernillo rosado, estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de hacerlo en unos cuantos días más...

Había algo extraño en él que le daba una singular confianza.

—¡Syaoran!, ¡Por aquí!, ¡Hay dos lugares en primera fila!— los extraños gritos le hicieron girarse hacia la dirección opuesta de donde estaba Tsukishiro sentado, encontrándose con Takashi Yamazaki que estaba de pie frente a los dos lugares contiguos, señalando el que se ubicaba al lado de ella y se hallaba vacio.

Li, que pudo encontrar a su amigo entre la multitud, avanzó entre todas las personas, escabulléndose hábilmente para llegar hasta el lugar señalado por Takashi, quien igual que él se sentó y comenzó a ver el escenario con repentina burla.

—Quien diría que el _jefe_ iba a dar uno de estos espectáculos tan humillantes— alegó, riéndose por lo bajo —.Si se equivoca en algo me voy a arrepentir de no haber traído tomates…

—Ni modo, te quedaras con las ganas— Yamazaki rió levemente y él en ese momento desvió la mirada al lado contrario, encontrándose con la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto, que ahora charlaba muy animadamente con el idiota de Tsukishiro.

Se giró rápidamente para ver a Yamazaki.

—Oye Takashi— llamó, antes de tomarlo por el cuello con muy poca delicadeza y hacer que se inclinara un tanto por encima del asiento —.¿Con que finalidad me dijiste que me sentara aquí?, pedazo de bestia.

—¿Por qué Li?— preguntó el otro totalmente desconcertado, viendo a la vez como su amigo señalaba disimuladamente hacia Sakura —.Ah, ya, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

—Claro que no, por eso te estoy preguntando— declaró, sintiéndole algo estúpido porque efectivamente, no había notado la presencia de la castaña cuando tomó el lugar —.¿Estas tratando de fastidiarme?

—Para nada Syaoran, tranquilízate, fueron los únicos dos asientos disponibles en primera fila que encontré y tampoco es muy justo que me eches la culpa de que Kinomoto y el afeminado ese hayan decidido sentarse ahí— explicó, librándose del agarre para incorporarse bien en su lugar —.Tú sólo disfruta del momento.

Syaoran no dijo nada mas, igual se incorporó en su asiento y se dedicó a fingir que nada estaba sucediendo, a pesar de que a su lado esos dos se estuvieran riendo de lo lindo y con ello provocándole una inmensa frustración.

No había tenido tiempo para hablar con Sakura sobre lo del beso, por causa de las asesorías que estaba dándole a Rin Matsumoto desde hacia un par de días, además de que cada vez que se armaba de valor para hacerlo Tsukishiro intervenía, llevándose consigo a la chica de brillantes ojos verdes y dejando todo eso como simples intentos fallidos, pues para su muy mala suerte en las dos clases que ellos compartían también estaba presente el _afeminado_, como Yamazaki le llamaba…

Otra cosa más que agregar a su lista de razones para detestar la presencia de ese tipo.

—Oh genial, ya va a comenzar— comentó Takashi con ansia, al tiempo que todos los espectadores tomaban sus respectivos asientos una vez las luces del auditorio bajaron de intensidad.

Luego de eso la profesora Mizuno hizo acto de presencia en medio del todo, presentándose y diciendo el respectivo discurso de bienvenida, en donde como siempre resaltaba las cualidades de los alumnos pertenecientes al coro y a su vez elogiaba a la "prestigiosa" institución Seijo.

Una vez terminó, dejó que los alumnos del coro hicieran su participación, seguidos de otros estudiantes mas, provenientes de las otras escuelas, quienes igualmente cantaban y reproducían melodías famosas en el piano, dando un buen espectáculo a todos.

Syaoran había estado atento al festival musical, escuchando con una media sonrisa los comentarios graciosos de Yamazaki, sin embargo a veces llegaba a desviar la mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura, encontrándose con que esta sonreía de vez en vez a Tsukishiro y en una de esas el de ojos grises llegó incluso a tomarle la mano, en un atrevimiento muy descarado de su parte.

No supo porque algo en su interior comenzó a hacerlo sentir incomodo por eso, pero obviamente se obligó a reprimir impulsos, dejando aquello de lado.

Sakura igual había estado pendiente del castaño, sólo que ella lograba disimularlo bastante bien, pues trataba de evitar que su mirada le contemplara, aunque a veces era difícil, finalmente estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y era imposible no percibir su loción masculina, que ciertamente le recordaba a la perfección el beso que se habían dado en el jardín.

—Como último espectáculo de este festival tenemos la participación de los estudiantes Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji, quienes interpretaran a dúo la melodía "You raise me up", recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso— todos los invitados aplaudieron ante la entrada de ambos níveos, quienes hicieron una leve reverencia recién se presentaron al público.

Takashi se acomodó mejor en su asiento cuando vio a su amigo aparecer, mientras desde su puesto Syaoran suspiraba y Sakura sonreía complacida al ver que su amiga ya se había colocado detrás del micrófono y ahora le lanzaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Eriol igual se colocó en su respectivo sitió detrás del piano, contemplando de reojo a Tomoyo, quien ese día en especial se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba pensando de esa forma tan cursi?

—Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, esta canción quiero dedicarla a una persona muy especial, esa persona es casi como mi hermana y yo espero que esta canción le haga pensar sobre lo que a veces tenemos que hacer en la vida, te la dedico a ti amiga…— Sakura asintió mostrando una enorme sonrisa al escucharla, aplaudiendo nuevamente junto con todos los demás y guardando silencio en el momento en que Eriol comenzó con su interpretación en el piano.

La melodía era suave, ligera y acompasada, con un ritmo propio de una balada romántica.

Tomoyo empezó a cantar una vez pasaron algunos cuantos segundos, con una voz hermosa que logró dejar sin aliento a mas de uno, incluso al mismísimo Eriol, quien estaba casi obligándose a mantener la compostura de la situación y no salirse del ritmo.

El canto de Daidouji era sedoso, sin ninguna desafinación, lo cual permitía perfectamente que todos en el auditorio pudieran gozar de la hermosa canción.

Sakura seguía contemplando a su amiga con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, ella sabía como llegar al fondo del alma con cualquier canción pero esa, esa en especial tenia un significado mayor, porque estaba segura que mediante eso Tomoyo estaba dándole apoyo con todo lo que recientemente estaba sucediendo e indirectamente le decía que debía revelarle el secreto del cuaderno a Syaoran, quien estaba a su lado igual prestando escrupulosa atención al espectáculo.

El castaño igual no podía evitar sentir que algo le sucedía al escuchar esa melodía, mas porque Daidouji a veces le observaba a él fijamente, como queriéndole decir algo con la mirada, pero él no sabia exactamente a lo que podía referirse.

La melodía entonces llegó a su punto principal, Li colocó su mano en el apoyabrazos del asiento y sin querer Sakura también lo hizo, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran en medio de aquel espectáculo musical.

Se vieron por un momento, escuchando todavía la canción de fondo pero sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, sólo manteniendo ese contacto que prevaleció hasta que la canción de Tomoyo terminó, cuando todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo con euforia, unos gritando de emoción y otros incluso llegaron a arrojar rosas al escenario.

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia momentánea, agradeciendo a todos los espectadores al igual que Eriol, sólo que en el momento en que el ojiazul se acercó para llegar a su lado la azabachada caminó fuera del escenario, prácticamente huyendo.

Sin pensarlo mucho Eriol salió tras ella, en tanto Takashi suspiraba luego de verlo todo e igual planeaba que posiblemente era mejor irse de ahí, pues a parte de que el festival estaba concluyendo con esa canción, su otro amigo estaba bastante concentrado en ver a Kinomoto.

Ni hablar.

-.-.-

—Tomoyo, Tomoyo espera— Eriol estaba tratando de darle alcance a su compañera de piano, mas esta no se detuvo ante sus constantes llamados, simplemente corría a paso veloz en medio de un angosto pasillo para que, luego de unos minutos, llegara a la puerta del camerino y se encerrara, dejando a Hiraguizawa fuera de la habitación.

El ojiazul no supo que hacer en un momento como ese, tampoco pensaba muy bien en las razones que lo orillaron a seguirla de esa forma tan acelerada, lo único era que anhelaba hablar con ella de una buena vez, decirle que sentía demasiada turbación dentro de si como para dejarla pasar.

—Oye, Tomoyo no seas así— le habló, todavía estando tras la puerta —.Quiero hablar contigo.

—Vete de aquí Hiraguizawa no quiero ni oírte—respondió ella, desde el interior —.Me da exactamente igual lo que quieras decirme, así que vete porque pierdes tu tiempo.

—Por favor Tomoyo, ni siquiera te he molestado en estos últimos días— refutó, con voz levemente exasperada —.No te fastidie cuando estabas practicando la canción y tampoco me tope contigo en los pasillos del instituto, no te dije nada, ni siquiera un hola, por favor…

La amatista, suspirando, abrió la puerta por un momento, dejando su brazo apoyado tras esta y su mano colocada sobre el pomo de la puerta, por cualquier caso en que Hiraguizawa pudiera querer un acercamiento como el de la vez pasada.

Eriol le vio agradecido.

—No se que es lo que tramas Hiraguizawa pero ya me canse— expresó ella, con voz cansina —.No quiero que me molestes mas o que estés ahora aquí tratando de decirme cualquier cosa, si ese beso te hizo "cambiar" lamento decirte que yo no te creo nada.

—No se trata de eso Tomoyo, yo sólo…

—Olvídate de ese asunto, no debería ser difícil para ti— aseguró interrumpiéndole —.Y ya, es todo lo que pienso hablar contigo— Tomoyo hizo amague de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, no obstante esta vez el zafiro fue mas rápido y se lo impidió, en el instante en que colocó un pie dentro de la habitación.

—Escucha, desde que te bese no he podido pensar muy bien, me confundo bastante y no te voy a negar que en un principio quise tomarlo como un simple juego mío pero…

—¡Basta ya Hiraguizawa!— gritó la azabachada, creyendo que ya había sido suficiente de tanta palabrería suya —.Conmigo no vas a lograr nada usando palabras bonitas y tontos arrepentimientos, se perfectamente que es lo que quieres conmigo y es exactamente lo que deseas con todas, así que vete con esas conquistas tuyas, usa a cualquier otra pero a mi déjame en paz.

En ese momento Daidouji dio un leve empujón a Eriol, obligándolo a salir completamente del camerino para que así ella pudiera cerrar de nuevo la puerta, dejando que el ojiazul agachara un poco la cabeza y se pasara la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo en un gesto que imitaba muy bien a su mejor amigo Syaoran.

Porque tal vez Tomoyo pudiera pensar todas esas cosas y más, pero él, siendo dueño de sus sentimientos y emociones, estaba empezando a creer que realmente le estaba gustando Daidouji de una forma distinta, una que no era sólo por el simple atractivo físico o demás cosas poco importantes…

Y eso, eso no podía ser bueno.

-.-.-

Justo cuando Syaoran creía que al fin podría tener un momento a solas con Sakura, Tsukishiro, como siempre de metiche, interrumpió, alegando que debían ir a felicitar a Daidouji y un montonal de insignificancias, lo cual estaba haciendo que su repentina aversión por él comenzara a aumentar hasta los niveles más insospechados del universo.

Como fuera, ahora él ya estaba muy lejos del auditorio, puesto que luego de felicitar a Eriol, que por cierto se veía con una cara de pocos amigos, recordó que debía dar su ultima clase de la semana a Rin Matsumoto, que igual había ido al concierto y ahora caminaba junto a él en dirección a la biblioteca del instituto, en un estado de completo mutismo.

Él no podía decir mucho, sinceramente agradecía que con su persona Matsumoto fuera callada y poco habladora, mas porque en ese momento Syaoran no sabia ni que era lo que podría decir, pues no tenia ganas de hablar a causa de la repentina impotencia que sentía por no haber podido hablar desde hacia días con Kinomoto.

Maldita fuera la hora en la que a Tsukishiro se le ocurrió mudarse a Tomoeda, junto a su pequeño hermano _roba amigos_.

Sí, igual estaba resentido por lo de Fanren ¡Y que!, tampoco podían pedirle que dejara de lado eso, siendo que la acción, para él, era como una patada de burro en los…

—¿Con que vamos a comenzar hoy?— Rin interrumpió sus pensamientos, pues pudo percatarse un poco de la cara de asesino serial que tenía, así que con el propósito de bajar la tensión del ambiente decidió preguntarle lo básico, una vez estuvieron sentados en el respectivo lugar de estudios.

Él en respuesta simplemente suspiro.

—Podemos seguir con los temas de algebra, como gustes…

—De acuerdo— Matsumoto caminó con pasos cautelosos hasta un estante lleno de libros de matemáticas, tomando uno bastante grueso, donde al parecer estaban los ejercicios correspondientes a ese día de estudio. —.Con este estuvimos trabajando ayer.

—Perfecto…— Syaoran entonces se inclinó un poco por encima de la mesa, indicándole los ejercicios que habría que resolver ese día.

Y tras una exhaustiva explicación pronto Matsumoto estuvo resolviendo todos los problemas en una hoja de papel, en tanto Syaoran permanecía observando a los alrededores, esperando el momento en que ella concluyera para revisar su trabajo, decirle que estaba mejorando y finalmente obtener su libertad de esa tarde.

Sin embargo, lejos de todos sus planes, Rin se detuvo mientras escribía, dejó el lápiz que estaba usando sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada, viéndole con un sonrojo cruzándole el rostro.

Él no entendió, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

—Lo siento Li, pero ya no puedo…

—¿Eh?, si es por los ejercicios podríamos…

—No me refiero a eso— se apresuró la de cabello ondulado, interrumpiéndole con ahínco —.Yo quiero confesarte que desde hace tiempo… desde hace tiempo estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Disculpa?— preguntó el chino, sintiendo de pronto una enorme confusión por el rumbo que había tomado esa tarde de aprendizaje —.Matsumoto es que…

—Yo sé que a lo mejor no me vas a corresponder pero quería decírtelo, además que en mi vida hace poco tiempo pasó algo que me hizo pensar mucho las cosas porque… es que yo… perdí un cuaderno que te escribí— reveló, todavía con mas vergüenza de la que traía encima, dejando a Syaoran completamente mudo —.Era un cuadernillo rosa, accidentalmente lo extravié y no lo he podido hallar, ese cuaderno lo dedique para escribir poemas y cartas para ti, pero nunca me atreví a dártelas, sólo yo las leía y créeme que me da vergüenza decirte esto.

—¿Entonces tu eres… la que escribió las cartas y los poemas?, ¿Eres la escritora anónima?

—¿Perdón?

—Yo tengo tu cuadernillo, lo encontré por casualidad y no pude evitar leerlo— añadió el castaño, mientras hurgaba en su maletín para al final sacar el dichoso objeto —.¿Es este?

—Y-yo, s-sí, es ese… pero… pero…— Matsumoto se quedó momentáneamente sin habla y al parecer no soportó la vergüenza del momento, pues se levantó abruptamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada y diciendo un: "Lo siento mucho", salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Syaoran no la detuvo, ahora que ya sabia la identidad de la poetisa estaba sin habla, pero más que eso muy confundido.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora: **

Creo que después de lo último mas de uno se quedara con cara de "¿Qué diablos?", pero lamento decir que no puedo revelar nada antes de tiempo, así que, no me asesinen por eso, tomen en cuenta que se quedarían sin autora que escriba el fic xD,

¿Qué mas?, la verdad es que este capi estuvo mas centrado en la relación de Touya con Fanren y Yue en medio, aunque igual hubieron sus momentos entre Saku-Syao y Eriol-Tomoyo, pero bueno yo prefiero dejarles los últimos comentarios a ustedes e igual las suposiciones con esa ultima escena y la problemática declaración de Matsumoto así que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién da mas? xD

Omitiendo eso, me siento bastante ehm, creo que feliz, por el hecho de que mi computadora ha estado mejor y ya no me ha dado problemas, así que gracias a eso voy a estar actualizando un poquitín mas rápido, claro, claro, todo depende igual de la musa y que no me abandone ;). En cuanto a lo demás, como les dije al inicio del capi la canción, hay muchos artistas que la interpretan, pero la elegida para este capi fue la de Lena Park, porque, no sé, esa mujer me parece que canta maravilloso y creo que le quedaba muy bien a Tomoyo, ustedes igual ya me dirán si fue una buena o mala elección de mi parte xD

¿Qué mas, qué mas?, oh sí, las respuestas a los reviews en mi profile, (Al fin xD) y vaya de verdad gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo de ustedes, que sin los lectores nosotros como autores no seriamos nada xD mil gracias de verdad, espero que el cap les guste y si no igual pueden hacérmelo saber con un review, un PM o un mail a la dirección del profile.

Oh si, casi se me olvida, me lei perfectamente sus reviews y las opiniones respecto a la idea del lemon que les comente en el cap anterior, quiero anunciar que la mayoría me dieron una respuesta afirmativa, así que me he decidido por hacer un lemon, pero obviamente tendrá lugar hasta después. Realmente yo ya había pensado en que aun es demasiado pronto para poner un encuentro así de _cercano_ xD entre los protas, algo que igual me hicieron notar en sus reviews y ha sido por eso que he decidido alargar un poco mas el fic, en un inicio pensaba que Pandora's Notebook a lo mucho iba a tener doce o trece capis, pero ahora con mi decisión nueva xD el fic será mucho mas extenso, ¿Cuántos capis?, aun no lo sé pero mas de quince si habrán xD

Respecto al rated, yo creo que tarde o temprano voy a tener que cambiarlo, no sólo por el futuro lemon que haya, también por cuestiones del lenguaje y eso, aunque me esta rondando por el cerebro lo que me dijeron respecto a que FFN esta eliminando fics con rated M, no se exactamente que tan cierto sea eso, así que si alguien tiene información sobre el tema agradecería que me dijeran, ya saben, por cualquier cosa ;)

En fin, me despido porque ya me extendí bastante xD y nuevamente les doy las gracias por leerme, nos estamos leyendo prontito y les dejo saludos a todos, hasta la proxima :)


	9. El misterio de la falsa poetisa

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, sólo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

-.-

_**Pandora's Notebook.**_

_**Cap. 9: El misterio de la falsa poetisa.**_

—_Nunca me sentí tan importante como para que alguien quisiera usurpar mi lugar, pero bien dicen que para todo siempre hay una primera vez, ¿Verdad?— (Sakura K.)_

-.-

Cuando estuvo en la _comodidad_ de sus _sagrados aposentos_, dejó todo de lado, tanto los asuntos concernientes a la tarea de Historia Universal, como cualquier otra cosilla que pudiese surgir de improvisto, simplemente caminó hasta el buro que quedaba al lado de su cama, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba ocupando parte de ese lugar y marcó el numero del celular que era propiedad de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Casi de inmediato pudo escuchar por el auricular como el ojiazul parecía responder con una voz medio adormilada, señal de que seguramente estaba descansando luego de todo lo sucedido en el festival, no obstante eso a él le venia valiendo un reverendo pepino, pues necesitaba saciar sus dudas de si en verdad Rin Matsumoto era la poetisa o no.

Y para lograr eso primero tenía que interrogarlo a él…

—_¿Syaoran?, ¿Por qué carajo me despiertas así?_

—¡Cierra la boca, maldito bestia!, ¡Pedazo de cabrón!, ¡¿A quien mierda le dijiste lo del cuadernillo?— vociferó con voz potente, separando un poco el teléfono de su oreja para así gritarle mejor —.¡Te lo advertí, idiota!

—_¡Hey hey!, cálmate Li casi me dejas sordo—_ se defendió el otro, una vez el ojimiel hizo una pausa en sus reclamos —_.Y para tu información, puedo ser un cabrón, bastardo si quieres, pero nunca una nenita chismosa, yo no le he dicho nada a nadie._

—¿Y Takashi?

—_Ah yo que sé, necesitarías preguntarle pero lo dudo, últimamente no ha salido con su adorada Mihara y además a él no le puedes sacar las cosas importantes de una forma fácil_— añadió Hiraguizawa, en defensa de su otro amigo de ojos rasgados —._A todo esto, ¿Qué mierda te sucede?_

—Sucede que según Rin Matsumoto, ella es la poetisa anónima.

—_¡Que cosa!—_ gritó el otro, repentinamente despierto —_.Vaya, vaya, vaya, al final se descaró ella solita, quien diría que alguien como Matsumoto se iba a poner a escribir cursilerías…_

—A mi todavía no me convence, aunque me explicó que perdió el cuadernillo y todo no lo sé…— le dijo, tratando de retomar la serenidad que había dejado de lado —.Hay algo en ella que no es… seguro, simplemente no me da buena espina.

—_Syaoran no empieces de cursi_— regañó el otro, recibiendo a cambio un reniego —._Es la verdad, si la tipa te ha dicho que ella es la estúpida poetisa entonces créele, si nosotros no le hemos dicho nada a nadie y tu menos, ¿Cómo explicas que sepa lo del cuaderno rosa?, no creo que Rin sea una bruja, eso lo podíamos haber dejado para Igarashi._

—Perfecto, ya te dejo para que sigas soñando con Daidouji.

—_Syaoran serás maldito, yo no estaba soñando con To…—_ antes de escuchar otra cosa el castaño cortó la comunicación de golpe, sin estar dispuesto a soportar la serie de reclamos incansables de Eriol, creyendo que por lo menos durante ese instante tenía mejores cosas que hacer, todas mucho mas importantes que el asunto que su amigo cargaba en su espalda como una pesada loza.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y luego vio a la puerta, su pequeña hermana Fanren le veía con rostro curioso.

Por un momento sonrió, pero luego, al darse cuenta de que ella podía haber oído demás, se asustó…

—F-Fanren, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— pesquisó, ansioso, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de parte de su hermanita castaña.

—No mucho, vine porque escuché que estabas gritando— evidenció, recibiendo un leve sonrojo de parte de su mayor —.Por cierto Syaoran, dijiste una palabra curiosa…

—¿Palabra curiosa?

—Sí, gritaste y dijiste ¡Pedazo de cab…!— antes de que terminara de hablar Syaoran se acercó rápidamente a ella, luego de descubrir que "palabra curiosa" estaba por pronunciar, así que le tapó la boca con una mano y dejó que las palabras de ella quedaran atoradas en simples balbuceos inentendibles.

—Nunca Fanren, nunca vayas a decir eso, ¿Entendido?, jamás digas esa palabra— casi suplicó él, una vez retiró su mano de la boca de la niña castaña, pensando en que se hincaría de ser necesario, para que a ella le quedara claro esa indicación.

La pequeña, por otro lado, simplemente asintió de forma tenue, a pesar de que todavía no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y tampoco el porque su hermano mayor de pronto parecía muy aliviado, como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima…

Y podría ser que si, pues Syaoran estaba esperando con toda el alma que a Fanren nunca se le ocurriese decir eso frente a Ieran o era muy seguro que su madre lo iba a terminar golpeando por enseñarle _malas palabras _a su hermana.

—¿Y que tal la escuela?— preguntó después, tratando de desviar la atención a temas mas importantes, aunque luego se arrepintió, pues la pequeña de pronto hizo un cambio entre su rostro alegre por uno ligeramente triste.

—Ya no soy amiga de Touya— reveló, Syaoran alzó una ceja —.Me di cuenta de que él no quería seguir siendo mi amigo así que termine con nuestra amistad.

—Se lo dijiste tu entonces— dijo, ella asintió —.¿Y estas segura que eso fue lo mejor Fanren?

—Sí, no tienes que preocuparte hermanito Syaoran— garantizó la menor, con una deslumbrante sonrisa que internamente, no convenció al mayor de los Li.

—_Fanren… ojalá y me estés diciendo la verdad—_ pensó mentalmente, antes de hincarse a la altura de ella para acariciar levemente su cabello y abrazarla en un abrazo fraternal, permitiendo que los pequeños brazos de su hermana le rodearan el cuello.

Realmente esperaba que ella estuviera bien con eso…

-.-.-

—¿Eso estará bien?— Tomoyo dejó la taza de té que su amiga le había ofrecido sobre la mesita de la sala, viendo en dirección a las escaleras de la casa Kinomoto con cierta turbación.

—No lo sé, cuando conocí al hermano de Yukito me dieron escalofríos— comentó Sakura en posición pensativa, acomodándose un poco en el sillón frente a su amiga e igualmente, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano menor desde hacia un par de días atrás. —.No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, Touya y Fanren eran tan buenos amigos hace poco y ahora al parecer mi hermano la ha cambiado por Yue.

—Bueno Sakura, así son los niños…— expresó la amatista, con una sonrisa divertida —.Y Touya tampoco ha querido darte detalles de nada, ¿Verdad?

—No, simplemente me ha dicho que a partir de ahora Yue estará viniendo a casa para hacer un trabajo escolar y ahí los tienes— respondió la esmeralda, suspirando —.Tal parece que ya ni siquiera son compañeros de clase.

—Y eso nos afecta porque bajara la frecuencia con la que ves a Li, ¿Verdad?— la pregunta levemente pícara hizo que por un momento Sakura tuviera deseos de escupir el té que acababa de engullir, mas conteniendo aquellos deseos se obligó a tomárselo y acto seguido vio a su mejor amiga con claros deseos de querer callarla.

¿Es que siempre tenía que ser tan directa?

—Tal vez Tomoyo, pero yo no utilizaría a Fanren para acercarme a Syaoran— reveló la otra, levemente ofendida por que la nívea le pasara aquel pensamiento —.Es sólo que… me da tristeza, ella se veía tan abatida ese día que salió de la Academia.

—Es normal que esas cosas pasen Sakura, ya te dije que son niños, pero no podemos hacer nada— agregó Daidouji, de forma inteligente —.Si así lo decidieron ellos, debemos respetar sus decisiones desde ahora, ¿No lo crees?

—Supongo que si— Sakura suspiró nuevamente ante eso ultimo, tomó de la mesita su respectiva taza de té y luego de darle un sorbo al humeante liquido del interior, habló: —.Esta semana va a ser demasiado pesada para mi.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Mis padres tienen que ir a Sapporo, estarán de viaje toda la siguiente semana y tengo que ocuparme de la casa, de Touya…— volvió a suspirar —.No me molesta, pero es demasiada carga.

—No te preocupes Sakura, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con todo eso— ofreció la amatista, con una sonrisa apaciguadora —.Podría venir a ayudarte por las tardes con la comida y la cena.

—Pero tú tienes clase con el coro Tomoyo.

—Puedo pedir permiso, además…— hizo una pausa, como dudando —.No quiero ver a Hiraguizawa todavía.

—Entiendo pero, ¿En verdad piensas que te mintió con todo eso que te dijo?— la pregunta de la esmeralda descolocó un poco a Daidouji, mas esta ultima se obligó a no mostrar indicios de ello, simplemente sonrió un poquito, antes de asentir con la cabeza —.Pero es que… bueno, no creo que sea tan fácil mentir en cuanto a sentimientos y…

—Sakura, tu, todo el instituto y yo sabemos que Eriol Hiraguizawa es un mujeriego promiscuo— interrumpió ella, con cierta molestia en su voz —.Para él es fácil mentir en cuanto a todo, es como una costumbre suya que se fortalece conforme consigue conquistas y yo no voy a caer en su juego, punto final de la discusión, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura ya no quiso decirle nada mas a su mejor amiga con relación al níveo de ojos azules, pues de hablar otra vez estaba segura que Tomoyo pronto se le abalanzaría para callarla, así fuera utilizando ambas manos para taparle la boca.

Bajó la mirada hasta posarla sobre el piso de la sala de su casa, realmente ella tenia la corazonada de que Hiraguizawa no quería jugar con su amiga, porque algo había pasado cuando se presentaron ante todos ese día en el festival, la manera en la que Eriol observó a la amatista fue distinta, sus ojos no mostraban burla como casi siempre, tampoco era una mirada de lujuria o alguna cosa por el estilo, no, era algo diferente, algo que no se podía fingir ni actuar.

Y por más que Tomoyo lo quisiera negar las cosas eran así, pues gracias a su influencia indirecta al parecer, Hiraguizawa estaba cambiando.

-.-.-

Su profesor de matemáticas estaba ebrio.

Desde que llegó a clase supo que ese día no iba a explicarles nada productivo, lo que de manera evidente, era una falta de respeto total. A ese hombre ya se le había hecho costumbre asistir en ese estado los lunes y lo peor de todo era que nuevamente estaba comenzando a contar asuntos privados de su vida, con señales, descripciones y un montonal de cosas que él no quería escuchar.

Lo único que deseaba hacer ahora era sumergir la cabeza en una cubeta de agua helada para despertarse, pues toda esa estúpida cátedra le estaba provocando una somnolencia tremenda.

—Y bueno… como ya terminé de… contarles… les voy a dar sus equipos de trabajo… para la tarea final del… del semestre— levantó la cabeza de la mesa de su pupitre cuando al profesor se le ocurrió dar un anuncio verdaderamente importante, así que con rapidez se acomodó en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos y luego de un leve bostezo lanzó una mirada hacia el frente. —.Van a ser… Yuang e Igarashi, Tanaka y Nakamura, Yamada y… Sato, ¿Hay un Sato aquí?

—A quien mierda le importa, joder…— Syaoran no pudo evitar que un murmullo desesperado se escapara de sus labios y al hacerlo Sakura, que estaba a su lado, no logró reprimir una leve risa causada por semejante comentario dicho en tono gracioso, provocando que Li se volteara a verla brevemente y después de recibir una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, volviera la atención a su tambaleante profesor.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su atractivo rostro masculino, hasta ahora se venia a dar cuenta de que la risa de Kinomoto era agradable.

—También será… Tsukishiro con _Matsumoro_ y finalmente… Kinomoto con Li— el profesor terminó de dar los nombres de los equipos de trabajo tras diez largos minutos mas, dejando que al último de todo Sakura y Syaoran se sorprendieran por haber quedado juntos como pareja de equipo, no obstante no replicaron, la ojiverde estaba de sobra decir que aceptaba dando saltos de felicidad y el castaño igual, aunque tal vez menos eufórico, pero no se le hacia mala idea laborar juntos en una tarea...

Nadie se quejó de nada durante los primeros segundos o eso fue hasta que una mano curiosa se levantó de entre todo el silencio, insistente y apresurada.

—Es Matsumoto, señor— corrigió Rin amablemente, luego de haber escuchado que su apellido estaba siendo mal pronunciado, llamando con ello la atención de todos sus compañeros, que la vieron con una ceja alzada —.Y… bueno, creo que se ha equivocado en algo, porque usted me había dicho que iba a trabajar con Li en el equipo, el día en que lo asignó como mi tutor.

—¿Ah si?— el profesor hipo luego de recibir la queja y casi de inmediato comenzó a revisar un montón de carpetas regadas en su escritorio, ignorando que desde su puesto Sakura repentinamente agachó la mirada con pena.

¿Eso quería decir que no iba a trabajar con Syaoran?

—La verdad no me acuerdo— replicó el hombre, provocando que algunos alumnos rieran por tal cinismo suyo —.Pero si tantas ganas tienes de trabajar con Li, entonces cambien de pareja y ya…

Murmullos se hicieron presentes, Yukito de forma extraña sonrió levemente agradecido porque fuera a cambiar a Rin por Sakura, no obstante Syaoran, al escuchar la indicación, apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños, evidenciando que comenzaba a sentirse furioso.

—Disculpe pero yo no estoy de acuerdo— esta vez toda la atención se centro sobre Li, que ya se había levantado de su asiento y veía al profesor con una mueca de inconformidad —.Ya he trabajado con Matsumoto por una semana y ha progresado, no creo que sea necesario que sólo porque soy su tutor hagamos un trabajo juntos.

—O-oye Li si quieres de verdad podemos…

—No vamos a cambiar de parejas Sakura Kinomoto— el tono de voz frio con el que Syaoran le había interrumpido en sus replicas le hizo quedarse callada, mientras que todas sus intenciones de cederle el lugar a Rin se desvanecían y los murmullos de sus compañeros comenzaban a volverse mas insistentes —.Y si no esta de acuerdo con eso, entonces prefiero hacer el trabajo yo solo.

—Bueno… no se moleste joven Li…— pronunció el profesor apenas, asintiendo ante el discurso de su alumno estrella —.Usted gana, lo siento… señorita _Matsumoro_, pero tendrá que trabajar con… con… bueno con quien le haya tocado, así que fin de la discusión, ya pueden irse…

Fue entonces que la clase termino sin mas contratiempos, Rin se levantó de su puesto sin decir nada y salió del aula, al igual que Yukito, quien se retiró junto a un tumulto de estudiantes que se precipitó sobre la puerta del aula, mientras que Syaoran suspiraba y tomaba su maletín para salir al descanso, aliviado por haber conseguido, al menos, su propia libertad en un trabajo escolar.

Sakura todavía seguía en su lugar como petrificada, sin saber exactamente que hacer ante lo que había pasado, pues no se esperaba que el hermano de Fanren se pusiera a discutir con el profesor por un asunto como ese, además de que su cerebro estaba procesando la idea de que, a lo mejor, Matsumoto tenía razón en decir que ella poseía más derecho de trabajar con él…

Al final Rin era su "alumna", ¿O no?

—¡Li, espera!— Sakura se levantó de su puesto cuando vio que Syaoran tenía claras intenciones de salir del aula y ante el llamado insistente el joven ambarino se detuvo, girándose para ver a la esmeralda con atención —.Yo… bueno es que, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, es decir… bueno, Matsumoto y tu…

—No me gusta que consientan caprichos y menos si yo estoy en medio— respondió él apresuradamente, mostrando una leve sonrisita —.O es acaso que… ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo?

—¡No es eso!, ¡Al contrario!, pero…— Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho después de pronunciar esa última palabra, por lo que, luego de sonrojarse, tapó su boca con ambas manos, en un gesto bastante infantil que delataba su "pequeña" indiscreción.

El castaño se acercó a ella, sintiéndose singularmente feliz y acto seguido se inclinó un poquito en su dirección para verla mejor, sonriéndole de por medio.

—Entonces no hay problema, yo también quiero trabajar contigo— Kinomoto se quedó embelesada por la sonrisa que él le había dado, pero mas que eso estaba bastante asombrada por el hecho de que él quisiera trabajar con ella en una tarea de matemáticas, a pesar de que la ojiverde era pésima en la materia y podría llegar a ser una muy mala compañía.

Le sonrió de vuelta sin poderlo evitar y él luego de despedirse con un gesto de mano salió definitivamente del aula, dejándola encantada por tan hermosa acción de su parte…

Realmente Syaoran no sabía porque había hecho eso, por un lado todo se debía a que ya estaba harto de la situación con su profesor de matemáticas y tal, pero mas que eso algo en su interior empezó a molestarlo mucho cuando plantearon la posibilidad de que Sakura, en lugar de trabajar con él, formara un equipo con el _afeminado_ de Tsukishiro, que por cierto era un sujeto de lo mas fastidioso y un metiche de lo peor.

¡No, no y mas no!, Sakura Kinomoto era _su_ pareja y ningún otro idiota iba a trabajar con ella sólo por las peticiones absurdas de Rin Matsumoto…

Y de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez hacía mal en pensar así porque ella era la poetisa, pero justo ahora le importaba una mierda todo lo del cuadernillo rosado.

—Antes me matan y hasta después cambian a Kinomoto de pareja— farfulló para él mismo, continuando con su caminata hasta la cafetería donde sus amigos seguramente, ya estaban esperándolo.

-.-.-

—¡Es oficial, le gustas!, ¡Que emoción!— Sakura estaba que no soportaba el bochorno provocado por los gritos de Tomoyo, no obstante Daidouji no reparaba en nada para expresar la euforia del momento, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera ya que no había nadie por los alrededores del jardín principal y además se sentía bastante bien saber que sus suposiciones estaban acomodándose perfectamente, sobretodo si se trataba de una relación tan _divina_ como la que esos dos castaños tenían…

¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta que hacían una hermosa pareja?

—No hay nada seguro Tomoyo, él lo hizo p-porque…

—Porque mínimo le agradas— completó la amatista, levantando en señal de victoria los palillos que estaba usando para comer su almuerzo —.Así que tú encárgate de seguir a ese ritmo, pronto lo vas a conquistar.

—Tomoyo, mejor dejemos el tema por un momento, vamos a comer, ¿Si?— la hija de Nadeshiko no quiso decir nada mas al respecto, simplemente tomó su bento, lo abrió y comenzó a ingerir el almuerzo preparado con sus propias manos, siendo acompañada por su amiga que guardó silencio por primera vez desde el inicio del descanso, asintiendo a la petición dada por ella.

No obstante, en medio de sus pensamientos con relación a Syaoran, repentinamente Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada y poco después soltó los palillos que estaba ocupando, con una terrible sensación de asco llenándole el estomago.

Tomoyo le vio, angustiada.

—¿Estas bien Sakura?

—Sí, pero, se me revolvió el estomago— respondió la otra, con gesto compungido —.No te preocupes, seguro es porque comí demasiado rápido.

—¿Estas segura?, porque podemos ir a la enfermería, todavía quedan diez minutos de descanso— propuso la nívea con apuro, dejando su respectivo bento sobre el césped —.Enserio Sakurita, si no te sientes bien es mejor ir a que te atiendan o si quieres puedo acompañarte hoy a tu casa.

—Estaré bien Tomoyo, ya te lo dije, no hace falta que te molestes, además, todavía tienes clase con el coro— aseveró la castaña, mostrándole una mini sonrisa —.En cuanto termine la clase de Historia iré a la Academia por Touya y volveré a casa para descansar.

—De acuerdo, ¿Enserio me lo prometes, prometes que vas a estar bien?

—Sí, lo prometo— la amatista asintió ante eso, aunque todavía no estaba convencida del todo, puesto que el repentino cambio en el rostro de su amiga era algo alarmante. —.Estaré bien.

—Eso espero…— mencionó Daidouji, anhelando que nada malo sucediera en esa ultima hora.

-.-.-

—Li ¿Cómo es eso?, desaprovechaste la oportunidad de hacer un trió…— Eriol estalló en sonoras risotadas cuando Takashi le soltó el primer comentario _hot_ a Syaoran y este en respuesta simplemente se sonrojó bastante, al ver el rumbo que había tomado su conversación, luego de que ellos se enteraron por su cuenta del suceso ocurrido en clase de matemáticas con Rin y Sakura.

Gruñó, nuevamente estaban comportándose como un par de idiotas.

—Mira Takashi, créeme que estoy conteniéndome para no romperte la puta boca por decir idioteces— proclamó el castaño, dejando que su amigo levantara las manos en señal de rendición —.Me alegra que lo sepas.

—Tranquilo Syaoran, sólo estamos sorprendidos porque rechazaras a la poetisa, hasta donde me quedé, ella te interesaba, ¿O no?— Eriol como siempre no pudo evitar sacar aquel tema principal en su defensa y el ojimiel ante eso simplemente pudo bufar, desconociendo exactamente que era lo que recién le estaba sucediendo con el asunto de la poetisa y demás.

—No sé, sólo… ¡Que les importa!— gritó, sin poder contenerse —.Eso a fin de cuentas es asunto mío.

—De acuerdo, como tu quieras— concedió el de ojos rasgados, con tono medio alegre —.El punto es que hoy estoy feliz porque al final se nos va a hacer salir por la noche, ¿O no Hiraguizawa?

—Será después, tengo cosas que hacer…

—¿Qué dijiste?— Yamazaki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal respuesta tan… idiota y Syaoran desde su sitio simplemente podía lanzarle una mirada cargada de confusión a su amigo ojiazul, que, muy lejos de sentirse extraño o incomodo, mantenía la mirada fija en una de sus libretas de apuntes, esa que contenía partituras de piano, violín y demás instrumentos musicales.

Ambos amigos se vieron momentáneamente, antes de regresar su atención a Eriol.

—Lo que oíste…

—P-Pero no me puedes hacer esto, hoy es noche de chicas, ¡Que mierda pasa contigo!— Hiraguizawa no respondió nada ante la evidente desesperación de Yamazaki, sólo guardó la libreta, se levantó del asiento y después de despedirse comenzó a caminar en dirección al auditorio donde tendría su practica de piano, dejando pasmados a ambos chicos que hasta apenas recordaban ese hecho, pues gracias a su practica con el coro a veces no compartía con ellos la clase de Historia Universal.

Syaoran asintió, levemente complacido.

—Bueno, creo que se esta _regenerando_

—¡Regeneración mi trasero!, ¡Hijo de perra, se atrevió a rechazarme!— gritó Takashi, ofendido por tal acción —.Pero ya verá, nos vemos en clase de historia Li.

—Como quieras Yamazaki— el de cabello negro se retiró tan pronto como vio salir a Eriol de la cafetería y Syaoran al ver semejante espectáculo sonrió de forma casi sarcástica, pensando en que posiblemente la actitud de su amigo estaba estrechamente relacionada con Tomoyo Daidouji.

Roló los ojos, todavía no sabía como era posible que Eriol, siendo tan enigmático y calculador, pudiera resultar un verdadero imbécil al querer ocultar sentimientos obvios.

-.-.-

La voz de su profesora se estaba perdiendo en la lejanía y a pesar de que sus ojos trataban de enfocar bien su figura no podía, todo estaba comenzando a verse borroso, tan turbio como si tuviera una nube de humo enfrente, lo cual ciertamente no le estaba ayudando a que se sintiera mejor.

Minutos después de llegar hasta el aula de clases había vuelto a sentir ese penetrante dolor de estomago, como punzadas que le quemaban internamente, cortaban y herían sin detenerse, además de que su temperatura corporal estaba aumentando y lo dicho, la vista se le estaba nublando.

Pasó una mano por su frente, definitivamente no se sentía bien.

—P-profesora…— ella levantó la mano en medio de la clase y ante su llamado la mujer al frente se detuvo en sus explicaciones, prestándole atención —.¿Podría salir un momento?

—Lo siento señorita Kinomoto, pero durante la clase nadie puede salir— ella asintió con pesar al recibir la respuesta, percibiendo que no le quedaría de otra mas que aguantarse, así que se encogió un poco sobre el asiento y posó ambas manos alrededor de su estomago, todavía con ese mismo agudo dolor inundándole el cuerpo.

Syaoran que había estado atento a la clase se giró un poco para verla, tenía las mejillas algo rojas, las manos sobre su abdomen y respiraba algo agitada.

—_Pst_, Li, creo que tu amada no se siente bien— escuchó que le susurraba su amigo Takashi desde el asiento delantero, mas él prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—Oye Kino…

—Guarden silencio joven Li, señor Yamazaki— la advertencia de la profesora provocó las risas de algunos, mas Takashi se acomodó en su asiento obedeciendo y él simplemente suspiró con cansancio, pensando en que iba a ser imposible hablar con Sakura durante la clase...

Pero a ella no le interesaba hablar ahora con nadie, se sentía demasiado mareada como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa, pues incluso ignoró a Yukito, que hábilmente se las ingenió para preguntarle si se sentía bien o necesitaba de algún medico.

Así dejó transcurrir los siguientes treinta minutos, entre mareos y dolores constantes, pero no fue hasta que la profesora dio la clase por terminada que ella se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo del aula, sin soportar por más tiempo aquella terrible tortura.

—Oye Syaoran, Kinomoto en verdad se veía mal— mencionó Takashi luego de verla salir —.¿Crees que este enferma?

—No lo sé, hoy por la mañana no se veía… así— respondió el ambarino, haciendo una pausa en el momento que vio a Tsukishiro salir detrás de ella, prácticamente corriendo —.¿Sabes que?, nos vemos luego Takashi.

Syaoran no supo que súbito impulso lo obligó a tomar su maletín de forma apresurada, sólo que igual quería salir del aula lo antes posible para asegurarse de que Kinomoto estuviera bien, pues su aspecto no era el mas favorable y estaba seguro que de salir así a la calle algo podría llegar a pasarle.

Además de que no deseaba dejarla sola con el metiche ese…

Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada del salón de clases, Rin Matsumoto estaba afuera, seguramente esperándolo como toda una "alumna fiel", pero él no quería saber nada de absurdas tutorías o cosas por el estilo, así que con toda la intención del mundo pasó a su lado y la ignoró.

—Por hoy no puedo darte tutorías, lo siento— expresó tajantemente, sin escuchar la replica de ella, además de que tampoco era como si le importara, deambuló por en medio de los pasillos con paso apresurado, tratando de ver a Sakura Kinomoto de entre los alumnos que salían de clase o inclusive al mismísimo Tsukishiro, que suponía igual estaba buscándola.

Y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse luego de un par de minutos al _afeminado_, sólo que este ya se había detenido, como rindiéndose en su búsqueda y ahora caminaba de lo mas tranquilo en dirección a la puerta de salida del instituto, dispuesto a irse.

Alzó una ceja, mas prontamente recordó que de seguro se dirigía a la escuela vecina, es decir iría por su hermano _roba amigos_ a Fukimori, cosa que él igual debía hacer con Fanren, como un encargo que su madre Ieran le había dejado esa mañana.

Y en eso estaba cuando recordó un detalle, de pronto algo en su cabeza comenzó a funcionar, porque era posible que Sakura ya no estuviera en Seijo, mas bien estaba la idea de que se hubiera ido en busca de Touya Kinomoto...

Corrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando, salió del instituto rápidamente y siguió con su marcha veloz en dirección a la Academia de estudios de su hermana menor, rebasando en el camino a Tsukishiro, que iba de lo mas campante, caminando sobre la acera.

Resopló con fastidio y posteriormente abrió bien los ojos cuando vio a Sakura mas adelante, ella iba a paso lento, ligeramente apresurado, pero tambaleante…

—¡Kinomoto!— gritó, llamándola con firmeza, mas ella no respondió al llamado, sólo giro la cabeza, deteniendo su andar.

—H-hola Li…— quiso saludar la castaña, pero no pudo hacerlo como lo hubiera querido, la fuerza le faltaba y se sentía mucho peor ahora que estaba afuera del instituto. —.¿S-sucede algo?

—Eso quisiera preguntarte, ¿Te encuentras bien?, es sólo que… en clase tu…

—Claro q-que estoy bien, ahora… debo ir por…— Sakura quiso seguir caminando, pero al darse vuelta un repentino vértigo se apodero de ella, el suelo pareció moverse y finalmente cayó de rodillas al piso, alarmando al ambarino que se agachó para sostenerla de los hombros.

—Oye Kinomoto, tu no estas bien, necesitas ver a un doctor…

—N-no puedo Li— mencionó en un susurro, posando una mano sobre sus mejillas coloreadas de un tono rojizo intenso —.M-mis padres n-no están en casa y n-necesito hacerme cargo de Touya.

—De acuerdo…— Syaoran pensó por un momento en todo, la situación era obvio que no se prestaba para que fueran a un medico y para variar, él también estaba a cargo de su hermana menor por ese día, puesto que su madre estaría trabajando hasta muy tarde en la compañía.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

—Estaré bien.

—Tu sabes que no vas a estarlo Sa…— se detuvo, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir y como un autoreflejo su boca inmediatamente le hizo callar, dejándolo completamente mudo y pasmado.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Acaso iba a llamarla por su nombre?

—Sakura…— le escuchó decir y como por arte de magia su rostro se coloreo de un curioso tono carmín —.No hay problema en q-que me llames así… Syaoran— él no dijo nada, simplemente no quiso hacerlo, su nombre sonaba tan bien en los labios de ella que no podía negarse a la idea de eso, además de que el llamarse por sus nombres de pila era un avance agradable en su relación de compañerismo…

Demasiado agradable.

Meneo la cabeza, recordando el asunto, la esmeralda todavía estaba en el piso y requería cuanto antes que un medico la viera.

—Está bien, creo que no hay de otra— Syaoran se inclinó un poquito, le cedió a ella su maletín y acto seguido la levantó en brazos, en un gesto que provocó un intenso nerviosismo en la ojiverde, al estar nuevamente muy cerca de él —.Vamos a la Academia por tu hermano y por Fanren, después te llevare a tu casa para que desde ahí llamemos a un medico, ¿De acuerdo?

—P-pero es que yo no quisiera…

—No va a ser molestia, no tenemos nada pendiente para mañana y mi madre tampoco va a estar en casa, así que Fanren y yo tenemos el día libre— ella no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir en silencio, justo ahora no sabía si su corazón palpitaba a esa velocidad por causa de la enfermedad o por la cercanía con él, pero no le importaba, de pronto las cosas estaban tomando un camino diferente, especial e increíblemente único.

Y sí, todavía se sentía bastante mal, pero ese malestar lo recompensaba un poco esa repentina preocupación que él tenia por ella.

Sólo por ella, por ninguna otra.

Avanzaron por en medio de las calles de Tomoeda, recibiendo las miradas extrañadas por parte de las personas que les veían, pero eso no les importaba, él jamás había sido de los que se preocupaban por el "que dirán" y ella se sentía demasiado enferma como para percibir su entorno.

Y fue así como finalmente llegaron a la Academia Fukimori, donde Fanren ya estaba esperando, algo apartada de Touya, que charlaba alegremente con su nuevo amigo Yue.

—¡Syaoran!— gritó la niña con sorpresa, acercándose para ver mejor a la persona que su hermano mayor llevaba en brazos —.¿Sakura?, ¿Estas bien?

—Escucha Fanren, vamos a ir con ella hasta su casa, no se siente bien, así que avísale a Touya, por favor— Fanren hizo un leve puchero por la orden, ya que no le era muy grata la idea de hablar de nuevo con el pelinegro, pero contrario a desobedecer la niña avanzó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su ex mejor amigo, que al verla frunció el ceño, con desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres Li?

—Nada Kinomoto, sólo que tú hermana Sakura se siente mal— informó, señalando en dirección a ambos adolescentes que seguían en la misma posición, Syaoran sosteniendo a una castaña medio adormilada —.Y vamos a ir con ustedes a su casa para que ella descanse, es todo.

Fanren se retiró del sitio apesadumbrada y Touya, sorprendido por tal cosa se despidió de Yue, que asintió mecánicamente sin decir nada.

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su hermana junto con el tipo ese frunció el entrecejo, ciertamente no le agradaba la idea de ver al _monstruo_ con el hermano mayor de su ex amiga, menos que él la estuviera casi abrazando como si la quisiera para otra cosa que no fuera ayudarla, sin embargo estaba muy consiente de que no era momento para pensar en esas cosas o en sus celos de hermano menor.

Sakura no se veía bien y él debía averiguar que le pasaba.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?— preguntó con apuro, levantando la mirada para ver a su hermana, se notaba temblorosa y tenia la cara roja.

—Tiene dolor de estomago, necesitamos ir a tu casa para llamar a un medico, ¿De acuerdo?— Touya asintió sin responder, estaba tratando de pensar en lo mejor para Sakura y si eso era recibir a los hermanos Li en su _morada_ entonces lo haría, sin replicar.

Juntos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa Kinomoto, Fanren y Touya iban al frente, mas no hablaban, ni se miraban, en tanto sus dos hermanos mayores caminaban atrás, Syaoran todavía llevando en brazos a Sakura, que seguía en el mismo estado de semi inconsiencia.

No tardaron en llegar a la modesta casita de paredes amarillas, Touya les cedió el paso hacia el interior y luego de dejar todos los objetos personales sobre el piso dio la indicación al mayor de los hermanos Li para que subiera con la castaña a la habitación de esta, mientras que Fanren, por orden de una desorientada Sakura, se quedaba a esperar en la sala de la casa.

Syaoran subió las escaleras con algo de rapidez e ingresó a la habitación que el pequeño niño de cabellos negros le señalaba, para que posteriormente la recostara con sumo cuidado sobre el mullido colchón de la cama.

—T-Touya, e-el teléfono de… el medico…

—Sí yo le llamó Sakura, ya se donde esta, tu quédate aquí y… creo que tu igual debes quedarte con ella— Touya tuvo que realizar un inmenso trabajo para decirle aquello a Li, pues su hermana de lo que menos necesitaba ahora era de disgustos o enojos, así que fue por esa misma causa que bajó las escaleras de la casa prácticamente corriendo, con el firme propósito de buscar el teléfono de su medico de cabecera, el Doctor Arata.

Syaoran suspiro un poco, antes de lanzar una mirada a la chica que descansaba sobre la cama con edredones rosas.

—G-gracias.

—No tienes porque darlas Sakura— respondió, logrando que ella sonriera un poquito por sus palabras.

—¿Seguro n-no tendrán problemas?— preguntó ella al cabo de unos segundos, recibiendo en respuesta una negación —.Porque… yo podría…— no pudo hablar, él había colocado uno de sus dedos encima de sus delicados labios, haciéndola enmudecer

—No hay necesidad de eso, mi madre entenderá perfectamente— respondió él en un susurro, regalándole una sonrisa —.Todo está bien— una de sus manos trazo un camino corto alrededor de la mejilla derecha de Sakura, tocando suavemente la piel cremosa que conformaba su rostro, porque incluso en ese estado de enfermedad se veía adorablemente linda y hermosa, con su cabello desparramado por la almohada y las manos sobre su abdomen, sin moverse.

Se acercó un poquito, ella le observó atentamente, mas el contacto visual no duró por mucho, pues ambos cerraron los ojos...

Siguiendo su instinto Syaoran se inclinó un poco para darle un ligero beso en los labios, apenas un roce, pero suficiente como para que ella se sintiera por un momento en las nubes, olvidándose parcialmente del dolor tan horroroso que la embargaba desde hacia horas.

Sonrió cuando él, en un gesto adorable, besó su frente.

—Te aseguro que te vas a reponer…— garantizó luego, mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas. —.¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… Syaoran — musitó ella con agrado, sonriéndole, feliz porque él estuviera ahí con ella.

-.-.-

Fanren se sentía algo mal porque todo eso estuviera pasando, pues era bastante horrible que Sakura, siendo tan buena persona, estuviera tan enferma, con ese rostro tan triste y sin ánimos de hacer nada.

La pequeña hija de Ieran seguía esperando en la sala de la casa Kinomoto, en una posición demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

Hacia ya varios minutos que Touya había bajado las escaleras con un apuro inmenso y también hacia ya un largo tiempo que estaba metido en quien sabe donde, eso si, revolviendo un montón de cosas y provocando un enorme escándalo con los objetos que llegaba a tirar al piso.

Bufó fastidiada, seguro estaba buscando el teléfono del medico y el muy tonto no lo encontraba.

—¿Tu que haces aquí?, ¡Largo!— Fanren omitió el tono de voz grosero y cortante del pequeño Kinomoto una vez llegó hasta la cocina, que era el lugar donde estaba el hermano de Sakura, simplemente caminó alrededor de toda la habitación e igual empezó a buscar algún papel o sus variantes. —.¿Que no oíste Li?, No necesito tu ayuda.

—A mi no me importa, yo te quiero ayudar— respondió ella, deteniéndose de pronto para verlo a los ojos —.¿Sabes?, ya no me afecta que me hayas cambiado por Tsukishiro, tampoco que durante días enteros me dejaras sola y me ignoraras, menos que me trataras mal o rechazaras las cosas que yo te quería dar, al final, fuiste el mejor amigo que podía tener.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó el menor, sorprendido —.Oye, pero yo no…

—Ya no importa…— Fanren se agachó luego de ver un papelito tirado en el piso y al ver que ese era el que estaban buscando sonrió tenuemente, extendiéndoselo a Touya que de inmediato lo tomó, todavía sin quitarse de encima el asombro que sus palabras le estaban causando —.A veces tienes mucha facilidad para ignorar las cosas sencillas.

La pequeña Li no le dijo nada mas, sólo se limitó a salir de la cocina para regresar a la sala, permitiendo que Touya subiera las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su hermana, para cederle a Syaoran el teléfono del medico.

No obstante, internamente, él ya comenzaba a sentir un montón de remordimientos e igual empezaba a creer que debía pedirle muchísimas disculpas a la niña castaña, con el propósito de recuperar la amistad que hasta ahora estaba viniendo a valorar.

-.-.-

Rin Matsumoto caminaba por los pasillos de Seijo sintiéndose furiosa como nunca antes en su vida.

Ese día todo le había salido mal, tanto la clase de Matemáticas como su encuentro con Syaoran al final, ¿Y por culpa de quien?, nada mas que por la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto, esa niñata torpe que no hacia otra cosa mas que quedarse dormida en clases o sonreír estúpidamente a todo aquel que se le cruzaba por enfrente.

Patético.

—¡Hikaru!, ¡Apúrate!— gritó, una vez llegó a las canchas de Seijo, mas en especifico a los vestidores de las chicas, donde se encontró con su amiga de toda la vida, de cabello corto color marfil y ojos café oscuro, Yamauchi Hikaru. —.Tenemos que irnos a casa.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso hoy no tienes asesorías con Li?

—Él me dejo plantada por salir corriendo detrás de Kinomoto— explicó la azabachada, retomando su enojo pasado —.Se fue sin prestarme atención, ni porque piensa que yo soy esa estúpida poetisa que tanto ha estado buscando.

—Que raro, yo creí que le gustaba la chica detrás de ese cuadernillo rosado— habló la otra, con extrañeza —.Él mismo lo dio a entender ese día que lo escuchamos hablando con Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki, además de que gracias a Mihara nos enteramos de sus planes por buscar a una chica en especial, ¿Qué acaso también le gustara Kinomoto?

—¡Ni lo sueñes Hikaru!— exclamó Rin, sintiéndose ofendida —.Todavía no sé quien diablos escribió ese cuaderno tonto con poemas cursis, pero lo voy a averiguar y también sacaré a Kinomoto de la jugada.

—Pero ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?, no creo que ella ceda tan fácil, además de que al parecer también le gusta Li— indago Yamauchi, apresuradamente —.Y con respecto a la verdadera poetisa, ¿Qué tal y aparece antes de que la encuentres?, Li se va a dar cuenta que le mentiste.

—Será fácil convencerlo de que la otra es una impostora, sólo tengo que hacer un par de cosas mas para que en verdad crea que yo soy la verdadera poetisa y no otra— explicó, mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —.Y con Kinomoto, hay alguien que me va a ayudar indirectamente, hoy estuve charlando con esa persona y no será difícil.

—¿Es enserio?— preguntó la otra medio ilusionada, recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga. —.Que bien.

—Sí Hikaru, así que no te preocupes, yo te aseguro que muy pronto Syaoran Li será mi novio y tu podrás acercarte a Hiraguizawa sin problemas— proclamó, victoriosa —.Ya lo verás…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey que tal!

Vamos a ver, empecemos por el hecho de que leí atentamente sus reviews pasados y me di cuenta de que no me equivoqué al suponer que iban a confundirse mucho por la escena que puse xD, ahora en este capi ya se aclaró parte del misterio de Rin, que es toda una… bueno les dejo a ustedes la tarea de completar la frase, yo sé que después de eso último van a querer hacerlo xD

Dejando de lado a las complotistas esas xD, Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron mas cerca de lo previsto, desde Syao defendiendo sus derechos estudiantiles xD, hasta Saku enferma y las consecuencias posteriores, pero en fin, como siempre las opiniones al respecto se las dejó a ustedes, ¿Faltaron Eriol y Tomoyo esta vez?, supongo que si, pero por ahora decidí darles un _break_ en sus peleas xD, además de que su situación tiene que resolverse y para eso toma algo de tiempo, ¿No creen?

El capitulo me costó algo de trabajo, porque no me gustaba como quedaba xD, pero al final, luego de estarme inspirando en hacer los capis para mi nuevo fic: _Challenges to Perfection_ (como siempre quien guste leerlo esta en el profile), terminé con una buena dosis de ideas y la musa regresó a hacerme compañía, así que espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena ;)

Los reviews, no puedo responderlos hoy porque, rayos, mañana debo ir a la Universidad a realizar algunos tramites y justo ahorita ando un poco atareada con eso, así que mil disculpas, eso sí, voy a agradecerles brevemente y por escrito a: _DomiLiss, kagome555m (Lo de la Death Note, ¡Hazlo! xD), twilight-love1694 (gracias por la información, me fue de mucha ayuda), Lucy Marie Star, Spring-Night, Ceciali, Maru-chan1296, aisisres, melissa-cullen123, Stellar BS, Sasha Kinoli, cristi-anitaXD, La chica sin pan (O.O cielos, jaja gracias por no asesinarme xD) _y _linamoon19_.

A todas mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad disculpen por no responder como se debe, pero ya saben, el estudio llama xD, espero que el capi les guste, va dedicado a ustedes y si tienen dudas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte contra Rin xD y demás, pueden hacerlo mediante review, PM o mail, vale ;)

¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización!


	10. Partituras en papel

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, sólo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

-.-

_**Pandora's Notebook.**_

_**Cap. 10: Partituras en papel y un problema en común.**_

—_Tengo que aprender a no involucrarme con cosas que tengan que ver con Eriol, mas si esas "cosas" me van a traer consecuencias difíciles para mis hormonas ya no tan… dormidas— (Syaoran L.)_

-.-

El rostro de su amiga había mejorado o por lo menos ya no estaba tan pálida como antes.

Tomoyo no se había esperado que su clase de piano fuera a verse interrumpida por una llamada de Li Syaoran y tampoco que él le fuera a dar una sorpresiva noticia, pues según esto su amiga casi se desmaya a mitad de la calle, victima de alguna extraña infección del estomago, que ahora sabían, fue consecuencia de unos deliciosos, pero caducos, camarones fritos, los cuales Sakura no se resistió a ingerir el día anterior, como parte de su cena.

Negó con la cabeza, a veces su despiste era totalmente irracional.

—Pero eso te pasa por no fijarte en las fechas de caducidad, Sakura— la joven hija de Fujitaka sonrió con apocamiento ante el evidente regaño maternal de su mejor amiga, lamentándose un poco el hecho de que tuviera que dejar sus clases para ir a su lado para ir a cuidarla, no sólo a ella, también a Touya, que ya se había tranquilizado en su pequeña histeria por no saber que pasaba y al parecer ahora estaba dedicándose a realizar un trabajo escolar que tenía pendiente.

Asintió, mostrándose apenada.

—Lo siento Tomoyo, no vuelve a pasar— prometió, con voz apagada —.No me imaginé que comer esos camarones iba a resultar en esto, también siento que te hayas tenido que escapar de la señorita Mizuno para venir.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ya estas mejor y que Li te estuvo cuidando mientras llegaba, ¿Qué no?— Kinomoto se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar el tonito pícaro que su amiga estaba empleando para interrogarla, aunque realmente no era como si tuviera argumento alguno para rebatirle tal aseveración.

No tenia ni diez minutos que Syaoran se había ido junto con la pequeña Fanren, una vez se aseguró de que se quedaba en buenas manos y que su aspecto ya no era tan enfermo como el de hacia unas horas atrás, cuando estaba casi rompiéndose por dentro gracias a esa dolorosa infección estomacal causada por camarones en descomposición.

Sakura no había tenido como agradecerle tal atención, estaba de sobra decir que Li resultaba un amor de chico cuando se lo proponía fervientemente, además de que durante todo ese tiempo se había comportado como uno de esos caballeros de armadura dorada, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa, cuidando que se repusiera y vigilando que el doctor llegara, diera consulta y se fuera nuevamente, luego de que le diera alguna medicina o remedio contra el dolor que ya se le estaba pasando, dejando a su paso un hermoso recuerdo.

Resultaba una ironía enorme el hecho de recordar una enfermedad con felicidad, pero era inevitable hacerlo cuando es Syaoran Li quien te cuida, te mima y procura mientras te alivias.

Si todas sus enfermedades fueran acompañadas por gestos como ese, estaba segura que se enfermaría mas seguido y a veces hasta lo haría a propósito.

—Le tengo que agradecer…

—Sí Sakura, pero eso será hasta después— indicó la amatista, obligándola a permanecer recostada sobre su cama —.Te dijeron que debes permanecer en reposo al menos hasta mañana y eso quiere decir que no podrás ir al instituto.

—Pero Tomoyo…

—Pero nada señorita— sentenció la nívea, acallando las posibles objeciones que Sakura pudiera tener —.También llame a tus padres, dijeron que estarán aquí a primera hora mañana, así que no debes preocuparte por nada, ¿Vale?

—No me queda otra opción— respondió la esmeralda, resignada —.Yo espero que esto pase pronto, el miércoles ya no quiero faltar al instituto.

—No te preocupes, yo te traeré los apuntes de todas las materias el día de mañana y con respecto al resto de la semana, mas vale que te repongas, porque el viernes es un día importante— al ver su mirada de confusión, Tomoyo procedió a explicarle: —.Antes de que viniera para acá la señorita Mizuno hizo un anuncio, como ya sabes las vacaciones de verano están próximas y pronto estaremos muy ocupados con exámenes, así que antes de que eso empiece los profesores decidieron organizar una visita a la playa Namida, con el propósito de que todos se relajen un poco antes de comenzar con la carga del final de semestre.

—¿Visita turística?— se preguntó la castaña, con interés —.Supongo que los padres de todos fueron los que propusieron esa idea, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, en parte si, pero también es porque los profesores quieren relajarse un tanto— mencionó Daidouji, divertida —.Como el plan se ha hecho de improvisto casi nadie sabe y lo mas seguro es que sólo vaya un pequeño grupo de no mas de cuarenta alumnos, lo que sería muy benéfico para todos.

—Porque son menos personas y mayores comodidades, ¿No es así?

—Exacto, la señorita Mizuno nos hizo la invitación a nosotros como parte del coro y dijo que les avisáramos al resto de los estudiantes, pero la mayoría no lo hará, ya sabes por eso de que son egoístas— expresó, con voz cansina —.Como sea, estaba pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para relajarnos, ¿Quieres ir Sakura?

—Pero, es este fin de semana, es demasiado repentino.

—Por lo que se refiere a los objetos personales y de aseo no te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme y comprar todo lo necesario, lo único que tendrías que hacer es empacar tu ropa, ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo Tomoyo, acepto— respondió, haciendo que al instante su mejor amiga comenzara a dar ligeros saltitos de alegría —.Pero, tengo una pregunta, si les avisaron a ustedes que son del coro, eso quiere decir que Hiraguizawa también esta enterado y es posible que vaya, ¿O no?

—En eso tienes razón, pero no creo, tengo entendido que a él no le gustan las excursiones o eso es lo que me dijeron.

—¿Estas segura?

—Completamente Sakura— respondió, segura de si misma —.Completamente…

-.-.-

—Tu odias los paseos escolares, excursiones, _viajecitos_, ¿Cómo es que ahora estas pidiéndonos que vayamos a la playa?— Takashi no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la repentina proposición de su amigo ese martes y desde su respectivo asiento en la mesa de la cafetería de Seijo, Hiraguizawa sólo podía asentir fervientemente con la cabeza, en una actitud que a Syaoran también le pareció sospechosa pero dejó pasar un poco, puesto que todavía estaba algo preocupado por Sakura y su salud estomacal.

—Según Mizuno es un viaje de relajación y no perdemos nada con ir…

—¿Mizuno?, ¿Tu profesora de piano?— indagó Li con curiosidad al escuchar el nombre, él asintió —.Ah, ya, ya, entonces la cosa esta en que seguramente Daidouji va a ir y es por eso que nos estas proponiendo la idea, ¿No es así?

—Hiraguizawa, maldito perro del mal, ¿Nos estas mintiendo?— Yamazaki comenzó a reír estruendosamente, seguido de Li que no se pudo aguantar el hecho de que estuvieran burlándose del repentino interés de Eriol por Tomoyo, pero lejos de divertirse con eso, el níveo mostró serias intenciones de asesinarlos a puñaladas…

O eso fue hasta que pensó bien en lo que iba a decir y sonrió macabramente.

—No, no estoy mintiendo en nada, Tomoyo si va a ir, junto con Sakura Kinomoto y un montón de chicas en bikini— Syaoran dejó de reír ante la mención de la castaña y al recibir la noticia que abarcaba _chicas en bikini_, Yamazaki también se detuvo, sintiendo un brillo especial en sus ojos que se hacia presente ante tal idea.

Se vieron por un momento y posterior a eso asintieron.

—Tal vez no es mala idea.

—Si, es una buena oportunidad de relajarse— Eriol rió un poco ante las palabras de Takashi, que por cierto citaban a las anteriormente dichas por él, no obstante eso no importaba ahora, lo mas relevante de todo era que había logrado que sus amigos accedieran ante la idea del paseo escolar y eso, sin duda, iba a ser una de las mejores cosas que les iba a suceder por el resto de sus vidas.

Por sus antepasados que sí.

-.-.-

Las nubes de algodón se veían muy interesantes desde esa distancia, todas suspendidas en el cielo, con figuras diferentes y distintos tamaños.

En uno de los jardines de la Academia, Fanren estaba gozando de su descanso sin preocupaciones o contratiempos, sólo relajándose, recostada sobre el pasto verde y frondoso, al tiempo que sentía una ligera brisita acariciarle las mejillas, relajando todavía mas su pequeño cuerpo infantil.

Llevaba ya varios días con esa rutina, salía al descanso sin compañía, llegaba hasta ese punto, comía y luego se acostaba sobre el césped, sin pensar en nada, sólo quedándose así.

Desde el día en que decidió romper con la amistad que tenía con Touya estuvo dándole vueltas a muchas cosas, de pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente durante todo ese tiempo se volvió dependiente al niño Kinomoto, tanto que obviamente, al llegar Yue, ella sintió un cambio muy drástico y aunque no fue la manera de terminar con su amistad, estaba segura de que también tenia algo de culpa en todo, por siempre estar pegada a Touya y por estar insistiendo en hacer cosas que a él, posiblemente, no le gustaban.

Teniendo todas esas hipótesis en su mente se había dedicado ahora a pasar tiempo ella sola, porque igual era cierto que no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz, pero si bien en un principio fue una experiencia nueva, ahora estaba resintiendo de nuevo el hecho de estar completamente sola.

Si tan sólo un nuevo amigo llegara a su vida, ella sería diferente, lo sabía, estaría dispuesta a poner todo de su parte para que la amistad no fracasara y también a dar independencia mutua, porque de eso se trataba, de desempeñar un buen papel como amiga.

¿O no?

—Hola Li— su pregunta mental quedó en el aire, no le dio tiempo de pensar en la respuesta cuando vio como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, un niño de su edad, de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes muy similares a los de Sakura Kinomoto, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que estos eran diferentes, pues no eran tan llamativos como los de la chica que posiblemente traía loco a su hermano mayor.

Sí bueno, esa también era otra hipótesis que tenia, pero hasta no preguntarle a Syaoran no aseguraría nada o haría algo al respecto.

—Eh, hola— saludó, una vez se dio cuenta de que había permanecido observándole por mas tiempo del que debía.

—¿No me reconoces?

—¿Reconocerte?— preguntó, con voz trémula —.¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—Voy en tu misma clase— respondió con obviedad y al ella no recordar bien las cosas se sonrojó, avergonzada —.No hay problema, después de todo, siempre estabas con Kinomoto, por eso nunca te dabas cuenta.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo —.Y, bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Kenta Akimoto— se presentó él, con una deslumbrante sonrisa que por un momento dejó embobada a la niña Li, puesto que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo no recibía un gesto como ese de parte de alguien que no fuera su hermano o su madre Ieran —.Vine porque te he visto muy sola últimamente y como siempre me has parecido graciosa, me gustaría que fueras mi amiga.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí— respondió con simpleza, volviendo a sonreírle —.No te lo dije antes porque Kinomoto me daba miedo, pero no importa, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas?

—¡Claro que acepto!— gritó la ambarina, igual sonriéndole con mucha alegría —.Espero que si seamos buenos amigos… Kenta.

—Yo también Fanren— la pequeña hermana de Syaoran sonrió enormemente porque sus peticiones fueran concedidas en un momento crucial como ese y aunque no pudo evitar comparar un poco a ese niño con su ex amigo, supo que lo mejor era olvidarse de Touya de una vez, pues finalmente este tenía a su amigo Yue y no le hacia falta una "estúpida niña", a su lado.

Asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente era mejor así.

-.-.-

—Estúpido camión escolar de mierda, los odio, ¿Saben que los odio?— Yamazaki se sentía desesperado, encerrado y muy claustrofóbico, pero desde los asientos delanteros del transporte Syaoran y Eriol estaban a punto de mandarlo volar de una patada.

Los días habían transcurrido rápidamente y ahora los tres chicos estaban esperando a que el paseo escolar con destino a la playa Namida diera inicio de una vez, no sólo porque empezaba a fastidiarles un poco el estar sentados sin hacer nada, también porque el pequeño grupo de alumnos que irían a la excursión estaban haciendo como siempre puras boberías, hablando de cosas superfluas, riéndose como idiotas y presumiéndose mutuamente los aparatos electrónicos que llevaban en sus bolsillos, desde reproductores de música, hasta celulares de ultima generación.

Pero tal vez, lo que mas estaba exasperando a Hiraguizawa y Li, era la ansiedad que Yamazaki tenia por llegar al lugar de relajación, pues igual estaba algo ambicioso por querer buscar nuevas conquistas en trajes de baño.

Digna actitud de un completo mujeriego, Casanova.

—Takashi, ¿Me haces un favor?

—¿Qué, Eriol?, ¿Te consigo el numero de alguien?

—¡Cierra la puta boca!— todos los que estaban dentro del autobús se quedaron callados, no obstante eso al níveo le venia importando una vil mierda, pues su desesperación podía mas que la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de verse analizado por los ojos curiosos de sus demás compañeros.

No obstante pronto todos volvieron a lo que habían estado haciendo antes, a excepción de Yamazaki que simplemente obedeció como una respuesta defensora y enfocó su mirada en la ventanilla de al lado, esperando ver algo que le pudiera quitar el aburrimiento y de paso no lo pusiera en peligro de ser asesinado por el ojiazul.

Luego de todo aquello, Eriol suspiró, satisfecho.

—Mejor no lo pude decir yo…— mencionó Li, luego de ver como su amigo se enderezaba en el asiento, ajustándose un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Ya me había colmado la paciencia, ¿Qué querías?, ¿Qué le hablara con tono de poeta y le dedicara versos nacidos del alma?— preguntó el otro, irónicamente —.De ser así el poema habría dicho algo como: "Yamazaki, Yamazaki de mierda, cierra la puta boca, que a todos nos desesperas".

Syaoran no se aguantó las ganas de reírse, así que, procurando ser lo más discreto posible, inclinó un poco la cabeza y posó una de sus manos sobre su boca, acallando las carcajadas que estaban por salir atropelladamente de sus labios.

—Li, te estoy viendo…— susurró Takashi desde el asiento trasero, con algo que él interpreto como enojo exprés —.Hablo enserio.

—Me vale un rábano— respondió, sin hacerle mucho caso a sus amenazas —.Ya Takashi, fue sólo una simple broma de Eriol, ¿Desde cuando eres tan _delicado_?

—Con que yo soy delicado, ¿Eh?— respondió, desafiante —.Ya veremos Syaoran, ya veremos…

El hermano de Fanren no respondió nada más y Eriol que estaba a su lado, leyendo un pequeño panfleto sobre "¿Qué hacer en caso de accidentes?", decidió ignorar el asunto, teniendo en mente la idea de serenarse antes de que otra vez perdiera los estribos.

Así pasaron tres minutos mas en silencio, ninguno de los tres decía algo, sólo estaban ahí, esperando a que llegaran los alumnos faltantes para que pudiesen comenzar con el viaje.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando al autobús ingresaron tres personas bastante peculiares, que por cierto no podían pasar desapercibidas para los tres amigos, pues se trataba de Sakura y Tomoyo, acompañadas del joven Yukito, que como siempre tenía en su rostro esa insistente y peculiar sonrisa alegre.

Al verlo Syaoran frunció el seño con fastidio, en tanto Takashi alzaba las cejas con diversión.

—¿Qué diablos hace Tsukishiro con Tomoyo?— preguntó Eriol, luego de darse cuenta de aquel dato y de pronto sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a subírsele al cerebro, como una marejada de agua que arrastra todo a su paso —.Maldito doble cara… seguro esta buscando algo con ella.

—Yo diría que no sólo con ella, también con Kinomoto— Syaoran y el pelinegro instintivamente giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de su amigo, lanzándole una mirada gélida y viendo como él respondía encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupadamente —.¿Qué?, ¿No les gustó mi bromita?

—Claro que nos gustó Takashi, tanto que nos encantaría que la compartieras con alguien mas— el de ojos rasgados no entendió que era lo que Li quería decir con eso ultimo, no obstante se dio cuenta perfectamente de sus intenciones cuando el ambarino se levantó de su lugar y con un leve grito llamó a Chiharu, quien, totalmente extrañada por ello, decidió encaminarse cuanto antes a donde estaba el hijo de Ieran.

—¿Qué sucede Li?— preguntó una vez estuvo frente a él y Syaoran, al ver el rostro suplicante de su amigo, sonrió victorioso.

—Nada, es sólo que Takashi me acaba de decir que quiere que te sientes junto a él durante el viaje— mintió, logrando que el pelinegro agachara la cabeza, maldiciendo —.Como él es tan penoso me pidió a mi que te lo sugiriera.

—¿Es enserio?

—Claro que si Mihara— la chica de trenzas sonrió enormemente con aquella declaración, así que sin perder tiempo casi corrió hasta su anterior asiento, tomó el bolso que llevaba y esta vez tomó su lugar al lado de Takashi, que sonrió hipócritamente a la chica, haciendo de vez en cuando un par de señas a Syaoran, como amenazándolo.

Sin embargo, contrario a eso, Li se sentía bastante satisfecho por su pequeña venganza, la misma que Eriol celebró y gozó como suya.

Bien merecido se lo tenía por andar haciendo comentarios fuera de sitio.

-.-.-

La noche anterior al día de excursionismo Sakura recibió un pequeño mensaje de Yukito, en donde él se ofreció muy amablemente a pasar por ella a su casa, cumpliendo con su cometido para que después fueran por la mismísima Tomoyo, que no estaba muy emocionada por el viajecito luego de enterarse de que Hiraguizawa también iría, pero al final logró serenarse, desviando sus pensamientos _Anti-Eriol_ y cambiándolos por el encanto que le provocaba la actitud amable de Tsukishiro.

Ellos tres habían estado teniendo una charla amigable, hablando sobre lo difícil que fue convencer a los padres de Sakura para que la dejaran salir y también sobre lo que estarían por ver en la playa, desde los arrecifes de coral que les mostrarían en clases de buceo, hasta el famoso museo de cera que exhibía figuras de celebridades, no obstante eso paso a ser una completa trivialidad cuando Sakura ingresó al autobús escolar de Seijo y se percató de la presencia de su enamorado secreto, que como casi siempre estaba exponiendo un gesto facial de frialdad y aburrimiento supremo.

Sonrió un poquito, sonrojándose al evocar el recuerdo de unos días atrás, cuando él muy amablemente se había quedado a cuidarla por su tonta infección del estomago…

Hasta ahora recordaba que, gracias a su recuperación, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él para agradecerle en forma.

—¿Nos sentamos aquí?— ella asintió tenuemente ante la pregunta de su amiga y acto seguido se dispuso a tomar su asiento en el autobús, al lado de la azabachada que sonreía de vez en cuando, analizando con su amatista mirada el enorme transporte escolar.

Yukito igual tomó su asiento frente a ellas, de vez en cuando se giraba para charlar con Sakura o sonreírle de forma amistosa, en tanto Syaoran, un par de asientos mas atrás, comenzaba a idear en su mente varios planes para tirarle esos dientes de conejo que tenía, ya que para él sería una enorme satisfacción que ese metiche no volviera a mostrar aquella fastidiosa sonrisita de comercial…

Como detestaba que se quisiera hacer el "héroe".

—Pedazo de idiota…

—Y que lo digas— Eriol no pudo evitar apoyar los comentarios _mala vibra_ de su mejor amigo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel sitio, mas prontamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba ganando nada con hacer esas escenas de enfurecimiento repentino, por lo que, serenándose, mejor desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla del autobús, esperando a que se le pasara el terrible malestar que sentía en el cuerpo, como una llamarada de fuego que le calentaba la sangre.

Ningún otro suceso se presentó, el paseo escolar dio inicio una vez todos estuvieron presentes y con ello el pequeño grupo de estudiantes comenzó a guardar silencio, la mayoría estaba observando el esplendoroso paisaje de afuera, otros charlaban y unos mas audaces se habían prácticamente quedado dormidos, esperando que a su despertar ya estuvieran en una hermosa playa de arena blanca, a punto de pasar un buen fin de semana.

Aunque claro, como todo había otros estudiantes que estaban muy lejos de hacer lo que los demás, pues Hikaru y Rin, seguían charlando cosas "confidenciales" desde los últimos asientos, enviando de vez en cuando miraditas cómplices hacia los lugares de Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo…

En general el recorrido fue mas corto de lo esperado, en menos de dos horas ya estaban arribando al estacionamiento de uno de los hoteles de lujo que Seijo reservaba para esas ocasiones especiales, un edificio de quince pisos que contaba con piscina, canchas de tenis, restaurantes elegantes e incluso un _Spa_, donde los adinerados estudiantes podrían tomar terapias de relajación, masajes con hierbas aromáticas, mascarillas exfoliantes, etc.

—Bien muchachos, al bajar asegúrense de llevarse todo su equipaje consigo porque no se abrirán las puertas del autobús hasta el domingo, ¿De acuerdo?— la secretaría de la dirección general, la señorita Akiko Mayumi, estaba dando las ultimas indicaciones antes de su descenso, recibiendo únicamente un asentimiento general del grupo de alumnos, quienes personalmente estaban encargándose de recordar que nada se les olvidara.

Y una vez todos estuvieron listos, descendieron rápidamente del transporte y caminaron de forma algo desordenada hasta llegar al enorme vestíbulo del hotel _Imperial Lux_, observando complacidos la recepción muy bien ordenada, las lámparas colgantes del techo, una pequeña fuente en el centro y a su alrededor un montón de cosas decorativas como jarrones y pinturas surrealistas.

—Bien chicos, pongan atención— habló de nuevo la mujer al mando, silenciando al grupo de estudiantes —.Debido a que el hotel ha estado recibiendo visitas de turistas y empresarios, ustedes van a tener que compartir habitación con uno de sus compañeros.

Un abucheo general se escuchó, seguido de burlas y al final un enorme silencio, el cual Mayumi se encargó de exigir, como parte de sus normas estrictas sobre disciplina —.En total es un grupo de treinta y dos alumnos, hay dieciséis habitaciones disponibles en la planta superior y esas serán ocupadas por ustedes, las parejas ya están asignadas, irán hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer, estando todos de acuerdo, procedo a nombrarlos…

La joven secretaria extrajo una pequeña lista de su bolso de mano, sin querer que el tiempo se le fuera en dar explicaciones a los jóvenes, en tanto Takashi sonreía socarronamente como siempre, inclinándose un poco para susurrarle algo a Eriol:

—¿A que le temen?, ¿Por qué no puede ser hombre con mujer?

—Esa es una pregunta sobrante, Yamazaki— respondió el níveo, en tono burlón —.Como vienes tu pensaron en todo, bien saben tus intenciones de tirarte a cualquier cosa que traiga falda.

—Vamos que tú eres igual…

—Cállense los dos, no dejan escuchar nada— Syaoran se dedicó a mantener el orden entre sus dos amigos, ya que él, por otro lado, estaba bastante atento a los nombres que la rubia decía, uno tras otro iba ordenándolos como si ya todo estuviera bien planeado y hasta ahora lo único mas relevante era que Sakura compartiría habitación con Tomoyo y Rin con su inseparable amiga Hikaru, la cual estaba danzando al lado de la pelinegra, feliz porque no le hubiese tocado con alguna otra desconocida.

Y fue que, terminando con el grupo de las mujeres, la secretaria procedió a dar las parejas de los varones.

—Yamazaki ira con Tsukishiro

—¡De la puta mierda!

—¡Joven Yamazaki!, ¡Tenga mas respeto o lo regresaremos a Tomoeda!, ¿Esta claro?— Eriol casi se parte de risa igual que Syaoran y el resto de los alumnos, aunque no era para menos, de cierta forma estaban compadeciendo un poco a Takashi, pues de por si no le caía en gracia el _afeminado_ y compartir habitación con él, era obvio que representaba casi una tortura de la inquisición.

Pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?, de cierta forma se lo merecía por estar de boquiflojo en el autobús…

—Li con Hiraguizawa, Hiun con Yamada y Fujiwara con Suzuki, es todo, hagan favor de pasar por las llaves de su habitación al escritorio de la recepción y luego pueden recorrer la playa privada del hotel o hacer lo que gusten, siempre y cuando sea por los alrededores, mañana nos veremos aquí a las 8:00 a.m. para ir al arrecife, ya pueden irse.

Todos asintieron a la orden de la joven dama que se retiró luego del anuncio y al instante siguiente los jóvenes casi se abalanzaron sobre el gran mueble que estaba decorando la recepción, tratando de pedir cuanto antes la llave de sus habitaciones para de una vez comenzar a disfrutar de su estancia en la playa.

Y al ver que Takashi no se movía, Eriol y Syaoran se acercaron para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda

—Eso no es justo— proclamó el pelinegro, con ira —.Sólo véanlo, parece un homosexual, ¿Qué tal me viola o me toca mientras duermo?

—No seas estúpido, ¿Qué clase de fantasías son esas?

—¡No son fantasías Eriol!— gritó el otro, sonrojándose un poco por el comentario indecoroso de su amigo níveo —.Pero que puta suerte, de todos los demás idiotas me tenía que tocar con ese _roba mercancía._

—Ya bomba sexual supéralo— añadió Li, medio riendo —.No va a pasar nada por un par de días, además sólo quieres esa habitación para dormir, ni que fueras a estar encerrado con Tsukishiro toda la tarde y la noche.

—Eso sería lo peor, ustedes lo dicen porque les tocó juntos, par de remilgados cabrones, pero ya que…— dijo, tomando su maleta deportiva del suelo de mármol —.Nos vemos mas tarde.

Hiraguizawa y Li no dijeron nada, sólo se despidieron con un gesto de mano de su amigo, que corrió a la recepción para tomar la llave de su habitación y acto seguido avanzó hasta el ascensor del hotel, ingresando luego de que las puertas automáticas se abrieran ante sus ojos.

Syaoran sonrió, Eriol sin querer también lo hizo, a veces el destino era algo… caprichoso.

-.-.-

—¡Woa!, ¡Tomoyo mira, mira!, ¡Se ve el mar desde aquí!— Daidouji no podía evitar ver a su amiga con un gesto de completa ternura, la castaña se notaba muy emocionada ante la idea de estar en la playa y ni que decir de lo maravillada que estaba por la visión que se presentaba ante sus brillantes ojos jade.

¿Quién podría culparla?, al final era cierto que el mar se veía bellísimo desde ahí…

Las habitaciones designadas para los alumnos del instituto estaban en los últimos pisos y eran prácticamente de aquellas _suites de lujo_, con dos camas grandes, televisión de plasma, un baño con jacuzzi e incluso una mini-salita, pero bueno, no era para menos que tuvieran todo eso a su alcance, era evidente que su estancia tenia que resultar lo mas cómoda posible, siendo que todos en Seijo o casi todos, eran hijos de padres millonarios y la institución una de las mejores en todo Japón.

Resultaba obvio el hecho de que tenían dinero de sobra y bien podían gastarlo en todos aquellos lujos y excentricidades.

—Debe ser la playa privada de la que nos hablo la señorita Mayumi durante el viaje— expresó la nívea, recordando las palabras de la secretaria y al mismo tiempo dejando sobre una de las camas su pequeña maleta de color violeta intenso —.Todo se ve hermoso, ¿Verdad Sakurita?

—¡Sí!, ¡Vamos Tomoyo apresúrate!, ¡Tenemos que dar un paseo por la playa!— la hija de Sonomi asintió sin estar dispuesta a rechistar, contagiándose un poco de los ánimos que su mejor amiga tenía.

Y fue entonces que, no perdiendo más tiempo, de inmediato se dispuso a sacar su traje de baño para ir a la playa, buscando insistentemente en su equipaje para encontrar alguno que le quedara bien y luciera excelente…

—Oye Sakura, ¿Qué clase de traje vas a…?— la amatista de pronto se había girado para observar a su amiga, pero ni bien alcanzó a terminar con su pregunta, cuando en ese momento su profunda mirada se encontró con que Sakura estaba sacando de su maleta el bañador del instituto, ese que no lucia para nada, era de un color azul marino opaco y por cierto no hacia que su amiga luciera su preciosa figura.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

—¿Cómo que sucede?— replicó ella con molestia y Sakura ladeo la cabeza sin entender —.No puedes salir a la playa utilizando ese traje de baño Sakura, no es correcto.

—¿Me veo mal con el?— preguntó la castaña instintivamente, temerosa de la posible respuesta que pudiera recibir —.No lo sabía, nadie me lo había dicho.

—Sakura no es que te veas mal, al contrario, te ves bien con todo lo que uses, pero simplemente eso no es para este día— explicó la otra, con una mirada que por un momento logró tranquilizar a la ojiverde —.Lo que tu necesitas es otro traje de baño que resalte tu hermosa figura.

—Pero no empaqué ningún otro Tomoyo, ¿Qué se supone que voy a usar entonces?

—Me supuse que algo como esto podría pasar, así que es por eso que yo fui precavida y…— la hija de Sonomi en ese momento sonrió como todo una niña traviesa, buscó en su respectivo equipaje y de un tirón sacó una mini-montaña de trajes de baño, acción que dejó boquiabierta a la hermana mayor de Touya —.Traje todos estos conmigo.

—P-pero Tomoyo, n-no debiste.

—Eso no importa ahora Sakura, lo que interesa es que te cambies de ropa para que salgamos cuanto antes a la playa— expresó la otra, sonriendo como siempre angelicalmente —.Y este es el traje de baño que te vas a poner hoy.

Una risita sutil se escapó de los labios de la nívea, gesto que puso algo nerviosa a Sakura, pues ahora su amiga sostenía de una forma algo macabra un pequeño conjunto de dos piezas color rosa pálido, el cual estaba segura no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de nadie.

Se sonrojó, ¿Acaso su amiga pretendía que ella usara ese mini-bikini?

—P-pero… es que…

—Ningún "pero" Sakura, vamos, vamos, ve a cambiarte— ella quiso hacer algo a su favor, pero ni tiempo le dio de replicar cuando Daidouji la había metido casi a empujones al cuarto de baño, cediéndole el bañador con apuro y finalmente dejándola sin otra opción más que ponérselo o hacerse a la idea de no salir si no era con esas ínfimas prendas pegadas al cuerpo.

Suspiró rendida, creyendo que efectivamente no le iba a quedar otro remedio mas que obedecer a su amiga, así que, acatando la orden como toda una buena chica, se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo y se sonrojó cual manzana madura una vez contemplo el resultado, reflejado en el espejo del amplio cuarto de baño.

—¡Tomoyo!, ¡Esto no me queda!— gritó avergonzada, abriendo la puerta y saliendo para ver a la nívea, que también se había cambiado y lucia un traje de baño casi igual al suyo, con la diferencia de que este era de color negro —.¡Estoy… casi estoy… desnuda!

—¡Pero si te ves divina!— gritó la amatista en contraataque, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente y lanzándole un montón de miraditas soñadoras que sólo lograron ponerla mas nerviosa—.No exageres amiga, te queda muy bien, pero de acuerdo, toma, amárralo a tu cintura.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de alivio en el momento en que vio como Daidouji buscaba entre su equipaje, hasta sacar una especie de pareo rosa, hecho con una tela muy suave y casi tan delicada como la seda, el cual le extendió, con el propósito de que a ella se le bajara un poco la vergüenza de usar por primera vez un bikini como el que llevaba puesto.

Sonrió un poco, en tanto rodeaba su cintura con el objeto que tomó posteriormente de sus delicadas manos de pianista.

—Gracias Tomoyo.

—No es nada Sakurita, ahora si, vámonos— la pelinegra sonrió de nuevo con su eterno gesto de serenidad, tomó el pareo que hacia juego con su respectivo bañador y salió de la habitación junto con su mejor amiga, que a pesar de todo, aun trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos, obviamente sin conseguir los resultados deseados...

Y fue así que luego de bajar por un lujoso ascensor, pronto llegaron a la playa privada del hotel, que lejos de estar desértica estaba bien ocupada por las personas que se hospedaban en el _Imperial Lux_, desde niños que corrían en la orilla del mar, hasta adultos que caminaban tranquilamente, se bronceaban en acolchonados camastros o nadaban en el mar abierto.

Sakura sonrió ante la visión tan prometedora que le ofrecían, pero no fue hasta después cuando sus ojos brillaron un poco, al ver como a lo lejos se encontraba Syaoran, quien suponía igual estaba tratando de disfrutar del paseo escolar, al lado de su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Rió un poquito segundos después, luego de escuchar como su amiga bufaba, muy fastidiada.

—Vamos Tomoyo, no te enojes, ¿Si?

—No lo hago Sakura, sólo me frustra un poco, pero ni hablar, no voy a arruinar el paseo— mencionó ella, con voz animosa, levantando su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho, en señal de promesa, como la que solían hacer los caballeros medievales —.Te doy mi palabra de Daidouji.

—Bueno— respondió la ojiverde, medio riendo —.De ser así, entonces creo que deberíamos ir a…

—¿A?, ¿Sakura?

—La… costa…— Daidouji alzó una ceja extrañada, pues no entendió porque su amiga de pronto se había quedado estática y tampoco porque repentinamente había desviado la mirada hacia la suave y blanca arena que estaba bajó sus pies, así que, siguiendo su instinto hambriento de respuestas, giró su cabeza unos centímetros, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a Matsumoto Rin, que ya se había acercado a Li luego de salir de quien sabe donde junto con su amiga, esa chica de cabello corto cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando vio como esa muchacha le sonreía tiernamente a Eriol.

—¿Qué tiene Sakura?— preguntó, con algo de enojo en su voz, situación que Sakura obviamente no pudo notar —.Sólo es Matsumoto.

—Pero, es que… ella— sin poder evitarlo Kinomoto volvió a dirigir su verdosa mirada hacia la figura exuberante de Rin, que por cierto llevaba encima un hermoso bikini aguamarina, el mismo que estaba luciendo esplendorosamente, como si fuera una de esas modelos de pasarela.

De forma indeliberada se observó a si misma, haciéndose un auto análisis y al percatarse de aquello Tomoyo gruñó, sin saber que era lo que su amiga quería lograr con ese poco acertado gesto de desvalorización.

—¡No hagas eso Sakura Kinomoto!— gritó ella a modo de regaño, asustando un poco a la castaña que se detuvo de inmediato en su inspección —.Y además… sus pechos son falsos…

—¡Que dices!— la hija de Nadeshiko no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho por la aseveración, pues no era algo muy común que su amiga lanzara aquellos comentarios sólo porque si —.P-pero T-Tomoyo, ¿C-como…?

—Eso es lo de menos, lo que ahora debes hacer es ir y llamar la atención de Li, cuanto antes, ¡Vamos Sakura!— la chica Kinomoto quiso seguir indagando sobre las cosas que la orillaban a decir tales afirmaciones, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo por su persona cuando Daidouji, en un fugaz movimiento, la empujó y le quito de un jalón el pareo rosa, dejando que diera un par de vueltas sobre su propio eje y al final cayera de espaldas sobre la arena suave.

Syaoran, desde un lugar un poco más alejado, dejó entonces de prestar atención a los balbuceos constantes de Matsumoto, quien supuestamente se había acercado a él para hablarle sobre algo relacionado al cuadernillo rosa y fue en ese mismo momento que sus ojos ambarinos se centraron en la delicada figura de Sakura Kinomoto, que estaba sentada sobre la arena, viendo con ojos caprichosos a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, quien se acercaba a ella riendo por alguna cosa que desconoció.

La observó e inconscientemente se sonrojó ante la visión que le presentaban sus ojos. Sakura se veía hermosa con ese sencillo traje de baño rosa que se pegaba a su cuerpo celestialmente, su cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento suave y cálido de la playa, además de que su rostro estaba divinamente embellecido por una mueca de ligera vergüenza y un tenue sonrojo que inundaba sus pómulos, brindándole un aspecto tan encantadoramente aniñado.

Sonrió un poquito, al advertir que su belleza era única e irrepetible.

—¿Li?, ¿Estas escuchándome?

—Ah, lo siento Matsumoto, luego hablamos— Syaoran estaba seguro que ese gesto suyo era algo que haría enojar a la poetisa, pero siendo sinceros eso le importaba muy poco, pues por una extraña razón lo que ahora anhelaba mas que otra cosa era hablar con Sakura, nada mas.

Se acercó suavemente al lugar donde estaba ella todavía sentada sobre la arena y sonriéndole cordialmente le extendió una de sus manos, llamando su atención al instante.

—¿Te ayudo?— Tomoyo desde su sitió sonrió con complicidad al escuchar la pregunta tan gallarda y Sakura, al saber los pensamientos que podían estar pasando por la cabeza de su amiga, volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, antes de asentir con vergüenza y aceptar el gesto que Syaoran le estaba brindando.

Después de todo, ¿Cómo iba a negarse?

—G-gracias— dijo ella, agachando un poco la cabeza cuando logró estar nuevamente de pie.

—Yo los dejó para que hablen, iré a tomar algo en aquel sitio Sakura, ¿Esta bien?— Tomoyo no esperó a que su amiga respondiera con tontas excusas o peticiones, de inmediato comenzó a caminar en dirección a una pequeña carpa algo alejada, donde estaban vendiendo de aquellas bebidas refrescantes de colores graciosos y con sombrillitas.

Conforme iba caminando veía que Eriol seguía de pie frente a la amiga de Matsumoto, la cual al parecer no deseaba parar de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo y sin saber porque se acercó mas rápidamente, contoneando un poco las caderas, para que justo en ese momento Eriol desviara su atención de Hikaru centrándola en ella, que pasó de lado, como siempre ignorándolo.

—Luego… te llamo o… bueno, luego…— Hiraguizawa no dijo otra cosa, se disculpó de una innovadora forma cortante y prácticamente caminó como hipnotizado tras Tomoyo, que seguía luciendo su sexy bikini negro de una manera sensual, lo cual obviamente, le estaba resultando difícil de ignorar.

Hikaru frunció el ceño al ver aquella acción de parte de esa entrometida de Daidouji y pronto Rin le hizo compañía en sus muecas de desagrado, en tanto la azabachada sonreía socarronamente y Sakura seguía sin advertir nada de lo sucedido, pues estaba mas concentrada en ver como Syaoran le sonreía amablemente y en contestar sus preguntas sobre como se había sentido de salud en los últimos días.

—He estado mejor, gracias— respondió luego de minutos, sonriéndole con agrado —.O-oye y, ¿Cómo esta Fanren?, es decir, desde que mi hermano y ella dejaron de ser amigos… pues…

—Está bien, ayer me dijo que encontró a un nuevo amigo y se ve mas… animada— explicó él, con una mini-sonrisa, a lo que Sakura asintió complacida —.Yo espero que este bien con eso.

—Igual yo— musitó en respuesta, segura de que la pequeña Li se merecía tener nuevos amigos que no fueran tan tacaños y crueles como Touya, aunque ciertamente su hermano estaba comenzando a ponerse en una actitud extraña, desde hacia un par de días, cosa que hasta apenas estaba recordando.

Suspiró rendida, si era por el remordimiento lo sentía mucho, pero se lo merecía por haber sido tan malo con aquella niñita tan adorable.

—¡Cuidado!— Sakura se hizo a un lado en el momento en que una pareja de chicos pasaban a su lado corriendo, haciendo una especie de carrera que por un momento la asustó, pues estuvo muy cerca de ser empujada por uno de ellos.

Bufó levemente con algo de enojo, eso era una falta de modales tremenda para un par de niñitos ricachones.

—Se ve divertido— escuchó que Li decía y al escucharlo, sintió como casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa —.¿No quieres intentarlo Sakura?

—¿Qué?, ¿Competir contigo en una carrera por la playa?

—Claro, es mas te propongo algo…— hizo una pausa, acercándose un poco a ella que, como ya era costumbre, se sonrojó de forma adorable —.Si logras ganarme te comprare un helado del sabor y tamaño que quieras, ¿Aceptas?

Sakura sonrió un poco ante el trato y sin estar dispuesta a rechazarlo asintió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que por un momento dejó embobado al joven hijo de Ieran Li, porque realmente todo aquello de la carrera por la playa era una simple excusa para estar mas tiempo con esa niña tan encantadora.

Pero bueno, ella no tenía porque enterarse ¿Verdad?

—De acuerdo Syaoran, ¿Estas listo?

—Siempre lo estoy— de inmediato los dos salieron corriendo hasta la línea de meta, establecida por unas rocas altas unos metros mas adelante, Sakura llevando la delantera al chico que estaba muy sorprendido por la excelente condición física de ella, aunque honestamente él no estaba poniendo de todo su empeño en la carrera, pues lo que quería era que la hermana de Touya se ganara su derecho al helado que le había prometido.

Sin embargo, interrumpiendo todo el ánimo y felicidad que desprendían, desde una distancia alejada, Rin lo observaba todo con un sentimiento de furia inmenso llenarle la sangre.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas Kinomoto— susurró, antes de tomar a su amiga Hikaru de la mano y volver con ella al interior del hotel.

-.-.-

Touya estaba molesto.

El día en si no había sido el mejor de todos, empezando que su hermana se había ido de viaje a la playa sin invitarlo y terminando por su fracaso en el trabajo escolar sobre la extinción de los pandas, un cartel que su profesor calificó como deficiente y poco informativo.

Ciertamente nunca imaginó que hacer una tarea con Yue iba a resultar en eso, hasta apenas hace unos días estaba seguro que su trabajo escolar iba a ser el mejor, porque según esto el hermano de Yukito estaba trabajando en la mitad que le tocaba y con esa afirmación él supuso que realmente estaba poniendo de todo su empeño para que el cartel quedara lo mejor posible.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que como esa mañana de viernes su nuevo amigo llegó con un dibujo mal hecho de un panda, alegando que no sabía dibujar esas cosas tan ridículamente cursis.

Estaba de sobra decir que se quiso morir cuando el profesor les puso una de las peores notas e igual no pudo evitar que su mirada se centrara en su ex amiga Fanren, quien contrario a él había recibido la mejor calificación por su cartel tan bien elaborado, hecho con ayuda de su nuevo compañero de equipo, un niño de la clase de nombre Kenta Akimoto.

Lanzó un reniego al aire al evocar la escena de esos dos siendo premiados por su superior, recordando de paso el hecho de que Yue había salido del aula hacia ya varios minutos, presuntamente para comprar algo de beber y era la hora que no volvía.

—¡Ya, ya, que divertido!— unas risas a sus espaldas le llamaron la atención de una forma inmediata y fue entonces que, al girar su pequeña cabeza, se encontró con que Fanren reía muy animada por algún chiste que Akimoto le acababa de contar, pues se le olvidaba decir que el niño también tenía la fama de ser el _Alma de las fiestas_.

Regresó su atención a la mesa de su pupitre, tratando de ignorar su charla, pero lejos de hacer eso sus sentidos se intensificaron y no pudo evitar seguir escuchando su dialogo infantil.

—¿Quieres que cuente otro Fanren?

—No, no Kenta, ya me duele mi estomago— mencionó la niña entre risas, llamando por su nombre al niño y dejando a Touya muy sorprendido, aunque bueno, eso no era muy extraño, siendo que Fanren tomaba confianza con todo el mundo de una forma rápida, pero…

¿¡Porque diablos le molestaba eso!?

—Está bien, todavía faltan diez minutos para la próxima clase— anunció Akimoto con obviedad, luego de reír un poquito —.Hoy nos fue bien con el cartel, fue gracias a que tu decoraste a nuestro oso panda.

—No fue nada, tu también me ayudaste mucho, es mas en celebración por nuestro diez, ¿Quieres un jugo?, hay de muchos sabores en la maquina que esta en el pasillo— propuso ella amablemente, dejando que a Touya casi se le cayeran los ojos de la enorme sorpresa que eso le provocaba —.¿Si quieres?

—Claro Fanren, pero… ¿Vas a ir tu?, ¿No quieres que yo vaya?

—¡No te preocupes Kenta!, ¡Yo voy!, te traeré un jugo de… de melocotón, ¡Ahora regreso!— Touya escuchó como la niña Li empujaba un poco la silla de su asiento para poder levantarse y acto seguido la vio salir del aula, dando un par de brinquitos, como casi siempre que salía para después regresar con sus famosos y muy deliciosos jugos de frutas.

Frunció el entrecejo con rabia, girándose para observar al torpe de Kenta que se había sentado en el lugar de Fanren y ahora miraba despreocupadamente hacia la ventana de al lado, esperando el jugo de melocotón que a Touya tanto le gustaba y que Li solía comprarle, claro, cuando eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

El niño pelinegro negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, antes de volver su mirada hacia el pizarrón y ver de paso como Yue regresaba luego de años con un par de jugos en las manos, logrando que él suspirara aliviado porque al fin volviera.

—Toma Touya, aquí esta el tuyo— Kinomoto asintió con algo de felicidad y tomó de las pálidas manos de Tsukishiro el pequeño empaque que le estaba ofreciendo, acercándoselo hasta su boca para darle un sorbo.

Su rostro se tornó azul cuando su lengua detectó el sabor de aquella cosa y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de vomitar el líquido ingerido.

—¿De que es esto?— preguntó, luego de tragarse con muchos esfuerzos lo que fuera que hubiese bebido.

—Es jugo de cebollín— expresó Yue como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, recibiendo a cambio una mirada consternada por parte de Touya —.Los jugos que venden aquí son poco nutritivos y tienen mucho colorante, así que por eso fui a buscar algo que fuera mejor.

Kinomoto no dijo nada, sólo asintió agradecido por la "intención" de su amigo por mejorar su salud, pero la verdad era que ese jugo sabía horriblemente agrio y era mas que obvio que no se lo iba a tomar, por lo que, ayudándose un poco de algunas mañas, logró distraer a Yue, lo suficiente como para que no se percatara del momento en que él se levantó de su asiento y corrió para tirar al cesto de basura la lata con el asqueroso zumo de cebollín.

En eso estaba cuando vio como a su lado la puerta del aula se abría dejando ver a la pequeña Fanren, que sostenía en sus manitas dos latas de jugo, uno de fresa para ella y el otro de melocotón, que por cierto fue a parar a manos de un Kenta muy sonriente.

Apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños, luego de ver como el niño de cabello rubio gozaba bebiendo el jugo que Li había comprado especialmente para él, provocando que a Touya se le acentuara una sensación de vacio profundo en el estomago.

Lanzó un gruñido, maldito fuera Akimoto y maldito fuera el estúpido jugo de cebollín.

-.-.-

Con ayuda de sus dedos movió la pajilla que nadaba en el vaso de su bebida refrescante, con un sabor a fresa combinado con limón y toronja.

Desde hacia bastante rato estaba sentada frente a la barra de la carpa de bebidas, observando con una mirada soñadora a su amiga Sakura, que estaba unos metros mas adelante disfrutando de un delicioso helado de yogurt con frutas, sentada en una mesa redonda, debajo de una sombrilla que la protegía del sol y muy bien acompañada por el mismísimo Li, quien ciertamente no había dejado de verla con su atenta mirada ambarina.

La amatista sonrió un poquito pero el gusto no duro lo suficiente, de pronto sintió encima una penetrante mirada azul que comenzó a incomodarla mucho, pues esta pertenecía a Eriol Hiraguizawa, que en todo ese rato se había encargado de permanecer sentado un par de asientos lejos de ella, sin decirle nada pero insistiendo con su potente y muy incomodo análisis.

No supo que era lo que la molestaba mas, porque para variar, el "_barman"_ también le estaba enviando miradas lujuriosas desde hacia ya varios minutos atrás.

—¿Quieres otra cosa?, esta va por cortesía de la casa— escuchó que le decía aquel hombre con voz insistente, luego de que ella se hubiera terminado su bebida y dejara el vaso completamente vacio sobre la barra plateada.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

—No, es todo, ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Una cita.

—¿Disculpe?— Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo al instante, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando —.¿De que esta hablando?

—Que te perdono la cuenta a cambio de una cita— explicó el sujeto pacientemente, pero fue suficiente como para que Tomoyo se levantará de golpe, indignada —.Oh vamos preciosa, ¿Qué no te gustaría salir conmigo?

—Oiga… sólo dígame cuanto le debo y ya, no voy a aceptar ninguno de esos tratos.

—Pues, hasta que no aceptes, no voy a darte la cuenta y creo que sabes que de no pagar podrías tener problemas en el hotel— Daidouji de pronto quiso saltarle encima al tipejo ese para acuchillarlo, al darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba explicando era cierto, pues de no pagar su cuenta, por mas mínimo que fuera el costo, el hotel iba a presentar quejas en contra del instituto por "no controlar a sus estudiantes", lo cual obviamente le traería repercusiones a nivel académico.

Suspiró rendida, creyendo que no le iba a quedar de otra más que aceptar…

O eso fue hasta que Eriol se acercó hasta donde estaba y en un acto que la dejó estupefacta, pegó su cuerpo con el de ella, muy cerca, como si estuviera reclamando algo que le pertenecía.

—¿Pasa algo cariño?— preguntó el ojiazul, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada asustada por parte del hombre detrás de la barra —.¿Te están molestando?

Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de golpear a Hiraguizawa, ya que pronto se dio cuenta de que su patética y aprovechada actuación estaba rindiendo sus frutos, pues el hombre de pronto desistió de sus lujuriosos pensamientos, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces, como si estuviera aterrorizado.

Sonrió macabramente, tal vez podría sacarle provecho a eso.

—No, para nada amor— fingió ella, pegándose a Eriol de tal modo que el ojiazul por un momento se sintió en la gloria total, al tener su cuerpo en un contacto tan intimo como ese —.El joven sólo estaba haciéndome una propuesta para salir con él a cambio de perdonarme la cuenta de lo que tomé, que por cierto fue sólo un simple y sencillo jugo de frutas silvestres, pero fuera de eso nada.

—¡Que dijiste!— Eriol se exaltó bastante luego de escuchar la explicación de Daidouji, pues él solamente había visto como la chica discutía con el tipo ese, mas no se imaginó que un simple trabajador estuviera proponiéndole tales cosas tan indecentes.

Eso lo debía hacer él, no cualquier otro estúpido, perro del mal.

—N-no señor, yo sólo…

—Sólo quiere acostarse conmigo— anunció Tomoyo con una sonrisita aparentemente dulce, que lejos de disminuir la tensión, provocó que a Hiraguizawa se le subiera la sangre de golpe a la cabeza.

—¡No!, ¡Que cosas dice señorita!, ¡Yo nunca…!

—Escucha bien asquerosa rata…—amenazó Eriol, luego de separarse un poco de Tomoyo para tomar del cuello de la camisa al tipo tras la barra —.Es la última vez que te acercas a _mi_ mujer o te aseguro que te asesinare y no te digo lo que te haré porque te resultara tan asqueroso que no dejaras de vomitar durante meses enteros, ¿Escuchaste?

—S-sí s-señor, l-lo siento.

—Mas te vale— Tomoyo sonrió triunfante ante su victoria, viendo como el tipejo ese estaba mas pálido que un fantasma, no obstante sus ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando Eriol, sin previo aviso, asaltó sus labios de forma algo salvaje y terriblemente provocativa, lo que en un principio le tomó por sorpresa pero luego de obligó a responder, pues de no hacerlo toda la farsa que habían montado se iba a venir abajo.

Respondió al "contacto labial" con la misma intensidad, con hambre, enredando los dedos de sus manos en la cabellera de Hiraguizawa, que gruñó entre sus labios ante tal gesto tan jodidamente sensual.

—Bueno, ya que todo se aclaró… luego te veo _amorcito_— Tomoyo no quiso seguir con ese beso por mas tiempo, no sólo porque estaba mal que ella tuviera esos encuentros con su _némesis_, también porque no podía ser una buena señal el hecho de que aquel acercamiento le comenzara a gustar, así que, tomando fuerza de voluntad y recordando las múltiples veces en las que él la había molestado, caminó lejos del sitio, adentrándose al interior del hotel.

Eriol se quedó pasmado sin creerse lo que había pasado y luego de pagar la cuenta de lo consumido en la barra, salió corriendo también en dirección a su habitación en el hotel, teniendo en mente la idea de darse una buena ducha para calmar ciertos _calores_, que no llegaron a tener consecuencias notables pero que si estaban incendiándolo bastante.

Esa mujer no tenía piedad, definitivamente.

-.-.-

Un suspiro soñador se le escapó de forma inconsciente de los labios, una vez pudo retornar a su habitación ya entrada la noche, feliz porque se había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Syaoran Li, en una especie de cita que le hacia sonreír como una completa boba.

Él se había portado tan caballeroso en ese tiempo, le había comprado un delicioso helado por haberle ganado en la carrera por la playa e incluso la había acompañado hasta la puerta de la habitación, pues no tenia ni dos minutos que se acababa de ir y ella ya comenzaba a sentir que lo extrañaba.

Es que eso era mucho mas de lo que llegó a imaginar en sus sueños, una completa utopía.

—¡Ya estoy aquí Tomoyo!— gritó, luego de recobrar un poco el aliento perdido en su último suspiro, buscando a su amiga a lo largo de toda la amplia habitación de hotel —.¿Tomoyo?, ¿Estas aquí?— al no recibir respuesta Sakura comenzó a creer que posiblemente la azabachada se habría quedado en la playa a dar un paseo, no obstante todas sus preguntas fueron aclaradas cuando se encontró con una nota encima de su cama, escrita con la letra de su mejor amiga.

_Sakura:_

_La señorita Mayumi me habló hace unos minutos, no sé que es lo que desea charlar conmigo pero creo que tardaré, no te preocupes por mi, si se hace mas tarde o te sientes muy cansada duerme tranquila, luego te contaré lo que me hayan dicho._

_Espero que tu día con Li haya sido estupendo, te quiero._

_Tomoyo._

La ojiverde sonrió levemente al ver la nota y como un recuerdo de ese día la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta, tomando al mismo tiempo su ropa para dormir, la cual consistía en unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes, que le serviría como vestimenta para meterse de una vez a la cama, pues aunque apenas eran las 8:00 p.m. ella ya comenzaba a sentir que pronto caería a los brazos de Morfeo.

Bostezó, evidenciando su cansancio, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha para relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, pero ni bien entró cuando sintió como sus pies descalzos eran empapados por agua que salía incontrolablemente del inodoro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato salió del baño, caminando hasta un buro en medio de las camas, donde descansaba un pequeño teléfono inalámbrico.

Dejó su ropa sobre el colchón y buscó de entre los números de atención el que correspondía a la recepción.

—_Hotel Imperial Lux, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

—Disculpe la molestia, pero hay una fuga en el baño de la habitación en la que estoy hospedada y me preguntaba si podrían venir a arreglarlo— expresó, con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

—_No se preocupe, enseguida enviaremos a alguien, aunque lo mas seguro es que la cambien de habitación, por si acaso, prepare sus cosas por favor._

—Claro, gracias— la castaña suspiro apesadumbrada, levantándose para ponerse una blusa encima y unos pantaloncillos que le quedaban por encima de la rodilla, pues era obvio que no iba a recibir al encargado en traje de baño, ¿Verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, mejor preparaba todo por si decidían cambiarlas de habitación.

-.-.-

Cuando Eriol recibió la llamada de la secretaria su cerebro comenzó a maquinar ideas sobre lo que podía estar planeando esa mujer, ya que inmediatamente después de que le dio la indicación de presentarse en el Lobby, escuchó de parte de algunas personas que el hotel planeaba hacer una noche de Karaoke al día siguiente, lo cual le daba mucho que pensar.

No quiso detenerse en esas estúpidas cavilaciones sin fundamento, ahora lo que mas quería era llegar hasta ese lugar para averiguar de una vez por todas lo que la señorita Mayumi quería de él y de paso acallar la melodía repetitiva de su celular, que le anunciaba la llamada de alguien y comenzaba a taladrarle los oídos.

Contestó con desesperación, luego de unos segundos.

—¿Ahora que?

—_Wo, no estas de humor macho infernal—_ escuchó que decía la voz molesta de Yamazaki y al instante él roló los ojos con impaciencia —._Sólo llamo para decirte que me quede con tu cuaderno de partituras, lo dejaste sobre mi equipaje._

—¿Qué dices?— cuestionó él, de pronto poniéndose nervioso —.¿Donde lo tienes?

—_En mi habitación, ahora no estoy ahí, salí al antro del hotel, pero puedes ir a buscarlo, la llave de la habitación la dejé en la maceta que está en la esquina—_ explicó, con voz calma —_.Luego hablamos macho, no se te olvide tu tonto cuaderno porque si no lo quemaré._

—Y yo te voy a quemar el puto cerebro si lo intentas, luego hablamos— Eriol cortó la comunicación de forma inmediata y sin poder evitarlo se pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, despeinándolo un poco y maldiciéndose por aquel descuido tan tonto de su parte.

Yamazaki no podía ver ese cuaderno, ni él ni nadie, pues lo que no sabían era que durante esa semana él de pronto se había vuelto un maldito cursi y había comenzado a escribirle poemas a Tomoyo en las ultimas hojas, tomando como modelo la táctica que la poetisa había empleado para engatusar a Syaoran de forma casi inmediata.

Suspiró con desesperación, no podía ir ahora por el cuaderno a la habitación de Takashi, tenía una cita a la que por obvias razones no podía faltar, entonces lo único que le quedaba era pedirle ese favor a su amigo castaño, rogando porque este aceptara y no tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer.

Marcó el numero de Syaoran en su celular y esperó hasta que esté respondió del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—_¿Qué quieres bestia?_— preguntó el castaño con voz fúnebre, cosa de la que él en otro tiempo pudo reírse, de no ser porque estaba en juego su dignidad y reputación como _macho alfa_.

—Eh Li, necesito que me hagas un favor…

—_No te voy a comprar condones Eriol, eso pídeselo a Takashi porque yo…_

—No se trata de eso Syaoran, tampoco soy tan promiscuo— al escuchar el silencio contundente del ambarino, mejor continuó hablando: —.Da igual, necesito que vayas por mi cuaderno de partituras a la habitación de Takashi, es la numero veinte del piso trece, la llave de la habitación esta en una maceta.

—_¿Y porque mierda tengo que ir yo?_— preguntó el otro, con incomodidad —_.Es tu cuaderno, son tus cosas, no las mías._

—Iría yo pero la secretaria me habló para no se que cosa y me requiere ahora, así que Li, por favor, en nombre de nuestra amistad, hazme ese puto favor, no te cuesta nada.

—_Ya, de acuerdo, habitación veinte, piso trece, me debes una, promiscuo._

—Sí, luego te pagaré nenita, hablamos luego— prometió cortando la comunicación, antes de suspirar aliviado y comenzar a caminar en dirección al lobby del hotel, esperando que su amigo no se retrasara en la búsqueda de su cuaderno de partituras y también, rogando porque no lo leyera.

Eso si no quería que se burlaran de él durante un buen rato.

-.-.-

—Lo siento señorita, pero vamos a tener que cambiarlas de habitación— Sakura asintió, resignada a la idea mencionada por el trabajador del hotel, luego de que este hubiese inspeccionado la aparente fuga del inodoro y se diera cuenta de que era un problema de tuberías rotas o superpuestas, las cuales apenas habían estado instalando, como parte de una remodelación al _Imperial Lux_.

—¿Nos cambiaran a una habitación de este piso?

—No señorita, las cambiaremos al piso superior junto con las demás personas que estén hospedándose en las habitaciones contiguas, tenemos que asegurarnos que todo quede bien sellado con las tuberías, así que disculpe las molestias — la ojiverde asintió sin decir nada mas y el hombre al ver su consentimiento hizo una seña al mozo del hotel, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta como todo un gendarme, esperando indicaciones —.Lleva el equipaje de las señoritas a la habitación veinte del piso trece y cambia a los estudiantes que estén ocupando esa, informales a todos para que apoyen con eso ¿Está bien?

—Como usted diga— el joven que portaba uno de esos uniformes graciosos de mozo se apresuró a obedecer, tomó las valijas que Sakura ya había preparado y se apresuro a llevarlas hasta el piso mencionado, con la ojiverde siguiéndole los pasos.

Una vez llegaron frente a la habitación marcada con el número veinte llamaron a la puerta, recibiendo al instante un recibimiento cortés por parte de Yukito Tsukishiro, quien quedó sorprendido por ver ahí a Sakura acompañada del mozo, que le veía con una mueca de ligera vergüenza.

—¿Sakura?, ohm, lo siento, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Lamento las molestias señor, pero tenemos que cambiarlos de habitación al piso catorce debido a una falla en las tuberías— explicó con voz paciente, en tanto Yukito asentía —.Así que le pido que prepare su equipaje para cambiarlo de habitación.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema— Tsukishiro asintió sin mas, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura que sonrió algo apenada, observando a su vez como el hermano mayor de Yue empacaba su respectivo equipaje y señalaba el de Takashi, que estaba completamente intacto, para que se lo llevaran a la nueva habitación.

—Aquí están las llave— dijo él una vez terminó de empacar todo, cediéndole el objeto a Kinomoto que sonrió nuevamente, con alegría.

—Siento que te estemos molestando Yukito.

—No hay problema Sakura, espero podamos vernos mañana, me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— la esmeralda cerró la puerta de la nueva habitación una vez el mozo se retiró junto con Yukito, teniendo internamente un ligero sentimiento de preocupación por lo que su amiga diría, una vez volviera de la charla que tenía con la secretaria Akiko.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, confiando en las palabras del trabajador de hotel, pues según esto les informaría tanto a Tomoyo como a Yamazaki sobre lo sucedido antes de que volvieran a sus habitaciones, lo cual obviamente la dejaba más tranquila.

Ni hablar.

De su equipaje extrajo nuevamente su ropa para dormir, una toalla, jabón perfumado que su amiga se encargó de comprar y el shampoo que siempre usaba con aroma a cerezas, para que posteriormente ingresara al cuarto de baño, ahora si, dispuesta a tomar una ducha para después descansar un poco.

-.-.-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso trece, en donde presuntamente estaba la habitación de Yamazaki y el afeminado de Tsukishiro.

Si se había tardado en su misión de recuperar el cuaderno de partituras de Eriol, era porque al muy genio se le había ocurrido llamarle justo cuando estaba por ducharse, lo cual era mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, así que luego de terminar con su respectivo aseo personal, se encaminó desde su habitación en el piso superior hasta ese pasillo desolado, buscando con la mirada la puerta marcada con el numero veinte.

No sabía si Yukito Tsukishiro estaría en el interior, pero la verdad le venia importando muy poco lo que él objetara cuando le viera entrar, tampoco era como si le fuera a hacer algo y además Yamazaki le había dado permiso de estar ahí con el simple hecho de dejarle las llaves en una maceta, así que, lógicamente, su opinión valía una mierda.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia una vez encontró la llave de la habitación que era una pequeña tarjetita electrónica, suspiró y abrió la puerta sin tapujos, adentrándose al lugar que estaría en penumbras, de no ser por una pequeña lamparita que alumbraba la habitación entera.

De un inicio no vio mucho, dejó la tarjeta-llave en un sillón y caminó por la mini-salita buscando el condenado cuaderno de Hiraguizawa sin resultados, así que no teniendo muchas opciones a su alcance, subió unos pequeños escalones para llegar hasta la zona donde estaban las camas, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con una gran, pero gran sorpresa.

—P-pero que demo…— se tapó la boca instintivamente, retrocediendo un par de pasos, porque ahí, en una de las camas, estaba Sakura durmiendo muy cómodamente, en una posición encantadora pero demasiado tentadora, mas porque llevaba encima ese pijama que hacia lucir sus torneadas piernas que ya había visto antes en la playa, pero ahora era diferente, pues estaba ahí sobre el colchón, de esa forma tan deseable que…

¡Basta!, ¡Stop!, ¡Paren el tren, las maquinas o lo que sea!, ¿Por qué carajos él se estaba fijando en las piernas de ella?, eso era como… ¡Como acoso sexual!

—_Tu no eres así Li, tu no eres así, no te conviertas en un Eriol, sólo date la vuelta y retírate, date la vuelta y retírate_— sacando fuerza de voluntad hizo lo ordenado por su mente, aun con la incertidumbre de lo que podía estar haciendo Sakura en la habitación de Tsukishiro y peor aun, con esa ropa que la hacia lucir condenadamente sexy.

Se quiso matar cuando el pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza, ¿Pero que querían?, él también era hombre, también tenía hormonas como todo un estúpido adolescente y también sentía, no era de palo…

Sin embargo lo que no estaba comprendiendo era porque le estaban surgiendo esos instintos de pronto y peor aun, con una muchacha que a veces era igual de inocente que su hermanita Fanren, toda una niña pequeña, con gestos infantiles y adorables.

—_A la mierda con el puto cuaderno de Eriol, desgraciado infértil, me las va a pagar_— pensando aquello retrocedió rápidamente, creyendo que posiblemente el ojiazul le habría estado jugando una mala pasada o algo, no obstante, al no fijarse en lo que hacia, golpeó accidentalmente un buro que encima tenia la pequeña lámpara iluminadora, haciendo que un sonido fuerte se escuchara y Sakura abriera con lentitud los ojos, tratando de ver si acaso se trataba de Tomoyo que ya había regresado de su charla con la secretaria.

En cuando vio la silueta de alguien aparentemente desconocido abrió los ojos con miedo y Syaoran, al advertir que pronto gritaría, se apresuro a tapar su delicada boca con una mano, colocándose encima de ella para que lo viera mejor y se diera cuenta de que no había ningún peligro.

Aunque, considerando sus pensamientos anteriores y la posición en la que había quedado, fácil podría pasar por el papel de un violador bastante sensual, pero a fin de cuentas violador.

—Sakura, no grites, por favor, soy yo, Syaoran…— explicó con prisa y atropelladamente, relajándose un poco cuando la chica pareció reconocerlo y dejó de lado sus intenciones por pedir auxilio.

Retiró su mano de su boca, permitiendo que ella hablara.

—¿Syaoran?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Lo siento, es sólo que, tenia entendido que esta era la habitación de Takashi y… yo…

—Ahora entiendo— expresó ella, medio riendo —.Sucede que nos cambiaron de habitación a Tomoyo y a mi por un problema en las tuberías o algo así.

—Y-ya entiendo.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle aquello, pues de pronto el chico se había puesto rojísimo como una manzana y comenzaba a tartamudear incesantemente, sin embargo, dejando todo eso de lado, lo que ella no sabía era que otro de _aquellos_ pensamientos cruzó por la cabeza del castaño, al sentir el cuerpo de la ojiverde bajo el suyo, lo cual obviamente, no era nada bueno, dadas las circunstancias. —.No tienes fiebre.

Syaoran se sonrojó todavía mas cuando ella acercó su delicada mano a su rostro y la colocó en su frente y en sus mejillas, tanteando su piel de una forma tan celestial que por un momento le estaba haciendo olvidarse de todo.

Y no fue hasta después cuando Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de la posición en la que se encontraban, así que igual se sonrojó muchísimo por tal cosa y sólo atino a verle a los ojos con vergüenza inundándole.

Pero ninguno se movió…

Ella seguía tan quietecita, todavía recostada sobre el mullido colchón de la cama, en tanto él la observaba atentamente con la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer.

Sin aguantar mas se acercó un poco a su rostro y ella cerró los ojos, comenzando a respirar algo agitada, esperando el momento en que él acortara definitivamente las distancias que los separaban, en ese corto camino invisible que de pronto se estaba volviendo estorboso.

Y así fue, pronto sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos en una delicada caricia, pero a la vez exótica, tan exótica que comenzó a lograr que el corazón le diera un vuelco enorme, su respiración se cortara y tuviera la necesidad de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, para comprobar que él era real y no un sueño que pudiera estar teniendo.

Se sentía bien tenerlo cerca, tener su calor envolviéndole el cuerpo y su aliento mezclarse con el suyo en una combinación mágica e irresistible.

Tantas veces quiso que él la mirara únicamente a ella y ahora ahí estaban, sin nadie más, sin sus hermanos menores, sin sus padres, sin los profesores o los alumnos molestos. Sólo ellos, en un contacto extraño y cercano, tan cercano que incluso podía sentir su cabello castaño hacerle cosquillas en la frente y al mismo tiempo percibía su fragancia masculina que le inundaba los sentidos…

Todo parecía un sueño.

Sus labios se continuaron moviendo al compás con los suyos en una danza refrescante que pronto se volvió mas intensa y exigente, en esa posición, él encima de ella, lograban estar en un contacto intimo, Sakura era tan delicada que necesitaba un cuidado especial que Syaoran estaba dispuesto a brindar, con cada roce de sus labios, con todo lo que le fuera posible.

Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su espalda, apoyándose con la otra para no aplastarla y la levantó un poquito para continuar con ese beso.

Ahora no sólo besaba sus labios, también sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla…

Sakura sentía que ya no podía aguantar mas tiempo, que tenia que decirle de una buena vez que ella era la poetisa, que ella le había escrito ese diario de amor rosa y que estaba enamorada de él, de cómo era, de su actitud tan linda y única.

_De su sonrisa._

—Syao… Syaoran yo…— él apenas y se detuvo un poco para verla al sentir que al parecer deseaba hablar sobre algo importante, sin embargo, antes de que Sakura volviera a abrir la boca, se escucharon pasos acercarse a la habitación lentamente y luego la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sakura?, ¿Estas ahí?— la castaña se sonrojó, él también lo hizo.

Porque si Daidouji los veía en la misma habitación, los dos juntos y a solas, seguro iba a armar un escándalo.

Es decir, iba a ser la histeria total.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si alguien sabe de la existencia del jugo de cebollín avíseme, porque sinceramente me lo acabo de sacar de la manga xD

¡Hola a todos!, quiero decir que este capitulo me tomó su tiempo no sólo por mi regreso a la Universidad, también por las muchas y muy variadas correcciones que tuve que hacerle, pero bien, al final estuve complacida con el resultado, mas por los acercamientos de nuestros protas y también porque me dio tanto gusto poner a Touya en la situación de: "Anda niño, a _probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate"_ xD

En fin, ya ustedes me dirán que les ha parecido y también no dudo que se darán cuenta de que la tensión esta incrementando entre los chicos, con eso de los pensamientos _indecentes_ y demás cosas que ustedes saben, ¿Verdad? xD

Perfecto, agradezco mucho que me estén apoyando con este proyecto y me tengan paciencia los que estén leyendo mis otros dos fic, como ya dije estoy ocupada con la Universidad y bueno, no he tenido un tiempo decente para sentarme a escribir hasta hoy, así que mil disculpas si me he retrasado.

¿Qué más?, pues nada, me leí sus reviews detenidamente y me fije en que la mayoría quiere utilizar una Death Note con Rin, así que, ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo? xD, por lo pronto sólo les voy a agradecer mucho por sus encantadores reviews y procedo a dar las respectivas gracias a: _Ceciali, Sasha Kinoli (lo de Syaoran, cielos, si que comparto la opinión xD), linamoon19, twilight-love1694, kagome555m (Acuchíllala si quieres, tienes mi permiso xD), Luisa, R-Karolyna, aisisres, Stellar BS, Spring-Night (xD mujer, que graciosa con tu review), melissa-cullen123, Maru-chan1296, La chica sin pan (xD, claro que necesitamos ayuda, así que toda idea es bienvenida xD), sakura anastasia, cherrylu (gracias por el doble review), maika ai (gracias por las felicitaciones), Alice Moonlight B, SoffiiGaby (xD no te apures, ;) el review es del tamaño ideal ) y chiwanko._

Muchísimas gracias por su hermoso apoyo a través de reviews y ya saben que, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y mas amenazas de muerte contra Rin Matsumoto y su amiga la hipócrita xD, son bienvenidos, un review siempre es inspiración para continuar con la escritura, así que agradezco mucho que me hayan ayudado a llegar por arribita de los cien, simplemente son geniales ;)

El capitulo, como siempre va dedicado a todos ustedes, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la prox. Actualización ;)


	11. Descubrimientos, infortunios y otros etc

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, sólo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

_**-.-**_

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 11: Descubrimientos, infortunios y otros etcéteras.**

—_Nunca he subestimado las capacidades de nadie, por lo que me queda claro que las cosas casi nunca son lo que parecen y que al enemigo jamás hay que hacerlo pasar por débil, no sin antes dar una buena pelea…— (Tomoyo D.)_

-.-

—¿Sakura?— al segundo llamado la hermana mayor de Touya reaccionó del largo estado de letargo en el que se había sumergido, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y como si el contacto le quemará empujó a Syaoran, obligándolo a apartarse de ella de una forma muy abrupta y algo dolorosa.

Li se fue de espaldas por la fuerza del empuje, terminó cayendo sobre el piso alfombrado de la habitación de hotel y en el momento en que su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había cometido una enorme torpeza.

—Syaoran… Syaoran lo siento mucho— dijo ella, levantándose de la cama para correr en dirección a su amor platónico, hincándose a su altura para revisar que no tuviera heridas o que gracias a su tonta reacción histérica le hubiera provocado algo así como un derrame cerebral.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, su histeria realmente comenzaba a hacer estragos severos en su imaginación.

—No te preocupes Sakura estoy bien…— respondió el ambarino en susurros, sentándose sobre el piso en tanto frotaba su cabeza con una de sus manos —.Yo soy el que debería disculparse por…

—¿Sakura?, ¿Sakurita?— la frase del hermano de Fanren quedó incompleta cuando la voz de Tomoyo irrumpió de nuevo en medio de la habitación. Sakura se levantó estrepitosamente y vio hacia todos lados, no había ningún lugar donde Syaoran pudiese esconderse…

—Debajo de la cama… Syaoran, debajo de la cama, rápido.

—¿Debajo de…?— no obstante Kinomoto no le permitió replicar, pues no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando gracias a sus empujones muy poco delicados, Syaoran terminó debajo de la cama en una posición por lo demás incomoda, en tanto la ojiverde se preparaba para abrir la puerta.

—Yo te diré cuando puedas salir… Lo siento mucho pero es que…

—Sí, no importa, ve a abrir Sakura, rápido— Syaoran supo que no le iba a quedar de otra más que esperar en ese sitio medio polvoriento, así que suspirando dejó que su cabeza cayera pesadamente sobre el piso, en tanto se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado a cometer tal tontería.

No tardó en responderse a si mismo, Eriol definitivamente iba a pagar por eso, él y su estúpido cuaderno de partituras, porque gracias ello ahora estaba ahí, escondiéndose, como si fuera el amante de Sakura y Daidouji por su parte, estaba interpretando el papel del esposo que llega a casa luego de trabajar toda la noche, sin imaginarse nada, sin sospechar nada…

Se sonrojó, ¿Por qué estaba pensando como en las estúpidas telenovelas?

—Vaya… pensé que iba a tener que llamar a uno de los encargados del hotel Sakurita— la joven castaña se sintió algo cohibida por la ligera mirada escrutadora que su amiga amatista le envió una vez traspasó el umbral de la puerta, no obstante se obligó a si misma a mantener la calma, porque Syaoran todavía estaba debajo de su cama y hasta que no saliera de la habitación, no podía permitirse estar en paz.

—L-Lo siento Tomoyo es que… estaba dormida.

—Oh en ese caso yo soy la que debe disculparse, es sólo que apenas me han dicho lo que pasó con la tubería y el cambio de habitación, no me dieron la llave porque dijeron que tú la tenias— explicó la azabachada, en tanto se adentraba al interior de la habitación y observaba todo desde un mejor ángulo. —.Por un lado esta excelente, este lugar se ve más espacioso.

—Sí, lo es— risa nerviosa, seguida de un traspié, Tomoyo aun no sospechaba nada, seguía como una fresca flor de primavera en campo verde, pero sin importar eso, a ella ya le estaban cosquilleando las manos del estrés.

—¿T-Tomoyo?— llamó, entre tartamudeos y sonrojos, recibiendo de inmediato la atenta mirada de su joven amiga nívea —.¿Podrías mostrarme tus… trajes de baño?

—¿Los trajes?— cuestionó la azabachada con premura, recibiendo en respuesta el asentimiento de la ojiverde que se sonrojó aun mas ante su falta de imaginación para idear un buen plan de escape —.¿Ahora?, ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde?

—N-no es que yo, tu sabes, quisiera verme mas… linda— expresó como último recurso para convencerla, dejando que un rubor más intenso le cubriera las mejillas.

Pero sin importar nada Tomoyo sólo sonrió con ternura y desde su sitio Syaoran igual lo hizo, sin evitarlo o predecirlo.

¿Verse más linda?, ¿Se podía?

—¡Claro que si Sakurita!— Daidouji no dijo nada mas al respecto, estaba de sobra decir que aceptaba hacer tal cosa sin rechistar, así que sin perder tiempo tomó su valija, que reposaba en un extremo de la habitación y la arrojó sobre el colchón de su cama, abriéndola para sacar su gran variedad de bañadores, los mismos que no dejaban de sorprender a la hermana mayor de Touya. —.¡Este se te vería divino!— señaló, mostrándole un traje de color azul marino que la ojiverde analizó con nerviosismo y pena.

—Supongo q-que si— manifestó, todavía sin dejar sus tartamudeos —.O-oye Tomoyo, ¿P-podrías ponértelo tú?

—¿Yo?, Pero…

—Es que si te lo pones tu p-pues me daría más confianza, ¿Si?— Tomoyo levantó una ceja sin entender, en tanto Kinomoto sonreía torcidamente, esperando a que su amiga no se diera cuenta de nada o estaba segura que tanto ella como Syaoran iban a terminar metidos en un severo regaño o mínimo iban a caer dentro del baúl de sospechas de Daidouji…

Pero nada de eso sucedió, sin saber cómo o porque la azabachada simplemente se vio obedeciendo a las extrañas peticiones de su amiga, simplemente tomó de forma rápida el bañador y comenzó a caminar con decisión al cuarto de baño, ante la mirada de una Sakura muy nerviosa.

—Pero en cuanto termine te lo pruebas tú, ¿De acuerdo?

—Totalmente…— la castaña rió por lo bajo agradeciendo que ella no sospechara nada y en el momento en que vio desaparecer a Tomoyo tras la puerta se apresuró a hacerle una seña a Syaoran, quien de inmediato y muy hábilmente salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes despedirse fugazmente de Sakura que asintió de forma algo ausente.

Y justo cuando él estuvo fuera, Tomoyo salió de la habitación en la que estaba, luciendo de forma maravillosa el traje de baño que antes se había llevado, sin imaginar lo que había sucedido.

—Creo que te queda mejor a ti— expresó la castaña con una sonrisa aliviada y autentica, luego de que todo estuviera en orden —.Va más contigo…

—Eso no es verdad Sakura, pero en fin, ahora que ya lo viste, ya puedes probártelo tú…

—Mejor, antes de eso— hizo una pausa, tomando asiento en la mullida cama que permanecía en el centro de la habitación —.¿Cómo te fue con la señorita Mayumi?, ¿Paso algo interesante?

—Ah, eso— recordó ella, con un deje de indiferencia —.No, ella sólo quería que le ayudara a ordenar las listas de asistencia— respondió, simple y rápido —.Bien, iré a quitarme esto…

—Tomoyo espera— llamó Kinomoto, algo extrañada —.¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé es que tu tono de voz cambio un poco.

—No te preocupes Sakura estoy bien, sólo algo cansada, ahora regreso— Tomoyo no dijo nada mas al respecto, simplemente se dio vuelta e ingresó de nueva cuenta al cuarto de baño, donde se encerró por unos momentos.

Sakura frunció el ceño con desconfianza, suspirando de por medio, era muy despistada, sí, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga ocultaba algo, no sólo por el cambio en su tono de voz, también por su mirada gacha y su movimiento algo nervioso de manos…

No se equivocaba.

Tomoyo Daidouji si tenía algo y mientras observaba su reflejo en el enorme espejo que estaba frente a ella, se analizaba lenta y minuciosamente, como un gato a un ratón.

Durante su estadía con Akiko Mayumi, Eriol como siempre arribó con su típico porte de superioridad y su ya muy gastada sonrisita de galán de pacotilla, lo cual ella debió haber sentido como algo demasiado normal y común, claro, de no haber sido porque, en esta ocasión el joven Hiraguizawa no la observó como siempre con burla, al contrario, parecía avergonzado y muy apenado por alguna razón que ella no supo interpretar.

Mientras escuchaban lo de la organización y tal, ella por mucho que lo intentó no pudo desviar su mirada del chico, era muy extraño que él, siendo como era, se comportara ahora como un muchacho serio y reservado, cuando realmente era una sabandija de lo peor…

Se confundió muchísimo por eso, pero más porque él no la hubiese molestado en todo ese rato, pues ni siquiera le había dirigido una sola palabra.

—¿Estará enfermo?— se cuestionó a si misma en un susurro, mas prontamente se dio cuenta de que no debía pensar en eso, ya que resultaba absurdo y de cierta manera algo muy estúpido de su parte.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, obligándose a dejar de pensar en Eriol…

Suficientes problemas tenía con Sakura y su timidez como para añadirle el cuestionamiento de la extraña actitud del ojiazul.

-.-.-

Maldijo por lo bajo una vez llegó hasta su dormitorio, pensando en que ese día todo le había salido demasiado mal como para ser cierto.

Takashi Yamazaki se adentro en la profundidad de su habitación de hotel, tambaleándose un poco y dando uno que otro traspié para al final terminar recostado sobre su cama, luego de dejarse caer como un digno costal de papas.

Respiró contra las sabanas que cubrían el mullido colchón, giró la cabeza levemente y observó con desagrado a la cama que estaba a un lado de la suya, en la cual de forma muy notoria estaba durmiendo uno de los tipos más detestables del planeta, su compañerito afeminado, Tsukishiro.

Dio una vuelta más en la cama y con un gesto de asco se levantó, para posteriormente quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la cual por cierto desprendía un potente olor a whisky barato.

—Y era nueva…— susurró con rencor, arrojando el pedazo de tela a un costado y evocando el recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido horas antes en la discoteca.

Porque todo se resumía en tres actos…

Primero, él llegando a la discoteca, Segundo él acercándose a una chica, Tercero él siendo golpeado por la chica y bañado en whisky porque extrañamente la mujer había resultado casada y una de aquellas que consideran la fidelidad como un papel "valioso" en la relación.

Sonrió con ironía, era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba de esa forma tan vil, pero que más, al final para todo hay una primera vez y tenía que pasarle tarde que temprano.

—Y a propósito de primeras veces…— Takashi se levantó de la cama, colocó sus pies nuevamente sobre la suave alfombra decorativa de la habitación y comenzó a caminar en todas direcciones, tratando de hallar su equipaje que seguramente ese despreciable engendro del mal, alias Yukito, habría movido de lugar, gracias a la grandiosa idea que tuvieron los administradores de cambiarlos de sitio.

Ya se quejaría de eso por la mañana…

Yamazaki sonrió con gloria cuando halló su maleta en una esquina del lugar, se acercó burlonamente y comenzó a buscar entre todo alguna pista que le dijera que Eriol había ido por su estúpido cuaderno de partituras.

Bufó con desesperación cuando se encontró con el objeto, al parecer el muy inútil no se había dado el maldito tiempo de ir.

—Imbécil— susurró con una sonrisita socarrona, ojeando levemente el cuadernillo y agachando la mirada cuando en uno de esos momentos un papel salió volando en medio de la habitación…

Se hinco para recogerlo y una vez lo hizo la curiosidad le permitió desdoblarlo para saber de qué se trataba.

Al pasar sus ojos por encima del papel una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro y sin poderlo evitar de él salió una carcajada.

—¡Eriol maldito perro infernal!, ¡Hijo de pu…!— guardó silencio cuando sintió una mirada grisácea a sus espaldas, se giró de forma inmediata y observó como Yukito le miraba con un gesto de ligera premura. —.Sí ya…— Takashi no dijo nada, simplemente guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a lavarse la cara para después dormirse.

Pero si algo era cierto es que al final su día no había terminado de una forma tan horrible y que su sonrisa burlona no se la iba a quitar nadie.

Porque Eriol había metido la pata hasta el fondo y él, como un fiel amigo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de exigir explicaciones.

-.-.-

El arrecife de coral era la siguiente parada.

Por la mañana, luego de que dieran las 8:00 a.m. todos los estudiantes de Seijo que eran parte de la excursión atendieron a la indicación dada por la secretaria Mayumi, se presentaron en el lobby del hotel y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban camino a la costa donde algunos expertos en buceo ya estaban esperándolos.

Obviamente durante todo el trayecto los alumnos no podían quedarse sin hablar, por su parte el grupo de Syaoran estaba todavía riéndose por el reciente descubrimiento de las cartas de amor de Eriol, en tanto Yukito Tsukishiro como siempre no pudo evitar su afición por pasear al lado de Tomoyo y Sakura, a pesar de que esta última no parecía querer prestar atención a sus chistes, charlas y consejos de vida, pues el suceso de la noche anterior todavía rondaba en su cabeza como un pajarillo enjaulado.

Si Tomoyo no hubiese interrumpido aquel contacto entre ellos con su presencia, seguramente ya le habría soltado toda la verdad de golpe y ahora el joven Li sabría su identidad como poetisa anónima.

Pero, ¿Estaba realmente lista para eso?

—Bien muchachos, como ya saben el día de hoy tenemos programado visitar los arrecifes de coral, así que para hacer de esto una visita amena les suplico que por favor se comporten como se señala en el reglamento de nuestra prestigiosa institución— un leve abucheo, seguido de algunos asentimientos —.Bien, estando todos de acuerdo pueden ir a cambiarse de ropas, cuando terminen nos veremos de nuevo aquí para comenzar con la actividad del día.

La joven Akiko asintió después de haber dado las indicaciones pertinentes y fue entonces cuando todos los alumnos se giraron para observar un poco más adelante una espaciosa cabaña, que suponían era el lugar donde se guardaban todas las cosas para las clases de buceo, tanques de oxigeno, trajes especiales y demás cosas.

—Eso se ve tan emocionante, ¿No lo crees Sakurita?— la ojiverde asintió con apocamiento a la pregunta de su joven amiga amatista, al tiempo que giraba un poco la cabeza para observar a Syaoran, que por lo que se veía, estaba muy concentrado en su tarea de molestar a Hiraguizawa por alguna razón desconocida.

Se giró rápidamente cuando el ambarino la sorprendió observándole y sin ser capaz de soportar la vergüenza que le provocaba su acción poco discreta, tomó de la mano a su amiga y en menos de un segundo comenzó a correr con apuro hacia la cabaña de buceo, siendo seguida por Yukito que todavía no entendía lo que le sucedía a Kinomoto esa mañana.

Syaoran sonrió un poquito y agachó levemente la cabeza, pero pronto su atención volvió hacia Takashi, quien todavía permanecía riendo de forma extrema a causa de lo que le había tocado leer la noche anterior.

—Es que… es que esta soberbio, _tus ojos, tu piel nívea, dulce princesa…_ ¡Eriol cabrón!, te lo tenias bien guardado, mariconazo de mierda…

—¡Cierra ya la puta boca!, ¡Con una mierda, te voy a partir la cara de un puñetazo si no te callas!— Eriol detuvo de una sola a Yamazaki una vez lo sostuvo de la camisa y lo levantó un par de centímetros de la arena, no obstante, lejos de callarse con sus amenazas, el de ojos rasgados comenzó a reír cada vez más, situación que de forma lógica desespero brutalmente al ojiazul, quien no sabía ya que mas hacer para terminar con toda aquella bulla que se estaba creando.

Lo peor era que todo estaba pasando por su culpa.

—No te quejes Eriol, tú tienes la culpa y bien merecido te lo tienes porque gracias a ti ayer pase una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida…

—No es mi culpa que a Kinomoto le hayan cambiado de habitación gracias a un asunto de tuberías— mencionó el inglés en contraataque por la aseveración de su amigo Li, todavía sin soltar a Yamazaki que ya había dejado de reír y ahora sólo observaba con burla a sus dos compañeros —.Da igual, de todos modos no quiero seguir hablando de esto… ¡Porque si insisten juro que…!

—Ya nena, está bien, no hablaremos de tus cosas de niña por ahora…— mencionó Takashi, en una especie de acuerdo de paz —.¿Ya me bajas?, estas arruinándome el traje…— Eriol no pudo objetar nada al respecto, simplemente atendió a la petición de Yamazaki y se dio vuelta, como queriendo ignorar un poco la fastidiosa sonrisita de autosuficiencia que su amigo tenía.

Syaoran suspiró algo fastidiado, antes de echarle un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

—Creo que deberíamos ir ya, si no estamos listos seguro Mayumi nos golpeara.

—Y yo estaría tan agradecido— expresó el de ojos rasgados, moviendo la cabeza asertivamente —.¿No la has visto?, esa secretaria tampoco está mal…

—Deja tus tontas fantasías sexuales para después— pidió el ambarino, levemente asqueado —.Y ya, vamos— Eriol no respondió nada al igual que Takashi, simplemente se limitaron a seguir la indicación de su amigo que comenzó a caminar con algo de apuro hacia la cabaña, donde momentos antes habían ingresado todos sus demás compañeros.

Luego de que recorrieran un largo pasillo finalmente pudieron encontrar los vestidores a los cuales ingresaron, mientras que, unos cuantos metros más lejos, se encontraba el antagonista de la habitación, es decir, el vestidor de las mujeres, donde todas las chicas ya estaban listas con sus respectivos trajes de buceo, algunas charlando sobre cosas triviales, otras observándose en el espejo de forma algo vanidosa y unas mas simplemente pensando…

—¿Sakura estas bien?— la joven amatista, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato, no pudo evitar lanzarle aquella pregunta crucial a su amiga, pues esta llevaba toda la mañana así de distante y lejana al mundo real.

Pero lejos de recibir una buena explicación, lo único que obtuvo fue un simple asentimiento seguido de una sonrisa algo forzada.

—No tienes que preocuparte Tomoyo estoy bien.

—¿Segura?— indagó nuevamente, Kinomoto volvió a asentir —.¿Pasó algo con Li?

—No Tomoyo, sólo pienso en todo… en ya sabes…

—¿El asunto del diario?

—Sí pero… mejor dejamos esta charla para luego ¿Sí?, por ahora vamos a divertirnos en el arrecife— ante la sonrisa de su amiga y su renovado animo por conocer más a fondo el océano, Tomoyo no pudo replicar, simplemente asintió de manera silenciosa y se observó a si misma, recordando que a fin de cuentas ella también tenía muchas cosas que platicar con su amiga, cabe mencionar que todas estaban estrechamente relacionadas con cierto joven ojiazul, el cual últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos como una completa mosca fastidiosa.

Negó con la cabeza sin comprender bien a que iba su repentino interés inconsciente por aquel playboy, así que, dejándolo ir, sonrió un poco más a Sakura incitándola a que de una vez por todas fueran a recoger sus respectivas aletas y tanques de oxigeno con los encargados del lugar, quienes ya estaban fuera del vestidor, guiándolas hacia otra habitación un poco más lejana.

Todas las chicas tomaron sus respectivos complementos, Sakura y Tomoyo una vez tuvieron los suyos salieron de la cabaña al igual que Rin y su amiga Hikaru, sólo que estas dos demoraron un poco más, ya que de forma sospechosa se encerraron en una habitación solitaria, donde tuvieron mucho cuidado de que nadie les descubriera.

—¿Y ahora?, ¿Por qué nos has metido aquí?— preguntó Yamauchi apresurada —.Si nos descubren…

—Es por eso que vas a vigilar… y el porqué… ya lo sabrás a su tiempo— Hikaru no supo con exactitud qué era lo que estaba planeando su amiga, simplemente se dedico a acatar sus órdenes y se colocó en la puerta de entrada, cuidando que nadie las viera.

Desde su posición Rin comenzó a tantear el tanque hasta encontrar una pequeña válvula, la cual abrió levemente con algo de esfuerzo, permitiendo que saliera un poco el oxigeno que este contenía.

—Si le funciono a Kinomoto… ¿Por qué a mi no?— susurró con obviedad, cerrando la válvula una vez dejo escapar el oxigeno suficiente y saliendo de la habitación de la mano de Hikaru, quien aun se preguntaba qué era lo que podía tener Rin en mente.

-.-.-

—Ahora que ya todos tienen sus objetos de buceo es hora de entrar al agua— el instructor una vez observó a todos los alumnos de Seijo reunidos, se dispuso a dar las últimas indicaciones para que así pudieran empezar con la clase.

Todos asintieron emocionados y luego de recibir un par de instrucciones más respecto a sus trajes de buceo, finalmente pudieron entrar al agua.

Sakura y Tomoyo que en un principio iban juntas, terminaron separándose en un punto que la hermana mayor de Touya no supo, simplemente cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba observando en el fondo los arrecifes de coral, que se presentaban ante ella de forma majestuosa, con sus múltiples colores vibrantes.

Nadó un poco mas acercándose, observando un pequeño banco de peces que paseaban por la zona.

Los siguió con la mirada oculta detrás del visor y justo en ese momento fue que un poco más adelante, en medio de toda el agua cristalina que les rodaba, se encontró con la imagen de su amor platónico, quien estaba cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, separado de ella por la inmensidad del mar.

Quiso acercarse pero no supo que tan correcto podía llegar a ser eso después de lo sucedido en su habitación la noche anterior, así que, reservándose sus deseos de tener un acercamiento con él, se giró un poco y comenzó a nadar lejos de ahí.

Syaoran, que se hallaba pensante, observando la maravilla del arrecife, se dio cuenta de que una persona se mantenía alejada de él, así que sin poderlo evitar volteo su cabeza en esa dirección, encontrándose con Sakura, que se alejaba como si hubiese visto en medio del agua alguna presencia extraña que le obligaba a huir.

No supo que súbito impulso le provoco ir tras ella, sólo sabía que quería hablarle, saber que era lo que ahora pasaba por su mente, si el encuentro del día anterior le había provocado algo….

Pero no pudo averiguarlo.

Rin Matsumoto se atravesó en el camino de Sakura y justo cuando lo hizo, esta última se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pues estaba realizando movimientos presurosos.

Pronto Syaoran que se acercó y la misma Kinomoto, se dieron cuenta de que la chica se estaba ahogando…

Sakura se acerco para brindarle un poco de su oxigeno pero justo cuando lo quiso intentar, Matsumoto había cerrado los ojos en un estado de inconsciencia súbito.

Hikaru que nadaba cerca se acercó al ver que su amiga flotaba como muerta en medio del mar y haciéndole señas a Li casi le suplicó que le ayudara a llevarla de nuevo a la superficie

Syaoran no hizo otra cosa más que ayudar en esa situación, de forma rápida tomó a Rin de la cintura y comenzó a nadar con ella en dirección a la superficie, seguido por Sakura que lo observaba todo con preocupación.

Cuando llegaron de nueva cuenta a la costa se quitaron los tanques de forma rápida y al hacerlo, llamaron la atención de la señorita Akiko que estaba descansando en una de aquellas sillas de playa, muy cerca del mar.

—¡Santo cielo!, ¡Que ha pasado!— preguntó con apuro, acercándose para observar a la chica que ahora descansaba sobre la arena inconsciente.

—¡Se estaba ahogando!, ¡No respira!— señaló Hikaru, que se encontraba al lado de su amiga, sosteniendo su mano con preocupación y mostrando en sus ojos unas ligeras lagrimas de suma incertidumbre. —.¡Por favor llame a alguien!

Akiko se retiró de inmediato para ir en busca de algún guarda costas, pues inconvenientemente todos los especialistas se habían sumergido debajo del agua para acompañar y vigilar a los chicos, lo cual daba como resultado que ningún salvavidas estuviera muy cerca o al alcance de ellos.

Sakura observaba todo con terror, si no llegaba alguien pronto, Matsumoto podía…

—Syaoran… tú sabes primeros auxilios…— recordando el episodio sucedido en la escuela, Sakura mencionó el detalle en forma vital, atrayendo la atención del ambarino que asintió y de Yamauchi, quien centró su mirada sobre él. —. Tienes que…

—¡Por favor Li!, ¡Sálvala!, ¡Por favor!— el rostro suplicante de Hikaru, junto con la presión del momento fue el detonante para que Syaoran tomara una decisión, porque era cierto que no podía dejar que a ella le pasara algo así, si él estaba ahí y podía evitarlo, ¿Entonces porque no hacerlo?

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil decidir?

Sakura cerró las manos hasta volverlas puños cuando vio a Syaoran acercarse al rostro de Rin, su corazón palpitó más velozmente y al final se detuvo, cuando le vio posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Syaoran se separó y de nuevo volvió a aplicar la técnica de RCP con Matsumoto, oprimiendo su pecho una, dos, tres veces, tratando de que volviera a latir y sin querer haciendo que a la vez el corazón de la verdadera poetisa se desgarrara, cuando observaba con atención como Li Syaoran, su amor platónico, ahora estaba besando a alguien que no era ella…

Aunque tal vez no era un beso como tal, pero ella lo sentía como algo real, algo que le desgarraba el alma.

Finalmente, después de varias repeticiones, Rin Matsumoto abrió los ojos y expulsó un poco de agua salada que había consumido.

Syaoran se separó con rapidez y agachó la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada oculta tras su cabello mojado, el cual caía sobre su frente, al igual que el cabello de Sakura lo hacía con ella misma….

Akiko regresó después con uno de los instructores de buceo, sorprendiéndose de que ahora la chica ya se hallara consiente y estuviera siendo abrazada por su mejor amiga, quien todavía no concebía como era posible que Rin hubiese tramado un plan tan perverso y gracias a ello estuviera casi arriesgando su vida.

Pero no importaba, porque gracias a ello, ahora Sakura había huido a refugiarse en la cabaña de buceo, detrás de la puerta de los vestidores, en tanto Syaoran, que se había quedado fuera, trataba de hallarla con la mirada…

Algo inútil, porque mientras lloraba, Kinomoto deseaba ser invisible, para no sentir como su corazón se contraía ante el recuerdo vivido minutos antes, un recuerdo que ahora estaba haciendo sonreír a Rin Matsumoto.

—_Lindo beso… Syaoran._— pensó mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y recibía completamente el abrazó de su mejor amiga Hikaru.

-.-.-

Touya Kinomoto se sentía como en un zoológico, sin exagerar…

Mientras descansaba en uno de los ratos libres entre clases, su mirada no podía evitar fijarse sobre todos los niños que en la lejanía jugaban de forma algo salvaje y poco ortodoxa, comportándose como animalitos en medio de una salvaje jungla prehistórica, pateándose, corriendo uno tras otro, empujándose y al final riendo, como un juego entre seres incivilizados de la naturaleza.

Se preguntó porque a él jamás le habían interesado esa clase de juegos tontos, pero sin meditarlo mucho se dio cuenta de la razón…

A él no le gustaba sentirse con la ropa sucia ni el cabello desarreglado, tampoco le agradaba eso de tirarse en el lodo y menos salir con los pantalones rotos, pues sabía que de hacerlo, su pobre madre tendría que remendarlos con aguja e hilo, lo cual era un trabajo que él pensaba ahorrarle lo mas que se pudiera.

Suspiro observando las pequeñas nubes que flotaban lentamente en el cielo, siendo empujadas a ratos por el viento que circundaba alrededor de todo Tomoeda.

Si no estaba ahora con Yue era porque el niño había ido a la dirección de la Academia por causa de asuntos escolares y considerando que se trataba de muchas cosas que arreglar, todas relacionadas con su traslado, estaba seguro que iba a demorar bastante, por lo que ya se había hecho a la idea de que posiblemente ese día tendría que regresar a casa sin despedirse de él…

Negó con la cabeza, eso no debería importar mucho…

—¡Cuidado!— el pequeño hermano de Sakura, al advertir que una pelota de desconocido origen se acercaba a él, se movió un poco y levantó una de sus manos, frenando con ello la trayectoria que seguía el peculiar objeto redondo.

Se preguntó entonces a quien podía pertenecerle, pero al hacerlo de inmediato el destino le respondió, pues la pequeña Fanren ahora se acercaba a él, muy apresurada.

La observó un poquito, tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello algo revuelto y el uniforme un poco desalineado.

—Hola… ¿Me das mi pelota?— Li sonrió como casi siempre una vez llegó frente a él, le señaló la pelota e hizo con ello que Touya se girara a ver el objeto con sumo interés —. ¿Kinomoto?

—Sí, toma— el pelinegro se inclinó un poco y una vez tuvo el objeto en sus manos se lo extendió a la castaña.

Ella se dispuso a irse, pero antes de eso Touya le retuvo con decisión.

—¿Sigues enojada por lo que paso?— indagó, sin saber muy bien el porqué —.Te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo te escuché— respondió la menor, sin dudas —.Te dije que aceptaba tus disculpas…

—¿Entonces porque….?— se detuvo, sin ser capaz de continuar, ante la mirada expectante de la pequeña hermana de Syaoran —.Nada… olvídalo.

—Como quieras Kinomoto, gracias por la pelota— Li se alejó de nuevo en dirección a la cancha de futbol soccer, donde un muy animado Kenta le esperaba, seguramente para que continuaran con su juego de la pelota.

Touya se quedó sin habla y posteriormente se retiró del sitio, sin saber porque en su interior había un extraño vacio que en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba con el paso de los días.

-.-.-

Por la noche, después del incidente con Rin, la secretaria Mayumi decidió que lo mejor para todos era mantenerse lejos de la costa por un rato, así que en su papel de organizadora, hizo la invitación a los estudiantes para que se dirigieran al "Golden Palace", la discoteca que se encontraba en la planta baja del hotel "Imperial Lux"

La mayoría de los viajeros atendieron a la invitación y se dispusieron a ir al lugar, que era por lo demás un sitio estruendoso, con muchas personas y una pista luminosa en el centro. No obstante, en su habitación, Sakura seguía en su papel de quedarse recostada boca abajo, en tanto Daidouji le observaba con preocupación y zozobra.

—¿Sakura?, enserio, ¿Por qué no vamos un rato?, te servirá para despejarte un poco…

—No Tomoyo, ve tú, de verdad estoy bien.

—Pero has estado así desde que regresamos del arrecife— añadió la azabachada, con pesadumbre —.Sakura, vamos, seguro ese "beso", significo para Syaoran lo mismo que significaría para cualquier persona que salva a otra, es sólo un requisito para una maniobra de resucitación y….

—Tomoyo… prefiero no hablar de eso— interrumpió la castaña, levantándose de su sitio para ahora tomar asiento en el borde de la cama —.Ve tu a divertirte un poco, yo prefiero quedarme aquí, tengo mucho que pensar…

Daidouji asintió con pesar, pensando que posiblemente era mejor no insistir por ahora, así que tomando su bolso y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación, caminando en dirección a la planta baja, donde suponía todos sus compañeros o la mayoría de estos, ya estaban reunidos para ingresar juntos a la discoteca.

Sakura observó por un momento el ventanal de la habitación, que mostraba la noche estrellada que se vivía afuera, la luna en lo alto y el mar a lo lejos, que golpeaba con sus olas la playa.

Ella sabía que no era recomendable caminar por la costa durante la noche, pues desde hacía unos días habían estado anunciando por las noticias rumores de un próximo tornado y que a causa de ello, por la noche la marea aumentaba y podía ser peligroso.

Pero mientras nadie se diera cuenta, todo estaría bien ¿Verdad?, además, ella sería cuidadosa…

Salió de su habitación de forma silenciosa, no había nadie por los alrededores, así que se dispuso a bajar.

Caminó sigilosamente por en medio del lobby, cuidando que nadie la viera salir y una vez se encontró fuera del hotel comenzó a correr camino a la costa.

Se quito los zapatos que llevaba puestos, los dejó sobre la arena y corrió hacia el mar, desesperada y presurosa.

Sin pensar se sumergió en el agua, aun con todo y su ropa, dejando que esta recorriera cada centímetro de su piel y le permitiera relajarse, para no pensar, para no sentir ninguna preocupación y mucho menos ese potente dolor, como millones de agujas que se le clavaban en el pecho y no le dejaban respirar.

El nudo en su garganta, ese que quería orillarla a gritar se hizo más intenso cuando llego un poco más lejos de la orilla, así que se detuvo y simplemente se mantuvo flotando, observando la luna en lo alto y sintiendo a su vez las pequeñas olas que llegaban repetidamente y se estampaban con choques ligeros contra su cuerpo, tembloroso, palpitante y débil…

Respiro un poco, antes de tomar aire y sumergirse en el agua, como un último recurso para olvidarse de todo.

Incluso de aquel que ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón…

-.-.-

—¡La fiesta hermano, la fiesta!— el gritó de Takashi no hacía más que evidenciar su euforia y felicidad, lo cual llegaba a contagiar a momentos a Eriol quien se mantenía de pie frente al gran espejo de su habitación de hotel, observando su aspecto de esa noche. —.Al final tu idea de venir a este lugar si fue buena eh… maldito…

—Sí, yo siempre tengo buenas ideas— se auto alabó el otro, con ahincó —.Soy tu jefe…

—Sí, un jefe que se ha vuelto un cursi, afeminado— respondió el de ojos rasgados, recibiendo a cambio una mala mirada por parte de Hiraguizawa —.¿Qué?, no habrás pensado que ya se me olvido lo de tus cartas de amor para Daidouji, perro infernal, nada mas eso me faltaba, que tú te volvieras igual de "poético" que Li.

—Cierra la boca— ordenó el ojiazul, con furia —.Sólo te advierto que si le dices algo de esto a alguien…

—Ya, me mataras y todo ese rollo de mierda, lo sé— aclaró, con tono divertido —.Sabes que no lo haré, esto es una broma entre nosotros y entre nosotros queda.

—Me alegra que lo sepas.

—Como sea, ¿Qué le pasa a Li eh?— indagó con premura, señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia la cama donde descansaba su amigo castaño, boca abajo —.Ha estado así desde hace rato, ¿Qué ya se murió?

—Que se va a morir, yerba mala nunca muere— respondió el níveo, medio sonriendo —.Lo que pasa es que tuvo un encuentro cercano con Matsumoto y está pensando o algo así.

—¿Pensando?, nah, no lo creo— Takashi caminó un poco mas hasta el lugar donde estaba Syaoran, se agachó un poco y posteriormente lo toco un par de veces con uno de sus dedos.

Al ver que no respondía, sonrió victorioso.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien muerto…

—¡Que dices!

—Me refiero a que está dormido el muy cabrón— corrigió, ante la mirada aliviada de Eriol, quien por un momento se había asustado un poco por el tono fúnebre de Yamazaki al dar la "noticia" —.Da igual, de todos modos él no iba a querer ir con nosotros, con lo delicado que es…

—A él no le gustan esos lugares, así que ya déjalo estar— pidió, con una sonrisita socarrona —.Ya mañana nos burlaremos un rato de él…

—Y que lo digas— asintió su amigo, muy de acuerdo con la idea —.Pero tú no te escapas… "Poetiso"

—¡Cállate ya!, ¡Vámonos!— Eriol no quiso hablar más al respecto, simplemente una vez estuvo conforme con su atuendo y su despeinado cabello, empujó a su amigo pelinegro fuera de la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Syaoran totalmente a solas.

Inmediatamente, cuando la habitación quedo en la penumbra total, Syaoran se levantó levemente, dio una vuelta sobre la cama y volvió a dejarse caer, sólo que esta vez quedó boca arriba, observando al techo y a la lámpara que colgaba de este, inerte, sin moverse.

Claro que había escuchado toda la conversación entre sus amigos, obviamente quería decirles que estaba bien despierto y nada "muerto", pero considerando su estado de ánimo y sus nulas ganas para articular palabra, era evidente que mejor se iba a reservar cualquier cosa que tuviera la intención de mencionar.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de incorporarse y avanzar hasta donde descansaba su equipaje, lejos de su cama, sobre uno de los sillones que adornaban el lugar.

Abrió su maleta y extrajo de un pequeño compartimento el cuadernillo rosado que se había encontrado semanas atrás, donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los poemas escritos por Rin Matsumoto, los cuales iban dirigidos a él y que, por causa de sus múltiples ocupaciones y pensamientos recientes, ya no había tenido tiempo ni de abrir.

Lo ojeo un tanto, viendo letras y mas letras, todas plasmadas en el papel con sumo cuidado, hasta que, finalmente, se encontró con una hoja que era distinta, pues esta estaba totalmente teñida de un color rosa pastel y las letras en negro contrastaban totalmente con el color de fondo.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a leer…

"_Posiblemente estoy loca o tengo alguna especie de padecimiento grave, cada que me acerco a ti algo me pasa, porque me siento con una extraña sensación de nervios que se combina con mi torpeza y claro, todo siempre me sale mal._

_Nunca me he puesto a pensar muy detenidamente en mis sentimientos o cosas como esas, simplemente he dejado por años que las cosas ocurran como deben ocurrir pero ahora, ahora es distinto…_

_Mis manos tiemblan, mis mejillas se ponen rojas cuando entablo contacto visual contigo y ni que hablar de mi estomago, revolotea y revolotea con miles de mariposas dentro._

_Al principio debo admitir que tú simplemente me eras indiferente, incluso creía que eras un engreído, pero ahora, ahora es diferente…_

_¿Crees en el amor?, no lo sé, pero en este momento que estoy aquí sentada escribiendo esto me doy cuenta de que me siento como si estuviera cayendo dentro de un pozo profundo, que no es oscuro, más bien está lleno de luz._

_Amor, ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Es esto que siento por ti?_

_Tal vez, posiblemente… no lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con escribirlo y si lo reafirmo, entonces como una promesa, juro que pintare esta hoja de rosa, para que no se me olvide que es especial y hermosa._

_Te amo… Li Syaoran"_

Al leer la última frase esta resonó en su mente como si se la hubiesen dicho en persona, pero algo había en ella que no cuadraba del todo, porque en lugar de imaginarse a Rin Matsumoto diciéndole aquello, su imaginación voló hasta posarse en el recuerdo nítido de Sakura Kinomoto, que en su mente, con su voz dulce y serena, de forma muy extraña y poco probable, llegaba a decirle eso para después sonreírle de forma angelical, como siempre…

Cerró el cuadernillo, ¿Por qué Sakura quedaba mejor con esas palabras que la propia autora?, ¿Por qué su mente no podía dejar de pensarla, de extrañarla con todo y su esencia de niña?

No lo sabía, simplemente su cabeza estaba envuelta como en un laberinto, donde no puedes encontrar la salida y ni siquiera puedes saber donde estas parado.

—Mejor saldré de aquí…— no quiso pensar más, simplemente dejó el objeto sobre su cama y salió de la habitación, dejando de lado cualquier preocupación y caminando sin un rumbo fijo…

Lo que Syaoran no supo es que inmediatamente después de salir, Rin Matsumoto salió de su escondite y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartían Hiraguizawa y Li.

—Veamos…— buscó entre uno de los bolsillos de su falda y sonrió de forma autosuficiente cuando encontró una pequeña tarjeta, que era una réplica idéntica de la llave electrónica que podía abrir la mencionada habitación de hotel.

Y una vez ingresó al sitio sonrió enormemente al encontrarse con el objeto que buscaba.

—Pero que suerte tengo…— susurró con euforia, acercándose rápidamente hasta una de las camas, donde descansaba el cuadernillo rosado que tanto quería conocer.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo ojeo un poco, riendo de paso por el contenido tan condenadamente cursi y ridículo que guardaba en su interior.

—Que porquería, no entiendo como Syaoran pudo fijarse en esto…— musitó con algo de asco, antes de tomar entre sus manos su teléfono celular y marcar el numero de su amiga Yamauchi, quien ahora seguramente, estaba gozando de lo lindo en la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en el "Golden Palace" —.Hey Hikaru, ya tengo el tesoro….

—_¿Qué dices?, ¿Tan rápido?_— indagó, al otro lado de la línea —._¿Y cómo lo has hecho?_

—Sólo he sobornado al tipo de la recepción y me ha dado una llave extra de la habitación— mencionó en tanto continuaba con su inspección personal del cuadernillo —.Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, te dije que Syaoran había traído el estúpido cuaderno con él.

—_Que bien pero, ¿Ahora que sigue?_

—Nada, tu continua divirtiéndote, si te preguntan ya sabes que decir, todo el rollo de que me he sentido mal y que estoy descansando, ¿De acuerdo?

—_Como digas Rin, nos vemos más tarde— _dicho esto ambas cortaron la comunicación, Matsumoto por su lado simplemente continúo riendo, pero de forma rápida dejo sus burlas para después, al darse cuenta de que si no se apresuraba con lo que tenía que hacer, cabía la posibilidad de que Syaoran volviera y la descubriera.

Lo cual no iba a permitirse, porque un error a esas alturas podía llegar a ser fatal…

—Bien, empecemos…— apoyándose de nuevo de su teléfono celular, comenzó a tomar varias fotografías de las páginas del diario de amor, una tras otra, continua y repetidamente. —.Con estas bastara, ya las leeré mas tarde, Syaoran querido— se dijo de nuevo, revisando que todo en su teléfono estuviera en orden.

Dejó el cuadernillo nuevamente sobre la cama, tal y como lo había encontrado y una vez estuvo satisfecha salió de la habitación, segura de que ahora si Syaoran Li tendría que creerle.

-.-.-

El ambiente que se vivía dentro del Golden Palace era soberbio y estridente.

La música que resonaba en las paredes del lugar hacia un eco tremendo junto con los mismos gritos emocionados de las personas que estaban en el interior, bebiendo y bailando alrededor de una gran pista luminosa.

Tomoyo Daidouji, ajena a todo el barullo, se hallaba sentada cerca de la barra, observando todo a su alrededor y preguntándose a ratos como era que estaba ahí, mientras su amiga estaba en su habitación, seguramente llorando amargamente por el episodio de muy mal gusto que le había tocado vivir esa mañana, cuando a Rin se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea, de ahogarse.

No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que esa chica había planeado todo, no obstante aun no tenía pruebas y sin ellas no podía incriminar a nadie, además de que aun no le quedaba muy claro el por qué Matsumoto jugaría con su propia vida de esa manera.

¿Estaría tan obsesionada con Li como para hacerlo?

—Tomoyo…— su mirada amatista se levantó del vaso de agua que sostenía con sus dos manos y de inmediato sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Eriol Hiraguizawa, que estaba ahora frente a ella, llamándole con una de esas sonrisas de mujeriego patético.

Suspiro con cansancio, antes de levantarse pesadamente del lugar en donde había permanecido desde su llegada.

—No tengo ánimo de hablar contigo…— menciono con simpleza, en tanto dejaba el vaso sobre la barra de bebidas y tomaba con decisión su bolso —.Adiós Hiraguizawa…

Eriol al ver que estaba haciendo ademan de irse, se resistió a la idea y la tomó del brazo, muy dispuesto a hablar con ella aunque fuera un par de palabras.

Suficiente trabajo le había costado deshacerse de Yamazaki como para que ella viniera a rechazarlo ahora.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Suéltame!— gritó la muchacha, luego de que en el forcejeo hubieran llegado a un sitio bastante escondido de la discoteca, una bodega que estaba oculta y llena de cajas, donde apenas y se podía percibir todo el ambiente externo. —.¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo— mencionó simplemente, antes de acercarse un poco mas —.¿Porque te molesta tanto?

—Tú eres el que me molesta— respondió con furia —.Te detesto, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Tu cabeza es tan hueca como para comprender?

—No, simplemente quiero saber porque— insistió, antes de quitarse sus anteojos y guardarlos en la bolsa de su camisa, muy cerca de su corazón que, sin saber porque, comenzaba a latir desbocado, al sentir la cercanía de la chica que gracias al espacio reducido de la bodega, quedaba bastante pegada a su cuerpo —.No te he hecho nada tan malo…

—¿Te parece poco fastidiarme todos los días?— preguntó de vuelta, al tiempo que trababa de alejarse, luego de haberse percatado de que el contacto entre ellos estaba siendo cada vez mayor —.Eres un idiota, mujeriego, ¿Crees acaso que no me he dado cuenta de tus intenciones?

—¿Intenciones?

—Sí, intenciones— susurró con ira, viéndole directamente —. Lo único que quieres es que yo ceda a acostarme contigo para que me añadas a tu lista de chicas

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó él, levemente sorprendido —.Oye yo no…

—No digas que es mentira porque ni tú te la crees— mencionó la azabachada, con un leve tono de indignación contenida —.Sabes que es cierto Hiraguizawa…

Eriol no quiso decir nada, pues la verdad era que no podía negar ese hecho, en un principio él mismo se había planteado el objetivo de hacer que Daidouji cayera bajo sus encantos, pero ahora, ahora era distinto, porque con cada rechazo que recibida de su parte, él se veía cada vez mas atraído hacia su persona, de una forma excitante y hasta dolorosa.

Sus intenciones ya no eran las mismas, pero era obvio que ella no le iba a creer con simples y estúpidas palabras cursis, como las que él mismo había plasmado en su cuaderno de partituras.

Fue entonces que, tomando una decisión y al ver que Tomoyo tenía claras intenciones de huir, la tomó del brazo y la empujó levemente, hasta que ambos quedaron recostados sobre un par de cajas que cayeron a los costados, haciendo un gran alboroto.

—¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Auxilio!— gritó la amatista, al sentir que Eriol ahora se estaba posando encima de ella, en un acto sumamente acosador —.Déjame salir de aquí…

—No sin antes demostrarte que ahora es distinto…

—¿Distinto qué?— cuestionó ella, con pesadumbre —.Sólo déjame salir, ¡Cielos Hiraguizawa, no es tan difícil!

—Es diferente, ahora ya es diferente y te lo voy a demostrar— la nívea no comprendió de ninguna forma a lo que podía estarse refiriendo el joven inglés, lo único que supo fue que al instante siguiente Eriol se acercó y la beso, de una forma extraña y nueva, a la que en un principio se resistió pero poco a poco fue cediendo, sin problemas...

Porque a diferencia de los besos de antes este era suave y sereno, sin prisas, un acto que jamás se había esperado de él y que ahora estaba provocándole un vuelvo enorme en el estomago, por la tranquilidad y la calidez que percibía con ese contacto.

Levantó sus brazos y los paso alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo mas en un impulso que no conoció, simplemente lo dejó ser….

Él la levantó un poco, dejando que la falda que llevaba puesta subiera un tanto sin quererlo, pero a él no le importaba siquiera mirar, estaba más concentrado en besarla, en demostrarle que ahora, gracias a sus rechazos, se había dado cuenta de una enorme verdad que posiblemente le costaría un millón de burlas por parte de Syaoran y Takashi…

—Me encantas Tomoyo Daidouji— susurró en medio del todo, antes de continuar besándola con ímpetu y deseo, en un beso que estaba volviéndose adictivo, pero peligroso, pues sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, desde la puerta alguien los miraba con odio y recelo.

—Te juro que esta la pagaras Daidouji— mencionó Hikaru, una vez plasmó con su teléfono celular la imagen de lo que ahí estaba pasando —.Te lo juro…

-.-.-

Cuando salió a caminar a la playa, se dio cuenta de que la noche estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en el clima, la temperatura del lugar estaba bajando y él ahí afuera podía percibirlo gracias a la brisa ligera que llegaba a ratos, golpeando su rostro repetidamente.

Aunque se había mantenido con el propósito de salir a pensar mejor todo lo que había pasado ese día, no podía dejar de recordar el accidente de Rin y las múltiples emociones que le golpeaban el pecho como balas de acero…

Lo peor era que todas se quedaban dentro, en lugar de perforar y salir.

Levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas, todas se veían muy pequeñas y distantes, en la lejanía la luna iluminaba el resto de la playa y mas allá se podía continuar observando el mar, apacible y solitario…

Suspiro con pesar, observó un poco más adelante y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la silueta de una muchacha, que salía del mar, empapada de pies a cabeza, con la respiración agitada y temblando ahora como una gelatina, luego de sentir la brisa que golpeaba contra la costa.

Se acercó apresuradamente al darse cuenta de quién era y una vez llegó observó con mayor detalle a Sakura, que ya se había sentado sobre la suave arena y aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia en el sitio.

Se quito con cuidado la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la colocó encima, ante lo cual ella reaccionó finalmente.

Sus ojos se observaron por un momento, pero ninguno quiso decir algo, sentían que cualquier cosa en ese momento estaba de sobra y que, de salir algo de sus labios, se convertiría en alguna cosa absurda.

Ella se levantó con cuidado, pero siguió dándole la espalda.

—Gracias…— susurró de forma leve, agradeciendo el gesto de caballerosidad que, como siempre, había tenido con ella.

—No es nada— respondió el castaño, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón —.¿Que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?, Mayumi dijo que…

—Que nadie podía salir a la costa, lo sé, me escape— completó, sin sorprenderse mucho por lo que él le decía —.Quería pensar un rato, es todo.

—De acuerdo— un breve silencio —.¿De verdad, te encuentras bien?

—_No, no estoy bien, te besaste con otra que no soy yo, jamás estaré bien hasta que no te enteres de todo—_ pensó, mas se obligó a callar —.Sí, ya te dije, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Segura?

—Claro— medio sonrió, sin embargo continuó en su misma posición esperando que algo pasara, que él se fuera…

Pero eso no sucedió, la brisa de nuevo golpeó sobre la costa y ella al sentir el frio de la noche se abrazó un poco para darse calor, medio tiritando.

—Supongo que tu idea de meterte al mar tan noche no fue muy inteligente.

—No suelo tener ideas buenas— se rió ella, correspondiendo al comentario de su acompañante —.Y cuando creo tenerlas, todo me sale mal.

—No lo creo—mencionó él dando unos pasos para quedar un poco más cerca del cuerpo tembloroso de la ojiverde, que al sentir la cercanía, se sonrojó notablemente y se abrazó todavía más fuerte, tratando de evitar un poco el bombeo que su corazón hacia con cada uno de sus acelerados latidos —.Eres más inteligente de lo que tú piensas… Sakura.

No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez era porque realmente su cerebro no estaba maquinando ideas, simplemente su instinto le hizo acercarse otro poquito para abrazarla por la espalda y posteriormente se agachó un poco, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, que al contacto cerró los ojos, sin perder su sonrojo angelical.

Movió sus manos y las posó encima de las de él que aun no se movían de su lugar, por encima de su abdomen.

—_No me sueltes todavía, quédate aquí…_— suplicó para si, decidiendo que tal vez era mejor pensar en el presente que en el pasado.

Porque el ahora resultaba mejor que el ayer…

—_Hazme sentir, por lo menos ahora, por lo menos hoy, que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti_

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey!, ¿Qué tal?, yo sé que no tengo perdón de verdad que me he demorado un montón con este fic, pero todo en esta vida tiene su explicación y la mía se resume en una sola palabra: Universidad.

Además de la musa que se fue de vacaciones, pero en fin, eso es otra cosa aparte.

La cosa esta en que gracias a mis múltiples trabajos escolares, tareas, exámenes y demás no había tenido el tiempo para sentarme en toda ley frente al computador y escribir como se debe, por si se lo preguntan estudio para ser Odontóloga y mi carrera requiere de un montón de tiempo, eso y el trabajo extra en casa no me daban ni un respiro.

En fin…

Dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, en mi opinión es el que más me ha costado escribir, pero al final me gustó como quedó, así que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que permitir que ustedes me den su valiosísima opinión y de paso sigan mandando sus amenazas para Rin que esta vez sí que se salió con la suya… xD

Como sea, nuevamente quiero pedir un millón de disculpas a todas y todos por la tardanza y darles gracias por su infinita paciencia, ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones espero tener más tiempo para escribir.

Antes de despedirme, quiero informarles que cree un facebook especial para cosas de FFN y eso, ahorita está totalmente vacío, pero espero en los tiempos libres colocar en él noticias acerca de mis fics y algunos dibujos que tengo guardados, no los hice yo (ya quisiera dibujar así xD), pero han sido hechos especialmente para esto y no me gustaría terminar mis historias sin publicar esas imágenes, así que bueno, ya están avisados, el link está en mi profile ;)

Bien, me despido, no puedo responder a sus hermosos reviews por el momento, pero si les agradezco, es fantástico saber que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme y que sus criticas son largas y jugosas xD, así que muchísimas gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo y espero que la musa en estas épocas navideñas me dé para más.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

P.D: Estoy participando en un foro llamado "Comunidad Sakuriana", en donde se están publicando retos y demás cosas, si tienen un tiempo dense una vuelta, actualmente estamos participando en un reto de Navidad, así que sería bueno que las que quieran se unan a la diversión, es gratis xD y una oportunidad muy buena para sacar sus mejores talentos ;)

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima ;)


	12. Sabotaje, guerra de poetisas

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, sólo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**Nota especial: **¡Hey, que tal!, ahora gracias a que la musa no me ha abandonado les traigo este capítulo recién salido del horno xD, hago esta nota puesto que me gustaría hacer una recomendación musical para este cap. en particular, la canción que utilice para escribirlo lleva por nombre "To be with you" y es interpretaba por Hoobastank, es simplemente para acompañar la lectura y queda a su gusto escucharla vale ;), sin más los dejo con la lectura y nos leemos en las notas finales.

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 12: Sabotaje, Guerra de poetisas.**

—_Tal vez el mejor remedio para no sentir es simplemente no ver y esperar a que las aguas se calmen antes de hablar, así es por lo menos como yo lo he aprendido— (Eriol H.)_

**-.-**

—Estoy harta Rin, ¡Harta!, Daidouji es una… una zorra de lo peor— Yamauchi Hikaru estaba sumida en una cólera profunda, desde el otro extremo de la habitación de hotel, Rin Matsumoto, que prevalecía analizando las fotografías de su celular, sólo podía sonreír con ligera diversión ante tal muestra de enojo por parte de su mejor amiga.

Levantó la mirada del aparato electrónico cuando la escuchó refunfuñar una última vez.

—Sea como sea, ¿A quién le importa?— indagó la pelinegra con astucia, dejando que su amiga se indignara todavía más —.Cálmate Hikaru, ya te dije que todo se va a arreglar después de esto…

—El que tu salgas con Li no garantiza que yo tenga algo asegurado con Eriol— señaló la chica de forma acusadora, luego de analizar de reojo las fotografías del celular de su compañera —.A él parece que le gusta Daidouji, pero ya verá, le mostrare la foto de lo sucedido en la bodega a la gran Sonomi Daidouji, haber si ella se queda tan tranquila con esa visión…

—Un minuto Hikaru, ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—De esto es de lo que hablo— la de cabello marfil mostró entonces la fotografía que había tomado horas antes en la bodega, sorprendiendo a Rin otro tanto y provocándole después una carcajada que logró perforarle los oídos a Yamauchi de una forma algo grotesca —.¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que no lo puedo creer— mencionó ella entre risas —.Daidouji tan seria y haciendo esos espectáculos con Hiraguizawa…

—Es por eso que le diré a su madre, tal vez con eso la saque del instituto— explicó la otra, guardando en uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono móvil —.Así me facilita el camino…

—Nada de eso Hikaru, tú no le vas a mandar nada a Sonomi Daidouji… por ahora.

—¿Qué has dicho?— cuestionó, entre sorprendida y atónita —.¿Por qué Rin?, ¡Ella sólo…!

—Ya sé que quieres vengarte pero no es el momento— respondió Matsumoto, interrumpiéndola —.Esa foto es muy valiosa y podemos ocuparla en otra situación, te aseguro que no faltara la ocasión para utilizarla de mejor manera, tus berrinches ahora no ayudan mucho.

—¿Berrinches?

—Como sea Hikaru, tu sólo hazme caso, ya verás que pronto Daidouji y Kinomoto estarán muy lejos de nuestros objetivos— aseguró, sin quitar la mirada de la fotografía que tenía enfrente, la cual mostraba una de las múltiples páginas del diario de amor rosado —.Ya lo veras…

-.-.-

Pasaron cuatro días desde el paseo escolar de Seijo, el cual concluyo sin muchos contratiempos de por medio y ahora en el instituto el ambiente se percibía normal y sereno.

Esos últimos días, luego de todo lo sucedido en la playa, Sakura no quiso hablar nada de lo acontecido con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga Tomoyo, la cual tampoco tenía mucho de qué quejarse al respecto, pues en su mente continuaba el apasionado y a la vez dulce encuentro que había tenido con Hiraguizawa en la discoteca del hotel, el cual por cierto finalizó de la misma forma desagradable que Eriol en su lugar prefería omitir, ya que la idea de tener la cara marcada de nuevo no le parecía muy grata y tampoco agradable, siendo que ahora tenía que soportar las constantes burlas de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes por su cuenta se hallaban pensando en nuevas conquistas, en el caso de Yamazaki, y en Sakura Kinomoto, si era de Syaoran de quien comentábamos al respecto.

Pero nadie quería decir nada, no, porque ya habían tenido suficiente emoción con el paseíto y creían de forma individual, que una indiscreción resultaría demasiado para sus pobres mentes adolescentes, por lo que ahora, durante la clase de matemáticas, Sakura prevalecía lo mas quieta posible, como siempre escuchando a su ebrio profesor, quien no se conformaba con nada y como siempre estaba haciendo un espectáculo de lo peor, hablando de su vida privada.

Sólo que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que la ojiverde se compadecía de ese pobre hombre, ahora prefería omitir tales detalles para pensar mejor en ella y en el castaño que estaba sentado a su lado, con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Durante los últimos cuatro días su cabeza estuvo maquinando muchas ideas que giraban en torno a ella, a Syaoran y a la mismísima Rin Matsumoto, razones que le orillaron un poco a evadir de forma leve al castaño, que suponía podría estar consternado, aunque realmente no era como si lo diera mucho a notar, puesto que a pesar de que tal vez estaba un poco confundido por su actitud, se mostraba igual de serio y sereno, como todos los días.

Suspiro con pesar, antes de volver su mirada a la pizarra vacía que permanecía detrás de su profesor.

De todos modos no podía decir mucho, todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo una tras otra tenían su origen en el cuadernillo de Pandora, el cual ella había perdido semanas atrás y era a su vez el causante de tales problemas en su vida, no sólo porque le provocaba incertidumbre lo que Syaoran pudiese pensar de ella si la llegaba a descubrir como autora del "crimen", si no porque ahora, considerando lo reciente, ella ya comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo muy loca, por tanto pensar en hipótesis absurdas y que realmente no le beneficiaban a su confundido corazón.

Tal vez, lo único que ahora tenía claro, era que deseaba con toda su alma que aquel martirio se terminara.

—Les recuerdo que la próxima semana, deben entregar su trabajo escrito, con todos los ejercicios del libro resuelto, así que no se atrasen— mencionó de ultimo el profesor, a quien la mayoría abucheo por tal recordatorio tan poco convencional.

Sakura igual recordó tal cosa pero prefirió omitirla por un segundo, simplemente, cuando la clase termino, ella se levantó, tomó sus cosas con rapidez y salió del sitio, al igual que la gran mayoría de los alumnos, que por ahora preferían no enrollarse la mente con problemas matemáticos que para variar tomarían bastante tiempo de resolver.

El aula entonces quedo casi vacía, casi, de no ser porque en el lugar se quedaron Syaoran Li y Rin Matsumoto, la cual al ver al muchacho totalmente distraído del mundo, se acercó sigilosamente hasta su pupitre, observando de reojo el puesto vacio a su lado, que era el mismo que ocupaba Sakura todas las clases de matemáticas.

Teniendo cuidado de que Li no se diera cuenta, discretamente dejó un pedazo de papel que quedaba muy a la vista de cualquiera, encima de la mesa del pupitre…

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y acto seguido arregló un poco su vestido, que era el uniforme base del instituto, sólo para que pudiera verse bien antes de iniciar con el show que había planeado personalmente en esos cuatro días desde su visita a la playa.

Porque ella también había meditado mucho y creía que todos sus planes ya se habían retrasado suficiente.

—Li, despierta, la clase ya terminó— llamó, dando un par de toques al hombro de Syaoran, quien de inmediato y sin mucho ánimo, levantó la cabeza, observando que en efecto todo se hallaba desolado como el mismo desierto y a su lado sólo prevalecía una chica que él, en esos momentos, hubiera preferido no ver.

Porque no estaba dormido, sólo algo dubitativo y tal vez un poco desvelado gracias a su "magnífica idea" de terminar la lectura del cuadernillo rosa en una sola noche.

Sí, ya había terminado de leerlo y aun así seguía teniendo muchas dudas con respecto a Rin y a Sakura Kinomoto, que nada tenía que ver con el asunto pero prevalecía de forma constante en su mente, de una manera un poco… extraña.

—Ya lo sabía, gracias de todos modos— se expresó una vez dejo de lado la nube de sus pensamientos, enderezándose un poco para estirar los brazos que ya comenzaban a hormiguearle, todo gracias a que se la había pasado un buen rato en una posición un tanto incomoda.

Rin sonrió, antes de mirar de reojo el pupitre de Sakura.

—Oye… tú hablas muy bien con Kinomoto, ¿No es así?— indagó con repentino interés, robando de paso la atención de Li que asintió, medio cabeceando.

—Un poco, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que creo que olvido algo en la mesa de su pupitre— respondió señalando un pedazo de papel, el cual permanecía inerte sobre la mesa del puesto que la castaña generalmente ocupaba —.¿Podrías dárselo?, puede ser importante para ella…

Syaoran asintió sin mucho ánimo, simplemente se levantó, tomó sus cosas, el dichoso papel que más que eso parecía una carta y salió del aula, siendo observando en todo momento por una Rin muy satisfecha con su actuación anterior.

—Si la curiosidad te gana antes de que le entregues ese papel, entonces serás mío… al fin— susurró en medio de la nada, antes de igual tomar sus cosas y salir del aula de forma definitiva.

El castaño, sin imaginarse nada, deambulo un poco por los pasillos, la clase de matemáticas era la última del día, por lo cual suponía que Sakura probablemente ya se habría marchado a su casa, así que sin otro remedio mas, guardó el pedazo de papel en uno de sus bolsillos y también emprendió marcha hasta su propia "morada", donde posteriormente Fanren le recibió muy contenta y animada, como casi todos los días lo hacía desde que ahora se juntaba con ese niño, el tal Kenta Akimoto.

—¡Hermanito Syaoran!, ¡Juguemos!— fue lo primero que gritó al observar a su hermano mayor cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ante lo cual este respondió con una deslumbrante y sincera sonrisa, como siempre.

—Primero tienes que terminar tus deberes Fanren.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿Después jugaras conmigo?— él asintió —.¡Fantástico!, entonces me apresurare.

—Espera Fanren, tu… ¿Tienes el teléfono de la casa de Kinomoto?

—Sí, ¿Por qué Syaoran?

—Necesito hablar con Sa… con Kinomoto— respondió él con algo de dificultad, creyendo que no sería bueno que su hermana se enterara del asunto de los nombres de pila y sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada algo incriminatoria que su hermanita le envió después de ello —.¿Fanren?

—¿Con Sakura?

—Ehm… si con ella— volvió a decir, esta vez sintiéndose más incomodo por la repentina mirada que la pequeña le estaba enviando, una que combinaba cierta diversión con un toque maquiavélico —.Es para un trabajo de la escuela.

—Oh ya veo…— la pequeña Li suspiró algo cansada, meneando la cabeza con algo que a Syaoran le pareció resignación —.No hay problema hermanito, el numero esta sobre la mesa del teléfono.

—Gracias y, ¿Por qué el suspiro?

—Por nada Syaoran, sólo que pensaba que invitarías a salir a Sakura— declaró la menor como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, arrancando entonces un sonrojo en su hermano, que no se espero tal cosa de su parte —.En fin, iré a hacer mis deberes.

El mayor de los Li simplemente pudo negar con la cabeza cuando vio desaparecer a su hermana en lo alto de las escaleras, así que tomando un nuevo rumbo, se dirigió hasta la mencionada mesita donde descansaba el teléfono de su casa y luego de encontrar el numero de la residencia Kinomoto, oprimió un numero tras otro hasta que la línea comenzó a emitir un sonido que le indicaba la deseada llamada.

Desde el otro lado, en su hogar, Sakura se disponía a preparar todo lo concerniente a la cena debido a que ese día su madre tenía sesión fotográfica y su padre había salido a una excavación, por lo que hasta su regreso, ella como la hermana mayor quedaba al cargo de todo, inclusive de Touya, que desde hacía ya varios días atras se había estado comportando de una forma un tanto… peculiar.

¿Qué tan normal era que un niño de su edad suspirara constantemente y de paso se notara algo deprimido?

—Yo contesto…— mencionó ella a la nada, una vez escuchó el repetitivo pitido que emitía el teléfono de su casa al recibir una llamada, por lo que suspirando, una vez se dio cuenta de que Touya ni de chiste iba a responder al llamado, se encaminó hacia la sala, secó ligeramente sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y acto seguido levantó la bocina para contestar —.¿Sí?, habla Kinomoto.

—_Sakura… soy Syaoran_— al escuchar la voz masculina de su amor platónico, Sakura instintivamente soltó el teléfono que fue a parar hasta el piso y con ello provocó un sonido estridente que hizo que, desde su hogar, Syaoran alejara un poco el teléfono de su oído.

Al ver lo que había hecho la castaña se agachó, tomó de nuevo el aparato y sonrojándose, se armó de valor para hablar.

—H-hola Syaoran, lo siento— se disculpo, con un leve tartamudeo de por medio —.D-dime, ¿Qué sucede?

—_No tienes de que disculparte y… sólo llamaba para saber que sucederá con el trabajo de matemáticas, debemos entregarlo la próxima semana._

—S-sí, yo, bueno nosotros podríamos resolverlo este fin de semana en la biblioteca o…

—_Mi casa estará libre este viernes después de clases_— informó él, interrumpiéndola —._Mi madre ira con Fanren a Hong Kong y posiblemente regresaran hasta el sábado por la tarde._

—Ahm… yo…— lo meditó un poco, ¿Ellos dos solos en su casa?

No parecía una idea muy buena para su pobre mente…

—_Si no te gusta la idea podemos ir a la biblioteca o a donde tu gustes—_ volvió a decir él con apuro, al no escuchar una respuesta concreta —._¿Sakura?_

—Sí Syaoran, no te preocupes, por mi está bien.

—_Oye, no planeo hacerte nada, si es lo que piensas o…_

—¡No!, ¡Claro que no pienso eso Syaoran!— gritó, sonrojándose ante tales suposiciones que, posiblemente, eran resultado de su inoportuno mutismo —.Sólo estaba pensando pero, de acuerdo, en tu casa estará bien, este viernes después de la escuela.

—_De acuerdo, entonces hasta luego._

—Hasta luego—ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, simplemente se limitaron a cortar la comunicación y Sakura por su parte se quedó estática, permitiendo que su corazón volviera a latir con la misma normalidad de siempre, algo que hacía ya como una costumbre desde que había comenzado a entablar conversaciones con el hijo mayor de Ieran Li.

Ni hablar.

Sonrió un poquito antes de dejar el aparato nuevamente en su lugar y comenzar a caminar escaleras arriba, en dirección a la habitación de su hermano menor que como todos los días, estaba totalmente encerrado en su habitación, cual lechuza.

Tocó un par de veces creyendo que ya era hora de que saliera y al no escuchar respuesta decidió ingresar, observando como él estaba de espaldas y en sus manos se hallaba sosteniendo una pequeña caja cuyo contenido no alcanzaba a visualizar por la lejanía.

Se acercó sigilosamente y una vez Touya advirtió su presencia… gritó.

—¡Que te pasa Sakura monstruo!, ¡Porque entras así!

—¡Oye, no me digas monstruo niño irrespetuoso!, ¡Y yo entro si quiero!, soy tu hermana mayor.

—¡Como sea, vete de aquí!— rugió con ímpetu, alejando de la vista de Sakura la cajita que anteriormente estaba viendo —.¡Que no oíste!

—¡Sí, pero no me iré hasta que me enseñes lo que tienes ahí!— respondió la otra con gritos, señalando el objeto que el pequeño Kinomoto se empeñaba en esconder —.¿Qué es Touya?, ¿Acaso…? ¡No estarás viendo cosas indecentes!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Entonces! ¡Que tienes ahí!— sin más remedio que mostrarle su "secreto" a su hermana, Touya suspiró y acto seguido acercó hasta Sakura la caja que había estado analizando minutos antes, dejando que los ojos verdes de ella observaran minuciosamente la cantidad de cosas pequeñas que esta contenía.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de lo que era, pues no se trataba de otra cosa más que de un montón de tarjetas, cartas, algunos osos de felpa diminutos y en el centro una roca con forma de corazón, muy extraña y de un color amarillo, casi café…

—¿Y eso?— preguntó de nuevo, extrayendo de la caja una de las tarjetas que tenía en el frente una imagen de un globo azul y al reverso, escrito con algunos manchones, una dedicatoria…

_¡Touya!, tenemos cuatro meses de ser amigos, ¡Cuatro!, ¿No es emocionante?_

_¡Espero que cumplamos muchos más!_

_Fanren._

—Ella me las dio…

—Ya veo— respondió Sakura en un susurró, dejando de nuevo la tarjeta en su lugar —.Si tanto la extrañas, ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser su amigo?

—¡Que!, ¿Quién dijo que yo la extraño?— se exaltó el pequeño, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, en tanto arrebataba de las manos de su hermana la caja y la dejaba en un sitio alejado, bajo su cama —. ¡Yo no la extraño!, siempre me molestaba.

—¿Entonces porque estas ahora viendo todas esas cosas como si te sintieras triste?— indagó de forma sabionda, dejando mudo al pequeño Kinomoto que no supo bien que responder ante tal cosa —.Touya, yo creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con Fanren, ella es muy linda y seguro comprenderá que tu…

—Yo no arreglare nada, yo tengo a Yue y ella tiene un nuevo amigo, así que no me interesa— interrumpió, sin pensarlo, en tanto Sakura sólo suspiraba con pesar —.Y mejor vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Touya no quiso continuar con aquel dialogo tan insignificante en su opinión, así que sin más salió de la habitación con su hermana siguiéndolo, aunque esta última todavía se mantenía muy pensante, esperando a ver cuándo sería el día que su hermano dejaría su orgullo y finalmente declararía lo que desde hacía días estaba tratando de ocultar de una forma algo inútil.

Porque todos sabían que Touya extrañaba a Fanren pero que más, hasta que él no lo admitiera, suponía que las cosas se iban a quedar tal y como estaban.

-.-.-

—Mierda… olvide decirle que tengo esto— después de su llamada a casa de los Kinomoto, Syaoran Li había tomado la decisión de tomar una ducha para despabilarse un poco, aprovechando que su madre Ieran estaba consultando asuntos de negocios concernientes a su viaje ese fin de semana y que Fanren se hallaba muy silenciosa en su respectiva habitación, seguramente al estar realizando alguno de sus deberes escolares.

La exclamación en forma de reclamo no se debía a otra cosa que no fuera a su cabeza y a ese estúpido Alzheimer juvenil que le estaba dando, pues fue justo después de su ducha cuando se percato de que en el bolsillo del pantalón del instituto Seijo, todavía tenia guardado el trozo de papel que Sakura había olvidado esa tarde en su pupitre.

Se mentalizo a si mismo que al día siguiente se lo entregaría y se deslindaría del problema, pues posiblemente y tal como lo había dicho Rin, eso podía llegar a ser un objeto de suma importancia para la ojiverde…

O tal vez no.

Frunció levemente el ceño con desconfianza masiva, el trozo de papel que más bien era un sobre, tenia grabado en una de las esquinas un corazón y en el centro una dedicatoria, en letras pequeñas y algo ilegibles.

—Para… _Yu_, ¿Quién mierda es "Yu"?— su mente sin quererlo comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por minuto, porque eso a simple vista y sin necesidad de ser muy observadores, se asemejaba bastante a un intento algo vago por escribir una carta de amor, no sólo por el corazón dibujado, también por la dedicatoria simple y sin enredos…

Su dilema ahora estaba en pensar que Sakura pudiese estar tras de eso, porque, vamos, ¿Ella escribiéndole cartas de amor a alguien?

—Nah, es imposible— pensando en que a lo mejor eran puras alucinaciones suyas, dejo la pseudo carta sobre su escritorio y continuó en su labor de secarse el cabello con una de las toallas de baño que siempre ocupaba, tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa, como en el juego que su hermanita idearía para esa noche o en las posibles indicaciones que Ieran le daría para ese fin de semana que se quedaría totalmente solo…

Solo con su soledad que a veces era mejor compañía que sus amigos o cualquier otra persona.

No obstante su cerebro seguía trabajando y filosofando, porque mil y una ideas se le venían a la cabeza y cabe destacar que ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir mejor. Porque de ser eso una carta de amor, ¿A quién rayos iba dirigida y con qué finalidad?, ¿Sakura tenía intenciones de declararse a alguien?, ¿Por qué él no lo sabía?

—Dice que es para Yu, no hay ningún…— se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando cayó en cuenta de que podía ser una abreviatura y no el nombre completo de la persona.

Porque "Yu" posiblemente era el inicio o el final del nombre del sujeto en cuestión y si se iba a esas suposiciones entonces…

¿Yu?, el nombre de Yamazaki no contenía ningún "Yu", el de Eriol menos, algún otro de la clase no lo recordaba y su nombre, bah, ni hablar, a Li Syaoran no podías encontrarle ningún "Yu" así quisieras buscarlo debajo de una piedra.

El único que encajaba era…

—Tsukishiro— sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente con ira una vez se dio cuenta de que el nombre de "Yukito", contaba con la silaba "Yu", además de que era uno de los imbéciles que se empeñaban en estar cerca de Sakura, aun y cuando esta no mostraba interés alguno en su persona.

¿Pero, realmente no mostraba ningún interés?, si era así, entonces ¿Por qué le habría escrito una carta?

—Tal vez no es para él, sí Syaoran tu nada mas estas pensando en puras estupideces— sin saber por qué, el hermano mayor de Fanren comenzó a reír de una forma falsa y bastante exagerada, como queriéndole restar importancia al asunto, al tiempo que colocaba la toalla que antes había utilizado sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y daba un par de vueltas alrededor de toda la habitación, continuando con su sesión de risas fingidas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo patético que podría verse eso y calló, pero no paso mucho cuando, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la carta y sin más reparo la abrió, rompiendo el sobre en el que estaba inmersa y leyendo el contenido de una forma algo desesperada y sedienta de explicaciones…

_No sé exactamente que escribir en esta carta, sólo quiero que sepas que, desde que te vi no pude alejarte de mi mente, tus ojos están siempre presentes en cada sueño que tengo y me pregunto si tú en algún momento podrías llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo estoy empezando a sentir por ti._

_Tal vez no me correspondas pero quiero decírtelo de todos modos, me gustas Yukito, ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?_

_Con cariño, Sakura Kinomoto._

—N-no, n-no puede…— cuando termino con la lectura del papel, extrañamente comenzó a sentir que las manos le temblaban y que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de una forma descomunal.

Tenía que ser una broma, ese tipo no podía ser del interés de Sakura, simplemente no podía, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tenía Tsukishiro que él no?, ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!, ¡Eso jamás!— sin pensar claramente en lo que hacia Syaoran tomó el papel entre sus manos y comenzó a desgarrarlo, hasta que de el sólo quedaron un montón de pequeños papelitos, los cuales muy difícilmente podrían llegar a unirse de nuevo.

Pero eso era lo único que el ambarino deseaba, que esa carta no se materializara de nuevo en algo que fuera legible, porque no podía ser, simplemente era estúpido pensar en esa posibilidad, en Sakura saliendo con ese afeminado.

¿Dónde quedaban entonces los besos que se habían dado ellos dos?, ¿En el olvido?, ¿En el bote de la basura?

Syaoran ya había comenzado a creerse el cuento de que a lo mejor Sakura podría llegar a sentir algo por su persona, aunque fuera un mínimo gusto o algo, lo sentía, con cada sonrisa que le daba, con sus temblequeos cuando le hablaba y sus sonrojos cuando estaban cerca.

Y él… él igual había comenzado a sentir algo, no podía negarlo, Sakura le estaba gustando, más bien Sakura le gustaba y era imposible que a ella le atrajera alguien más.

Debía ser una broma.

—Tiene que serlo…— murmuró una vez pudo tranquilizarse un poco, después de que hubiese dejado los restos de la "carta" en el cesto de la basura.

Y de acuerdo, podría ser que se estuviera viendo muy egoísta, pero estaba dispuesto a exagerar.

Hasta que Sakura no se lo dijera o hasta que diera indicios de ello, él por mucho, no haría caso de ninguna estúpida carta que bien podría ser falsa o algo.

Así sería.

-.-.-

Ese viernes, después de clases, Sakura y Syaoran emprendieron marcha en dirección a la casa de Li, que no quedaba muy lejos del instituto pero, a causa del repentino silencio incomodo que se estaba formando y la leve tensión que comenzaba a existir entre ellos, el camino comenzó a volverse más largo y de cierta forma estresante.

—Pasa— la castaña asintió una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada, sus pasos se escucharon alrededor de toda la casa que permanecía silenciosa sin la presencia de Fanren Li, pues suponía que era la niña quien posiblemente le daba vitalidad a ese sitio y con sus risas infantiles lo hacía todo más ameno.

Pestañeo un par de veces antes de continuar con su caminata, siguiendo esta vez a Syaoran que comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, ese lugar que ella ya había visitado una vez pero sin el consentimiento del hijo mayor de Ieran Li, que hasta ahora no se había enterado de nada.

Se sonrojó, esperaba que así se quedaran las cosas, no sólo por su integridad, también por lo que Syaoran pudiese pensar en determinado momento…

Cosas como que era una pervertida y tal, todo por andarse metiendo en la habitación de un chico sin avisar.

—Espero estés a gusto trabajando aquí, podríamos hacer la tarea en el estudio pero mi madre lo tiene ocupado con muchas cosas.

—No hay problema, así está bien— sonrió ella, analizando con sus ojos verdes el lugar en el que se encontraba. —.¿Con que empezaremos?

—Con los ejercicios de la pagina 10, son los más sencillos.

—Claro…— Sakura tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio que estaba por ahí, una vez Syaoran le concedió aquel permiso y sin perder un segundo más de su maletín extrajo su cuaderno de ejercicios, el cual abrió en la mencionada página.

Su cara se torno algo pálida al ver la cantidad de ejercicios que eran y peor aun la dificultad que cada uno de ellos implicaba.

¿Habían visto todo eso en clase?, ¿Cuándo?, ella no lo recordaba.

—No, ninguno de esos los resolvimos en clase— aclaró Li cruzándose de brazos, al ver como la joven castaña se quedaba paralizada del asombro —.Comprenderás que nuestro profesor no es muy… bueno…

—Llega siempre ebrio a clases y jamás nos enseña algo— señaló ella, ocultando un poco la repentina risa que le provocaba el asunto —.Pero, ¿Cómo es que tu…?, bueno acabas de decirme que son los ejercicios más fáciles de resolver…

—Porque lo son— volvió a decir él, con algo de obviedad que a Sakura le pareció extraña —.A veces cuando los profesores son así debes aprender a ser algo autodidacta, aprendí a resolver ejercicios como esos estudiando un poco de algunos libros e incluso de apuntes que Eriol y Takashi me prestaron de sus clases.

—Ah, ya veo— susurró impresionada —.Me parece genial, pero yo, bueno… no sé como…

—No hay ningún problema Sakura, yo puedo explicarte el procedimiento.

—Pero si haces eso nos atrasaremos mucho

—Si empezamos desde ahora terminaremos a tiempo— dijo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer —.Esta bien Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—D-de acuerdo— la joven Kinomoto no tuvo mucho que replicar considerando que Syaoran era demasiado difícil de convencer en ese aspecto, así que, sin ánimo de continuar perdiendo más tiempo en esa pequeña discusión, Sakura decidió que lo mejor era dejar que el hermano mayor de Fanren le explicase aquellos ejercicios para que pudieran comenzar con su tarea en equipo.

Pasaron un par de horas para que ella finalmente pudiera entender, por lo menos, el procedimiento para solucionar los problemas y otra hora más para que su cabeza pudiera resolver algunos ejercicios, algo que comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera mal por su pésima recepción de las matemáticas.

—¿El resultado es este de aquí?— indagó con algo de vergüenza, señalando con la punta de su lápiz una cifra escrita entre millones de manchones, la cual Syaoran admiro una vez desvió la mirada de los ejercicios que él por su cuenta estaba resolviendo.

El ambarino sonrió complacido, asintiendo.

—Está muy bien Sakura.

—¡Genial!—aplaudió ella, con emoción —.Sólo tengo que escribirlos de nuevo para que queden con una buena presentación y habremos terminado, ¿Verdad?

—Así es— respondió con simpleza —.Hemos pasado la tarde aquí ¿No tienes hambre?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Quieres comer algo?— Sakura sonrió un poquito, asintiendo levemente con un adorable sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Li —.Entonces vamos a comer…

—En un segundo, es que… quiero terminar de escribir esto— replicó, juntando al instante sus manos en una especie de plegaria —.No demorare mucho.

—Como gustes— Kinomoto sonrió espléndidamente ante la aprobación, así que poniendo de todo su empeño comenzó a transcribir lo que había en sus hojas de trabajo a unas nuevas, escribiendo lo más rápido que podía pero sin dejar de lado la buena presentación que el trabajo debía tener.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al poner un número, así que dejando el lápiz sobre el escritorio de Syaoran, se dispuso a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su maletín alguna especie de goma de borrar que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento.

Sonrió cuando encontró el objeto que buscaba, el cual por cierto tenía forma de un oso de felpa, recordando de paso que había comprado aquella cosa en uno de esos eventos de osos de peluche que se presentaban en Tomoeda cada cierto tiempo. Pero no quiso darle más importancia, pues luego de borrar el número erróneo, se dispuso a tomar de nueva cuenta su lápiz para seguir escribiendo…

No obstante cuando quiso tomarlo, este había rodado hacia una pila de libros que estaban a un costado, entre los cuales, en la parte superior, se hallaba el cuadernillo de Pandora, es decir, su diario de amor rosado.

Se quedó quieta cuando se dio cuenta de eso y permaneció así, observando fijamente al objeto que desde hacía semanas no veía ni tenía en su posesión.

Estaba ahí, tan cerca que incluso podría tomarlo y salir corriendo para quemarlo, para desaparecerlo…

—¿Pasa algo Sakura?— al escuchar la voz de Syaoran hablándole su mano se detuvo en su travesía para tomar el cuadernillo, por lo que se encogió de hombros y asintió medio cabeceando. —.¿Necesitas alguno de esos libros?

—N-no Syaoran, es sólo que… ehm…— Li se percató entonces del repentino interés que ella comenzaba a tener por aquella pila de libros, así que levantándose del lugar que estaba ocupando se acercó para analizar qué era lo que podría estar observando.

Sin embargo no alcanzó a visualizar bien cuando un sonido comenzó a escucharse alrededor de toda la habitación, una melodía algo repetitiva y aguda.

—Lo siento, es mi teléfono iré a…

—Claro, no hay problema— Sakura tomó de entre su maletín el aparato que no dejaba de emitir el sonido algo empalagoso que tenía como _ringtone_, así que apresurándose silenció el ruido una vez estuvo fuera de la habitación y pudo contestar con más calma, sin prisas.

—¿Hola?, Habla Kinomoto.

—_Hola Sakura, soy yo, Yukito_.

—Ah, hola Yukito, ¿Qué sucede?— desde el interior de la habitación Syaoran se quedó paralizado al escuchar el nombre de la persona con la que Sakura parecía estar hablando, así que, quedándose lo más callado que pudo, agachó la mirada hasta el cuadernillo rosado que estaba encima de la pila de libros de matemáticas, sintiendo repentinamente como su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

Porque de pronto se estaba acordando de la "carta" y de lo que había hecho con ella.

—_Sólo quería preguntarte si tienes algo importante que hacer mañana, en la playa no tuvimos tiempo de salir y no te he visto._

—Ahm, mañana no tengo planes— mencionó ella, de forma suave —.Siento mucho lo de la playa, es sólo que lo olvide y…

—_No te preocupes Sakura, está bien, entonces, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?_

—Claro, no hay problema.

—_De acuerdo, sólo era para eso, pasare por ti a tu casa a las diez de la mañana, ¿Está bien?_

—A la diez, de acuerdo, nos vemos— sin decir otra cosa Sakura terminó la llamada, luego de oprimir uno de los botones de su teléfono celular.

Suspiró un poco, pensando en que tal vez Tomoyo tenía algo de razón, pues ya habían estado hablando esa semana respecto a Yukito y ambas habían acordado por un momento que posiblemente el joven Tsukishiro podría llegar a tener un interés en ella mas allá de lo amistoso, así que si quería que las cosas no se malinterpretaran, tal vez lo mejor era que lo desengañara cuanto antes.

Podía ser cruel que se lo dijera en la cita del día siguiente, pero posiblemente era la mejor opción que tenia ahora.

Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de ingresar de nueva cuenta a la habitación, donde Syaoran todavía estaba de pie frente a la pila de libros que antes le había llamado la atención de forma masiva.

Extrañada por su actitud, se apresuro a llamarlo.

—¿Syaoran?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?— indagó con premura, avanzando un par de pasos hasta quedar a un lado de donde él se encontraba —.¿Syaoran?

—Sí, no pasa nada…— susurró él en medio del silencio, mientras que su mano derecha, la cual descansaba en uno de sus costados, comenzaba a contraerse hasta volverse puño. —.¿Esto es lo que veías?— preguntó con algo de apuro, señalando con su mano izquierda el cuadernillo rosado que Sakura observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ah… yo, no es que…

—Seguro piensas que es extraño que yo tenga algo así.

—N-no, bueno— nerviosismo, antes de que ella misma se obligara a retroceder, como si el estar cerca del cuadernillo y de Syaoran mismo, le provocara una herida enorme y profunda que realmente comenzaba a doler —.Es que… bueno.

—Lo encontré en la calle cerca del instituto, hace unas semanas atrás, lo levanté y lo traje a casa pensando en que después se lo devolvería a su dueño— comenzó a narrar, mientras el pulso de Kinomoto ya comenzaba a acelerarse —.Pero cuando lo leí me di cuenta de que no tenía el nombre del dueño, sólo poseía un montón de cosas muy importantes y valiosas.

—¿I-importantes?

—Así es, por lo menos a mí me parece así, contiene cosas muy hermosas— los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron un poco más, sin creerlo, ¿Era enserio eso que él pensaba? —.Yo no quería que esto se quedara así, por lo que quise comenzar a buscar a la autora, hasta que finalmente di con ella, tal vez sin quererlo…

Entonces su corazón se detuvo por un breve segundo, su respiración se cortó y las manos le temblaron.

—¿Encontraste a la autora?— pregunto apenas, sintiendo en la garganta un nudo enorme, el cual le sorprendía mucho que en un momento como ese le permitiera hablar como si nada, siendo que ahora sólo sentía una ansia tremenda por escuchar de una vez el resto de la historia.

Por oír de una buena vez que Syaoran, el mismo Syaoran, la había descubierto…

—Ella me lo dijo, es curioso que eso pasara porque gracias al profesor de matemáticas y sus tontas asesorías pude encontrarla.

Y así como empezó el encanto y el repentino alivio que le estaba dando, todo se desvaneció, como polvo que sopla el viento. Porque Sakura no entendía, ella no le había dicho nada y ¿Asesorías?, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el asunto del cuadernillo?

Levantó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo esta vez como una extraña daga invisible se le clavaba en el pecho.

—¿Rin Matsumoto?— preguntó por instinto, recordando a la chica de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros, cuya imagen se apresuro a aparecer en su mente de un instante a otro.

Ella era la única que había tomado asesorías de matemáticas con él…

—Así es…— y al escuchar la respuesta fue entonces que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con muchísima fuerza amenazando con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Porque Rin Matsumoto, con todo y su rostro inocente, le había saboteado y suplantado de la forma más vil posible.

—_Es mentira, ella… ella no es yo, ¡Ella no es yo!_

—S-Syaoran es que eso no…— pero no le dio tiempo de concluir su frase, no le dio tiempo de desmentir nada, pues en ese mismo instante comenzaron a escucharse golpes en la puerta de entrada, anunciando la visita de alguien que en ese momento resultaba bastante inoportuno.

—Ahora vuelvo— dejando de lado todo aquel asunto que le estaba ahora revelando a Sakura, Syaoran salió de la habitación para ser él quien atendiera a la puerta, aunque de por medio tuviera que tragarse todo aquel coraje que sentía con la llamada de Tsukishiro y lo que parecía ser una cita entre él y Sakura.

Un encuentro que sin querer le estaba empezando a provocar un profundo malestar en su interior, en algo que él interpretaba como una mínima parte de su alma, que ciertamente quedaba muy cerca de lo que parecía ser su corazón.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el rostro algo compungido y sonrojado de una persona que en ese momento no tenia deseos de ver.

—Matsumoto.

—Li— al advertir la tardanza, Sakura caminó un poco hasta el pasillo que daba a las escaleras y asomó levemente la cabeza, notando como ahora Syaoran estaba de pie frente a la persona que ella, si pudiera, desgarraría y tiraría al piso en ese momento, exigiéndole que dijera la verdad y diera de paso una buena explicación.

¿Qué hacia Rin Matsumoto ahí, en ese momento tan crucial?

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, sólo que vengo por mi cuaderno— declaró la otra, provocando que Syaoran levantara una ceja con extrañeza y que Sakura comenzara a tener deseos enormes de llorar porque todo aquello estuviera pasándole.

¿Su cuaderno?, ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿No se supone que es para mí?

—No creo que te interese ya Li, creo que a ti te importa otra persona y considerando eso creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta— Syaoran se quedó un poco sin habla ante eso, dejando que Rin continuara con lo que había ido a decirle —.Por favor.

—¿Cómo se que en verdad te pertenece?— cuestionó sin pensarlo, recibiendo al instante una mirada sorprendida de Matsumoto y de Sakura, que asintió un poquito, esperando la respuesta de ella.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si en verdad es tuyo, pruébalo, aun no me da mucha confianza.

—_Sí, así es, ella no podrá probarlo, yo sí, ¡Yo si puedo!_

—Perfecto— Rin Matsumoto, ante el asombro de Sakura, no mostró ninguna inquietud por la improvisada prueba, muy contrario a eso permaneció de pie, con su porte algo altanero de siempre y los ojos bien fijos en Syaoran, que seguía impasible, esperando una respuesta.

Y fue entonces que al escucharla hablar de nuevo, Syaoran pareció comenzar a desvanecer todas sus dudas y Sakura por el contrario comenzó a formularse más, mientras su corazón comenzaba a desgarrarse lenta y dolorosamente en un final que ya le parecía inminente y cruel.

—Te veo todos los días, siempre me preguntó ¿Qué pensaras?, ¿Qué harás después de clases?, las cosas que te gustan o disgustan, pero claro, no puedo ni siquiera tener una idea porque tú no me miras a mí_—_ recitó con paciencia, tratando de recordar lo mejor que podía, mientras Syaoran le escuchaba de forma atenta —.Te busco siempre con la mirada, tú no te das cuenta, sé que no lo haces porque te concentras mas en ver a través de las ventanas, pero yo, como fiel admiradora silenciosa tuya, sigo al margen, imaginando que a quien ves es a mí, a nadie más.

—_No es cierto, ¡No es cierto!, No le creas, no lo hagas…_

—Porque eres especial, impresionante, admirable, un montón de adjetivos no alcanzarían para dar una descripción tuya…—hizo una pausa, antes de sonrojarse y ver con decisión al chico frente a ella —.Solo tu nombre basta para mi, Syaoran Li.

—_Por favor…_

—¿Es suficiente para ti?— Syaoran no supo que decir, eso que ella le había recitando en efecto estaba plasmado en el contenido de la primer página del diario de amor, así que, si ella lo decía con esa memoria y esa entereza, entonces quería decir que seguramente estaba diciendo la verdad absoluta —.Por favor, dame mi cuadernillo.

—No puedo dártelo…

—¿Y ahora porque Li?— se preguntó la otra, desesperada —.Ya te di la prueba que querías, sólo dámelo y…

—Se supone que va dirigido a mí así que, me lo voy a quedar.

—Bueno, si quieres quedártelo hazlo, no hay problema— expresó ella resignada, agachando un poco la cabeza, como si sintiera cierta tristeza que Sakura no le creyó, pero al parecer Syaoran si —.Yo siempre me pregunte si podría llegar a tener una oportunidad contigo pero, me he dado cuenta de que no te intereso, así que si por lo menos puedes quedarte con el cuadernillo, creo que estaré satisfecha.

Syaoran levantó un poco la mirada y la centró en la figura de Rin, que estaba como pensante, algo ausente, observando con interés el piso, como tratando de verle algo interesante.

¿Estaba bien que él mismo rompiera su propia promesa de conocer a la poetisa?

—_No, no Syaoran por favor…_

—Yo… creo que… tal vez podríamos— se quedó callado por un segundo, pensando un poco en todo lo que había meditado la noche anterior e incluso minutos antes, todo lo relacionado con Sakura.

Porque si ella había pensado en salir con Yukito, era porque a lo mejor él le interesaba…

Tal vez por eso le había estado evadiendo un poco en la playa y en esos cuatro días desde aquel incidente…

A lo mejor se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas con una chica que tenía todo por delante con una persona que, lamentablemente no era él.

¿Valía la pena desperdiciar los sentimientos de ese cuadernillo, sólo por una ilusión?

—¿Me, me estas proponiendo salir?— él no respondió ante aquella pregunta, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

_El que calla, otorga._

—_No, no es cierto, no puede ser, por favor, te lo suplico, no salgas con ella…_— se dejó caer en el piso, mientras con sus manos apretujaba su pecho, en el sitio donde estaba descansando su corazón o más bien, lo poco que de el quedaba —_.Te está engañando, me ha suplantado…_

—Yo… tal vez.

—N-no puedo creerlo, ¿Me darás una oportunidad?, ¿Enserio?

—Supongo que ya… es justo— y sin más, Rin Matsumoto se acercó para finalmente envolver a Syaoran en un abrazo que él no correspondió, pero que con el simple hecho de haberlo recibido era una señal de que realmente estaba empezando a olvidar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sakura Kinomoto.

La ojiverde no soporto mas, sus ojos verdes, empañados por lagrimas, se encargaron de guiarla hasta la habitación donde descansaba aun el cuadernillo rosado, que en un momento le había servido como un confort y ahora estaba sirviendo simplemente como la peor de las armas, una que le estaba quitando a su persona más especial de un tirón y sin esperar a que ella lo asimilara.

Tomó sus cosas de estudio, sus libros y los ejercicios en sucio, muy dispuesta a salir de ahí lo antes posible…

Terminaría los ejercicios en su casa, pero ya no quería estar ahí, puesto que su dolor incrementaba y se hacía cada vez más insoportable para su cuerpo.

Limpió sus lagrimas con las mangas de su uniforme, lo único que deseaba era irse a casa y lo principal hablar con su mejor amiga, para que juntas encontraran una solución a toda esa pesadilla, porque no podía ser otra cosa más que eso, un mal sueño, un trago amargo que quería eliminar cuanto antes.

No lo pensó mas, para el momento en que Syaoran cerró la puerta de la casa y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, Sakura ya había terminado y ahora comenzaba a correr escaleras abajo.

Li no entendió, así que la tomó del brazo para retenerla, pero ella se resistió.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, prometo que te entregare el resto del trabajo en la escuela, gracias por todo.

—Pero Sakura que…— la ojiverde no dijo nada mas, simplemente de un jalón se soltó del agarre de Li y corrió hasta salir de la casa, para que después comenzara su marcha presurosa hasta su hogar, que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí y en el que estaba segura podría llegar a tener la privacidad que deseaba.

Rin Matsumoto sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando la vio salir de la casa Li, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que ella era la ganadora y que obviamente nunca tendría oportunidad alguna con Syaoran.

—Te gane… Kinomoto Sakura— susurró, antes de darse vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria, directo hacia su nuevo comienzo.

-.-.-

Tomoyo Daidouji caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda, tratando de relajarse esa tarde de sábado.

Desde que había despertado esa mañana lo único que había deseado era salir por ahí ella sola, puesto que anhelaba pensar un poco más en todo lo que había ocurrido días antes y también en lo acontecido recientemente, ya que en los últimos días, de una forma muy rara y poco común, Eriol Hiraguizawa no había puesto ni un pie en los ensayos del coro, tampoco la había molestado en las clases que compartían y ni que decir de sus miradas, ahora ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de verle.

Sus pensamientos entonces viajaron hacia lo sucedido en la bodega del Golden Palace, en donde se quedó simplemente el recuerdo de algo muy pasajero y trivial que ella deseaba dejar en un olvido permanente, sólo para que el rio de su vida volviera a tomar su rumbo, sin salir de su cauce.

Tal vez ahora ya era algo imposible, siendo que no podía apartar sus pensamientos del joven inglés, cuyas palabras todavía la tenían algo anonadada.

—_Me encantas Tomoyo Daidouji_

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de borrar sus palabras y el tono seductor de su cabeza.

Le era totalmente imposible creer que él dijera algo como eso, por el simple hecho de que se trataba de Hiraguizawa y él, por supuesto, jamás se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio con nadie, ya que sólo tenía conquistas pasajeras.

Sólo eso.

—Ya Tomoyo no hay nada más que decir al… respecto— su mirada amatista se centró de pronto en una de las tiendas de libros que estaban un poco más adelante, muy cerca del centro comercial al que ella quería ir para curiosear un rato y distraerse.

Sin embargo se estreso mucho cuando vio en dicha librería al objeto de sus confusiones, es decir a Eriol, que ahora prevalecía muy quieto frente a la vitrina llena de libros, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de inconformidad, pues seguramente no encontraba entre todos los ejemplares algo que le llamara la atención.

Suspiró con fuerza, antes de apretujar su bolso y comenzar a caminar con pasos rápidos en dirección al centro comercial, esperando que pasar a su lado no resultara una misión imposible o algo similar.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando lo hizo y Hiraguizawa no mostró ningún interés o alguna reacción espontanea, pues simplemente continúo con su análisis a los libros de aquel sitio, sin molestarse en girar la cabeza y verla.

Se quedó de pie por un momento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era una completa tontería de su parte.

Al fin se estaba cumpliendo su deseo, ¿No era eso lo que ella quería desde hacía meses?

—En… fin— negó de nuevo con la cabeza y comenzó su marcha hacia el centro comercial, esperando a que ahí pudiera haber algo que le sacara el malestar interno que se le estaba formando.

Eriol se había quedado ahí en la librería y minutos después se marchó en dirección contraria a la de ella, sin decir nada o hacer nada, sólo caminando muy lejos.

Tomoyo agachó la mirada e igualmente siguió con su camino.

Tal vez las cosas eran mejor así, al final, le había dado a Hiraguizawa una parte de lo que quería y suponía que, gracias a eso, ahora él estaría actuando de esa forma.

—No me equivoque— murmuró para si, dejando que un suspiro se le escapara antes de que decidiera continuar con su paseo de esa tarde.

-.-.-

Ese lunes el clima pareció compadecerla y acompañarla en el dolor que la embargaba…

El sábado no había podido hablar con Tomoyo respecto a lo sucedido en casa de Syaoran, puesto que para su mala fortuna, la hija de Sonomi estaba fuera realizando unas compras que no supo si concluyeron demasiado tarde o tuvo otros compromisos de por medio, así que, dejándolo estar, decidió que tal vez lo mejor era hablar con ella ese día, en persona y en el instituto.

Aunque esto último no era demasiado convencional, pero prefería eso antes que continuar guardándose todo lo que llevaba reprimido desde la tarde del viernes.

No había sido fácil evadir a Syaoran toda la mañana, estaba segura que el chico se hallaba preocupado por su repentina salida de su casa, pero ella no quería hablar con él o verlo por el momento, así que en cuanto le cedió la parte del trabajo de matemáticas, volvió a huir, como todo una cobarde.

No quería saber nada ahora, ni siquiera había salido con Yukito el sábado…

Tampoco tenía ánimo de pensar en eso.

—¿Sakura?— al escuchar el llamado levantó la mirada, la cual había mantenido fija en el verde césped que decoraba uno de los jardines de Seijo y fue entonces que al ver a su mejor amiga de pie frente a ella, corrió a sus brazos y se echo a llorar, cual niña pequeña lo hace con su madre —.¿Sakura?, ¡Amiga!, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué tienes?

—T-Tomoyo… no puedo… ella…

—¿Ella?, ¿Quién?, ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Rin… Rin Matsumoto

—¿Matsumoto?— indagó Daidouji, sintiendo de repente una cólera enorme al ver por dónde iba el asunto —.¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa arpía?, dímelo Sakura porque si no juro que iré a sacarle la verdad a esa tipa a golpes y…

—Ella le dijo a Syaoran que ella es la poetisa anónima Tomoyo— reveló la otra entre sollozos, separándose para ver a su amiga que ante la revelación, se quedó totalmente atónita —.Matsumoto le mintió, se adjudico la autoría de mi diario Tomoyo…

—¿Pero cómo?, nadie más sabia de ese diario— se preguntó al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su frente —.No me digas que… ¿Li le creyó?

—Le recito un poema de los que escribí— resaltó, agachando la cabeza con algo de enojo —.No sé cómo le hizo o como lo aprendió.

—Es que no puede ser Sakura, tú no puedes permitir que eso pase— declaró la amatista, asintiendo con la cabeza —.Tienes que decirle toda la verdad a Li, no podemos permitir que él viva engañado de esa manera y mucho menos que Rin Matsumoto se salga con la suya.

—¿Pero y si no me cree Tomoyo?, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Tendrás que arriesgarte Sakura, así que después de clases le dirás a Syaoran Li toda la verdad— declaró, viendo a su amiga con decisión plasmada en sus orbes amatistas —.Le vas a decir que tu eres la que escribió ese cuaderno, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió lentamente ante eso, creyendo que su amiga tenía bastante razón en ello y que ya era hora que se armara de valor para confesar todo, puesto que no era justo ni para él ni para ella que las cosas estuvieran sucediendo de esa manera tan cruel y perversa.

Sin embargo, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, muy cerca de ahí, Hikaru y Rin escuchaban todo con atención, sorprendiéndose en el acto y por su lado, Yamauchi ya comenzaba a sentir que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Rin?, sí ella le dice a Li…

—No te preocupes Hikaru— respondió la azabachada, despreocupadamente, como si el asunto le importara lo mismo que la nada —.Sólo dame tu celular y todo se solucionara.

—¿Mi celular?

—Sólo hazlo— Hikaru no quiso discutir mas, así que al ver que su amiga tenía algo planeado se aseguró de brindarle el objeto que ella necesitaba, sólo para que Kinomoto entendiera de una vez que no iba a meterse en ninguno de sus planes y de paso no estropeara el futuro que Rin podría llegar a asegurarle con Eriol.

Si era por él, entonces cualquier cosa valía la pena.

-.-.-

Al término de las clases, cuando sonaron las campanadas de salida, Sakura se levantó lo más rápido de su pupitre y salió en la búsqueda del castaño, que suponía estaría en un aula algo cercana.

Deambulo por los pasillos apresuradamente, antes de encontrarlo con la mirada en medio de una multitud, acompañado de Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki que al parecer estaban hablando de él respecto a un asunto muy importante, no sólo por sus ademanes, también por los gestos de leve preocupación que se les notaba a cada uno.

Apretujo la manija de su maletín, no le importaba tener que apartarlo de sus amigos por ahora, simplemente deseaba hablar con él para aclarar todo de una vez por todas y de paso hacer que ese malestar suyo se esfumara de una vez y para siempre, porque si bien era cierto que hacia eso por su integridad, también lo hacía para ya no sentirse tan mal, tan cobarde…

Avanzó en medio del pasillo lleno de estudiantes, pero no pudo darle alcance, pues poco antes de llegar hasta él alguien le impidió el paso, luego de colocar su brazo contra la pared de forma amenazante.

Levantó la mirada para ver de quien podía tratarse, encontrándose con la misma Rin Matsumoto que le observaba directamente, sin reservas y con un coraje inmenso impregnado en sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

—¿Y tú? ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Déjame pasar Matsumoto…

—Yo creo que no se va a poder, primero me vas a acompañar

—Yo no te voy a seguir a ningún…— sin más, Rin tomó del brazo a la castaña interrumpiendo sus posibles quejas y posteriormente la empujó hacia el interior de una de las aulas que permanecía vacía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez ingresaron.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, observándola con enojo.

¿Qué se creía?

—Creo que te quieres meter en donde no te llaman y eso no me agrada Kinomoto— empezó a hablar, con un tono de voz entre amenazante y soberbio —.O debería decir… poetisa anónima…— los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en demasía al escuchar el sobrenombre y fue entonces que Rin cantó victoria, porque sin temor a equivocarse ahora podía decir que tenia a la castaña justo donde quería.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Creo que tú y tu amiguita deberían tener más cuidado al hablar en el instituto cosas privadas.

—Entonces en ese caso, sabes también que eres una impostora— saltó la ojiverde, en su legítima defensa —.Te adjudicaste la autoría de algo que no es tuyo.

—¿Y eso que ah?— indagó, descaradamente —.Tu te tardaste, por miedosa no le revelaste a Syaoran la verdad y pues ya sabes, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

—Tú no lo amas, sólo lo estas engañando— señaló la hermana de Touya, con más coraje que antes —.Eso no se hace con alguien a quien quieres.

—¿Oh y tu si lo amas Kinomoto?, por favor, no me hagas reír— respondió la pelinegra, soltando un par de risitas sarcásticas de por medio —.Mira, lo único que quiero es que entiendas que hagas lo que hagas no vas a recuperar nada, ¿De acuerdo?, porque no voy a permitir que le digas nada a Syaoran.

—¿Y qué me lo va a impedir?

—Tu valiosa amiga Daidouji, porque creo que no te gustaría que esto fuera a dar a manos de Sonomi Daidouji y que gracias a ello tu amiga sufra las consecuencias de irse a un internado en el extranjero o algo peor— Sakura retrocedió un poco al ver que Rin se acercaba hacia ella, no obstante se detuvo y abrió bien los ojos cuando observó en la pantalla de su teléfono celular una fotografía muy comprometedora de Tomoyo con… ¿Hiraguizawa?

¡¿Cuándo, cómo y dónde había sucedido eso?! , ¿Por qué Tomoyo no se lo había contado?

—Esa no…

—Oh claro que es tu amiga, Hikaru los vio en la discoteca el ultimo día de paseo, tal parece que la tierna Daidouji no es lo que esperabas ¿Verdad?— reveló, con burla —.¿Qué dices entonces?, ¿Vamos a darle esto a Sonomi Daidouji? O por el contrario, ¿Vas a cerrar la boca y a quedarte tan callada como te sea posible?

—Tarde o temprano te van a descubrir Matsumoto.

—Lo que digas Kinomoto, pero ya sabes, si no quieres que un montón de copias de esta foto ronden el instituto y mas aparte que Daidouji se vaya muy lejos de aquí, te vas a quedar muy calladita y te vas a alejar de Syaoran para siempre, igual que tu amiga lo hará con Hiraguizawa— sentenció, haciendo un par de movimientos con sus manos —.Por favor, no pongas esa cara, puedes ser feliz no sé… con Tsukishiro, le gustas.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Tu tampoco, pero bueno, quedas advertida, ¿Ok?, nos vemos—Rin no quiso seguir hablando, simplemente se dio vuelta y salió del aula, en tanto Sakura agachó la mirada, se dejó caer al piso y dio un golpe sobre el concreto, lastimándose un poco.

Pero nada le importaba, ahora lo único que quería era saber cómo iba a salir de aquel embrollo.

—Algo se me tiene que ocurrir…— susurró, observando hacia la puerta con decisión —.No voy a permitir que lo engañes así…

Se levantó entonces, apretando sus manos que ya se habían vuelto puños a causa del enojo y la impotencia, porque ya era suficiente de lloriqueos, ella era la del problema y ella tenía que solucionarlo de algún modo, algo se podía hacer, alguna solución debía haber.

—Ese diario es mío…— habló para si manteniendo su mirada fija en la puerta por la que anteriormente había salido la joven Matsumoto —.Y lo voy a recuperar como sea, cueste lo que cueste…

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Seguramente al termino de este capítulo muchos se habrán quedado con cara de ¿Qué diablos?, mientras sostienen en sus manos un cuchillo cebollero, yo también lo hice cuando termine con la lectura del mismo al final de la revisión de rutina que siempre hago y créanme que no ha sido fácil escribir esto.

¿Sakura y Syaoran se separan?, lamentablemente en este capítulo si, gracias a que Rin ya se salió con la suya y por ahora queda esperar a que Sakurita empiece con su propia lucha, ¿Cómo lo hará?, pues eso será hasta el siguiente capítulo y los subsecuentes que espero estén aquí tan pronto como este ;)

Yo espero que mientras no me acribillen, recuerden, si lo hacen se quedan sin autora que escriba el fic xD

Pasando a otras cosas, quiero agradecerles a las personitas que me enviaron sus reviews el capi pasado y me han tenido paciencia hasta ahora, es fantástico contar con su apoyo tan lindo y espero seguir haciéndolo, claro si ustedes deciden continuar con la lectura y como no, también doy gracias infinitas a todos aquellos que simplemente me leen y que añaden esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, mil gracias.

Aunque no parezca yo me leo muy bien todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, sólo que por causas de tiempo no puedo responderlos ahora, si les digo esto es para que sepan que todos sus comentarios los recibo y que los tomo mucho en cuenta, por lo que me agrada mucho que me dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo va la historia y de paso me dan inspiración para continuar con la escritura.

¿Cómo sucede eso?, ni idea, tendré que averiguármelo un día de estos xD

En fin, no digo nada mas, como siempre les dejo la última palabra a ustedes y ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden contactarme a través de un lindo review, un PM, un mensaje a mi e-mail o incluso en facebook, (las direcciones están en el profile).

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo ;)

P.D: Para que no se queden con la incertidumbre, les doy un mini adelanto del prox. capi que ya comencé a escribir, posiblemente haga esto a partir de ahora, todo depende de lo que ustedes me digan xD

_Avance del próximo cap._

_El cartel de colores que estaba sobre la pared mostraba un libro abierto con un árbol naciendo de su interior, en una metáfora de la escritura relacionada con la vida._

_Pestañeo un par de veces, antes de enviarle una mirada rápida a la chica que estaba a su lado._

—_¿Por qué no participas en ese concurso de poesía?— indagó con algo de curiosidad, llamando la atención de Matsumoto que ante la propuesta se congeló en su sitio —.Tu eres muy buena escribiendo poemas y cartas…_

—_Ahm, no creo que sea buena idea Li._

—_¿Ah no?, pensé que eras la poetisa anónima— recalcó, antes de verla con una ceja alzada —.¿O que acaso me mentiste?_

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima ;)


	13. Mascaras fuera, la hora de la verdad

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 13: Mascaras fuera, la hora de la verdad.**

—_Sentirse con miedo es una sensación horrible, pero es peor esperar a que tu persona especial no se sienta decepcionada de ti por un error enorme que cometiste, yo siento los dos y la verdad me sorprende no haber muerto hasta ahora— (Sakura K.)_

-.-

Cuando su amiga le llamó por teléfono para decirle que hablaran, nunca imaginó que fuera para informarle una atrocidad como la que le estaba comentado y que por cierto era muy digna de provocar que su sangre comenzara a hervir, ardiendo como si fuera gasolina en contacto con fuego…

Porque el que Matsumoto le hubiese chantajeado con algo así, era digno de considerarse como una bajeza de lo peor, además de un acto muy cobarde.

—¿Foto mía con Hiraguizawa?— indagó con premura, tratando de controlar un poco sus nervios y los de Sakura, que ahora se paseaba como gato enjaulado, alrededor de toda la sala de su propia casa —.Yo, es que no sé cómo es posible que…

—A mi me encantaría saber cómo es que tomó esa foto y más aun Tomoyo…— hizo una pausa, se detuvo en su paseo y la observó fijamente —.¿Qué era lo que Hiraguizawa y tu estaban haciendo?

—No Sakura, no creas que él y yo hicimos algo mas es sólo que…—se detuvo en su habla y al instante meneo la cabeza, como tratando de omitir el recuerdo —.No sé que me pasó, enserio, el punto es que ahora no hablamos de eso, sino del vil chantaje de Rin Matsumoto y que tenemos que hacer algo, ¡No puede salirse con la suya!

—Sí Tomoyo lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas— dijo la otra, mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sillón al frente y juntaba sus manos, entrelazándolas —.Pero por ahora, hasta que no sepamos nada, creo que será mejor que no me acerque a Syaoran y que tú te mantengas lo más alejada que puedas de Hiraguizawa.

—Lo último no será problema pero, lo tuyo con Li…— una pausa, antes de continuar —.Es injusto, ustedes dos habían estado compaginando muy bien últimamente.

—Lo sé, pero, no hay nada que hacer— Tomoyo Daidouji colocó una mano en su frente en señal de desesperación, antes de lanzarle una mirada de tristeza a Sakura, que ya había agachado su cabeza y ahora parecía estar muy entretenida observando la alfombra que decoraba la sala, como si esta en cualquier momento le fuera a dar la respuesta a todo ese embrollo.

Negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y observar a través de la ventana.

Lo peor de todo es que estaban metidas en eso por su maldita y jodida culpa, porque si no hubiera besado a Hiraguizawa en la bodega del Golden Palace, si no hubiera cedido ante aquel impulso idiota, tal vez ahora todo sería diferente, tal vez Li ya estaría al lado de su amiga, luego de haberse enterado de todo y Rin por otro lado se encontraría lejos, ahogándose de coraje en su casa o en algún otro sitio.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente, antes de ver al techo de la casa Kinomoto.

—_Algo podremos hacer, por favor Dios mío, no es justo que mi amiga este pagando por haber escrito sus sentimientos en papel_— suplicó en su mente, antes de lanzar un suspiro que quedó en el aire, silencioso y sin respuesta.

-.-.-

—¿Te pasa algo Touya?— el pequeño Kinomoto negó fervientemente con la cabeza, antes de dejar en el piso el balón de futbol que había estado llevando en las manos todo ese rato, luego de que se lo hubiesen entregado, en una encomienda que no le disgustaba pero tampoco era mucho de su agrado.

Levantó la vista al cielo, notando como este estaba totalmente despejado, sin una sola nube, totalmente _perfecto_ para realizar actividades deportivas…

—Bien niños, vamos a comenzar con el partido amistoso de futbol, formen dos equipos— su profesora de gimnasia dio un par de silbatazos para que de inmediato todos los niños de su clase se movieran rápidamente, escogiendo entre si a los miembros de sus respectivos equipos deportivos.

Él no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó estático a un lado de Yue para que quedaran en el mismo equipo, en tanto Kenta Akimoto formaba su respectivo grupo de jugadores a lo lejos, dejando que en su rostro infantil reluciera como siempre una esplendida sonrisa, la misma que enfocó después en la pequeña Fanren Li, quien permanecía sentada en un banquillo, moviendo sus pequeñas manitas en señal de apoyo.

Touya lo observó un momento con algo de enojo, antes de girarse para ver a Yue que estaba totalmente quieto, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Suspiró con cansancio, ya había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había hablado con Fanren y debía decir que aun no sabía exactamente la razón de la nostalgia que a veces lo embargaba, de una forma totalmente desconocida, que lo dejaba sin muchas opciones sobre lo que debía hacer o como actuar con ella cuando llegaba a topársela en su camino…

Pero no era como si deseara pensar mucho en el asunto, precisamente porque no quería sentirse confundido y tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de acompañar a su hermana en eso de los lamentos de penas, porque hasta ahora recordaba que, desde hacía un mes exactamente, Sakura parecía deprimida y él ni enterado estaba de la razón exacta de eso.

Otra cosa que agregar a su lista de preguntas infantiles.

—Si ya están listos pueden empezar— otro silbatazo más se escuchó y al instante todos los niños comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de la cancha de futbol soccer, corriendo en todas direcciones para intentar patear el balón.

Touya tomó posesión de este una vez llegó cerca de la portería contraria y al mismo tiempo logró evitar que Kenta se lo arrebatara, pues más adelante se lo pasó a Yue, sólo que, para su sorpresa y asombro, el niño de ojos grises se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada, dejando con ello que Akimoto arrasara y se llevara hacia su portería el balón, con mucha habilidad y destreza.

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla, antes de observar a Yue con molestia.

—¡Yue que te pasa!— gritó, desde el otro lado de la cancha.

—No me gustan estos juegos…— negó con la cabeza una vez recibió la respuesta de su compañero, antes de correr hasta donde se había ido Kenta, que estaba próximo a patear el balón para meterlo dentro de la portería…

Corrió otro poco mas y con una patada logró arrebatarle el balón sólo que al hacerlo también hirió levemente a Akimoto, que se mostró bastante molesto por la acción, además de que comenzó a quejarse dando un par de saltitos.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Kinomoto?— rugió el pequeño con enojo, antes de acercarse para enfrentarlo en su totalidad, en tanto Touya hacia lo mismo, sin temor y sin acobardarse.

—Hey, hey niños, ¿Qué pasa aquí?— intervino la profesora, acercándose para separar a los dos pequeños que parecían querer iniciar con una pelea en cualquier instante. —.¿Tienen algún problema?

—Kinomoto me pateo a propósito.

—No es verdad— replicó el pelinegro, saltando en su defensa, porque aunque no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo, estaba seguro de que ese espíritu anti-deportivo no iba con él —.No es mi culpa que tú seas una nenita llorona.

—Ya basta, yo no permito discusiones así que van a pensar muy bien lo que hacen en la banca, salgan de la cancha— ninguno de los dos pequeños pudo objetar ante eso, simplemente se dieron vuela y comenzaron a caminar lejos del campo de juego, manteniendo una distancia considerable para evitar pelear y que ahora si acarrearan un problema mayor que el de ser expulsados de un simple y sencillo partido de futbol.

Fanren que lo había visto todo se levantó entonces del banquillo en el que estaba sentada y se acercó con rapidez a Kenta, que luego de verla le sonrió amablemente, como casi siempre lo hacía, indicándole que no debía preocuparse por nada.

La hermana menor de Syaoran sonrió con alegría, no obstante su emoción disminuyo repentinamente cuando Touya pasó a su lado, lanzándole una mirada de ligera decepción y algo de tristeza, un gesto que no comprendió, ya que en definitiva no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se refería o la razón exacta del porque el hermano de Sakura se notaba ahora con ese semblante, que por cierto era poco común en su lista de expresiones faciales.

—Ahora regreso Kenta— anunció luego de pensar un poco, antes de salir corriendo hacia Touya que continuaba caminando en dirección a los vestidores de la Academia, sin detenerse.

Al ver entonces que no iba a parar por nada, finalmente gritó: —¡Kinomoto, espera!

El pequeño hijo de Nadeshiko se detuvo levemente en su caminar al escuchar el llamado, suspiró un poco y se giró observando a Fanren que ya le había dado alcance y ahora lo miraba con algo de preocupación mostrada en su rostro de niña.

Desvió la mirada, sin atreverse a verla por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres Li?

—Sólo… no lo sé, ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella, en tanto Touya sólo negaba, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia su nuca.

—No, bueno… arg, en dado caso no creo que te importe— respondió con rapidez, antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo —.Ve con tu amigo Akimoto y déjame en paz…

—¡Fíjate que si me importa!— gritó la pequeña otra vez, deteniendo nuevamente a su ex mejor amigo en su marcha —.¡Y sí, Kenta es mi amigo, porque él sí quiso serlo cuando tu ya no!

—¡Yo nunca dije que quería dejar de ser tu amigo!— rebatió el pelinegro —.¡Tu sola dedujiste eso!

—¡Porque tú me hiciste a un lado por estar con Tsukishiro!— hizo una pausa, antes de seguir hablando —.Me dejaste sola en los descansos, no me hablaste en un día entero, no me saludaste y me pediste que me cambiara de puesto.

—No tenías que pensar que iba a estar contigo siempre…

—Ya lo sé, pero por lo menos podías haberme dicho que no te agradaba estar conmigo— susurró la pequeña Li, antes de agachar la cabeza, en un gesto que hizo enmudecer al menor de los Kinomoto —.Siento haber intentado hacerte sonreír con mis cosas de niña.

—O-oye yo…

—Al final, nunca lo conseguí, ¿Verdad?— Fanren levantó de nuevo la cabeza, sonriendo detrás de un par de lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojitos ambarinos, muestra de que en realidad no se sentía muy bien con todo eso y estaba muy próxima a dejar que todas sus emociones salieran a través del llanto.

Touya la vio por unos segundos, sintiéndose culpable como nunca, antes de bajar la mirada al piso y apretar las manos hasta volverlas puños, conteniendo un poco el coraje que sentía contra él mismo por haber sido tan orgulloso, tan mal amigo y por haber tratado tan mal a una pequeña niña que sólo había querido ser su amiga, nada mas…

Tal vez, valía la pena que de una vez por todas dejara de ser tan testarudo.

—N-no es que…— se quedó callado un momento, pensando otra vez en lo que habría de hacer —.Yo…

—¿Tu?— indagó la castaña, ladeando un poquito la cabeza —.¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No es eso, más bien soy yo el que lo siente, lamento todo lo que ha pasado, fui muy tonto— dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia un árbol lejano, que no sabía exactamente si era un manzano o un naranjo —.Sólo, discúlpame Fanren, de verdad.

—Ya te había dicho que yo aceptaba tus…

—Sí, pero ahora quiero disculparme por todo, ya, no preguntes—interrumpió, mostrando un tierno y adorable sonrojo que hizo reír un poquito a la pequeña Li —.S-sí quieres saber algo, c-creo que mi vida era más divertida cuando tú estabas en ella, a-así que, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga, otra vez?

—¿Amigos?— preguntó con un asombro incontenible a lo que él asintió, sin dudarlo —.¡Claro que si, Touya!— sin esperar nada mas Fanren se acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo que hizo sonrojar aun mas al pequeño Kinomoto, aunque este no pudo contenerse e igual respondió al gesto, medio sonriendo y suspirando.

Al final no había resultado tan mal, ¿Verdad?

-.-.-

Eriol Hiraguizawa caminó por los pasillos de Seijo tratando de encontrar algo entre todo el tumulto de estudiantes…

Desde hacía días había querido hablar con Tomoyo y ella simplemente no había aparecido, ni en los ensayos del coro, ni en las clases, ni en ningún sitio cercano o conocido.

No podía culparla, de hecho él mismo se había encargado de desaparecerse un rato mientras aclaraba un poco sus sentimientos y su muy confundida cabeza que no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, pero justo ahora que ya tenía claro todo y que deseaba hablar con Daidouji, era cuando ella mas lo ignoraba y evadía, como si él fuese portador de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no era como si ella no hubiese hecho eso antes, porque cuando podía Tomoyo se encargaba de alejarlo con un manotazo, una palabra o algún otro gesto, pero ahora la amatista ya ni se tomaba esas molestias, simplemente le daba la vuelta cada que lo veía pasar, ignorándolo olímpicamente, como si no existiera.

¿Ahora que le pasaba?, ¿Seguiría molesta por lo sucedido en el Golden Palace?

—Eh… ¡Tomoyo!— Eriol corrió un poco entre los estudiantes cuando observó a la joven amatista caminar por en medio de uno de los grandes jardines, no obstante la muchacha hija de Sonomi se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el firme propósito de evadirlo, en tanto él continuaba con su intento por alcanzarla —.¡Tomoyo!, ¡Oye, quiero hablar contigo, por favor!

—No tengo tiempo Hiraguizawa— Daidouji siguió caminando, como huyendo, logrando su cometido una vez se mezclo entre una multitud de estudiantes, dejando que Eriol se quedara totalmente paralizado en su sitio, sin tratar de detenerla en algo que de sobra sabía sería inútil.

Ni hablar, tendría que seguir intentándolo después hasta que funcionara, aunque realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar hacerlo.

-.-.-

Observó la pantalla de inicio de su teléfono celular, en donde estaba plasmado un fondo hermoso con un osito de felpa y la fecha de ese día… 9 de marzo…

Había pasado un mes ya y ella todavía no hallaba ninguna solución a su problema con relación al cuadernillo rosa y a su némesis, mejor conocida como Rin Matsumoto, que por cierto, no había dudado ni un segundo en pasearse con Syaoran por todos lados durante ese tiempo, seguramente haciéndolo con el firme propósito de restregarle en la cara su victoria parcial.

Sí, parcial, porque eso aun no se terminaba…

No obstante, a pesar de sus intentos por hallar una solución o algún plan, su cabeza continuaba sin darle para mas y la verdad ya comenzaba a frustrarse muy seriamente, además de que ahora tenía otro dilema encima y ese era tratar de convencer a su madre de que no organizara ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor o variantes, tal como lo eran las pijamadas con sus amigas u otras cosas que pudieran ser vergonzosas para ella.

Ya casi era primero de abril, pero, considerando como estaba todo, la verdad no tenía ni ganas de celebrar nada.

—Faltan diez minutos antes de que comience la clase…— susurró para sí, a la vez que tomaba su maletín y se levantaba del frondoso césped en el que había estado descansando ese tiempo.

Comenzó con su caminata en dirección al aula donde tocaba clase, la cual por cierto era la de Historia Universal y resultaba una de las pocas que compartía con Syaoran, al cual no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra gracias a la cínica advertencia de Matsumoto, que incluía no hablar con él o de lo contrario su amiga podría lamentarlo profundamente el resto de su vida.

A lo mejor no había que ser tan radicales, pero por ella estaba dispuesta a exagerar, a pesar de que todavía no sabía si Syaoran se podría haber molestado por eso o si acaso estaba preguntándose a que se debía tal asunto.

Pero no tenía más opciones en sus manos, así que no le quedaba de otra más que quedarse callada y quieta…

Observó un poco más adelante, todos los estudiantes de Seijo caminaban hacia sus próximas clases y para su mala suerte, entre ellos estaba Syaoran Li, que ahora estaba caminando, como ya era costumbre, con Rin Matsumoto a su lado, la cual al parecer estaba relatándole algo que al hermano de Fanren parecía no importarle demasiado, no sólo por su rostro que permanecía impasible, también por su mirada que estaba enfocada en un punto lejano, inexistente.

Desvió la mirada cuando tuvo contacto visual con el ambarino y apresurándose corrió en otra dirección, para llegar lo antes posible a su salón de clases y evitar por todos los medios alguna especie de interacción que pudiese perjudicarla.

Syaoran la observó por un momento, antes de agachar la mirada con algo de melancolía, porque igual había intentado hablar con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, Sakura lo había ignorado todas las veces.

—¿Sucede algo Li?— escuchó que le preguntaba Rin, mas él prefirió no contestar, por su bien mental y también porque a Rin Matsumoto no le era de importancia el hecho de que estuviera distanciado de aquella chica de ojos verdes, a la cual ya había comenzado a considerar parte importante de su vida…

Al principio había pensado que el silencio de la ojiverde se debía a que ya estaba saliendo con Tsukishiro o algo, mas prontamente se entero que la muchacha se había encargado de rechazar al muchacho de ojos grises en una cita, ante lo cual Yukito había respondido con una sincera sonrisa y ella, pues simplemente había continuado con su vida de forma normal, lo cual le daba una respuesta clara, pero que no llegaba a solucionar el montón de preguntas que tenía llenándole la cabeza, que incluían el asunto de la carta que había destruido y lo que podría haberle pasado a Sakura ese último día que habló con ella, durante su estadía en su casa…

Suspiró un poco, antes de observar hacia uno de los muros del instituto y darse cuenta de que en él estaba algo diferente, algo que llamó bastante su atención, no sólo porque estaba aburrido con los relatos de Rin Matsumoto, también porque en él había muchas letras aglomerándose en un mensaje que se le hizo bastante importante.

El cartel de colores que estaba sobre la pared mostraba un libro abierto con un árbol naciendo de su interior, en una metáfora de la escritura relacionada con la vida.

Pestañeó un par de veces, antes de enviarle una mirada rápida a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué no participas en ese concurso de poesía?— indagó con algo de curiosidad, llamando la atención de Matsumoto que ante la propuesta se congeló en su sitio —.Tu eres muy buena escribiendo poemas y cartas…

—Ahm, no creo que sea buena idea Li.

—¿Ah no?, pensé que eras la poetisa anónima— recalcó, antes de verla con una ceja alzada —.¿O que acaso me mentiste?— aunque la pregunta estaba dirigida en un tono algo burlón y sin afán de comprobar nada, Matsumoto Rin se sintió al descubierto y expuesta, sentimientos que le obligaron a desviar la mirada de los ojos de Syaoran que se extraño mucho por aquella actitud tan extraña.

La muchacha le había estado siguiendo toda la mañana y ciertamente era muy raro que ahora se empezara a poner nerviosa por algo que él ni sabía, siendo que hacía unos segundos estaba tan sonriente como una fresa lechuga dentro de una nevera.

Un ejemplo no muy adecuado y algo estúpido, pero daba igual.

—N-no te he mentido— mencionó apenas entre tartamudeos, en tanto con una de sus manos sostenía uno de los extremos de su uniforme escolar, con fuerza —.Es sólo que no creo que sea buena idea, porque, tengo… pánico escénico.

—Bueno, yo creo que posiblemente es una excelente oportunidad para que te quites esos miedos— volvió a decir Li, con un tono de voz algo despreocupado y poco interesado —.Así que vamos.

—P-pero es que…

—Como tú no te decides entonces te inscribo yo— Rin abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó tal cosa, no obstante no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, cuando quiso tomarlo de la mano para obligarlo a quedarse con ella, Syaoran ya había caminado hasta la pizarra de inscripciones y con una perfecta caligrafía, muy limpia y sin errores, escribió su nombre entre los participantes, ante la mirada atónita de Matsumoto que ahora sí, empezó a sudar frio. —.Espero no te moleste, es sólo que me gustaría escuchar algún poema nuevo de tu parte.

—Ehm… no, e-está bien.

—De acuerdo, te veo luego, tengo que ir a clases— sin decir nada mas al respecto Syaoran comenzó a caminar en medio de los pasillos del instituto, como siempre con su fiel porte despreocupado y relajado.

Realmente no sabía porque había insistido tanto en que Rin se inscribiera a ese concurso y tampoco cual había sido el estúpido impulso que lo llevo a escribir su nombre en la pizarra, sin consultarle bien o esperar a que ella al final diera una respuesta afirmativa, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso, en su mente todavía estaba lo sucedido con Sakura y a decir verdad ahora lo que más le importaba era saber que le había pasado.

Pensamientos que se alejaban mucho de lo que acababa de suceder, porque sin querer Syaoran Li había metido en un apuro tremendo a la joven Matsumoto, que continuaba de pie frente al cartel del concurso maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose cómo era que iba a salir de aquel embrollo.

¿Escribir poemas?, ella no sabía hacer eso, nunca lo había intentado siquiera…

—Ni hablar…— farfulló de último, antes de dar un leve pisotón al suelo y continuar con su caminata en dirección contraria a donde antes había visto desaparecer a Syaoran, esperando que algo bueno se le ocurriera para no meterse en más líos.

-.-.-

—Estúpido Hiraguizawa— Tomoyo Daidouji no podía evitar que un aura algo negativa comenzara a rodear su frágil pero resistente cuerpo de pianista, pues justamente cuando menos podía hablar era cuando a Eriol se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de querer tener una conversación pacífica y sin discusiones, seguramente con la finalidad de que se aclarara un poco el lio que traían entre ambos desde su último encuentro en el Golden Palace…

El cual por cierto le tenía metida en un problema de enormísimas proporciones, a ella y a su mejor amiga, que ciertamente era la única pagando los platos rotos y de una forma muy mala para su gusto.

Si tan sólo no hubiera cometido esa tontería, seguramente su amiga ya habría desenmascarado a Matsumoto y ahora estaría tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación llenándole la cabeza.

—Algo tengo que pensar para ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez— susurró mientras caminaba, todavía pensativa —.Vamos Daidouji, eres inteligente, algo tiene que…

Guardó silencio, porque fue entonces que, como dándole una respuesta celestial, su mirada amatista se centró en un anuncio de papel, el mismo cartel de colores que prevalecía en su sitio, pegado a la pared, sin moverse y mostrándose muy tentador al lado de una lista que tenía como titulo _concursantes._

Se acercó como hipnotizada, cegada por una curiosidad profunda que le obligó de forma indirecta a analizar con sus ojos una y otra vez las letras escritas en el papel, ordenadas de tal modo que transmitían un mensaje muy importante y valioso, el cual comenzaba a brindarle las respuestas a todos los cuestionamientos que antes se había planteado…

En ese instante, cuando miró hacia la lista de participantes y leyó entre ellos el nombre de la falsa poetisa, un haz de luz iluminó su cerebro y fue entonces que sin pensarlo más escribió un par de cosas en la lista, para posteriormente salir corriendo.

Porque todavía existía una llama de esperanza en medio de los problemas y, si su plan funcionaba, entonces tanto ella como Sakura iban a cantar victoria finalmente.

-.-.-

—Los principales personajes de nuestra historia resultan importantes y de gran relevancia por muchos motivos…— la clase de historia jamás le había parecido tan aburrida o más bien ya le había sucedido, pero obviamente en ese entonces su vida era feliz y maravillosa, sin ningún problema del tipo amoroso y tampoco con un par de enemigas pisándole los talones, vigilando cada paso que daba.

—_Que ya se termine, por favor_— suplicó de forma mental, encogiéndose un poco en su pupitre, pero sin dejar de mantener sus ojos verdes fijos en la pizarra, donde se hallaban escritas un montón de fechas de momentos importantes en la historia del país y posiblemente del mundo.

No lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba poniendo suficiente atención como para saber de que estaba hablando el profesor.

—Para la próxima semana deben traer un ensayo sobre los acontecimientos históricos más importantes de la historia de Japón, sin falta— la campanada del cambio de clase se escuchó por todo el recinto dando un alivio a la mayoría de los estudiantes, principalmente a Sakura que se apresuro a tomar su maletín, para ir corriendo a su clase de gimnasia, que tal vez sería la única de ese día que no le molestaría tomar.

Syaoran a su lado la observó, igualmente se puso de pie, pero justo cuando quiso tomarla del brazo para evitar que se fuera ella comenzó a caminar fuera del aula, sin siquiera prestarle la mas mínima atención.

—Creo que Kinomoto está muy cabreada— susurró Yamazaki a Eriol, luego de que ambos presenciaran el "espectáculo" e intercambiaran un par de miradas —.Y lo peor es que ni sabemos porque…

—No creo que este _cabreada_ Takashi— corrigió el ojiazul, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ajustaba mejor sus gafas —.Mas bien se ve como si estuviera deprimida, lo extraño es que Tomoyo está con el mismo humor.

—¿Daidouji y Kinomoto deprimidas?, eso es raro— volvió a decir el otro, antes de lanzarle una última mirada a su amigo castaño que, ajeno a su conversación, salió del aula, seguramente para irse a meditar a algún otro lado —.Pero creo que Syaoran está bien jodido.

—Como sea, hay que dejarlo solo un rato, creo que lo necesitara— Yamazaki asintió lentamente ante la propuesta, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del aula junto con su amigo ojiazul, que por el momento prefería reservarse cualquier comentario en torno a la relación que mantenían los castaños.

Ambos caminaron alrededor del recinto de Seijo en completo silencio, Eriol por su parte estaba analizando la situación desde su propia perspectiva y Takashi mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, donde se apreciaba un mensaje de texto de parte de una chica desconocida, la cual resultaba ser su cita de esa misma noche.

Sonrió ladinamente antes de levantar la cabeza y observar a unos metros un cartel de colores que le pareció bastante curioso.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y llamando la atención de Hiraguizawa, que vio el anuncio con una ceja alzada —.¿Es para un festival hippie?

—¿Hippie?, claro que no, es para un concurso de poesía creo, dice que será la próxima semana, el sábado…

—¡Poesía!, ¿Y porque no te inscribimos a ti eh? Eriol cabrón— se mofó el de ojos rasgados, en tanto daba un par de palmadas a su compañero que le vio con una mirada de desprecio total —.¿Qué?, es una excelente idea, ¿No lo crees… poestiso?

—Cállate Takashi…

—Oh vamos— otra risa mas, antes de que se acercara a la pizarra de concursantes —.Si no te inscribes tu, yo lo haré por ti.

—¿Qué dices?— Eriol se acercó para detenerlo al ver cuáles eran sus macabras intenciones, no obstante Yamazaki le retuvo sin mucho trabajo, colocando una mano en su rostro, mientras que con su pie izquierdo lo obligaba a quedarse algo lejos y apoyado por su mano libre comenzaba a escribir su nombre en la lista de participantes. —.¡Maldito hijo de puta!, ¡No te atrevas!

—Ni modo _jefe_, ya te inscribí y no se puede borrar es tinta— Hiraguizawa dio un empujón a Takashi que retrocedió y dejó a la vista la nueva lista, la cual mostraba el nombre de quince personas, entre las cuales ahora estaba él, inscrito con una pésima caligrafía.

—¿Ah sí?, entonces…

—No puedes inscribirme ya, si lees abajo sólo se permiten quince concursantes y ya están los quince— respondió el pelinegro, riendo por haber adivinado los futuros planes que su amigo podría tener.

Eriol quiso darle un nuevo golpe a Takashi, sin embargo cuando lo intentó, el muchacho ya se había escabullido y había comenzado a correr hacia otra dirección, en un gesto que Hiraguizawa no quiso corresponder por el bien de su amigo, pues de alcanzarlo estaba seguro que iba a torturarlo, antes de cortarle la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea!— refunfuñó, observando nuevamente la lista —.¿Quien mierdas participaría en esta ridiculez?— se preguntó en su soledad, leyendo todos los nombres que estaban grabados en el papel…

Naoko Yanagisawa, Luka Igarashi y otros más estaban escritos en la lista, pero en definitiva lo que más llamó su atención fue que casi al final de la lista, poco antes de su nombre, se hallaban inscritas dos personas que nunca pensó que pudieran meterse a esa clase de cosas.

—¿Rin Matsumoto y Sakura Kinomoto?— se cuestionó con extrañeza —.De la poetisa lo imaginaria pero… ¿Kinomoto?, ¿Ella escribiendo poemas?— no supo exactamente qué era lo que sucedía, tenía claro que a Kinomoto jamás se le había visto interés por escribir poemas y mucho menos interesada en cosas de lectura, pues hasta donde se había quedado, la muchacha prefería ejercitarse antes que tomar un libro y sentarse en una esquina para leerlo.

Levantó una ceja sin creérselo, ¿Acaso habría alguna relación entre su estado de ánimo y ese concurso?

-.-.-

Cerró su casillero una vez se aseguró que sus cosas estaban bien guardadas y que nadie podría tomarlas, se giró sobre sus talones y meneó la cabeza en círculos un par de veces, movió los brazos, las piernas y finalmente comenzó a caminar hasta el gimnasio de Seijo, donde se llevaría a cabo la clase de deportes de ese día.

Cruzó una enorme puerta que daba a un pasillo corto, el cual la llevaría hasta la plaza principal del gimnasio, sin embargo, antes de que lo lograra, a medio camino una mano la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi arrastrando de nueva cuenta a los vestidores de las chicas, que yacían totalmente vacios y silenciosos, sin ningún alma que rondara cerca.

Parpadeó una, dos veces, antes de ladear la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Tomoyo?— preguntó la ojiverde, una vez pudo observar a su mejor amiga, que ahora parecía asegurarse de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas y que en efecto nadie se hallaba por los alrededores —.¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué no tienes practica con el coro?

—Hoy no Sakura, pedí permiso así que no debes preocuparte— respondió rápidamente, deteniéndose en su inspección para sonreírle apaciguadoramente —.Vine porque tengo una noticia para ti.

—¿Noticia?, ¿De qué se trata?

—Ahora lo sabrás… Rika, puedes pasar— Sakura giró la cabeza cuando escuchó el nombre de la muchacha, viendo como esta de pronto aparecía detrás de una puerta, la cual posteriormente cerró teniendo el mismo cuidado de que nadie estuviera escuchando —.Rika será parte de la coordinación del concurso de poesía que habrá en el instituto el sábado de la próxima semana.

—Coordinadora, ¿De qué concurso hablas Tomoyo?

—A eso voy Sakura— hizo una pausa, antes de sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido un pequeño papel en donde estaban las bases del mencionado concurso, el mismo que después le extendió —.Hace unos momentos vi en la escuela un cartel con la convocatoria del concurso, a un lado estaba la lista de concursantes y ¿Adivina qué?, la arpía de Matsumoto estaba inscrita…

—¿Y eso qué?— indagó la castaña, desviando la mirada al piso —.No creo que deba sorprendernos, ella se supone que escribe poemas.

—Tú lo has dicho Sakura, "se supone"— recalcó la azabachada, realizando el par de comillas con sus dedos —.A lo que voy es que Rin Matsumoto no tiene la capacidad de redactar un poema ni aunque quisiera, así que dudo mucho que se halla inscrito al concurso por cuenta propia, es por eso que vamos a aprovechar la ocasión para que de una vez podamos resolver este problema.

—Sigo sin entender Tomoyo.

—Rika nos ayudará a obtener el celular de Rin Matsumoto, que es en donde esa tipa tiene guardada la fotografía— apuntó, sonriendo con ánimo —.Al ser la coordinadora tiene que vigilar que ninguno de los concursantes ingrese al auditorio sin ningún aparato electrónico para que no hagan trampa y es ahí cuando aprovecharemos para quitárselo.

—Pero, ¿No tendrás problema con ello Sasaki?— cuestionó la ojiverde con preocupación, luego de escuchar el plan —.Sería muy malo que por hacer eso pudieran sancionarte.

—No habrá problema Kinomoto, yo quiero ayudarlas porque he sido testigo de las maldades que Rin hace con otras personas— mencionó, obteniendo a cambio un gesto de confusión por parte de la hermana de Touya —.Verás, Chiharu, Naoko y yo sabemos que tu estas interesada en Syaoran Li.

—¡¿Qué, que?!— se exaltó, dejando que un rubor enorme le cruzara el rostro —.P-pero c-como…

—Nos dimos cuenta hace un par de semanas, porque empezaste a hablar mucho con Li y él contigo, pero eso no es lo importante— explicó pacientemente, moviendo un poco la cabeza —.Hace unos días vi como Rin Matsumoto estaba escribiendo algo muy sospechoso durante la clase de química, en el laboratorio, llamó mi atención porque no estaba atendiendo a la clase y ella es mi compañera en la asignatura, por esa razón me asomé un poco para ver si era algo relacionado con el experimento que hacíamos, pero en lugar de eso ella parecía escribir una especie de carta dirigida hacia Tsukishiro…

—¿Hacia Yukito?— se preguntó ella de nuevo, sin encontrar ningún sentido a sus palabras —.¿Por qué Matsumoto le escribiría una carta a él?

—Yo también prensé lo mismo, tampoco es un secreto que Rin está interesada en salir con Li, así como su amiga lo está con Hiraguizawa— continuó, asintiendo una vez Tomoyo le dio su aprobación para continuar —.El problema estuvo cuando la vi firmar la carta, porque no lo hizo a su nombre, lo hizo… lo hizo al tuyo.

—¡¿Al mío?!— volvió a exaltarse, esta vez posando una mano sobre su frente, en señal de malestar —.¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¡Que le sucede!

—No sé exactamente qué es lo que haya hecho con esa carta, pero supuse que sería para perjudicar tu relación con Li— reveló, algo apenada —.No quise prestarle mucha atención, pero ahora en nuestra última clase de matemáticas, vi que ustedes no hablaron como recientemente lo hacen y que se fueron por su lado, así que me sentí algo culpable por eso.

—¿Crees que el hecho de que yo no hable con Syaoran es por esa carta falsa?

—Así es— respondió levemente sonrojada, recibiendo a cambio una leve negación por parte de la ojiverde que aun no se creía que eso estuviera pasando.

A parte de chantajista y saboteadora, Rin era una mentirosa y una embustera de lo peor.

—Le he explicado a Rika parte del problema y que no debe sentirse mal por algo que nosotras tampoco sabíamos— intervino Tomoyo finalmente, caminando hasta quedar a un lado de la muchacha de cabello rojizo —.Ella habló conmigo y quiere ayudarnos para que Rin Matsumoto no se salga con la suya.

—Ya veo— suspiró la hija de Fujitaka, con resignación —.¿Entonces le quitaremos el celular a Matsumoto?

—Rika y yo haremos eso— respondió la azabachada, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa. —.Tu mientras tanto vas a participar en el concurso, no te preocupes por las inscripciones, yo ya lo hice todo por ti.

—¿¡Que hiciste que!?

-.-.-

Hikaru Yamauchi se adentró al gimnasio del instituto casi de puntitas, analizando con sus ojos a todas las personas que estaban alrededor y encontrando finalmente a su amiga Rin, que parecía bastante aburrida en medio de todos los alumnos que estaban tratando de dar un buen juego de voleibol.

—Pts, Rin— llamó una vez se aseguró de que ella estaba viéndole, ante lo cual Matsumoto salió del lugar de juego con discreción, para ir a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Hikaru?— indagó con molestia, en tanto rizaba con uno de sus dedos un mechón de su larga cabellera negra —.Estoy ocupada.

—Lo siento Rin, pero, es sólo que me gustaría saber cuándo será lo de mi cita con Eriol— preguntó, mostrando un tierno sonrojo que hizo que la de ojos oscuros bufara, fastidiada —.Es que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y yo…

—Si tanto quieres una cita con Hiraguizawa consíguela tu, no es mi asunto— interrumpió certeramente, dejando que la muchacha de cabello corto se quedara pasmada —.¿Qué?, no me mires así, te vas a arrugar.

—P-pero es que tú me dijiste que cuando tu y Li estuvieran saliendo pues…

—Sí, se lo que dije, pero ahora me interesa más ser la novia de Syaoran y para lograr eso no puedo distraerme con tus cosas cursis— explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —.Y ya Hikaru, luego hablamos ¿Si?, me duele la cabeza y tu voz chillante no ayuda en nada.

Matsumoto no dijo una sola palabra más al respecto, dándose vuelta regresó a tomar su clase de deportes en tanto Yamauchi se quedaba en medio del lugar, sintiéndose como una completa tonta, además de traicionada por aquella a la que consideraba hasta hace poco, su mejor amiga en todo el universo.

Frunció el entrecejo, si Rin quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo, entonces así serían.

-.-.-

Sábado por la noche, un día en que se suponía ella debería haber estado en casa, ahogándose con un montón de helado de chocolate para quitar las penas, pero no, ahí estaba formada en la entrada del auditorio, con un gafete que decía concursante No. 12 y muchos nervios por lo que podía llegar a pasar en cualquier segundo.

Durante toda la semana tuvo que quebrarse mucho la cabeza para pensar en un buen poema, pues según esto el que ella participara en el concurso no sólo tenía como finalidad que se descubriera la verdad al fin, también que pudiera vencer a Matsumoto en una humillante y aplastante derrota, según Tomoyo, pues esta no había dejado de repetirle lo maravilloso que era el que pudiera sacar todo su talento como la verdadera poetisa, autora de todas las "maravillas" escritas en el cuadernillo de Pandora.

Y está bien, de acuerdo, tenía claro que eso de la victoria no le molestaba, así como tampoco lo hacia ese hecho de la humillación, que por cierto era lo mínimo que Rin se merecería por adjudicarse la autoría de algo ajeno, pero considerando sus nervios y sus pocas ganas de meterse en más problemas, la verdad ahora lo único que quería era irse a casa y olvidar todo, a pesar de que no podía hacerlo…

Lamentablemente ya había aceptado tal cosa y ya era algo tarde como para ser cobarde.

—Ni hablar— giró la cabeza un poco, ocultándose tras la espalda de un chico que estaba al frente de ella y ajustando de por medio la mascada negra que llevaba puesta sobre el cabello, junto con los lentes oscuros que ocultaban su verdadera identidad.

Tomoyo ya le había dado indicaciones explicitas de lo que debía hacer y entre las clausulas estaba no dejarse ver por la chica Matsumoto, la cual también estaba formada unos pasos más adelante y no reparaba en mostrar un gesto de aburrimiento total ante el evento de esa noche, que suponía no la tenía demasiado contenta y tampoco animada.

Suspiró con alivio una vez la vio centrarse en la puerta del auditorio, dándole la espalda, porque si la descubría antes de tiempo estaba cien por ciento segura de que rápidamente comenzaría a idear algún otro plan para estropear el suyo y eso, claro, era un lujo que no se iban a dar, ni ella, ni Tomoyo y mucho menos Rika.

Negó un poco con la cabeza, girando levemente para ver al lado contrario y analizar a los últimos participantes formados tras ella…

Un chico rubio, una joven pelirroja y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?

Abrió los ojos enormemente tras sus gafas, se giró y agachó un poquito para ocultar su asombro.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— se pregunto a sí misma en un murmullo, tratando de hallar una respuesta coherente, pero de forma predecible, no se le ocurrió ni una.

Dejó de lado aquellas cavilaciones cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas del auditorio y los dejaron pasar, cosa que desvió por un segundo su atención, para que ahora se concentrara en continuar caminado, teniendo como destino el amplio escenario del auditorio donde estaban formadas en una hilera quince sillas, que daban frente a los puestos que ocuparía el publico minutos después.

—Bien chicos bienvenidos a este concurso de poesía, me da gusto que hayan decidido participar… aunque creo que los culpables de eso son los créditos extra que tendrá en bonificación el ganador— introdujo la secretaria Mayumi, que ya estaba frente a ellos, mostrando como siempre una sonrisita socarrona que logró despertar la burla de muchos.

—_¿Creditos extra?— _pensó la ojiverde con extrañeza, antes de menear la cabeza y sacudir tales ideas.

Por andar pensando en otras cosas ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente aquella posibilidad, tal vez Hiraguizawa estaba participando por eso mismo, aunque la explicación no le convencía demasiado...

A pesar de ser un mujeriego, Eriol era muy buen estudiante como para necesitar un apoyo adicional, lo cual no daba una respuesta a su pregunta crucial.

—Perfecto, en unos segundos empezaremos, así que tomen sus respectivos asientos y esperen a que demos inicio— todos asintieron a lo dicho por la mujer, cada uno tomó su lugar asignado y se quedaron quietos como estatuas de oro, sin verse, sólo observando el panorama a su alrededor, las luces de los reflectores, los asientos al fondo y la gran puerta del auditorio que continuaba abierta, esperando al público.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes que algunas personas comenzaran a llegar y entre ellas, Eriol, Rin y Sakura pudieron identificar perfectamente a Syaoran que iba caminando al lado de un Takashi muy sonriente, que ciertamente no reparaba en nada para mostrar su sarcasmo mediante una sonrisita ladina.

—¡Pero si es el jefe!— Hiraguizawa tuvo el impulso de levantarse para golpear al de ojos rasgados una vez lo escuchó hablar, no obstante, en su lugar Li le propinó un pequeño codazo al muchacho, que de inmediato guardó silencio, pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa burlona y molestona.

—Tú lo metiste en esto, en primer lugar— reclamó el ambarino, negando levemente con la cabeza —.Ustedes son infantiles cuando quieren…

—Será divertido Li, así que deja de defenderlo como si fueras su mami— refutó, tomando asiento en uno de los lugares disponibles frente al escenario junto a Syaoran, que igual se sentó y mejor prefirió enfocar su mirada hacia el resto de los participantes, que al igual que su amigo, estaban sentados frente a ellos, esperando a que todo comenzara —.No me digas… ¿Va a participar tu poetisa?

—Cállate, y no es mi poetisa— señaló apresurado, antes de observar a Rin y ver como esta se sonrojaba un poquito, enviándole de por medio un pequeño saludo que él respondió con algo de esfuerzo.

—Es una estupidez todo esto, están concursando puros imbéciles, un marica, las nerds, una esponjosa y…— guardó silencio, antes de reír un poco —.¿Ya viste a la encapuchada?

—¿Cuál encapuchada?— Takashi dio un pequeño golpe a la cabeza de Li, quien luego de quejarse un poco, viró su atención hasta una chica que estaba sentada en el puesto número doce y que en efecto, estaba cubierta en su totalidad por una mascada negra, la cual le cubría el rostro junto a un par de lentes oscuros, mismos que mantenían en un secreto su identidad.

Syaoran rió un poco ante la visión, pero desde su sitió Sakura se sonrojó, al advertir que posiblemente se vería muy graciosa a la vista de todo el mundo.

—Seguro es un truco o algo, pero no importa— habló Yamazaki, al tiempo que frotaba sus manos codiciosamente —.No se le ve mala figura y a mí me encantan las misteriosas.

—¿Qué acaso piensas acostarte con ella?— indagó Li, levemente asqueado —.Ni siquiera sabes de quien se trata.

—¿Y eso qué?, a mi me gustan las citas a ciegas— Syaoran sonrió ladinamente ante lo ultimo mas prefirió no comentar mas, simplemente se quedo en completo silencio esperando a que el espectáculo diera inicio.

Un momento que estaba por decidir el final de todas las mentiras

-.-.-

—No puede ser, ¿Estás segura que es este Rika?

—Completamente Tomoyo— la hija de Sonomi tanteaba con recelo y prisa el teléfono celular que presuntamente le pertenecía a Rin Matsumoto, en tanto Sasaki vigilaba la puerta del camerino en el que estaban metidas, esperando a que nadie las descubriera o escuchara.

—Pero aquí no hay nada—se quejó, dejando el teléfono en una canastilla donde reposaban el resto de los aparatos electrónicos, pertenecientes a los demás concursantes —.Pareciera como si nos hubiese descubierto y hubiera borrado todo el contenido del teléfono ayer por la noche.

—¿Y entonces?— se preguntó la otra, viéndola a los ojos con preocupación y ansia.

—No lo sé… si no encontramos nada entonces tendremos que decirle a Sakura que salga del escenario y…

—Un segundo— ambas chicas se giraron entonces para observar la puerta del camerino, viendo con algo de sorpresa como Hikaru Yamauchi cruzaba el umbral, con las manos detrás de su espalda y el rostro pálido, como si no hubiera comido y dormido durante días —.Yo tengo lo que buscan.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso Yamauchi?— indagó la pelinegra, con recelo —.Hasta donde yo sé tú fuiste la que tomó la fotografía que estoy buscando y también eres amiga de la arpía de Rin.

—Ya sé que tome esa foto y Rin… ya no es mi amiga— mencionó en un susurro, caminando hasta quedar frente a ellas —.Me prometió que saldría con Eriol, pero desde que tiene a Li consigo ya no me ha prestado atención y hace poco dijo que eso era problema mío.

—¿Y eso qué?, no me digas que estas pensando en traicionarla.

—Ella lo hizo primero conmigo y en dado caso no es traición— mencionó extendiendo sus manos para mostrar su teléfono celular y un pequeño CD, que arrebató una sorpresa profunda en ambas muchachas —.Ya me di cuenta de que Eriol no me hará caso si utilizo este tipo de trucos, así que prefiero hacer lo correcto y darte todo lo que utilizamos, aquí están las fotografías digitales que te tomé a ti y a Eriol y… otras más que Rin le tomó al diario de tu amiga…

—¿Entonces es así como ella supo algunos poemas del cuadernillo?— indagó Rika, quien ya sabía la historia detrás del diario de amor rosado —.¿Cuando lo hizo?

—En el viaje a la costa— Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, suspirando, antes de caminar hacia Hikaru y tomar los objetos que esta le extendía —.De verdad lo lamento.

—Acepto tus disculpas, pero eso no salvara a Matsumoto— replicó, a la vez que guardaba el CD y el teléfono celular en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter de lana —.Así que si quieres hacer lo correcto, todavía falta que hagas otra cosa mas— Yamauchi no objetó nada al respecto, simplemente asintió manteniendo su cabeza gacha y con una mirada indicó que realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

—Bien, supongo que ya es hora de que continúe nuestro plan.

-.-.-

—_La oscura noche que llega tan fría, es igual a un cuervo que muere y marchita, una mirada sombría a lo lejos, me llama y me vence, ¿Hasta dónde llegaras con tus asesinatos, hombre de hojalata?, ¿Hasta dónde te encubriré en tus fechorías?, llámame mártir, serena y vampiresa, porque pronto iré a buscarte para seguir adelante_— Luka Igarashi estaba recitando con suma dedicación la ultima parte de lo que era su obra, en tanto los espectadores la observaban con muecas de horror en el rostro y otros más estaban encogidos de hombros, tratando de disminuir un poco la leve atmosfera oscura que se sentía.

En su asiento Syaoran lo observaba todo con una mueca de incredulidad y Yamazaki por su parte sólo podía menear la cabeza en ocasiones.

—Que mierda… se supone que es poesía no cuentos de terror— saltó Takashi, sintiendo a la vez como un escalofrió le recorría en la espalda, casi congelándole la columna —.Igarashi está enferma, debería ver a un psiquiatra.

—Y que lo digas…

—Bien, demos un aplauso a la participante número ocho, Luka Igarashi que nos… deleito con su poema _Oscura soledad_— unos cuantos aplausos oyeron alrededor de todo el recinto, una vez se volvió a escuchar la intervención de la secretaria Mayumi que, igualmente, trataba de quitarse un poco el temor que le había llegado por el poema algo macabro de la muchacha —.La siguiente participante es la señorita Rin Matsumoto, que nos interpretara su poema titulado… _Rosa_, recibámosla con un aplauso.

—¿Rosa?— se preguntó Syaoran desde su sitio, mientras aplaudía, sin entender porque la poetisa habría escrito un titulo tan sencillo como ese.

—Posiblemente es metafórico o alguna de esas cosas— habló Takashi, dando una pequeña explicación a lo que posiblemente podía suceder, a pesar de que su amigo no parecía convencerse mucho con tales hipótesis.

Rin Matsumoto, al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente se puso de pie, caminó hasta el micrófono e hizo un par de carraspeos antes de comenzar con lo que tenía preparado, observó al público un momento, a la secretaria Mayumi que estaba detrás del pulpito y posteriormente empezó a hablar…

—_El rosa es un color hermoso, con su característica… ehm… linda y sofisticada, las nubes que se mueven en el cielo serían mejor si fueran rosas y… la vida es color de rosa_— una pausa, en tanto Syaoran alzaba una ceja y Yamazaki contenía sus ganas de lanzar una carcajada por tal tontería —_.Los dulces que me hacen feliz son como… rosa y… las rosas que crecen en el jardín, en un momento, son igual… rosas, yo quisiera que todo fuera más… rosa y…_

—¡Y su poema es patético como el rosa!— millones de risas se escucharon alrededor de todo el auditorio, tras el grito proveniente de algún lugar entre la multitud de personas, Rin Matsumoto se sonrojó entonces y bajó la mirada con vergüenza, ante el asombro de Syaoran que no se podía creer eso, Eriol que empezó a sacar conjeturas que no le agradaron y Takashi, que igualmente la miraba con una ceja alzada, medio riendo.

¿Qué le había sucedido a la poetisa?, ¿Dónde estaba el hermoso poema que debía haber escrito?

—Bien, demos un aplauso a la participante número nueve Rin Matsumoto, por su interpretación— las risas aun continuaban, pero pronto se perdieron entre algunos aplausos por parte de los espectadores, que permitieron después que la muchacha regresara a su asiento, sintiéndose desdichada y demasiado humillada como para ser cierto.

Sakura a un lado suspiro cansinamente y negó con la cabeza, pensando en que realmente Matsumoto estaba recibiendo un poco, sólo un poco de las consecuencias por sus actos…

Así, entre pensamientos y tantas cosas más finalmente llegó su turno, ante lo cual se puso de pie esperando a ver alguna señal de Tomoyo o de Rika, no obstante no pudo percibir nada, algo que sólo le indicaba que debía seguir con lo que ya tenía preparado para esa noche.

—Ahora es el turno de la participante con el número doce, que nos interpretara un poema titulado… _Sonrisa de amor_— observó al público, ya era hora de quitarse la mascada, de quitarse las mascaras, de defender su verdadera identidad… —.Recibamos a Sakura Kinomoto con un fuerte aplauso.

—¿Sakura Kinomoto?— Syaoran, Takashi y la mismísima Rin no pudieron evitar preguntarse aquello al unisonó y en el mismo momento en que lo hicieron, Sakura frente al publico se quitó la mascada negra, junto a los lentes de sol, dejándolos sobre el asiento que estaba ocupando y caminando con decisión hasta el micrófono, que prevalecía en su lugar frente a todo el mundo.

Respiro un poco, Tomoyo seguía sin aparecer, así que suponía que todos sus planes habían salido bien.

—_El invierno que llegó, me hace sentir que todo queda en un simple momento pasajero, los recuerdos que hay, las cosas que vivimos, están congelados en la fría nieve, mientras tu sonrisa prevalece dentro, muy dentro de mi alma_— una pausa, un vistazo al frente —._Yo puedo olvidar cualquier cosa, pero jamás todo lo que hemos pasado, porque cada segundo que tuve contigo esta clavado dentro de mi corazón, como una estaca que perfora, que no se mueve y a veces, muy a veces duele._

Otro minuto de silencio, en tanto los ojos de Syaoran se clavaban de forma intensa sobre la figura de Sakura, que permanecía frente a todos, temblando levemente, pero sin acobardarse.

—_¿Por qué el amor de pronto duele tanto, de esta manera?, ¿Por qué el amarte me vuelve débil y vulnerable?_, _Porque con tu sonrisa me cautivaste, con tus ojos me miraste, con tus manos me tocaste y entonces me soltaste.—_ otro suspiro mas, antes de seguir, para dar la conclusión que cerraría el último poema, el último que escribiría tras la fachada de poetisa anónima —._Porque tu sonrisa sigue siendo el mejor gesto de amor que me das cada día, Sonreír, te vuelve importante._ _Sonreír, es lo que te vuelve más especial._

Entonces todo quedó nuevamente en un silencio, que se rompió cuando varios de los espectadores se colocaron de pie, aplaudiendo eufóricamente.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y agradeció al publico dando algunas reverencias, en tanto Syaoran desde su lugar, al lado de Takashi, continuaba observándola atónito, sin creerlo…

—Esas palabras…— susurró, recordando a la vez que hacía ya meses atrás, había leído eso mismo en otra parte.

Al lado de una carita sonriente, en el cuadernillo rosado.

_"Sonreír es lo que te vuelve más especial"_

—¡Despidamos a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y a su excelente poesía con un aplauso!— la secretaria Mayumi, al igual que el resto, no podían disimular el gusto que les daba haber escuchado la primer poesía original y llena de sentimientos en lo que iba de la noche, así que felicitando su esfuerzo lanzó una sonrisa a la castaña que correspondió, dando las gracias y regresando a su sitio para tomar asiento nuevamente, ante la mirada furiosa de Rin Matsumoto y la sorprendida de Eriol Hiraguizawa, que no se esperaba tal obra de parte de aquella muchacha.

—Ehm, oye Li, lo que dije sobre Kinomoto y mis planes, yo…

—Mas te vale no repetirlo, imbécil— sentenció el castaño, acallando el posible comentario de Takashi que ciertamente quedaba muy fuera de lugar en el espectáculo.

Porque ahora en su mente sólo estaba ese poema…

—Continuaremos con la siguiente participante, Naoko Yanagisawa— las voces se perdían a lo lejos, los aplausos, las personas todo…

"_Si me preguntaran me gusta de ti, lo que diría en respuesta: tu sonrisa"_

Porque había una sospechosa que no había contado, entre todas las demás.

"_Todos los días, a veces te saludo tu no contestas, pero yo estoy bien con eso, se que eres así y eso es lo que me gusta de ti"_

Por las mañanas, en las primeras clases, ahora podía escuchar claramente en sus recuerdos un "Buenos días Li", que salía de los labios de Kinomoto Sakura.

"_¿Sabes?, eres increíblemente inteligente, yo sabía que ibas a ganar ese concurso de matemáticas, pero lógicamente no lo sabes, ni idea tienes de que este cuaderno existe"_

Rememorando aquel día, luego de aquella olimpiada matemática, ahora su cerebro le obligaba a ver la imagen de una chica de ojos verdes en su case, que le felicitaba cortésmente, antes de sentarse en su pupitre al lado de él, diciéndole un: "Buen trabajo Li, felicidades por el primer lugar"

"_Mis manos tiemblan, mis mejillas se ponen rojas cuando entablo contacto visual contigo y ni que hablar de mi estomago, revolotea y revolotea con miles de mariposas dentro"._

El comportamiento de esa chica cuando estaban juntos, sus gestos de niña adorable.

—La caligrafía…— susurró, antes de analizarlo todo de mejor forma…

Por algo ese trabajo de Matemáticas, escrito por ella, en su momento se le había hecho sumamente familiar.

Todo encajaba.

—Recibamos ahora a nuestro último participante con su poema titulado _Una mirada_, queda con ustedes el estudiante Eriol Hiraguizawa.

—¡Jefe!, ¡Tu puedes jefe!— gritó el de ojos rasgados al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, levantándose de su lugar para hacerle un par de señas a Eriol en señal de apoyo, las cuales sólo lograron avergonzarlo en lugar de alentarlo y provocar algunas risas en el publico.

—¡Siéntate Takashi!— rugió Syaoran a su lado, jalándolo de un extremo de su camiseta y obligándolo a tomar asiento nuevamente, para que de una vez por todas Hiraguizawa pudiera empezar con su respectivo poema.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunas chicas en la multitud observaban con ojos brillantes al muchacho y, desde un lugar cerca del escenario, tras las cortinas, Rika Sasaki, Hikaru Yamauchi y Tomoyo Daidouji le veían con incredulidad y asombro.

Es que ver al playboy de la escuela, participando en ese evento, era como ver a un alíen aterrizando en un campo de futbol americano.

—Imposible…— susurró la amatista, que aun mantenía la mirada fija en la figura del muchacho inglés.

—_Si yo tuviera en mis manos el poder de cambiar el tiempo, créeme cariño que sin dudarlo lo haría, sólo para ver tus ojos de nuevo, clavados en mi mirada, para tener tus manos enlazadas a las mías y no dejarte ir, así se me escapara la vida_— un segundo, en el que el joven ojiazul ajusto un poco mejor sus gafas y se giraba un momento, para observar a Daidouji que, al percibir el contacto, por primera vez en su vida se sonrojó.

Extraña y encantadoramente.

—_Todas las mentiras, los engaños y las falsas esperanzas, dichas frente a tu rostro apacible y sereno, se han convertido ahora en el peor de mis tormentos. Cuanto daría yo porque me creyeras…_— una pausa, seguida de silencio —_.Cuanto daría por tenerte conmigo, porque no necesito nada más que tu mirada, que me hace vivir, que me hace seguir y regenerar el camino, ese que antes creía perdido y ahora se ve tan claro, como la luna brillante en el cielo y las estrellas luminosas de nuestro firmamento._

Eriol no dijo nada mas, simplemente dio una reverencia y regresó a su asiento, dando por terminado el poema.

En ese momento una reacción parecida a lo sucedido con Sakura se presentó, varias personas se levantaron aplaudiendo, en tanto otras reclamaban el poema de Sakura y unas mas decían que aquel concurso debía quedar en un empate entre ambos jóvenes, los cuales habían sido los más notables del evento, con sus poesías llenas de sentimientos y emociones verdaderas.

La secretaria Mayumi acallo el barullo que se creó con un gesto, antes de observar a todo el público con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Daremos unos minutos para ver cuál será la decisión de nuestro jurado, les suplicamos paciencia y en un momento finalizaremos con el evento, gracias— algunos abucheos se escucharon, mas pronto callaron y dejaron solamente el ruido de varias conversaciones que se daban entre el público.

Sakura permaneció sentada, pero en el momento en que vio a Rin acercarse fue cuando salió del escenario, disculpándose de por medio con la secretaria Mayumi que dio su aprobación para que se fuera por un momento.

Eriol igualmente salió tras ellas y desde los asientos del público, al ver desaparecer a Sakura junto con Matsumoto, Syaoran salió corriendo tras ella, siendo seguido por Takashi, Tomoyo, Rika y Hikaru.

—¡Kinomoto!— Sakura se detuvo en medio de su camino al oír los gritos de Rin, que se acercaba cada vez más, dando zancadas al piso, con furia y recelo —.¡Kinomoto!

—¡Que quieres!— gritó la ojiverde al fin, dándose vuelta para encararla —.Deja de molestarme.

—¡Como te atreves, te lo advertí, estúpida!— vociferó, acercándose más para empujar a la hermana de Touya contra la pared —.¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Rin tomó a Sakura de los hombros y volvió a empujarla provocando que esta lanzara un quejido, antes de darle una bofetada que hizo que la chica Kinomoto perdiera levemente el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, harta de toda la situación, de los chantajes, de la suplantación y de todo lo demás, Sakura se levantó y con fuerza regresó el golpe que le había propinado Rin, dando en el blanco y logrando que la chica retrocediera, a tal punto que casi cae al piso.

—¡Sakura!— Tomoyo se apresuro a correr al lado de su amiga cuando vio que Rin tenía serias intenciones de agredirla de nuevo, así que colocándose entre ambas empujó a Matsumoto lejos de su amiga y sin esperar nada le propino otro fuerte golpe en la cara. —.¡No toques a mi amiga, zorra, arpía!— otro golpe más y Matsumoto finalmente cayó al piso, luego de haber gritado levemente a causa del dolor que le causaban los golpes.

—¡Hey, hey!, ¡Chicas, quietas!— gritó Eriol a la distancia, que ahora se acercaba a Tomoyo para detenerla en su cometido de continuar golpeando a la pelinegra, en tanto el resto de los jóvenes llegaba al sitio, sin entender claramente el porqué Daidouji se veía tan furiosa y con muchas ganas de aniquilar a Matsumoto —.¿Qué les pasa?, Tomoyo tranquila.

—¡Suéltame Hiraguizawa!

—¡Eres una salvaje Daidouji!

—¡Cállense!— ordenó Syaoran desde un extremo, caminando un poco más para acercarse —.¿Qué rayos les sucede?

—¡Kinomoto me agredió!— acusó la de ojos oscuros con rapidez, levantándose para quedar a un lado de Syaoran que levantó una ceja sin creerlo, en tanto desde su sitio Sakura abría los ojos con sorpresa y comenzaba a abrir la boca, tartamudeando, totalmente incrédula.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Tu comenzaste con todo!, eres una mentirosa— refutó la castaña finalmente, caminando hasta quedar frente a ambos chicos —.Tú fuiste la que me golpeó primero porque estas enojada por lo del concurso.

—Claro que no, lo único que estás haciendo es desquitarte conmigo porque sabes que Li y yo estamos saliendo y…

—Tú y yo no estamos saliendo Matsumoto— silenció Syaoran, apartándose de Rin que se quedó atónita, junto con todos los demás —.Y no pienso hacerlo, porque tú no eres la autora del cuadernillo…

—¿Q-que dices?— volvió a decir Rin, en tanto Sakura y Tomoyo se lanzaban miradas consternadas.

—La verdadera autora de ese diario jamás daría un poema en público tan vago y pobre como el tuyo— razonó, alejándose más de ella —.Y yo fui un imbécil por haberte creído sin tener tantos fundamentos.

—¡No es cierto, yo soy…!

—Tú no escribirías ni la mitad de las cosas que están ahí arpía— intervino Tomoyo en la discusión, viéndola con ira —.Te adjudicaste la autoría de un diario que nunca te ha pertenecido.

—¡Claro que no!, y-yo, puedo probarlo, yo…

—Es mentira Li, todo lo que Rin dice es una completa mentira— Hikaru Yamauchi dio un paso al frente una vez sintió que era el momento de hablar, mientras que desde su lugar su ex amiga pelinegra comenzaba a verla con un odio profundo, al percibir la traición que se avecinaba y todo lo demás que se le venía encima como una avalancha —.Ella y yo te escuchamos hablar un día con Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki acerca de un cuaderno rosa y de que estabas interesado en la autora, es por eso que al ver que no la habías encontrado, Rin la suplantó.

—¿Que dices?

—¡No, no es cierto!

—¡Claro que si Rin y tú lo sabes!— rebatió la muchacha, alejándose —.Si ella sabe los poemas es porque se metió en tu habitación de hotel y le tomó fotografías al diario, también planeo lo de ahogarse para que la besaras y en el caso de Kinomoto, le escribió una carta a Tsukishiro en su nombre, sólo para meterla en problemas.

—Hikaru… ¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar por esto!, ¡Como te atreviste!

—¡Mas bien como te atreviste tu!— gritó Syaoran finalmente, apretando los puños con ira —.Estuviste viéndome la cara de imbécil todo este tiempo.

—N-no, es que yo…

—Ya vete de aquí Matsumoto, nadie va a creerte nada— habló Takashi, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza —.¿O que acaso prefieres que te saquemos entre todos?— Rin Matsumoto se quedó totalmente callada, apretó los dientes haciendo un leve rechinido y posteriormente caminó fuera del lugar, dando un empujón a Hikaru que de igual forma se disculpó con una reverencia y posteriormente se marchó.

Tomoyo sonrió victoriosa, sin embargo, antes de que todos se fueran, había algo que Sakura debía hacer…

—Li, creo que hay algo que Sakura debe decirte— habló, dejando que su amiga se girara a verla con los ojos abiertos del puro terror —.Vamos, ya es hora.

—De ser así, creo que nosotros sobramos, vamos…— ninguno de los muchachos restantes puso objeción ante lo dicho por Eriol Hiraguizawa, simplemente asintieron y caminaron en la misma dirección en donde antes habían visto desaparecer a Rin y a Hikaru, dejando que todo en el lugar quedara completamente en silencio.

Syaoran observó a la muchacha que permanecía delante de él, inmóvil y tan quieta como una estatua.

—Creo que, yo debo disculparme porque…

—No Syaoran, espera— interrumpió ella, antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos y respirar hondo, tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron —.Tomoyo tiene razón en que yo debo decirte algo.

Porque ya era momento de que todo saliera a la luz, de dejar atrás todas las mentiras y todas las frases incompletas…

—El cuadernillo rosa…— una verdad, que durante meses se había mantenido oculta, por miedo o por lo que fuera —.Ese cuaderno… lo… lo escribí yo…

Syaoran desde su lugar asintió una vez con la cabeza, antes de sonreír un poquito, en tanto Sakura permanecía con la mirada fija en el piso algo sucio, mientras sus manos seguían realizando movimientos nerviosos y temblaban constantemente, junto con su cuerpo y su acelerado corazón, cuyos latidos resonaban una y otra vez en sus oídos, como un tambor de guerra.

Y justo cuando pensaba que Syaoran iba a quedarse callado, su voz irrumpió de nuevo en medio del todo, provocándole un sobresalto.

—Tu escribiste ese cuaderno— ya no era una pregunta, era una aseveración —.¿Por qué si sabias que estaba en mi poder, nunca me lo dijiste?

—No podía…

—¿No podías?— preguntó él, dando un paso al frente —.Tu también me mentiste entonces Sakura.

—¿Y que se supone que iba a decirte?— indagó la hermana de Touya, bajando aun más la mirada —.Ese cuaderno lo escribí y por tonta lo perdí, yo no esperaba que cayera en tus manos.

—¿Y es cierto todo lo que dice?— cuestionó, dando otro paso al frente —.¿Es verdad todo lo que escribiste ahí?

—Todo tal cual, lo puse ahí por una razón Syaoran— mencionó ella, cerrando sus ojos verdes como el jade, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como estos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas de desesperación —.Yo no soy mejor que las chicas que te rodean, no esperaba, n-ni siquiera pensaba en que pudieras hacerme caso, sólo te observaba y ya, c-creía que no tenía nada de malo.

—No creo que…

—Pero no podía guardarme todo eso que sentía— interrumpió, dejando que la primera de sus lagrimas cayera al piso, dejando a su paso una pequeña huella, casi imperceptible, pero que Syaoran notó bastante bien —.Eran sentimientos que ni siquiera a Tomoyo podía contarle, así que por eso lo hice, estoy loca… tal vez, por escribirte un estúpido cuadernillo rosado, por creer que a lo mejor… que t-tal vez podía…

No pudo mas con la carga que todo eso le provocaba, su garganta se cerró al grado de que sentía un cosquilleo tremendo que le bloqueaba el habla, junto con su corazón que a momentos se paralizaba, que le suplicaba que detuviera toda esa tortura.

La verdad era necesaria, pero como tal, dolía tanto o más que una puñalada.

—L-lo siento… n-no puedo— ella caminó un poco a su lado, meneó la cabeza y con una de sus manos limpió algunas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes.

Syaoran se quedó estático por unos segundos y en el momento en que presintió que ella correría de nuevo se dio vuelta.

Su mano tomó la de ella en medio de un camino invisible, sin importarle nada la jaló hacia si y acercándose a su rostro finalmente la besó.

Sakura dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente con suavidad y dejar que el momento siguiera, que no se detuviera.

Él la acercó un poco hacia su cuerpo, posó una de sus manos detrás de su espalda y otra en su cintura, en tanto ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndose de él lo mejor que podía para no perder el equilibrio ante aquel gesto tan dulce, ante ese beso que tanto había esperado y desvanecía todos sus pesares.

—_Todos los concursantes favor de regresar al escenario, todos los concursantes deben regresar al escenario_— la voz que escucharon por el alto parlante los hizo separarse un poco, ella le veía todavía con los ojos algo llorosos, en tanto Syaoran ya había juntado su frente con la suya, en un contacto sublime y encantador.

—Tienes que irte ahora— susurró contra sus labios, depositando otro beso mas.

—N-no quisiera…

—Pero tienes que, poetisa— volvió a decir, esta vez con un tono juguetón que hizo reír a la ojiverde —.Escucha, todavía tengo mucho que decirte, así que te esperare después del concurso, ¿Quieres?

—Claro que sí.

—Perfecto, ve— Sakura asintió con lentitud, antes de comenzar a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia el escenario, separándose con algo de dificultad del castaño, que soltó su mano suavemente para que pudiera regresar otra vez a escena.

La hermana de Touya se detuvo un momento, antes de darse vuelta para regresar corriendo y depositar otro beso en los labios de Syaoran, que lo acepto con gusto.

En cuanto el gesto terminó, Sakura volvió hasta el escenario, donde todos los participantes del concurso de poesía ya estaban reunidos junto con el resto de personas del público, todos a excepción de Rin Matsumoto, que suponía se había ido a casa tras la humillación que había recibido y tras enterarse que ya no tenía nada con que chantajearla.

Sonrió un poquito con algo de pena, pero pronto regreso su mirada hacia los espectadores.

Todos estaban ahí y Syaoran, que ya había llegado al lado de Takashi, ahora la veía con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Después de meditarlo, hemos decidido que este concurso quedara en un empate— declaró Mayumi, recibiendo a cambio varios vitores y gritos de emoción —.¡Me da gusto anunciar a los ganadores del primer lugar, Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hiraguizawa!

Todos en el público se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a los dos jóvenes que avanzaron un par de pasos para recibir las felicitaciones de algunos de sus profesores y de Mayumi, que les otorgo una pequeña estatuilla a ambos.

Eriol y Sakura se miraron por un momento, medio sonriendo y posteriormente levantaron la estatuilla juntos, siendo observados por Syaoran que no dudaba ni un segundo en aplaudirle a _su_ poetisa y por Tomoyo que asintió un momento, antes de darse vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Por el momento su amiga no la necesitaba y ahí ya todo se había terminado.

Finalmente la verdadera poetisa, estaba celebrando su merecida victoria.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey, que tal!, Bueno, me da gusto anunciar que aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia, que finaliza aquí…

Nah, no se crean, Pandora's Notebook todavía tiene mucho por delante y aunque ahora ya terminó un conflicto todavía falta que se solucionen otras cosas, como la relación Eriol-Tomoyo y el cuaderno de poemas del níveo que también tendrá su buen papel dentro de esta historia, además de que hay muchas cosas que hablar y otros personajes que faltan por aparecer, ¿No se imaginan quienes?, bueno, se los dejo de tarea para la próxima actualización, hagan sus apuestas xD

No me he demorado con este capítulo puesto que ya tenía algo escrito, así que no resulto mucho problema terminarlo, pensaba publicarlo el 21 como un regalo para festejar el fin del mundo y esas cosas xD, pero el tiempo no me dio tregua, así que no pude hacerlo hasta hoy.

Yo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi, a petición de ustedes me tome el atrevimiento de incluir a Eriol en el concurso xD, que por cierto terminó ganándolo al lado de Sakura que ya pudo confesarle todo a Syaoran y ahora lo que sigue es ver el inicio de la segunda parte de esta historia, que comenzara a centrarse en otros aspectos, ¿Cuáles?, ustedes ya lo verán a su tiempo ;)

Quiero aprovechar el momento para dar noticias en relación a mis otros fics Lemon Tree y Challenges to Perfection, los cuales no he actualizado no por falta de tiempo, lo admito, si no porque la musa me ha traicionado con ambos y extrañamente sólo ha querido trabajar con esta historia, no planeo dejar sin terminar ninguna de las dos, aclaro, tal vez me tome su tiempo continuarlas pero no duden de que lo haré, así que quien las lea les pido muchísima paciencia y calma.

En fin, a todas ustedes quiero darles millones de gracias por sus hermosos y chulos reviews que me alegran el día y me dan inspiración para continuar, además de proporcionarme ideas para este fic xD, ahora les dejo a ustedes la última palabra con relación a los comentarios para este capítulo y si les gustó o al contrario no les agrado nadita me lo hagan saber, vale ;)

Perfecto, espero estar con nuevas actualizaciones muy pronto, no actualizare en estos días, lo que sí quiero hacer es desearles una Feliz Navidad adelantada y que la pasen muy bonito al lado de sus seres queridos, diviértanse, pero sin excederse xD, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo prontito.

¿Quieren leer un one shot navideño de mi parte?, sólo escríbanmelo y con gusto tratare de darme tiempo ahora que ando de vacaciones xD, ahora sí, los dejo con los adelantos del próximo capi, (que la mayoría voto porque los siga poniendo, así que lo haré xD)

_Avances del próximo cap._

_Caminó de un lado a otro, observando su reloj de muñeca con preocupación y posteriormente la ventana, la cual le mostraba un hermoso, pero desolado, paisaje nocturno._

—_¿Tomoyo?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— escuchó que alguien llamaba y al voltearse, logró visualizar en medio de la oscuridad a Hiraguizawa, que se acercaba lentamente a ella, con el rostro sorprendido y algo somnoliento —.Ya es muy tarde._

—_Ya lo sé Hiraguizawa, pero Sakura no está en su cama, la busqué en todos lados y no aparece— anunció Daidouji, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos con sumo temor —.Creo que salió de la cabaña._

—_¿A estas horas?, ¿Para qué lo haría?— se preguntó el níveo, extrañado—.Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, Syaoran tampoco está en cama.— ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, tratando de pensar en la mejor respuesta, aunque de inmediato sus respectivas mentes les hicieron maquinar ideas que, en el caso de Eriol comenzaron a hacerlo sentir "orgulloso de su pequeño"._

_¿Sería acaso que estarían pasando la noche juntos, en algún lugar en medio de la nieve de las montañas?_


	14. Nuevos comienzos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía (y tal vez alguno que otro personaje que salga por ahí y que nadie conozca xD)

**Nota especial: **¡Hola!, los saludo desde antes porque de nuevo tengo para ustedes una recomendación musical para este capítulo, la canción que me inspiró para comenzar a escribirlo se llama "Northern Lights"y es interpretada por** "**Cider Sky"**, **queda a su gusto escucharla (es una melodía hermosa, créanme xD), así que sin más los dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos abajo.

**-.-**

**Pandora's Notebook.**

**Cap. 14: Nuevos comienzos.**

—_Yo esperaba que esa noche fuera normal, a pesar de todas las confusiones que me traía encima y los sentimientos encontrados que casi me poseían el alma, pero jamás en mi vida imagine que al final del día estaríamos envueltos en una situación tan peligrosa como esa— (Syaoran L.)_

-.-

Cuando ingresó al aula donde tomaría como todos los días su clase de matemáticas, se percató que el ambiente estaba ligeramente más denso. Muchas miradas se abalanzaron sobre ella de un momento a otro, amontonándose una tras otra sin piedad.

Bajó la mirada al piso, hasta colocarla sobre sus zapatos negros y el borde del vestido que conformaba el uniforme del prestigioso instituto Seijo, antes de comenzar a avanzar por en medio de las filas de asientos y llegar hasta donde se encontraba su puesto, a un lado de la ventana.

Tomó su lugar, sentándose de forma lenta, pues comenzaba a creer que cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer desencadenaría alguna reacción terriblemente mala…

Habían pasado apenas cinco días desde lo acontecido en el concurso de poesía y todo había cambiado bastante, comenzando por su situación con Syaoran y terminando con el repentino odio que todas las chicas del instituto comenzaban a mostrar hacia ella, como una evidente señal de desprecio por haberse ganado el "premio mayor".

Después de que la verdad saliera a flote Syaoran no había reparado en mostrar abierta y públicamente su cariño hacia ella, esos últimos días al joven hermano de Fanren le había dado una tremenda manía por dejarle notas poéticas en su casillero, además de que al finalizar las clases se ofrecía muy amablemente a llevarla a casa y no conforme con eso la tomaba de la mano cada que caminaban juntos por los pasillos de Seijo, situación que evidentemente no tenía muy felices a las representantes de su club de fans y al alumnado femenino en general…

Suspiró pesadamente, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que le mostraba el paisaje externo lleno de luz y una brisa que acariciaba los arboles cercanos, meciéndolos lenta y celestialmente.

No era que le molestara todo lo que Syaoran hacia por ella, de hecho no se podía quejar en lo absoluto, el muchacho estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de hacer todo lo posible por recompensar las cosas escritas en el cuadernillo de Pandora y Sakura tenía que reconocer que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

No obstante la idea de que todas las chicas la odiaran, susurraran a sus espaldas y aparte estuvieran tramando planes en su contra no le parecía muy buena, pues sentía que su vida en cualquier momento podría llegar a su fin, además de que no podía quitarse esa asquerosa sensación de incertidumbre por lo que pudiera pasarle…

Las desventajas de que su adorado Syaoran fuera tan popular y tan… guapo.

—Y, ¿La poetisa está pensando?— dio un pequeño salto al escuchar un ligero susurro contra su oído. Se giró rápidamente y entonces se encontró cara a cara con el chico que la traía loca de amor y que ahora estaba sonriéndole angelical y adorablemente, como todo un muchacho travieso.

Se sonrojó enormemente, antes de sonreírle un poco y apretujar las manos bajo la mesa del pupitre, al sentir que de pronto las cosas se ponían más pesadas y las miradas de las muchachas más y más insistentes.

Tan insistentes que si fueran dagas, ella ya estaría muerta y encerrada en un frio y tétrico ataúd.

—N-no, b-bueno sí, un poco— tartamudeo apenas, luego de darse cuenta que todavía no respondía a la pregunta, ante lo cual Li Syaoran se mostró complacido, pues inmediatamente se puso de cuclillas, quedando a un lado de ella, para posteriormente sonreírle de nuevo.

Varias chicas a la redonda lanzaron un gruñido, pero Sakura lejos de enojarse, sólo pudo sentirse más nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no, bueno, es que…

—No me digas que es por ellas— Sakura no pudo contestar ante la evidente aseveración, ante lo cual Syaoran suspiró, no sin antes fruncir el ceño y pensar que realmente todo eso estaba comenzando a ponerlo de mal humor.

¿Por qué a veces las mujeres eran así de, rencorosas?

—Es sólo que… bueno me da un poco de nervios, tu sabes.

—Sea como sea Sakura, no debes sentirte de esa manera, ninguna de ellas hará nada en tu contra, sólo ignóralas.

—No es tan fácil.

—Pero no es imposible— rebatió mostrando de nuevo otra encantadora sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la ojiverde —.Vamos Sakura, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos después del concurso de poesía?

—Claro que lo recuerdo.

—Entonces, no habrá problema— Li se reincorporo nuevamente y tomó asiento en su nuevo y flamante puesto, el cual se hallaba tras la chica Kinomoto y era resultado de una decisión que había tomado un día antes, luego de saber que le encantaba aquella visión de ella, sentada al frente, con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros angelicalmente.

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, recordando efectivamente todo lo que habían charlado aquel día, entre risas y comentarios divertidos…

—_Entonces, ¿Tu rompiste la supuesta carta para Yukito?— había preguntado Kinomoto, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en tanto Li tosía bastante incomodo y se acomodaba mejor en su asiento a un lado de ella, mientras observaba al frente suyo al enorme pingüino que le daba el nombre a ese parque tan conocido de toda Tomoeda._

—_Sí bueno, es sólo que no me agradaba mucho la idea, estaba algo, molesto._

—_¿Molesto?— indagó ella, con un tono de voz algo acusador —.¿No querrás decir, celoso?_

—_¡Ja!, ¿Celoso yo, señorita?— preguntó el castaño con algo de ironía en su voz, a la vez que se colocaba de pie y le extendía ambas manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo._

—_Sí, usted joven Li._

—_Posiblemente, pero ahora todo eso no me interesa en lo absoluto— respondió, sonriendo —.Ya que descubrimos la verdad, creo que ahora si puedo hacer lo que tanto he querido desde que tomé la decisión de buscar a la poetisa anónima._

—_¿Y, que es lo que has querido hacer?_

—_Preguntarle si usted señorita Kinomoto…— una pequeña pausa, antes de que Syaoran se hincara en el piso, aun sin soltarle las manos, acto que provocó un sonrojo y una hermosa y bellísima sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura —.¿Gustaría salir conmigo en una de esas cosas que todos los jóvenes de nuestra edad llaman citas?_

—_¿Cómo podría negarme?_

—_Ehm, no lo sé, tal vez diciendo no o algo así— Sakura rió, encantada con la respuesta bromista de su acompañante, que todavía esperaba en la misma posición —. ¿Y bien?_

—_Te repito, no puedo negarme, eres encantador, sobre todo cuando me sonríes así…— Syaoran se sonrojó levemente, mas se obligó prontamente a mantener la compostura de la situación. —.Pero, ¿Tus admiradoras no se molestaran?_

—_Vamos, que para mi ninguna de esas opiniones tienen validez— dijo, como restándole importancia al asunto —.Para ti debería ser igual, así que no te preocupes por nada._

_Kinomoto sonrió de nuevo, antes de ver como Li se colocaba de pie, únicamente con la intención de acercarla a él, luego de tomarla de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra tocaba su rostro._

—_¿Puedo besarla, señorita Kinomoto?— preguntó en un susurro, acercándose lenta y sigilosamente a sus labios, en tanto ella, con los ojos cerrados, asentía, sintiendo a la vez la ligera brisa nocturna que golpeaba el rostro de ambos, meneando su cabello, mezclando su aroma con la fragancia masculina de él…_

—_Sería todo un honor, joven Li— Syaoran sonrió, antes de depositar un suave beso en los dulces labios de ella, que sintió un cosquilleo enorme en el estomago, seguido de un temblequeo en sus piernas y la necesidad de sostenerse de él, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello._

—_Créeme, el honor es mío._

Se sonrojó adorablemente ante el recuerdo, antes de dejar que su cabeza reposara sobre una de sus manos…

Sonrió tontamente, mas la felicidad no le duró mucho, pues en ese instante escuchó el sonido estridente de algo golpear contra la mesa de su pupitre y acto seguido un montón de carcajadas a la redonda.

—¿Ya terminó de soñar, señorita Kinomoto?— levantó la mirada entonces, con susto, mientras veía el rostro algo malhumorado del profesor de matemáticas que ya había llegado desde hacia varios minutos al aula y ahora la veía con aires de superioridad y molestia, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal…

Ese día al parecer no estaba ebrio y en ese estado de sobriedad siempre mostraba a su lado malévolo y patán, digno de un ogro.

—L-lo siento…

—Para que me demuestre que de verdad lo lamenta, pase a la pizarra— Sakura no quiso decir nada, pues sabía que de hacerlo la posibilidad de tener peores repercusiones aumentaría, así que asintió levemente ante la orden, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la pizarra, en tanto observaba algunos rostros sonrientes de las chicas que, al parecer, se hallaban demasiado felices con la idea de que ella hubiese recibido tal regaño.

Se sintió ligeramente mal por ello, mas prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—Escriba el siguiente problema…—Sakura volvió a asentir y se dispuso a anotar en la pizarra el problema que su profesor comenzaba a dictarle, mientras que su mente comenzaba a maquinar varias ideas de cómo salir de ese embrollo.

Correr y gritar no era ninguna solución viable.

—Profesor, a mí también me gustaría resolver el ejercicio de la pizarra.— Sakura se detuvo en su cometido de escribir algún numero para comenzar con la resolución del problema y sin que nadie se diera cuenta giró un poco la cabeza, observando de reojo como Syaoran estaba de pie en su pupitre, con la mirada fija en el rostro severo de su profesor que ante la idea alzó una ceja, desconfiado.

—¿Y usted por qué?

—¿No dice que soy su mejor estudiante?, no me gustaría que me limitara en seguir aprendiendo— todo mundo quedó en silencio momentáneo, antes de que comenzaran algunos murmullos y susurros, como cada vez que algo innovador y fuera de lo común acontecía en clase.

—Silencio— indicó el hombre, luego de haberlo pensado por unos segundos —.De acuerdo joven Li, si tanto es su deseo de aprender pase a la pizarra…

—Perfecto.

—Pero le advierto que al igual que la señorita Kinomoto, si el ejercicio está mal hecho, los dos tendrán un punto menos en la calificación final—Sakura sudo frio ante la amenaza, se giró de nuevo hacia la pizarra y fue entonces que los mismos deseos anteriores de salir corriendo se hicieron presentes en ella.

No entendía nada de nada y considerando sus malas notas en los exámenes parciales y las tareas era muy seguro que con ese punto menos iba a terminar por suspender la materia.

Apretó los ojos sin creerlo, de verdad no quería reprobar…

Respiro hondamente, antes de escuchar como algo rodaba por el piso y luego se detenía, justamente a un lado de su pie derecho.

Bajó la mirada, era un trozo de tiza y Syaoran que ya estaba a un lado de ella, igualmente tratando de resolver el problema, la veía, asintiendo levemente.

Sakura no comprendió, así que sin afán de perder más tiempo tomó la tiza entre sus manos y se la extendió al castaño, que luego de dar una mirada rápida al profesor sonrió socarronamente y, a la vez que recogía el objeto de las suaves manos de la poetisa, le extendía con ello un pequeño papel, mismo que Sakura tomó rápidamente, aun cuando no sabía de que se trataba…

¿Y porque lo había hecho?, simple, si descubrían a Syaoran dándole algo seguramente lo castigarían y eso, obviamente, no iba a permitir que pasara.

Li se giró un momento hacia el profesor, para su buena fortuna este seguía algo distraído, observando hacia una de las ventanas del salón de clases, mientras que por otro lado la hermana de Touya no quiso decir nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y desdobló el papel con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, observando con asombro como ahí, en ese pequeño trozo de hoja, estaba el problema resuelto, en tres simples pasos…

Levantó la mirada y luego la dirigió a Syaoran que seguía escribiendo en la pizarra, era tan inteligente y tan lindo con ella que seguramente, mientras el profesor dictaba el problema, él desde su puesto lo habría resuelto con mucha rapidez…

Sonrió un poquito, sólo un poquito, antes de aprenderse rápidamente los números que ahí estaban escritos, para después escribirlos en la pizarra.

Así finalmente concluyó con el ejercicio, justo en el momento en que Syaoran también lo hacía…

—Bien, es correcto— habló el hombre, una vez analizó los resultados de ambos castaños, dando un enorme alivio a Sakura que estaba empeñada en esconder el pequeño papel en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido —.Una vez más me demuestra que es mi mejor alumno joven Li y señorita Kinomoto, me alegra que haya aprendido algo.

—Seguramente lo único que hizo fue copiar el resultado de Li— Rin Matsumoto, desde su mismo puesto de siempre había lanzado aquel comentario con tono burlón y grosero, mientras que desde su sitio Sakura la analizaba con una mirada de desaprobación y Syaoran sólo podía rolar los ojos ante aquella acusación tan infantil…

Y sí, tal vez era cierto que él le había dado las respuestas a Sakura pero ese era un asunto que a ella no le importaba.

—Claro, seguramente hizo eso y por la misma razón su procedimiento y su método para resolver el problema es totalmente diferente al mío, ¡Que descubrimiento!— millones de carcajadas estallaron entonces al advertir la actuación de Syaoran, que repentinamente había cambiado su tono de voz por uno un poco mas chillón y hacia algunos ademanes extraños imitando a Rin, que lo observó con ira.

—Basta, guarden silencio— indicó nuevamente el profesor, levantando una mano —.Y señorita Matsumoto, si no tiene ningún comentario inteligente para esta clase le pido que mejor se reserve y no haga aseveraciones absurdas, si nadie más tiene dudas entonces pueden retirarse.

En ese mismo instante los alumnos tomaron sus respectivos objetos personales y comenzaron a salir del aula, siendo seguidos por una Rin muy molesta que pasó de largo sin tomarle importancia a los dos castaños.

Sakura suspiró aliviada una vez vio desaparecer al profesor detrás de la puerta y acto seguido lanzó una sonrisa a Li, que ante ello respondió con bastante diversión.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste, yo… de verdad no sé qué decirte.

—No hay nada que decir Sakura, créeme— dijo él mientras caminaba a su respectivo puesto para después tomar su maletín y acto seguido comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del aula, teniendo en mente la idea de asistir a su clase de deportes de ese día —.Nos vemos más tarde preciosa.

Sakura se sonrojó enormemente por el adjetivo, mas no dijo nada, simplemente lo vio irse y una vez estuvo sola en el aula tomó del bolsillo de su vestido el papel que Syaoran le había extendido durante la resolución del ejercicio de matemáticas.

—Mi querido Syaoran— murmuro, antes de apretujar el pequeño objeto contra su pecho, pensando en que una vez llegara a casa lo guardaría, con el único propósito de preservar el recuerdo de aquella hermosa forma de salvarla.

-.-.-

—Ahora, gracias a tus estúpidos poemas de mierda ninguna chica quiere salir conmigo, ¿Ya estas contento, Eriol hijo de puta?— Takashi Yamazaki no reparaba en hacerle saber a su amigo níveo lo inconforme que estaba con su situación, en tanto este se mantenía caminando a su lado, a una distancia algo considerable, simplemente para evitar que a su compañero le pudiera dar un arranque de ira masiva y terminara por golpearlo o algo similar.

Obviamente no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, pero por su bien y por el de su amigo, prefería evitar aquel posible "encuentro cercano".

—Piensa lo que quieras Takashi, no me molestes con tus cosas de nena.

—¡¿Cosas de nena?!, ¡¿Le llamas a esto una cosa de nenas?!— Se exalto el otro, saltando en su autodefensa —.¡Gracias a ti las chicas me ven como si tuviera una enfermedad infecto-contagiosa!

—Ya, ya, luego te consigo una cita o lo que quieras, pero déjame de una jodida vez.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí hombre, lo prometo, ahora lárgate a tu respectiva clase de deportes con Syaoran, que yo tengo ensayo con el coro— al ver que el pelinegro mantenía su mirada fija en él, bufó otro poco, antes de hablar nuevamente —. ¡Carajo! ¡Para mañana tienes tu cita!, ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Mas te vale, perro del mal, mas te vale…— dicho esto Takashi se alejó rápidamente, colocando su maletín sobre su espalda mientras lo sostenía con su mano derecha, en una pose que esperaba le ayudara un poco a mejorar su imagen ante el alumnado femenino, pues desde el concurso de poesía, en el que Eriol había compartido créditos con Sakura Kinomoto, ninguna chica estaba muy dispuesta a salir con él, ya que todo parecía indicar que de pronto comenzaban a esperar a que un príncipe azul se les plantara enfrente y les recitara un montón de cursilerías…

Patrañas, se repetía él una y otra vez, aunque Eriol por otro lado no estaba nada conforme con ello y menos aun con su nueva reputación de "chico sensible".

Había estado pensando mucho desde entonces. Todo en su vida ahora estaba cada vez mas revuelto y lo peor del caso era que en medio de ese mar de emociones nadaba Tomoyo Daidouji, como un brillante pececillo dorado que él anhelaba tener pero no podía, pues era el único pez de todo el maldito mar que se mantenía muy alejado de él, como si sintiera que era un enorme tiburón a punto de devorarla.

Tal vez en un inicio había deseado eso pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, simplemente porque luego de algunos encuentros cercarnos con ella y otras cosas más, estaba comenzando a creer que Daidouji ya no sólo le gustaba por mera diversión o por su ego hambriento…

También había ahí otro sentimiento, algo muy peculiar.

—El problema es demostrarlo…— suspiró una vez, muy bajito, luego de que se percató que al fin había llegado hasta el auditorio del instituto, en donde como siempre tendría su clase con el coro.

Suspiró de nuevo, posando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pensando una, dos, tres hasta diez veces…

Su cabeza le repetía constantemente la idea de demostrar las teorías que le llenaban el cuerpo y la mente, pero por mas que había querido acercarse a la amatista durante esos últimos días, luego del concurso, esta se resistía grandemente esquivándolo y huyendo de su presencia cada que tenía oportunidad.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar un minuto a solas con ella… tal vez y sólo tal vez podría demostrar sus teorías.

Giró la cabeza un instante, luego de tomar la decisión de abrir la puerta y fue en ese preciso momento que su mirada zafiro enfocó a lo lejos, casi al otro extremo del pasillo, a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños que caminaba felizmente, sosteniendo con ambas manos un objeto que por la lejanía no alcanzaba a ver.

Dejó de ver a la chica un momento, observó un poco hacia el interior del auditorio y entonces tomó una decisión.

—¡Kinomoto!, ¡Espera un momento!— gritó, una vez se aparto del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el ensayo del coro, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica ojiverde que al percatarse de aquello se detuvo en su andar, girándose después para verle con sumo interés.

—¿Hiraguizawa?

—Quisiera… hablar contigo un momento…

-.-.-

Cuando Fanren Li bajó las escaleras de su casa, todo a causa de un ruido proveniente de la puerta, se dio cuenta que su hermano aun no llegaba y mas bien, la que estaba cruzando el umbral, era nada más y nada menos que su madre Ieran Li, acompañada de una de las muchachas que hacían las labores domesticas.

Bufó con cierto desespero, antes de apretujar levemente las orejas de su pequeña jirafa de peluche.

—¿Sucede algo malo Fanren?— indagó la mujer una vez analizó el rostro desesperado y algo triste de su hija, que ante la pregunta negó levemente.

—¿Y Syaoran?

—Oh, tu hermano acaba de llamarme y dijo que llegaría algo tarde, al parecer acompañara nuevamente a Sakura a su casa— anunció, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro, gesto que Fanren correspondió, dejando de lado su enojo instantáneo para entonces remplazarlo por una bella sonrisa.

—Yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Ah sí?

—Bueno, no realmente, pero sí sabía que a mi hermano le gusta Sakura— declaró la pequeña con tono sabiondo, mientras señalaba al cielo con su dedo índice. —.Siempre lo supe mamá.

—Como sea Fanren, hay que esperar a que Syaoran nos diga si tus suposiciones son verdaderas, nunca hay que hacer pronósticos apresurados— señalo Ieran, riendo un poco ante el repentino puchero de su hija, quien no parecía muy convencida con esa respuesta suya —.Por ahora ve a lavarte las manos, la cena estará lista muy pronto.

—Ya sé, pero no son pronósticos mamá, es la verdad— contradijo, levantando su pequeña jirafa con ambas manos —._Manchas_ opina lo mismo que yo.

—Eso está muy bien cariño pero por ahora tu y _Manchas_ vayan a hacer lo que te dije, anda— Fanren Li no se pudo negar a la orden, simplemente asintió con algo de lentitud y posteriormente comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, siendo vigilada en todo momento por la atenta mirada de su madre.

Ieran sonrió con bastante diversión una vez vio a la niña desaparecer, así que sin afán de perder más tiempo comenzó a caminar a la cocina, con el fiel propósito de ayudar a la realización de su cena de esa noche…

Hasta que el teléfono, muy contrario a sus planes, comenzó a emitir un sonido algo estridente que la obligó a atenderlo.

—¿Sí?, habla Ieran Li— habló, esperando un poco a que la persona del otro lado del auricular contestara y, cuando lo hicieron, fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se ensanchó hasta formar una sonrisa —.¡Yin Min! ¡Qué sorpresa escucharte!, ¿Cómo va todo en Hong Kong?

-.-.-

—¿Qué quieres qué?— Tomoyo Daidouji se hallaba sentada frente a su amiga, en uno de los sillones que decoraban la casa de esta última, sin comprender muy bien a que iba la idea anteriormente mencionada por la castaña —.Primero nos has dicho a tu madre y a mí que no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños porque te parece innecesario y ahora quieres que vayamos a las montañas Fukishi a festejar todo un fin de semana, ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Sakura?

—Ninguna mosca Tomoyo, simplemente me parece que no puedo hacerles un desplante a ti y a mi madre, si deseaban hacer una fiesta entonces podemos hacerla, pero a mi manera, claro— aseguró la ojiverde, al tiempo que levantaba una de sus manos en señal de promesa eterna —.¿Qué acaso no te agrada mi idea o qué?

—No es que no me agrade Sakurita, al contrario, me parece fantástico que quieras celebrar una fecha tan hermosa como tu cumpleaños pero…— hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras veía al piso y acto seguido volvía a posar su mirada amatista sobre la delicada figura de Kinomoto —.Es un poco extraño que hayas cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana.

—Bueno, en parte es porque me lo pensé muy bien y no me ha parecido una mala idea después de todo…

—Ajá, eso lo entiendo, pero hay algo mas, ¿Me equivoco?

—Pues no Tomoyo, no te equivocas, porque realmente lo que quiero hacer, además de celebrar mi cumpleaños con ustedes, es celebrar el cumpleaños de Eriol.

—¿¡Qué, qué!?— inmediatamente después de lo dicho por su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji se levantó de su lugar y vio a la castaña con un gesto de incredulidad absoluta —.No puedes estar hablando enserio Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡¿Cómo que por qué no?!— volvió a exaltarse, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la sala, haciendo ademanes con sus manos —.¡Me estás diciendo que quieres celebrar el cumpleaños de Hiraguizawa!, Tu nunca has hablando con él o siquiera interactuado y ahora hasta lo llamas por su nombre de pila y propones esas cosas, ¿Por qué tienes interés en él ahora?, ¿Te hizo algo?, ¿Drogas?, ¿Alcohol?, ¡¿Qué, Sakura, qué?!

—Tomoyo relájate, ¿Quieres?, nada de eso pasa…

—¿Qué me relaje?, ¿Cómo, Sakura?, me estás hablando de un tipo de lo mas detestable en mi vida y sin previo aviso me estás diciendo que quieres hacer una fiesta junto con él— volvió a decir, aun en ese estado de histeria masivo —.O me das una buena explicación ahora Sakura o… o…

—Ya, de acuerdo, Tomoyo, pero primero relájate y siéntate, ¿Si?— la hija de Nadeshiko se levanto un momento, sólo para asegurarse que su amiga no entraría en shock o algo similar, por lo que, una vez se aseguro que estaba bien sentada y que se hallaba más tranquila, prosiguió con su respectiva explicación —.Hablé con él hace unos días, tomamos juntos la clase de literatura y luego del concurso de poesía la profesora nos ha puesto a trabajar juntos en algunos proyectos.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Déjame terminar, por favor— respondió de inmediato, acallando un poco los posibles regaños nuevos que su amiga pudiera soltarle —.He hablado con él y no me ha parecido que sea mala persona Tomoyo, al contrario, es un chico muy agradable.

—¡Eriol Hiraguizawa no es agradable!, es un perro infernal promiscuo que sólo busca acostarse con mujeres Sakura, ¿Qué no lo has entendido?— expresó, moviendo la cabeza negativamente —.De verdad que no comprendo, y no quiero pensar que ahora Li ha pasado a segundo plano…

—¿Qué dices?

—No sé Sakura, ya ni siquiera sé lo que digo.

—Si te preguntas si Eriol me interesa o me gusta o algo, créeme que no, sólo estamos empezando a ser amigos— se apresuro a decir, luego de una incómoda pausa —.Vamos Tomoyo, es sólo una celebración, ¿Enserio te vas a poner así?

—Sakura no me pidas que…

—Por favor Tomoyo, sólo serán dos días, llegamos el viernes por la noche y regresamos el domingo en la tarde, será algo muy divertido.— planeó, mostrando como siempre aquella sonrisa angelical que Tomoyo no pudo evitar ver —.El plan se llevaría a cabo en una semana, aunque el cumpleaños de Eriol es en tres días, pensamos que sería buena idea celebrar juntos en una fecha media entre su cumpleaños y el mío.

—Ósea que ya lo tenían todo planeado, sólo viniste a "notificarme".

—Vamos Tomoyo, no lo tomes de esa forma, sabes que tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pero si te pedía que planeáramos juntas esto no ibas a aceptar desde un inicio y te ibas a oponer… además…

—¿Además?

—Ya le he dicho a mis padres y Eriol ya tiene reservada la cabaña en las montañas Fukishi.

—¡Que dices!— volvió a gritar, esta vez dejando que su cuerpo "escurriera" por el sofá de una pieza, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban y su boca se contorneaba hasta formar una "O" perfecta —.Esto, es lo último, Sakura Kinomoto, lo último, yo pensaba que era una simple idea y ahora resulta que todos planearon este sabotaje en mi contra, a mis espaldas.

—No es ningún sabotaje Tomoyo, de verdad— añadió la ojiverde, juntando sus manos en una especie de plegaria, antes de hincarse frente a su amiga y verla con un gesto de suplica —.Di que iras Tomoyo, anda, es mi cumpleaños…

—Pero también es el de ese engendro, así que no.

—Tomoyo, anda, por favor— un puchero, seguido de un movimiento de cabeza —.Por favor, por favor…

—¡Ya!, ¡De acuerdo!, Pero no me pidas que le festeje a él también, sólo será a ti y ya— Sakura se levantó entonces de un salto, dando un leve gritito de emoción y acto seguido tomó de las manos a su amiga para que se hiciera lo mismo y pudiera darle un caluroso abrazo, el mismo que Tomoyo no pudo evitar recibir y corresponder.

No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a arrepentir de eso.

-.-.-

—Pensé que no festejabas tus cumpleaños porque creías que eso era de maricas— Li Syaoran se hallaba cómodamente recostado sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico con una mano, mientras que con la otra lanzaba de vez en vez una pequeña pelota de esponja al aire. —.¿Qué te pasa ahora?, ¿Acaso tomaste demasiado que ya hasta alucinas y dices estupideces?

—_Nada de eso Syaoran, simplemente quiero festejar un poco, hacer una pequeña reunión_— contestó Hiraguizawa desde el otro lado de la línea, en tanto Syaoran soltaba una pequeña risa divertida —._¿Ahora qué?, ¿Qué es lo que te provoca gracia?_

—El hecho de que digas que será una "pequeña reunión"

—_¿Qué tiene de gracioso?_

—Eriol, te conozco desde hace ya bastante tiempo y tus fiestas no son del tipo _pequeñas reuniones_— explicó, cachando la pelota en el aire, luego de haberla lanzado —.Así que a mí no me engañas con esos cuentos de mierda.

—_Eso fue en un pasado, ahora sólo pienso invitarte a ti, a Takashi, algunas chicas y chicos de Seijo y ya, será algo… exclusivo._

—Claro, ¿Enserio piensas que me voy a creer eso?

—_Es tu problema si no, cabrón—_ rebatió el ojiazul, con un tono de voz levemente fastidiado —._Además, esta vez tengo muchas razones para no hacer de esto algo muy grande._

—¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué acaso ya te sentenciaron con meterte a prisión por contaminación por ruido?

—_Nah, que va, si quieres una de las razones, ya te lo digo, se llama Sakura._

—¿Qué has dicho?— Syaoran dejo la pelota de esponja a un lado y de inmediato se incorporo, apoyándose un poco de su brazo izquierdo para finalmente quedar sentado sobre la cama —.¿Cómo que Sakura?, ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Conociste a una chica que se llama Sakura o qué?

—_No hombre, es la misma Sakura que conocemos, Sakura Kinomoto para que me entiendas._

—Oye, oye, ¿Qué clase de confianza te tienes con ella perro infeliz?— indagó el castaño, gruñendo un poco y apretujando con su mano la pelota que anteriormente había dejado sobre el colchón —.Si es una broma, no es nada divertida, Eriol imbécil.

—_Nada de bromas, tampoco me malinterpretes, Sakura y yo sólo estamos empezando a ser algo así como compañeros que se llevan bien, si la llamo por su nombre de pila, es porque quisimos dejar las formalidades, es todo—_ explicó de forma tranquila, sin saber que Syaoran, por su parte, tenía ya unas enormes ganas de golpearlo y tirarlo al piso hasta que dijera la verdad absoluta tras esa estúpida excusa —._Hemos hablado mucho gracias al concurso de poesía, en la clase de literatura._

—¿Y eso qué?

—_Pues nada, que me enteré que en pocos días será su cumpleaños y nos ha parecido una buena idea celebrar juntos— _hizo una pausa y ante el silencio de su amigo, añadió: —._¿Qué?, ¿No sabías que su cumpleaños es el primero de Abril?_

—Yo…— silencio, antes de hablar otra vez —.Sí, lo sabía.

—_Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes, en una semana iremos a las montañas Fukishi a pasar dos días de relajación y fiesta con la familia y amigos de ella y con mis amigos, así que espero que estés ahí Li o de lo contrario te pateare el trasero—_ bromeó un poco, antes de lanzar un pequeño suspiro al aire —._Es más, para que sepas que hablo enserio, puedes llevar a Fanren, tengo entendido que se lleva bien con el hermano de tu querida poetisa, ¿O no?_

—Sí…

—_Bien entonces ya esta, ahora le llamare al imbécil de Takashi para decirle que le he arreglado una cita con una pelirroja del instituto, así que con tu permiso, te veo mañana— _Li no dijo nada mas ante eso, simplemente permitió que su amigo cortara la comunicación y que el pitido de la línea cortada se repitiera una y otra vez luego de eso.

Una vez se dio cuenta de todo frunció levemente el ceño, porque de hecho había mentido con respecto a que conocía la fecha del cumpleaños de Sakura y tal, pues la realidad cruda y horrenda era que ni idea tenía y podría darse el lujo de decir que, de no ser por el idiota de Hiraguizawa, él seguiría viviendo en la ignorancia total.

Se preguntó entonces como era posible que Sakura le hubiese comentado tal cosa a Eriol y no a él, siendo que ellos jamás hablaron demasiado como para contarse cosas así de relevantes y entonces, al pensar en eso, a su mente comenzaron a llegar una lluvia de ideas que no le gustaron para nada y le hicieron casi arrancarse el cabello del puro estrés.

Bufó, solo esperaba que eso de los _compañeros que se llevan bien_ fuera real o de lo contrario iba a tener una charla muy larga con Sakura e iba a tirarle los dientes de un puñetazo a Eriol.

Porque esos dos no podían tener otro tipo de relación, simplemente era imposible…

Porque lo era, ¿Verdad?

-.-.-

Durante la semana entera Sakura notó cambios de actitud muy evidentes en Syaoran…

Si antes el muchacho se había comportado como todo un caballero con armadura dorada y corcel, ahora parecía distante y lejano, hablaba con ella un par de cosas, algunas palabras bonitas y luego se iba desapareciendo como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Por un par de días la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa pero después nada, simplemente se había disculpado poniendo de por medio excusas que a ella le parecieron un tanto… patéticas.

_Practica de artes marciales, estudio intensivo de matemáticas, un paseo por el parque con Takashi Yamazaki..._

¿Syaoran enserio creía que se iba a tragar esos cuentos?, ¡Era absurdo!, porque vamos, aun y cuando no conocieras a la perfección al hijo de Ieran podrías darte cuenta fácilmente de que mentía, no sólo por sus gestos cuando hablaba, también por su mal habito de pasar su mano derecha por su alborotado cabello castaño y la clara verdad que se escondía pesimamente detrás de esas pequeñas cosas.

¿Artes marciales?, imposible, puesto que desde hacía ya varios meses atrás Syaoran Li no tenía ningún entrenamiento intensivo y eso lo sabía muy bien porque el muy mentiroso se lo dijo días atrás, como un dato curioso.

¿Estudio intensivo de matemáticas?, Li era un genio en eso, era más que obvio que no necesitaba de estudios intensivos, pero lo que más risa y enojo le causaba a la vez era la excusa que le había puesto ese día por la tarde, porque de verdad era digna de considerarse la peor mentira de toda la historia.

¡¿Un paseo por el parque con Takashi Yamazaki?!, ¿Era enserio?

—A mi me gustaría verlo, de verdad…— se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con ojos caprichosos una pequeña maleta llena de ropa y otros accesorios, la misma que descansaba sobre su cama y tenía espacio suficiente como para albergar las cosas que necesitaría durante su fin de semana "fiestero".

Realmente no sabía que podría sucederle a su _muso_ pero lo que si tenía claro era que su extraño comportamiento había comenzado a hacerse presente desde que se enteró del evento planeado por Hiraguizawa y ella, pues cuando Sakura le reiteró la invitación él chico sólo respondió con monosílabos y asentimientos, agradeciéndole de por medio el amable gesto y afirmando que ahí estaría, con todo y la pequeña Fanren que para el momento ya estaba muy bien enterada del asunto, pues la niña se encargo personalmente de hablar con Touya y comenzar a planear un montón de cosas que harían ese fin de semana juntos…

Ni hablar.

Suspiró otro poco mas, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón de la cama, rebotando una vez.

Sabía desde un principio que todo ese plan iba a ser difícil de llevar, pero no había de otra, era la única solución que tanto ella como Eriol le habían encontrado al problema de este último y, hasta no ver resultados, por más que todo alrededor se pusiera extraño y loco, no pararían hasta llegar a la meta deseada.

Sonrió un poco, quien se iba a imaginar que ella y Hiraguizawa hablarían tan bien como ahora…

—¿Sakura?, ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí mamá, pasa— la ojiverde concedió entonces el paso a Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien una vez cruzó el umbral de la puerta le sonrió de forma risueña, observándole como siempre con una mirada llena de ternura. —.¿Sucede algo?

—No, sólo que ese muchacho del cumpleaños ya está abajo, esperándote a ti y a Touya— anunció con voz serena, mientras veía a su hija asentir y levantarse de donde estaba sentada —.¿Él es ese tal Syaoran Li que te acompaña siempre a casa y por el que sueltas tantos suspiros?

—¿¡Qué!?— gritó la castaña, luego de que cerró la pequeña valija y se sonrojó adorablemente, cual manzana madura —.N-no mamá, él es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

—¿Y también te gusta?

—¡No, mamá!— exclamó, con el rostro aun mas rojo que antes —.Es el chico que te dije, el de ya sabes que…

—Oh, ya veo— susurró la mujer, con un tono de voz ligeramente divertido —.Al final, has podido convencer a Tomoyo, ¿Pasaran por ella a su casa?

—No, ella dijo que nos vería en la cabaña, yo supongo que llegará primero y muy bien acompañada de todos sus escoltas— rió, al tiempo que tomaba su pequeña maleta con una de sus manos —.No pude decirle que no, creo que ya está haciendo un sacrificio muy grande con ir sólo porque yo se lo pedí casi de rodillas.

—Bueno, pero el objetivo está cumplido y estoy segura que tarde o temprano te lo agradecerá— concedió la dama, recibiendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisita de su hija mayor —.¿Y ese chico Syaoran Li?, ¿También irá?

—Sí, pasaremos por él y por Fanren y luego iremos directamente a las montañas Fukishi.

—De acuerdo, vayan con mucho cuidado, si necesitan algo pueden llamarnos a mi o a tu padre, ¿De acuerdo?— Sakura asintió —.Perfecto, entonces ve, ese muchacho ya debe estar impacientándose un poco, lamento tanto que por el trabajo no podamos ir con ustedes pero, diviértanse mucho, ¿Vale?

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

—Perfecto, tu hermano esta esperándote abajo— dicho esto la muchacha castaña salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su madre con un tierno beso que la mujer recibió con agrado.

Bajó las escaleras de forma rápida, encontrándose con que efectivamente su pequeño hermanito Touya ya la esperaba en la puerta de entrada, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña maleta a un costado suyo.

—Tardaste mucho, Sakura monstruo.

—¡Ya te dije que no me hables así Touya!, y vamos ya, anda…

—Hey, hey, ¿Ese tipo nos va a llevar?— preguntó en voz baja, resistiéndose un poco a los pequeños empujones que su hermana estaba dándole para que avanzara, al tiempo que señalaba discretamente a Eriol, quien permanecía de pie a uno de los costados de su convertible de lujo, observando muy atentamente la pantalla luminosa de su teléfono celular —.No me da buena espina, se siente su mala vibra…

—Touya mas te vale no decir nada de eso en su presencia— regañó la chica, con una leve sonrisita nerviosa —.Además, Eriol es muy buena persona.

—Es espeluznante— reiteró el pequeño pelinegro, negando un poco con la cabeza —.Por lo menos el hermano de Fanren es menos raro, se comporta normal mientras no te está mirando con esos ojos de perro a medio morir…

—¡Touya Kinomoto, cállate ya y avanza!— ante el gritó de su hermana, que por cierto ya estaba bastante sonrojada, el niño tomó de inmediato su maleta con una de sus manos y se dispuso a avanzar, estando muy consciente de que una pelea con Sakura no le convenía y menos si de por medio estaba ese sujeto, el tal Syaoran…

No sabía que se traían él y su hermana, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno y obviamente lo iba a averiguar tarde que temprano.

—Lamentamos mucho la demora— escuchó que se disculpaba su hermana, pero realmente no prestó mucha atención, pues luego de las presentaciones correspondientes subieron al auto y emprendieron marcha a la casa Li, en medio de las calles de la ciudad que ya comenzaban a ser iluminadas por algunas lamparillas.

Bufó con algo de aburrimiento, viendo por la ventana de uno de los asientos traseros, mientras que dejaba reposar una de sus mejillas sobre su mano derecha.

Adolescentes… siempre se complicaban mucho la existencia.

-.-.-

Por la noche, cuando estuvieron todos en la cabaña, tanto Sakura como Eriol se aseguraron que no hubiera ninguna inconformidad con las habitaciones asignadas.

Al ser una cabaña espaciosa y grande, el número de habitaciones también lo era aunque, por motivos de seguridad y vigilancia, se acordó que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo compartieran habitación con los niños, mientras que Syaoran y Eriol tenían la suya propia, a un lado de la de las chicas.

—Por la mañana comenzaran a llegar los chicos del instituto— habló Sakura, luego de que al fin pudo colocar sus cosas en orden, viendo como Tomoyo asentía con una mini sonrisa, algo forzada —.Sigues enojada, ¿Verdad?

—No, más bien sorprendida, pero dejemos eso, creo que lo adecuado por ahora será poner a esos dos en orden— respondió la nívea, señalando con algo de diversión a los dos pequeños, que se hallaban de pie sobre una de las dos camas que estaban en la habitación, dando brincos mientras que la pequeña Li golpeaba a Touya con una de las almohadas —.Niños, hey…

—¡Yo quiero dormir con Touya!— pidió la pequeña castaña, levantando una de sus manitas, mientras que Touya, por otro lado, realizaba una mueca de horror —.¿Qué tú no quieres?

—¡No, Fanren boba!, ¡Te la pasaras golpeándome!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Hey, silencio!— intervino la ojiverde con una leve sonrisa —.En castigo por tanto ruido Touya dormirá conmigo y Fanren con Tomoyo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Pero nada, así que alístense y a dormir que ya es muy tarde— ante la sentencia definitiva Touya y Fanren hicieron lo dicho por la castaña, se colocaron sus respectivas ropas para dormir y tomaron su lugar en las respectivas camas, muy lejos el uno del otro.

Prontamente las dos adolescentes siguieron su ejemplo y también se dispusieron a dormir, mientras que, en la habitación contigua, Syaoran se hallaba observando al techo, viendo de reojo como su amigo se hallaba de lo más cómodo ahí tirado en el colchón, completamente dormido.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, antes de volver a quedar en su posición original boca arriba, pensando y pensando…

Durante el trayecto no había hablado con Sakura, de hecho se había estado escondiendo de ella toda la semana pues por alguna extraña razón, desde que se entero de que ahora tanto ella como Eriol se llevaban de lo lindo, no podía verla sin que un montón de pensamientos nada agradables se hicieran presentes en su retorcida mente.

¿Le gustaría?, a veces se preguntaba, pero de inmediato alejaba la idea de su cerebro, ahuyentándola como si fuera con mosquito fastidioso.

Eso era imposible, se suponía que a Sakura le gustaba él y nadie más, lo había escrito todo en el cuaderno rosado y no pensaba que ella fuera de las que mentían, era totalmente absurdo que luego de tantas cosas acontecidas gracias a esas cartas de amor, ahora la muchacha dejara su gusto por su persona y comenzara a desear una especie de relación sentimental con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Eso lo podría creer de cualquier otra, como Rin Matsumoto, pero de Sakura, jamás.

—Demonios— susurró en medio de la habitación, antes de decidirse a levantarse, por lo que, tomando su camiseta de una pequeña silla a un costado, se la colocó encima, junto con su chamarra y salió de la habitación, dando un ligero traspié una vez estuvo en el pasillo oscuro de la cabaña, ese que seguía el camino de todas las habitaciones.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, escuchando el rechinido de cada escalón hecho con madera vieja y una vez estuvo en la planta baja, se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada, colocando su mano sobre el pomo, dispuesto a abrir…

Dio un último suspiro, antes de jalar hacia si la puerta y sentir como la brisa nocturna le golpeaba el rostro ligeramente, provocándole un leve escalofrió que le obligo a acomodar mejor la chamarra que llevaba puesta.

Hecho un último vistazo hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo un poco sobre la cama, sintiendo su corazón desbocado y la respiración cortada.

Había tenido una pesadilla…

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse, volteó la cabeza levemente y analizó con rapidez todo a su alrededor. Touya seguía dormido, al igual que Tomoyo y Fanren en la cama contigua, así que no tendría que preocuparse por ellos, de hecho, podría decir con toda certeza, que lo que más le angustiaba ahora era ese extraño sueño que había estado teniendo en días pasados y no le agradaba para nada…

Se trataba de ella, en el instituto, observando como siempre a la ventana, mientras las chicas le miraban con algo de recelo como ya era costumbre, aunque lo más extraño de ese sueño era que de la nada aparecía una muchacha y sin previo aviso la tomaba del cabello para después empujarla al piso, mientras su risa macabra sonaba alrededor de toda el aula y para su asombro, en medio del caos aparecía Syaoran, también burlándose de ella al tiempo que besaba a la chica de apariencia desconocida…

Negó con la cabeza, moviendo las manos alrededor de su rostro, como queriendo asustar la idea de que algo como eso sucediera.

Se suponía que ella y Syaoran tenían algo… tal vez no eran novios ni nada, pero su relación tampoco era de simples amigos, charlaban y todo parecía indicar que ella no le era nada indiferente al muchacho castaño, al contrario, si algo teníamos que agregar a su favor era el hecho de que se había atrevido a pedirle una cita, la cual aun no se llevaba a cabo, pero ella esperaba que se realizara pronto.

Aunque considerando su extraño comportamiento, estaba empezando a creer que la cita iba a posponerse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después.

—Syaoran…— susurró, cerrando un poco los ojos y permitiendo que su mano reposara sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba y sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama, buscando en medio de su equipaje un suéter rosado que le serviría de abrigo.

Salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible para evitar despertar a los demás y así finalmente llego a la puerta de entrada, donde se debatió entre sí salir al frio demencial de afuera o quedarse en la cabaña a pensar en todo lo que recientemente sucedía a su alrededor, los nuevos cambios y todo lo demás.

Giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente y salió finalmente al exterior, cerrando con suma precaución y caminando después sobre la ligera capa de nieve que cubría el césped de las montañas Fukishi, analizando un poco el paisaje.

A su alrededor no había nada más que un montón de arboles cubiertos con nieve y a lo lejos muchas lucecillas nocturnas que alumbraban la ciudad a lo lejos.

Sonrió un poquito, antes de caminar otro tanto, hundiendo sus zapatos sobre el piso blando y mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas, sintiendo la brisa fresca que le tocaba el rostro y movía ligeramente sus cabellos castaños.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y se giro hasta tener una mejor vista del bosque nevado que se presentaba a un lado suyo. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que al fondo, muy al fondo, en medio de los frondosos árboles, había una pequeña lucecilla azulada, cuyo resplandor resultaba atrayente e intrigante.

Caminó hacia ese punto, dejando atrás la cabaña, movida únicamente por la curiosidad desbordante que le llenaba el cuerpo…

Se sorprendió de que con cada paso que daba la luz se fuera haciendo más grande, así que no se detuvo y siguió con su andar, sin percatarse de que entre más caminaba mas se alejaba de la cabaña y se internaba en el bosque…

Pronto llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaba la luz y se dio cuenta de que esta pertenecía al reflejo de la luna sobre un lago congelado, el cual se hallaba en medio del bosque en un lugar muy recóndito.

—Qué hermoso— susurró, mientras continuaba con su andar alrededor del lago, teniendo mucho cuidado de que sus pies no resbalaran y terminara por pisar ese terreno que a simple vista se notaba muy frágil.

Sonrió otro poquito más, pero antes de que continuara inspeccionando el sitio, en el otro extremo del lago advirtió la figura de una persona que se alejaba por en medio de los arboles, una silueta que prontamente desapareció, volviéndose nada.

Abrió los ojos con terror, retrocediendo hasta que su delicado cuerpo choco contra el tronco de uno de los arboles, provocando que un poco de nieve le cayera sobre la cabeza, asustándola todavía más.

Se dio media vuelta, creyendo que ya era suficiente de inspecciones a mitad de la noche, por lo que quiso emprender marcha de vuelta a la cabaña, pero por más que caminó, no llegó al lugar que deseaba, contrario a eso terminó por internarse más en el bosque.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo Sakura, no estás perdida, sólo…— se interrumpió a sí misma en su monologo cuando escuchó un par de ramas quebrarse muy cerca de ella y seguido de eso el sonido de algunos arbustos que se movían, todo a causa de la presencia de alguien más en medio de aquel lugar.

Sin pensarlo corrió, de forma apresurada y agitada, sintiendo el corazón desbocado y las ramas de los arboles que a veces le golpeaban sin piedad, debido a la rapidez con la que corría y a que quería huir de lo que sea que estuviera acercándose a ella.

Se asustó todavía más cuando escuchó como alguien corría detrás de ella, pero no quiso voltear, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar y encontrar el camino de regreso a casa lo antes posible.

Vio al frente y por un momento breve se sintió aliviada al visualizar el final del bosque.

—¡Sakura detente!— y al escuchar el grito, fue entonces que la chica Kinomoto hizo amague de dejar de huir pero cuando lo intento, era demasiado tarde…

Sin proponérselo Kinomoto había ido a parar a un barranco y gracias a la velocidad que llevaba no pudo detenerse a tiempo, sus pies resbalaron y lo único que alcanzo a hacer en un momento como ese fue girarse un poco y extender su mano a Syaoran que la sostuvo por un breve momento, antes de que los dos terminaran por resbalar.

—D-Demonios— habló Li, que se encontraba ahora tratando de hallar una solución al problema, pues se hallaba ahora sosteniendo a Sakura con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba a uno de los bordes del barranco, tratando de hacer fuerza suficiente como para que pudieran subir de nuevo.

Pero era algo imposible, considerando la nieve, lo resbaloso del terreno y que su mano ya comenzaba a entumecerse a causa del frio.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sosteniéndose lo más que podía de la mano del castaño y observando como al fondo del barranco se hallaba un rio, llevando agua de forma aparentemente tranquila.

Sin hallar otra solución, comenzó a dejar de hacer presión sobre la mano de Syaoran que, al sentir el cambio, la observó con sorpresa desde su posición.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Creo que sería mejor si me soltaras…

—¡Estás loca Sakura!, ¿Qué te quieres morir?— un movimiento repentino hizo que la mano de Syaoran resbalara todavía más, dejándolos casi al borde de las rocas, lo cual comenzó a desesperarlo, además de que la chica Kinomoto no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte.

¿Cómo quería que la soltara?, ¿Acaso deseaba morir?

—Tal vez si caigo, puedo nadar y…— un pequeño quejido se le escapo al notar que su mano comenzaba a resbalarse lentamente de la de Syaoran, quien no estaba muy seguro de soportar más en esa posición, pues de seguir así iba a soltar a Sakura o los dos terminarían en el fondo del barranco.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Ya te dije que me sueltes!

—¡Ni de broma!

—¡Nos vamos a caer los dos!— Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que él era demasiado bueno como para salvarse solo y dejarla morir, situación que logro arrancarle una sonrisa del rostro.

Lo sentía bastante, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez si caía, podría haber la posibilidad de sobrevivir gracias al agua del rio…

Solamente…

Sakura dejo de sostenerse de la mano de Syaoran de un momento a otro, permitiendo que la caída fuera algo inminente. Sin embargo Syaoran inmediatamente soltó la roca que los mantenía a salvo y también se dejó caer junto con ella, con el firme propósito de que si iba a caer alguno, entonces serian los dos.

Al final, lo último que sintieron fue el impacto del agua del rio y como eran arrastrados cada vez más lejos del sitio donde estaban hospedados.

—¡S-Syaoran!— gritó Sakura, luego de que finalmente pudo asomar la cabeza por encima del agua. —.¿¡Syaoran!?— pero no escuchaba más respuesta que el sonido del rio arrastrándola y como la corriente cada vez iba más rápido.

Buscó sostenerse de algo pero era inútil, a su alrededor no había nada más que agua y cuando intentaba sostenerse de alguna roca de la orilla la corriente con toda su fuerza se lo impedía.

—¡Syaoran!— volvió a gritar, tratando de luchar otro poco más, hasta que, en medio de aquel caos, pudo ver a un lado a Syaoran, que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y ahora le extendía su mano.

Sonrió un poco e intento tomarla, pero justo cuando sus dedos se rozaron un poco, una roca los separó y pronto ambos pudieron visualizar al fondo una cascada.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura, toma mi mano, vamos!— gritó Syaoran, extendiendo su brazo otro poco mas hasta que la chica finalmente pudo tomarlo de la mano y acercarse a él…

Pero no hubo más tiempo, pronto se acercaron tanto a la cascada que la fuerza del agua los empujó al fondo y los llevo consigo, en una caída inevitable.

-.-.-

Si se había levantado era porque de pronto un extraño sentimiento le llenó el cuerpo a mitad de la noche y porque la visión de la cama vecina comenzó a preocuparla un poco.

Bajó hasta la planta baja de la cabaña y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, negando después y dándose media vuelta, pensando…

Caminó de un lado a otro, observando su reloj de muñeca con preocupación y posteriormente la ventana, la cual le mostraba un hermoso, pero desolado, paisaje nocturno.

—¿Tomoyo?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— escuchó que alguien llamaba y al voltearse, logró visualizar en medio de la oscuridad a Hiraguizawa, que se acercaba lentamente a ella, con el rostro sorprendido y algo somnoliento —.Ya es muy tarde.

—Ya lo sé Hiraguizawa, pero Sakura no está en su cama, la busqué en todos lados y no aparece— anunció Daidouji, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos con sumo temor —.Creo que salió de la cabaña.

—¿A estas horas?, ¿Para qué lo haría?— se preguntó el níveo, extrañado—.Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, Syaoran tampoco está en cama.— ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, tratando de pensar en la mejor respuesta, aunque de inmediato sus respectivas mentes les hicieron maquinar ideas que, en el caso de Eriol comenzaron a hacerlo sentir "orgulloso de su pequeño".

¿Sería acaso que estarían pasando la noche juntos, en algún lugar en medio de la nieve de las montañas?

—Aleja de tu mente tus sucios pensamientos con relación a lo que puedan estar haciendo— habló la nívea, sonrojándose un poquito por la mirada que Eriol le mando después, una que le incriminaba por haber pensado lo mismo durante un breve instante —.Deja de verme así…

—No tengo otros ojos

—Sólo cierra la boca— indicó finalmente, antes de volver su mirada amatista nuevamente hacia la ventana —.Sólo espero que estén bien— dijo, antes de juntar ambas manos, en una especie de deseo improvisado que no le estaba dando nada de tranquilidad…

Sólo más preocupación por el paradero de ambos chicos.

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hey, hey, como están!, bueno primero que nada, quiero disculparme (otra vez) por la demora de este capítulo, la verdad es que ya lo tenía listo desde hace unos días pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude subirlo antes, así que aquí se los traigo esperando que sea de su agrado.

Pasando a otra cosa, no había podido actualizar por la universidad, pero ahora que ando de vacaciones yo espero tener más tiempo libre para escribir, así que no me asesinen aun, ya saben que si lo hacen este fic queda inconcluso xD

Pues bien, hablando sobre el capitulo, Syaoran se dedico a mostrar su cariño por Sakura mientras que nuestra querida Tomoyo anda un poco histérica por todo el misterio que se trae su mejor amiga con su eterno rival y la verdad es que yo supongo que a ustedes les ha de dar un poco de curiosidad saber de lo que hablaron esos dos, pero todo a su tiempo, así que espérenlo y sean muy pacientes.

¿Qué más?, las escenas finales, no tengo mucho que decir sólo que las cosas han dado un giro inesperado xD, así que lo único que me queda es dejarles a ustedes la última palabra y la sentencia final para este capi.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todos aquellos que me leen y a los que me dejan sus preciosos reviews, leyéndolos me dieron como siempre el ultimo empujón de inspiración para terminar con el capitulo, así que el merito de esto primero es de ustedes por su apoyo, mil gracias ;)

Pero bien, sin más que decir yo me retiro, espero estar por aquí muy pronto con una nueva actualización y a petición de ustedes, les dejo el avance del próximo cap., para que queden en el menor suspenso posible xD

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.

_Avances del próximo cap._

_Se movió incomoda y dio un par de giros sobre la cama, abrazando un poco la almohada que tenía a su lado y escuchando de por medio el aterrador silbido que hacia el viento en el exterior._

_Se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón y luego se inclinó hacia su derecha moviendo el hombro de su compañero a un lado, que permanecía inmóvil, completamente dormido._

—_Syaoran, ¿Estas despierto todavía?— preguntó en un susurro, pero antes de recibir una respuesta concreta a su pregunta un tanto boba, un pequeño golpe en el cristal de la ventana le hizo saltar del terror y acto seguido se escondió entre las sabanas, temblando como una gelatina._

—_¿Sakura?— escuchó que preguntaba Li a su lado, con voz adormilada —.¿Qué sucede?_

—_N-Nada, l-lamento despertarte es que…— de nuevo el mismo golpe sobre el cristal de la ventana y ella dio un salto sobre la cama, haciendo que Syaoran sonriera con bastante diversión y ternura._

_Es que no podía ser más tierna de lo que ya era._

—_¿Tienes miedo, Sakura?— se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar sentado y al no oír nada de los labios de la poetisa, casi la obligó a que dejara de esconderse y se sentara —.Relájate es sólo una rama de un árbol que…— pero no termino su frase, pues en ese momento Sakura, al escuchar de nuevo aquel sonido, que ya le parecía bastante tenebroso, se inclinó y sin previo aviso lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al de él que se sonrojó muchísimo por la cercanía._

—_S-Sakura, e-espera un momento, e-eso sólo es…— pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, porque en el momento en que el ruido volvió a aparecer, Sakura lo empujó tanto que termino encima de él, en una posición algo incomoda pero muy cercana._

_Ambos se vieron con insistencia y en medio del silencio Syaoran la haló hacia él para besarla una vez, de forma suave._

—_Creo que ya se como quitarte el miedo— dijo, antes de repetir lo que antes había hecho._


End file.
